Mercs at Work
by Triblast28
Summary: Just an average job. Giant monsters ,check. Ancient alien temple with some relic inside of it ,check. Space rocks, check. A whole lot of ammo, double check.
1. Pilot

Beams of sunlight broke through the tree line of the dense jungle. Birds flew over the misty canopy, as snakes slithered along the jungle floor. A bird's caw occasionally broke the silence of the quiet jungle. A heavy mist covered the filled the air. The wet dew covered grass thrived from the hot and humid terrain. In the middle of a clearing was a pure white stone pad covered with vines. A small bird came out of the dense jungle and started to peck at the pad. Suddenly a pillar of light came from the pad making the bird fly away. Out the pillar of light stood four figures, the first was a large pale woman with giant curled pink hair she was wearing a pure white dress with a star in the middle of it, next to her were three smaller figures. A pale woman with a sharp nose was wearing a flowing outfit with a gem in the middle of her forehead, a tan stoic looking woman wearing a black and red outfit her afro was in a perfect square figure, lastly was small purple excited looking child(?).

The large pale woman looked at the jungle excitedly. "Here we are in the lost jungles of misty valley I haven't been here for a thousand years. I remember when it was just sporting," She said as she looked at the plants happily.

The pale woman with a sharp nose looked up at her. "This jungle is here because of you Rose," She said admiringly.

"We should start looking for the gem temple," Rose said focusing.

The group got off the pad and started walking towards the jungle. All the suddenly the silence of the jungle was broken by the sound of a bullet. A bullet hole pierced the ground inches away from where Rose stood. A sudden gust of wind filled the clearing as the four summoned their weapons. The jungle reverted back into silence as an uneasy feeling filled the air. There was the sound of boots shuffling through the forests. A single figure emerged from the darkness of the jungle. He was a tallish man with combed back brown hair held down by a brown bandana; he rubbed his stubble as he stared at the group. He was wearing a jungle camouflage military garb and black combat boots, on his jacket was an emblem of a skull wearing a blind fold, there was also a knife in its mouth that had the initials T.O.U. The man sighed and sat on a tree stump.

"So can you tell me what I am looking at?" He asked as he stared at the four with his brown eyes.

"I am Rose of the Crystal Gems-" Rose started, but the man held up a hand telling her to stop.

"Crystal Gems as in the protectors of earth from thousands of years ago," The man said skeptically.

"Umm yes that is us," Rose said taken back by the man's answer.

The man pulled out a device that looked like a walkie talkie with a camera opening on the back and front. "Hold still," A blue ray scanned the four.

"Wow what is this?" The purple one asked as she poked at the ray.

The ray disappeared and the man put the device away. "You are not authorized to be here Crystal Gems or not please leave," The man said with a tone of authority.

"We can't do that," The tan one piped up.

"Yes we have a mission here," The one with a long nose said.

The man stood up. "So do we, if you refuse to leave we will have to use force," The man threatened with a glare.

"What do you mean we?" Rose asked as she stared at the lone man.

The man looked around the jungle. "Me and the twenty sharp shooters equipped with assault rifles that are surrounding this field," The man raised an open palm in the air.

The four glared at each other in silence. From the forest there were sounds of guns cocking or being loaded. A bird cawed in the distance, as a snake slithered through the middle of the clearing. It hissed at the gems and hid descended into the wet tall grass.

Out of nowhere the man broke the silence. "What do you mean it was a match?" The man asked no one.

"How was I supposed to know that!" The man yelled getting annoyed.

The gems stared at him confused. "No I didn't shoot them yet," The man groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked concerned about the ranting man.

The man growled. "I am not that much of a brute I would've probably used non-lethal techniques," The man said with a pout.

The man moved his hands in the air flustered. "Well how would you react if you were in my shoes," The man said.

"I think this dude has gone insane," The purple one said with a giggle.

"I bet he has jungle madness," The tan one said as she watches him continue to argue with no one.

The man made a verbal groan. "You four come with me the boss wants to meet you," The man said with a sigh.

"You were just threatening us, now you want us to come follow you, is a trap?" The one with a long nose asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry Pearl we will be fine," Rose then leaned down and whispered. "Plus he can't do anything to us."

"Even if it was a trap, we can just beat him down," The tan one butted in.

The man started to walk into the jungle. "Come on I don't want you to go get lost and die," The man said reluctantly.

As soon as the five walked into the jungle a large squad of people wearing military garbs and balaclavas appeared out of nowhere surround the five. They suddenly saluted at the man, the man made a few hand gestures and the squad surrounds them and started walking forward. The man pulled out his walkie talkie device and blue holographic screen popped out of the front camera. The gems stared in wonder at the device.

"So what is that thing anyways?" The purple one asked.

The man made a disgruntled noise and continued to work on the holographic screen.

"You know Pearl can do something similar with her gem," The purple one said. "But hers is lamer all it does is show pictures."

Suddenly the holographic screen turned into a large geographic map of the area with multiply arrows moving around it. The man poked on one of the arrows and pressed a few symbols. He then made a few hand motions and the group stopped and sat down. Some of the soldiers started talking to each other in some foreign language, others stared down the gems. Suddenly a blue ray scanned the area and the man reached into a tree and pulled out a fruit. He pulled out a knife and cut it open.

"Why did we stop?" Rose asked the man.

"We needed to wait," The man replied simply as he bit into the fruit.

The man pressed a few buttons and music started to play from his device. "We are waiting for a report of the area, base camp was moved when were out on patrol," The man said as he sat on the ground.

The man joined in on a conversation with some of his soldiers. "So why are you here?" Rose asked as she looked at a few of the weapons. "There isn't a war going on here is there?"

"If there was we would be getting a bigger paycheck," The man said with a sigh. "We are looking for an ancient temple?"

"Why are you looking for this temple?" The tan one asked.

The man yawned. "That is classified," The man finished his fruit and continued to work on the device.

The man went back to talking to some of the soldiers. A box was parachuted in the middle of the group. The man walked over to the box and pulled out an assault rifle, shotgun, and handgun and put them on his person. He pulled out a few filled canteens and threw them towards the soldiers; he then pulled out a wire from the box and plugged it into his device. A loading screen formed on the screen of the device, it then changed into the map and a new point appeared on it. The man made a few hand signals and the group once again started moving forward. The group continued to move through the dense jungle. A swarm of bugs loomed over their heads constantly buzzing. A soldier occasionally complained in his language about the weather, only to be shushed by a glare from the man. After a few hours of trudging through the terrain the group walked into a large clearing with a few mess tents and smaller tents. The squad of soldiers scattered into the camp leaving the gems and the man behind. The man led the gems into the largest tent; inside it were many maps, communication gear, and a bunch of other devices. Suddenly an old man in a wheel chair came into the tent and moved to a table. The man sat on top of a box as the old man stared at the gems.

The old man coughed and finally spoke up. "I must apologize for the commander's behavior towards you Rose Quartz, we were not expecting the Crystal Gems to actually come here, we were not sure if you still existed," The old man said in a weak gravelly voice. "I am Marcus Knight one of the leaders of Travelers of the Unknown mercenary group, I am head of the scientific division. You already meet Commander Anders."

Anders looked up from the gun he was polishing and then went back to polishing it. "We as you already know the Crystal Gems you already know who I am, my three companions are Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst," Rose Quartz pointed to the three as she introduced them.

Marcus looked at the group in awe. "It is such an honor to meet you all, I have been researching how the gems effected Earth development, there history on Earth, and their technology for most of my life," Marcus said awestruck. "I never thought I would ever meet actual gems."

Anders made a disgruntled noise and Marcus stopped being giddy. "Oh sorry I am getting off track," Marcus said blushing.

"No, no it's quiet alright," Rose said giggling a little bit. "We heard that you are looking for an ancient temple in this jungle is that correct?"

"Umm why yes, I think the job has gotten much easier with you four here," Marcus said as he cleared his throat. "I was looking for some gem artifacts to help me advance my research, I would be honored if you helped me with this and I will even let you keep the artifacts when we are done with them."

Anders glared at him. "We don't need some magical space rocks helping us, my men are more than experienced enough to deal with this," Anders said maintaining his glare.

"Oh come on Anders I am not saying that our soldiers are incompetent, it is just how often do we get a chance to work with the liberators of our planet?" Marcus asked rhetorically.

"That doesn't matter, it is dangerous to leave humans alone with gem artifacts," Garnet said stoically.

"Wait you think we can't handle a glowing space rock, for your information we have been dealing with this stuff for over five years now," Anders said with a smirk.

"And we have been dealing with it for thousands of year," Garnet replied.

Anders glared and went back to polishing his gun. "Please everyone calm down, we can come to some sort of agreement. I know you need information and the relics, so if you work with us we give you the information and help you retrieve the artifacts. But I get a week to research them, what do you think Rose?" Marcus asked as he went into another coughing fit.

Anders walked over to him and gave him some medicine. "Thank you Anders," Marcus popped a pill.

"Rose do you think we can trust them?" Pearl whispered to her. "They are mercenaries."

"Yeah we should totally be scared of angry stubble and that coughing old guy," Amethyst said sarcastically.

They looked over to see the two playing rock, paper, scissors. "Their weapons would be useless against any corrupted gems, it seems too risky to bring them," Pearl said nervously.

Anders suddenly started to celebrate. "I have an answer," Rose said seriously. "We agree to the deal."

Pearl looked up at Rose in surprise. "Oh my God thank you so much," Marcus wheeled his self over to Rose and started to rapidly shake her hand. "This is such an honor we promise we shall not let you down."

Rose moved her hand away from Marcus. "Yeah ok," Rose nervously giggled.

Suddenly Anders device buzzed. "That was the scout report we move out in five minutes. Meet me at the south edge of the camp," He walked out of the tent while he read what was on the holographic screen.

Anders sighed as a group of soldiers joined up with him. Some of them were equipped in heavy body armor and grenade launchers or heavy machine guns. They sat on the edge of the camp chattering in a foreign language. Anders pulled out his device and started to listen to music. Anders read the scouting report as the gems approached. He stood up and put away his device.

"Ok it is a four mile trudge through jungle and I want to reach the temple before the next rainstorm comes in," Anders made a few hand motions and the soldiers started to move.

The sounds of boots going through the mud filled the silence of the jungle. A dense humid mist filled the air blocking out the light. Snakes slithered alongside the group from the tall grass, they hissed at the gems frequently. Amethyst turned into a snake and wrapped herself around Pearl's leg. A loud scream made the birds fly away. Anders chuckled a little bit, but quickly went back into a serious tone. The soldiers spoke to each other in their language, trying to make the trip go quick. After an hour of walking Anders stopped and put a hand in the air. The soldiers stopped in place and the gems stared at commander. Anders stared at dry patch of mud with burnt grass around it; he then looked around and stared at burnt and destroyed trees. He pulled out binoculars and stared through them. A smirk formed on his on his face.

"Men we got the first hunt, we got one of those gem beasts a few yards away from here," Anders said as he pulled out his assault rifle.

"Wait it is a corrupt gem your weapons will have no effect on," Rose warned.

Anders looked at his soldiers and then they suddenly started laughing. "Very funny, but you don't know what we are packing. Ok heavy unit go to the upper ridge to the east, don't fire unless you get my signal," Four soldiers saluted and started going towards the east. "I want six men to hide behind those rocks over there, stay away from the trees or any plants this gem has some sort of fire ability."

Some men went off. "I will lead a direct assault with the gems, everyone else stay in case we need back up," Anders pulled out a clip of ammo loaded the rifle. "Come on let's get moving."

Anders and the gems slowly approaching a burnt down clearing where a giant orange tarantula beast was sleeping, Anders ducked by behind a rock and the gems joined him.

Anders took a deep breath. "Ok we have the element of surprise here my men will start firing in one minute. Before that one minute we have one shot to get a round in its head making it disorientated. If we can't find its weak point in less than five minute the heavy unit will unleash of barrage grenades, there will be a 50% of the gem being destroyed and it will be a waste of resources so I want that gem dealt with before the five minute mark, get it, got it, good," Anders listed off quickly as he switched to his shot gun.

"Umm could you please repeat that?" Amethyst asked confused.

"No time only fifteen seconds left," Anders all the sudden shot the tarantula in the head.

It roared in pain loudly and stood on its hind legs. All the sudden a barrage of bullets come from group of rocks hitting the tarantula in the back. The beast came crashing down as Ander switched to his assault rifle and started to shoot at its eyes.

"What are you four doing join on this fight we only have three minutes left before the grenade barrage!" Anders yelled as he continued to fire attack the tarantula.

The gems summoned their weapons and ran towards the tarantula. The tarantula stumbled around the clearing as it was hit in the face by Garnet launching it across the clearing. Suddenly the beast roared loudly and it unleashed a wave of fire towards Garnet. Rose suddenly appeared in front of her and formed he shield protect Garnet from the fire. Pearl leapt on to the abdomen of the tarantula stabbed it repeatedly making it stop shooting fire. The tarantula rolled on its back and poofed (it crushed Pearl in the process). Anders reloaded his assault rifle and put it on his back. The bullets stopped firing and the sound of boots moving filled the jungle once again. Anders smirked and picked up an orange prism shaped gem.

"How did your bullets hurt it?" Garnet asked as she looked at the empty bullet shells on the ground.

"We can thank Knight for that," Anders pulled out a single bullet. "These little babies were made out of cross between Earth materials and gem designs left behind on Earth. Yeah normal bullets wouldn't do squat against that thing, but these things are made out of certain alloy that can pierce through the shell or form of any gem."

"Hmm cool," Garnet replied with a nod.

Anders pulled out a metal canister and put the gem in it. "May I have that gem?" Rose asked putting out her hand.

Anders stared at her. "Since it was your group kill you can have it," Anders said pouting a little bit as he threw the canister to her.

Anders soldiers regrouped with him. Anders sighed and the group started moving away from the clearing. After a few more hours of trudging through the jungle in silence someone spoke up.

"So how long have you've been in this group Anders?" Rose asked trying to make conversation.

"Since I was eighteen so six years now," Anders said rubbing his stubble. "But we didn't start this gem stuff until five years ago."

"Pretty young age for a human to be in this line of work," Rose said surprised.

"Eh I didn't have many options when I was growing up and I needed money, these guys were recruiting and I wanted to be part of something bigger," Anders shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you been in any battles yet?" Rose asked quietly.

"Tons I would guess I been in at least ten battles, fought on three continents, and fought for nine different governments," Anders said trying to remember.

"Sounds like you have seen a lot," Rose said as they started to walk down a cliff.

"I have. But I don't think much about it. In our line of work we can't let ourselves fall apart. When death can happen daily, you learn not to get hung up on stuff that you've seen," Anders said in a sad tone.

Some soldiers nodded, but remained silent. The rest of the journey was silent. The group soon came to a giant stone temple carved into a mountain. Parts of the temple fell apart as they approached. The sun beamed down on the vines that covered the temple. A snake slithered along the ground and went into the darkness of the temple. Anders and his soldiers put flashlight attachments on their rifles and they went in. The temple was dead quiet; it appeared that there wasn't a single living thing in there. The group walked past destroyed murals and writings.

"Such a shame this temple was so beautiful," Pearl said breaking the silence.

"I never seen it before," Anders pulled out his device and scanned the area.

"It was so remarkable, artists from serval planets gathered here to practice their craft," Pearl said as she touched an old mural.

"Odd place to hold an art fair," Anders kicked some rocks.

A soldier pulled out a radar gun looking device. Anders plugged his device into it. A loud sound filled the temple. A big dot appeared on the map of the device. Anders smirked, as the soldiers switched to their shot guns and the heavy's switched to their machine guns. The group advanced forward. Rose stared at the sudden change in weaponry and wondered why they changed. The group continued to move forward until they reached a large decaying room. Anders stopped and looked up; a bird flew into the room through a hole in the wall. The ground suddenly shook and giant worm looking creature broke through the floor of the room and ate the bird mid-flight. The worm retreated back in ground showing a pale red colored gem for a brief moment. The gems stepped forward and summoned their weapons; two soldiers blocked the way stopping them from advancing. Anders pulled out grenade and threw it into the air in the room. Once more the worm emerged and ate the grenade as it flew through the air. As soon as the grenade entered the mouth of the worm it exploded. There was brief rumbling as the worm "head" fell on the ground. Anders walked forward shooting the beast repeatedly with his shotgun. The worm cried out in pain with every shot until it finally poofed. Anders smirked as he put the gem into a metal capsule.

Rose walked over the smirking Anders. "There was no need to be so brutal it," Rose said as she looked at the bullet shells on the floor.

"They are mindless beast it's not going to make their lives worse," Anders grunted as he reloaded his shotgun.

"We can debate that later, but may I have that gem?" Rose asked changing subject.

"Nope my kill my gem," Anders replied simply.

"Your capsule can't stop it from regenerating," Rose said crossing her arms.

"It can, it uses radiation which hurts the gem and weakens it both mentally and physically when it tries to regenerate, it poofs before it can get a form," Anders explained as he put capsule into a bag on his belt.

"The sounds so painful," Rose said quietly.

"So what, it is a mindless beast we dealt with the problem end of story," Anders replied shortly.

"They aren't just beasts," Rose said.

"Look if you want to hear a song and dance about holding hands with giant monster you've come to the wrong place," Anders growled walking away.

The soldiers walked alongside him as they went into another passage. The gems walked behind them in silence. The group went deeper into the inner workings of the temple.

"So what is your problem with those gems?" Amethyst asked loudly.

The soldiers appeared to look surprise and then looked at Anders. Anders stopped in his tracks and looked at Amethyst. Pearl quickly covered Amethyst mouth. "So sorry she shou-" Anders raised a hand making Pearl go quiet.

"I will answer her question," Anders said simply. "The answer is rather simple, I just don't plain like them. I have seen them rampage through country sides, I saw them destroy homes and small villages, one time one of those things got into a big town, we had to pay for the cover up. They are chaotic beings that can't think, who knows what they can and will do. And those things cause so much damage; I have a right to not like them."

The group continued once again in silence. They soon found themselves in a large room with a small statue in the middle of it. It was lit up by torches with purple fire. This room seemed to be in perfect condition. The rugs and tapestries were appeared to be just sewed. Anders smirked and walked over to the statue. Anders grabbed the statue and looked around waiting for something to happen.

"So do gems make elaborate traps for their objects or what?" Anders asked confused.

"There will be," Garnet said monotone.

"What?" Anders asked taken off guard.

Suddenly a giant stone guardian dropped from the ceiling. Anders nodded slowly. "Yeah heavy unit fire," Anders said slowly.

A barrage of grenades flew over Anders head. The grenades hit the guardian head on. Bits of stone fell off the guardian body and it looked down at Anders with an offended look. Anders nodded again.

"Gems you're up," Anders said in the same slow way.

Amethyst summoned her whip and wrapped it around one of the guardian's leg and made it fall on the ground. Pearl summoned her weapon and cut its arm off; suddenly Garnet jumped into the air and punched the Guardian in the stomach making it fall apart. The gems smirked as they jumped away. Anders rolled his eyes and started walking away. A loud rumbling noise filled the chamber, everyone looked back to see the guardian reforming. Anders once again nodded.

"Everyone run!" Anders yelled breaking out in a dead sprint.

"So the big bad mercenary can't fight against some rocks," Garnet said playfully.

"I don't have the right gear," Anders shot back.

The group continued to run through the temple, on the attempt to escape the ever approaching stone guardian. A few soldiers tried to shot back at the guardian, but to no avail. One of the soldiers was swatted into a wall by the guardian. Anders picked him up and carried him on his back. Anders growled as the guardian destroyed more the temple. A snake appeared out of a hole and watched the group trying to escape. It hissed at the guardian and returned to its hole. The group ran outside as the guardian escaped the temple. Anders pulled out his device and started talking really fast in a foreign language.

"I called for an extraction it will take a while so if any of you have a plan now would be the time!" Anders yelled as he put the soldier he was carrying behind a rock.

Rose chuckled. "Oh I do," She said with a small smile.

Suddenly a giant vines sprouted out of the ground as pulled the guardian into the ground. The guardian reached a bulky hand into the air as it was pulled down into the earth. Anders looked at the vines in surprise and maintained the look as he looked at the giggling Rose.

"Do you have any other super powers that I need to know what?" Anders asked rhetorically.

"Well I have healing tears, I can form a bubble that can launch my enemies away, I am a master swords gem, I can create sentient plants, give me a moment I can think of a few others," Rose said going into deep thought.

"That is why Rose is so great, she always knows what to do," Pearl said looking up at Rose.

Anders scoffed and looked at the soldier he was carrying. The soldier was crying in a foreign language about something. Anders took off the soldier's armor and stared at a dislocated arm. Anders sighed and some soldiers looked away as the gems looked confused. There was loud popping noise and scream. The gems inhaled sharply at the sight as birds flew away from the jungle. Two helicopters descended into the field around the temple. The soldiers jumped into one of them. The gems stared at the helicopter nervously; Anders made a disgruntled noise and threw Amethyst and Pearl in. Anders glared at the Rose and Garnet who got in by themselves. Rose had a hard time fitting in the metal cabin, Amethyst bounced around the helicopter excitedly as the side doors closed and the helicopter took to the air. Marcus was sitting in the same helicopter with the games. Anders tossed him the statue, Marcus giggled excitedly.

"So how did my mercenaries preform?" Marcus asked excitedly.

"Very well and effectively, but they were a bit brutal," Rose said passing a glance towards Anders.

"How did Anders preform?" Marcus asked quietly.

"He was strong and blunt leader that preformed with brutal efficiency sometimes he went a bit over board," Rose said seriously.

Anders made a quietly mumbled something unpleasant under his breath. "I have suggestion along with his normal mercenary duties how about Anders joins alongside the Crystal Gems to make your jobs easier, Anders is one of the best soldiers we have," Marcus offered with a smile.

Before Anders could speak up his device buzzed, he pulled it and read a message as he read it a smirk appeared on his face. "I am fine with it," Anders said in a grunt.

Rose put a hand to her chin and stared at Marcus. "Along with his help you would have us helping you globally, imagine how easier your job would get. Instead of you teleporting everywhere with only those three backing you up, you would have all of us, what do you say?" Marcus asked sweetening the deal.

Rose went into deep thought after a few minutes, she spoke up. "I agree," She said in a calm tone.

"Rose are you sure about this?" Pearl asked nervously.

"I agree with Rose," Garnet added.

"So angry stubble and old guy will be fighting monsters with us cool," Amethyst said playfully.

"Did that "Greg" cause all these changes that been going on," Pearl whispered a bit jealous.

"Pearl don't worry," Rose whispered back.

The helicopter landed in the clearing where the warp pad was in. Anders and the gems leapt out of the helicopter. Soon enough it flew away into the distance.

"Can you us the warp pad?" Pearl asked as she stepped on the pad.

"Yeah, but the nearest warp pad I can connect to is one mile away from Beach City," Anders said pulling out a map of the world with pillars of light on it.

"Ok meet you there," Rose said disappearing into the warp stream.

Anders stood on the warp pad and pressed a button on the screen of the device. He disappeared in the stream and appeared in the middle of a forest. Anders walked through the edge of the forest to a large cliff. Anders looked down to a small beachside town. The sun was just setting, making a purplish glow fill the sky. The waves slowly crashed against the beach making a small rumbling noise. Angry looking seagulls flew overhead. Anders smiled as he looked at the peaceful scene; he turned his head to a sign that read, " _Welcome to Beach City._ "

A/N…

I might turn this into a full series. I am not sure if I have the chops or a good understanding of some characters to write for Steven Universe fanfiction. Depends on how you all like this story or not. If it I do decide to make quite a few chapters would take place in the Rose Quartz days, but move on to the shows episodes. So please review tell me what you think. Have a nice day.


	2. Welcome to Beach City

Welcome to Beach City:

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect for Anders and the mercs.)

Anders stared at the peaceful scene that was in front of him with a forlorn look in his eyes. It was perfectly quiet, small pink flower petals fly down the cliff towards the town. A snake's hiss put Anders back into reality as he started walking down the cliff. He walked alongside the road as cars full of teens drove out the town; the smell of salt was in the air. A seagulls loud squawk was heard from overhead, the sun slowly went down leaving the warm purple glow hung over the town. As Anders walked into town he saw small children playing and calm music being played in the distance, he looked down and saw all the weapons he was carrying and quickly ditched them in a nearby dumpster. After that he continued to walk down the streets of the quaint town. He pulled out his device and headphones and listened to music as he wandered through the calm streets. After a while the sun finally went down and Anders found himself looking at the beach. The waves went back with the low tide. He blankly stared at the see for a while.

"How could this place exist?" Anders asked no one.

"Yay it's something right," A person said out of nowhere.

Anders quickly turned around and grabbed the figure and threw him into the ground. "Oww," The guy moaned as he sat up.

"Sorry you startled me," Anders deadpanned as he helped the guy up.

"No problem, names Greg by the way," Greg said as he put out his hand.

Anders shook Greg's hand. "Anders," He said sharply.

"I saw you wandering around town, you looked lonely," Greg said with a little chuckle.

"Lonely," Anders repeated confused.

"Yay, you were just wandering around aimlessly I thought you were lost," Greg said.

"Eh I was just surprised I haven't seen a place this nice since my farm up north," Anders said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So what brings you to town?" Greg asked honestly interested.

"I am looking for the base of the Crystal Gems," Anders said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh them I know where that is," Greg said casually.

"Really," Anders skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Yay come on follow me," Greg started to walk up the beach.

Anders scoffed and followed Greg down the beach. Greg hopped over a fence and fell on to the sand on the other side of it. Anders made a disgruntled noise as he pulled out a small device that looked light a miniature hacksaw. A bright red light formed the "blade" of the hacksaw. Anders placed the hacksaw in a little hole in the fence and cut a hole through the fence. Greg started at the hole as Anders put the hacksaw in his pocket.

"What was that?" Greg asked surprised.

Anders made a disgruntled noise and continued to walk down the beach. He stopped in his tracks as he stared at a broken down van with an interesting paint job, he then looked up at giant statue of a multi-armed woman. The statue was falling apart and missing some arms and hands, in the middle of it was a moderately sized cave. Anders sighed and walked up to the cave, were two of the gems were sitting. He tapped the wall of the cave getting Pearl and Garnet's attention.

"Nice hole you got here," Anders said sarcastically.

"It took you long enough to get here," Pearl said with a glare.

"Doesn't look like I missed anything," Anders said as he pulled out a knife.

"What's that for?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

Anders didn't respond as he walked towards the warp pad. He pulled out his device and scanned the warp pad. A small rectangular hatch was highlighted on the pad; Anders pried it open showing a large number of wires that were inside of pad.

"What are you doing to our warp pad?" Pearl yelled as she walked towards him.

Garnet held her back as Anders pulled out a wire and plugged it his device. Suddenly a large holographic globe appeared out of one the camera openings. Multiply pillars of light formed on the globe and then suddenly disappeared. Anders closed the hatch and put the knife and device away. He then sat at the edge of the cave and stared at the ocean.

"What were you doing?" Pearl asked still confused and a bit angry about what was Anders doing.

"Classified," Anders replied sharply. "So where is your leader?"

"Rose is inside of the temple," Garnet answered monotone.

"What temple?" Anders asked as he stared at the near empty cave.

Garnet simply pointed at a door in the back of the cave. Anders stared at the door confused. "It's bigger on the inside," Garnet said casually.

Anders nodded. "So what are we waiting for?" Anders asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked taken off guard by the sudden question.

"Why aren't we doing mission prep, research, or looking for places where relics or monster could be?" Anders asked surprised by how casual it was.

"We don't really do any of that stuff, we just wait for Rose to tell us when the next mission is," Pearl said Rose's name admiringly.

Anders scoffed at the way she said Rose. Pearl glared at Anders for his scoff. "What did I do something wrong?" Pearl asked maintaining her glare.

"No it is just the way you say her name, it's very devoted," Anders said not looking back at Pearl.

"Well of course I would do anything for her," Pearl said a little bit out of it.

"That's a problem," Anders whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Pearl asked her glare returning.

"It is problem, don't you know that today's good could be tomorrow's evil," Anders said returning the glare.

"What does that have to do with Rose?" Pearl asked getting angrier.

"All I am saying you sound too devoted to her," Anders replied calmly.

"Why shouldn't I. She saved this planet, she saved thousands, she won the war, and she is the reason why you are here. And I am honored just to work alongside her!" Pearl yelled angry.

"Devoting isn't a bad thing, but what if she became tomorrow's evil or something worse, what if she just up and disappeared," Anders stood up letting a small smirk form. "What would you do then, there is believing in your leader and then there is being a puppet."

Before Pearl could open her mouth the temple doors opened. In the door frame majestically stood Rose Quartz. A bright pink light emitted from behind her as she entered the small cave. A calm, cool beach wind filled the sky.

Rose simply smiled as she stared down at Anders. "That is a good point Anders, but we must believe in the better side of anything's nature," Rose said joining the conversation. "Nothing in this world is inherently evil, nor can change within a day. We must hope that our past enemies become our friends before we worry about the things that the future holds and if we are wondering we could just ask Garnet."

Anders glared at her and scoffed. "No one asked for your opinion," Anders shot back.

"I think I can have a say in a conversation about me," Rose said with a little giggle.

Anders growled as Pearl smirked from behind Rose. "I am going out into town I will be there if you actually will be doing something productive," Anders said as left the cave.

Anders stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out a small radio. He threw it on the roof of the cave as he walked out. It stuck to the cave roof; Anders smirked as he sat in the sand by the beach. He pulled out a handgun he had hidden under his shirt and stared at it. He pulled out a cloth and started to clean the handgun; he eventually sighed and put the gun back under his shirt.

"I wish I was at base," Anders groaned as he lied back in the sand.

Anders turned around and saw Greg digging through the beaten down van. Anders walked up to him and stared at the clustered mess inside the van with disgust.

"Oh hey dude how are you?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Eh it could be worse, is there a bar in town?" Anders asked as he looked at Beach City.

"Yeah it's right down the board walk," Greg turned around to see Anders already gone.

Anders walked down the board walk listening to music. Waves slowly hit the sand bars, everything was silent. Only a few people stumbled down the street making the town feel empty. Everything was quiet as Anders stood outside a dive bar with a pale neon sign. He walked into a moderately filled bar with a stage on the east wall. On the stage was a guy wearing a blue suit playing a piano. Anders sat at the bar counter.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Just a cup of water," Anders said as he listened to the piano.

The bartender walked away as Anders looked at the décor of bar. There were broken neon signs strung along the wall, along with some black and white photos of people. The wood of the building was falling apart and most of the tables were hastily put together. Anders smiled a little bit at the certain charm the building had. The bartender walked back to Anders and gave him a cup of water.

"Haven't seen you in town before," The bartender said as he cleaned some glasses.

"Eh I just got in town for a job," Anders said casually.

"What kind of work you do?" The bartender asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anders tensed up. "Umm I am an archeologist," Anders quickly lied.

"Really you think there could be something under our town?" The bartender asked getting interested.

"Possibility I don't know for sure yet I just got here," Anders shrugged nervously.

"Well if I was going to be digging around I would go by this old temple at the edge of the beach," The bartender said in a whisper.

Anders raised an eyebrow interested. "What do you mean?" Anders returned the whisper.

The bartender look head darted left and right. "Well I walking down the beach with my son Jamie and I saw all kinds of crazy stuff," The bartender whispered nervously. "Everybody in town is terrified by that temple, they say they see these giant women fighting monsters and glowing lights and magical stuff."

"How long have you known about this place?" Anders carefully probed for information.

"Near everyone in town knows about it or heard about, we are trying to keep our kids away from it. The supernatural isn't something to mess," The bartender shrived a little bit.

Anders smirked a little bit. "That is where we might differ my friend," Anders said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean?" The bartender asked confused.

"There is nothing supernatural in this world just science we cannot comprehend yet, if we fear we don't understand we won't advance. To evolve we must constantly face the quote on quote supernatural and find new ways to handle it," Anders smiled as he said those words.

"That's pretty smart," The bartender said dumb struck.

"I heard it for a friend," Anders shrugged.

"Well how is Beach City treating you?" The bartender asked getting back in reality.

"Real nice place, if my farm wasn't so nice I might move my family down here," Anders said as the music from the piano stopped playing.

Anders clapped a little bit and put some money in the piano players jar. Anders walked outside into the warm summer night. He leaned against the railing of the boardwalk and stared at the sea. He yawned and rubbed his eyes when suddenly a loud rumbling came from the forest outside of town. Anders groaned and walked to a dumpster. He pulled out his weapons from the dumpster and walked towards the forest. He stood at the edge of the forest, the rumbling had stopped and the forest went quiet again. A few leaves fell from the trees as Anders walked through the dark empty forest. A snake treaded alongside Anders as he held his shotgun. Waiting for something to come out of the darkness. A lone owl landed on a nearby branch, only to be swept away into the darkness. Anders quickly pointed his gun at where the owl used to be, when suddenly the snake hissed uncontrollably as a loud howl filled the peaceful air. Anders quickly turned around and saw a dark blue monkey with four arms charging at him as it swung from tree to tree. Anders shot a round at the approaching beast, only for it to dodge the bullets by jumping to another tree. The monkey disappeared in the darkness once again as Anders stumbled backwards. The snake coiled itself up as the loud howl was heard again. Anders stood ready as the monkey jumped out of the trees and into the air howling madly. Anders smirked as he pointed he shotgun upwards. The monkey stopped howling and stared at the gun as he made his descend. Anders repeatedly shot at the monkey, all hits landing. The beast pitiful tried to grab on to something as it plummeted to the ground. The monkey quickly took to its feet and proudly howled as it charged towards Anders wildly. Anders smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of respect as he shot one final round into the beast. It then poofed and he picked up the gem and placed it in a metal canister. The snake slithered away and disappeared into the dark forest. Anders sighed and returned to the "temple". As he entered through the hole he made he saw Greg and Rose hugging looking at the stares. Once more Anders had a forlorn look, but that quickly disappeared as he the cave. Pearl stared at Greg and Rose jealously, Anders decided to ignore it and lean against a wall with Garnet. Garnet noticed the metal canister in Anders hand.

"Where did you find that?" Garnet asked showing slight interest.

"In your own backyard, this little thing was running wild in the forest right outside of town," Anders replied sharply.

"Hmm good work," Garnet said giving a thumb up.

"What you thought I would be useless," Anders said getting angry for no reason.

"Never said that," Garnet replied monotone.

Anders stared at her confused and then sighed. "I am going to turn this in," Ander disappeared in a warp stream.

A/N…

Well here it is a new chapter for a new story. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or heck even viewed. I can't promise a certain posting time, but I will try to post as often as possible. Please review, favorite, follow, and most of all have a nice day.


	3. White Forest

A White Forest

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect Anders and the mercs.)

Anders was lying back in the sand of the beach staring into the sky. Birds flew overhead filling the empty sky; their occasional squawks broke the painful silence. The sun hung over the town, beating down warm rays making it extremely hot. Not even the cool summer breeze can stop the heat. The ocean, the town, perhaps the world was completely still. Anders was wearing a white tank top and green camouflage pants; his bandana was in the sand right next to him. He looked like he was dead; he suddenly made a disgruntled noise and rolled in the sand. He eventually hit something; Anders looked up and saw Garnet towering over him. Anders scoffed and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Garnet asked.

"Being driven to madness from the boredom, we haven't done anything productive in over two weeks. If it wasn't for my trips to base and being shipped to Africa for raids I would've gone insane," Anders said with a growl. "What are we even waiting for?"

Garnet shrugged and Anders sighed. Garnet seemed to disappear and Anders went back to staring at nothing. He couldn't tell what would get to him first the heat or boredom; he pulled out his handgun and shot at a few of the birds. After a while Anders sighed and put away the gun. The silence was painful; it was soon replaced with a loud buzzing noise. Anders pulled out his device and opened the holographic screen. Anders quickly screened through the message he got and walked up to the cave. He opened up the duffle bag he had up in the cave and put on his military gear and put on his bandana. Anders grunted and waited for the gems to leave their temple. The four exited the temple and stared at the decked out Anders confused.

"Anders we don't have a mission today," Rose said confused.

Anders glared at them and threw his device at them. Rose tapped on the holographic screened confused, the screen turned bright red and the device made a loud beep noise. Amethyst freaked out and turned into a golf club and hit the device away. Anders sighed and picked it up and put it away. Anders stood on the warp pad and motioned for the gems to get on it. The gems got on the pad still confused (expect for Garnet). Anders pulled up a large holographic globe and pressed on one of the pillars of light. The warp pad activated and he and the gems were brought in a pure white forest. All the plant life was pure white. The trees were large and misshapen; the trees were stretched into weird and awkward shapes. The small animals were also the same pure white as the plants. It was deathly silent; it made the forest fell hollow and dead. Suddenly a thin cloud of fog covered the forest. The grass withered and leaves fell off the trees making the forest became paler. The animals coughed and suddenly collapsed. Rose gasped as the sight of the forest and Anders put on a gas mask. Just south of the warp pad the trees formed the shape of a tunnel, Anders signaled the gems to follow him through "tunnel". The grass crunched under Anders boot as the group continued down the dark tunnel. Bits of tree bark fell off the tree and hit the ground, in the distance was the sounds of trees falling. As soon as the group got out the tunnel they were met with the sight of an already set up base camp. Soldiers wearing gas masked flocked to Anders and saluted them. Anders led the gems up a hill to the largest tent, inside it was Marcus and a squad of researchers. Their spoke in quiet mumbles and reviewed the data that their machines were spitting out. Marcus turned around and wheeled himself over to Anders and the gems. Anders saluted and sat down on a box.

"Ah Rose it is great to see you again, but I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances," Marcus said in serious terms.

"I feel the same way Marcus, but there are more pressing concerns. How did this forest get in such a condition?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yes it started about two days ago; we were requested to kill a corrupt gem in the area. I sent in a small squad, it was supposed to be a simple mission in and out. But after a while the squad returned saying that something was very wrong. I went into to investigate and we found the forest slowly dying, under strange circumstances," Marcus explained as he pulled out a file.

"But no corrupt gem would have an ability like this," Rose said going into deep thought.

"Yes we figured that out, but about three years ago we found a gem facility that was researching chemical weapons. We closed it up and destroyed the research, but we suspect the corrupt gem had traces of the formula on it. Though we were monitoring this forest before and there were no signs of a corrupt gem until now," Marcus said as he handed out the file.

"So what is the plan?" Anders asked as he skimmed through the file.

"Well since it is only one corrupt gem it won't take much manpower to take it down so we will just send you and the gems in with a helicopter," Marcus said as he called in a helicopter.

"Got it," Anders nodded.

Anders and the gems were about to step out. "Wait Anders can I speak with you alone?" Marcus asked out of nowhere.

"Umm yeah sure," Anders said taken off guard.

The gems walked out of the tent. "So how is your stay with the gems been?" Marcus asked brightening up a little bit.

"Boring as heck, they do nothing. No research, no training, no mission prep, nothing at all for aliens they are pretty boring," Anders said with a groan.

Marcus chuckled. "Well you haven't missed much over here," Marcus said trying to cheer him up.

"When I'm over here I have people to talk to. Garnet rarely speaks, Amethyst can barely make a competent thought, and all my talks with Pearl end in fights," Anders said with a sigh.

"What about Rose Quartz?" Marcus asked getting more interested.

"You know for the savior of the human race, she doesn't really interact with them and when she does she treats them like toys or children. I get angry listening to her," Anders growled a little bit.

"So have you found a way to get into their temple yet?" Marcus asked getting more serious.

"Not yet, they guard the place like a hawk. I can get in, but it will take a while. Next time they go on a mission I will hang back and try to get in then," Anders said returning the tone.

"Good now get out there," Marcus said as he heard the helicopter descend.

Anders saluted and walked out of the tent. The gems waved to Anders from the helicopter, Anders only growled as he hopped into the cabin. The helicopter quickly took off and headed towards the east end of the forest. The fog became denser as the helicopter hovered around. The skyline was covered in thick clouds, it made the sky look gray and bleak. It was silent the only noise was the helicopter's blades. Anders closed his eyes and dozed off. After a little while a loud roar filled the ear, Anders eyes darted opened. He looked out the window and saw the outline of a giant creature with bright glowing eyes flying through the dense fog. The gems had a look of surprise on their faces as they looked through the windows. Anders opened the cabin door and sat along the edge of the frame. The Gatling gun that was attached to the helicopter moved over to him. Anders grabbed the handles and waited for something. The gems looked out the windows and summoned their weapons. Everything went deathly quiet again and the outline of the beast disappeared in the fog. The helicopter hovered in place; Anders gulped nervously as he tightened his grip. Out nowhere a loud roar filled the sky and the beast hit the helicopter from the other side of Anders. The impact hit the helicopter in full force causing it to crash.

"May day, may day this is Morpho going down!" The pilot screamed as they fell.

The Gatling gun retracted making Anders fall out. The gems jumped out the crashing helicopter and grabbed Anders mid-fall. The helicopter crashed making a small explosion, the smoke pierced through the fog. The gems landed making dust fly everywhere. Anders pulled away from the gems and ran towards the crash site. He stood still as he neared it and stared at the destruction. Scraps of metal were everywhere and little fires grew everywhere. The grass was burnt and the ground was torn, Anders then looked at the remains of the helicopter. The tail of it was broken off and the blades were broken. The glass from the windows shattered under Anders boots as he got closer to the pilots door. He pried it open and Morpho's body fell out of his seat and fell on the ground, Anders leaned down and looked at him. His body was burnt and ripped up and riddled with shards of glass, his neck snapped out of place. Morpho's blood was already dry; Anders took off Morpho's gasmask and closed his eyes and pulled a patch off his uniform. Anders sighed sadly and shook his head; suddenly someone tapped him on the back. Startled Anders pulled out his handgun and pointed it at who was behind him. Rose gasped silently when the gun was pointed at her. Anders noticed the gems and put the gun away.

"Was he a friend?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yup Morpho was the best pilot we had, he served under my division so we saw each other a lot. Guy's kid works with us I wonder how I can break it to him," Anders said sadly as he stood up.

"I am so sorry," Rose apologized sounded a bit disheartened.

"It's ok; it comes with the line of work. We all knew this could happen to any of us at some point," Anders said as he dug through the crash.

"We could put off the mission and let someone else deal with it," Pearl offered sharing the same sad tone.

Anders didn't stop rummaging. "That's not needed," Anders said. "I want to get that monster myself," Anders pulled out a large box.

"What's that," Rose asked confused.

Anders chuckled. "Payback," Anders opened the box and pulled out a rocket launcher. "Come on we got a monster to hunt."

He started to walk off, the gems soon joined him. Garnet walked forward and joined Anders at the front.

"So you are you really ok?" Garnet asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah this isn't my first time," Anders replied sounding more like his normal self.

"Good we don't want you to go off the deep end yet," Garnet said with a small smirk.

"With you three it will happen sooner or later," Anders said shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly he was tackled from behind and something tugged at the rocket launcher. "This is so cool what does it do?" Amethyst asked excitedly.

"In short hand blow stuff up," Anders said with a smirk.

"Awesome can I see?" Amethyst asked wide eyed.

"Soon enough," Anders said his smirk growing.

"Can I shoot it?" Amethyst asked growing more excited.

"No," Ander replied taking her off his back.

Anders sighed and started to listen to music. The forest was dead, the animals passed out or already dead. There was no a single sound, the forest was still and empty. The trees withered in front of their eyes. In the distance the smoke from the crash disappeared. The fog was extremely dense; the only light was the dim glow of Anders device. The grass got worse as the group continued to wander, with every step the grass was replaced with dirt. The rocks cracked and crumbled, dead leaves blew in the wind. One landed in the palm of Anders hand, a frown formed on his face as the gust made the leaf hit the ground. He looked up at the sky and stared at the wind trying to push the fog away, but to avail. He sighed and continued the trudge. The clouds were still extremely dense making it impossible to tell what time it was. The only colors for miles were white and gray, with the expectation of the gems and Anders. A large shadow flew over the group; they looked up and saw the figure of a large moth. The figure hovered for a brief moment and then flew off towards the west. Anders glared in that direction and pulled out his assault rifle. The group eventually arrived outside a large cliff side riddled with holes and tunnels. The cliff side seemed withered and cracked like the rest of the forests. Rocks fell off cliff making dust fly through the clouded sky. Anders grip on his assault rifle tightened as he entered a tunnel with the gems. Their gems glowed making it a bit easier to see, Anders muttered something about flashlights as they climbed upwards through the tunnels. The sounds of rocks falling filled the empty system of caves. After a while a gray light shone through the cave, the group followed the light outside to a large field of flowers. Every flower looked near death and was the same pale white as the rest of the plant life. Rose frowned at the sight of the withering flowers. The flowers were a strange array of wildflowers. The fog suddenly grew denser and loud screech filled the air. Anders and the gems turned around to see large glowing yellow eyes glaring at them. Anders shot swiftly making the beast become disorientated and Amethyst summoned her whip (the other gems as well summoned their weapons) pulled it out into the open. The beast was a giant ugly moth it's hissed and screeched loudly. Garnet leapt into the air and hit it in the head making it smash into the ground. The beast only got louder and charged at Anders and Pearl. The two braced for impact, Rose suddenly appeared into front of the two and summoned her giant version of her shield. The moth hit its head on the shield instantly making it disorientated. Rose's shield disappeared and Pearl leapt into the air and smashed the face of the moth making it cry out in pain. The moth snapped back into reality and looked at Anders who had the rocket launcher pointed at its face. The illusion of fear appeared on the beasts face as Anders shot off the missile. The moth tried to fly away; buts it wings were pinned down by two spears thrown by Pearl. A large smile formed on Anders face as the missile hit the beast in head. The gem poofed as soon as it was consumed by a large explosion, as soon as the beast died the fog disappeared and the forest returned to normal colors, but what was already dead remained that way. The flowers turned blue as Anders walked towards the pure white gem. He pulled off his gas mask and threw it in the flowers; he then leaned down and held the gem in the palm of his hand. He felt the urge to smash it, but resisted the urge and placed it in a metal canister.

"Do you feel better?" Pearl surprisingly asked.

"Yay a little bit, but it won't bring back Morpho," Anders said as he stared blankly off into the distance.

"I know how it feels we lost many gems during the war," Pearl said in a sad tone. "But at least we won."

"Winning doesn't matter," Anders said as he stared at his gasmask. "Never thought Morpho would out like that."  
Anders only sighed and pulled out a flare gun and shot it into the air. After a little while a helicopter landed in the field. Anders looked down on his gasmask as the helicopter took off. Marcus looked at him with a frown.

"So how did the mission go without the causality report please?" Marcus asked Rose.

"We dealt with the gem if that is what you are asking," Rose said.

Anders tossed the canister to Marcus. "We will make sure this gem won't be able to spread the weapon before we give it you," Marcus assured as he put the canister in his pocket. "Though there are bigger concerns."

The gems stared at him confused. "How did this gem get here and how was it spreading the weapon?" Marcus asked no one in particular.

Everyone remained silent since there was no answer at the time. The flight back to the make shift base was long and tedious. Anders cleaned and reloaded his guns while they waited. After a while the helicopter landed, the camp was being took apart and soldiers started to walk towards the warp pad. Marcus was lifted out of the helicopter as the gems and Anders leapt out of it. As it flew away Anders walked to a young blonde man wearing sunglasses. The young man snapped into a salute and stared at the commander confused. Anders pulled out the patch he took from Morpho's uniform and put it into the man's hand. The young man was taken aback, his lips quivered with fear and sadness. The young man burst into tears and tightly held the patch. He fell on to his knees.

Anders leaned down and patted him on the back. "It's ok Pequod," Anders said with a sigh. "We all lose someone; you have off the next two weeks off."

Anders shook his head and walked off.

A/N…

Things got a little heavy in this chapter. Yay it kind of happened, but it was better than the drug trip idea. So yeah, I think the first bunch of chapters will take place in the past with a different story arch. But will eventually we will match up with the show. The way how it will match up with the show if I do ever get to that point will pretty much the episodes with the inclusion of Anders or me making up my own stuff with the inclusion of Steven. Yup have a nice day.


	4. At the Edge

At the Edge

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect Anders and the mercs)

Anders sat at the edge of the cave; he looked down at the sea. The waves crashed against the sandbar loudly, the noise traveled across the calm night sky. Small clouds peacefully drifted through the empty sky. Anders tapped the ground repeatedly; his eyes had bags under them and his breath reeked of coffee. He lied back on the sleeping bag he had step up in the cave, while lying down at turned to a wall with the word weeks on it and a six tally marks. He closed his eyes for a brief moment suddenly his device buzzed loudly. His eyes darted open angrily pulled out the device and opened the holographic screen. It was the third message today; Anders groaned loudly and rubbed his temples. He looked out at the raging sea and Beach City he turned back and knocked on the temple door. The bottom two gems opened and the gems exited the burning room.

"Forth one in these last three days," Anders groaned as he read the message, he walked over to a new box and opened it.

"This is strange, yes there are many corrupt gems, but they never reveal themselves this frequently," Rose said while rubbing her chin.

"So where are we going this time?" Amethyst asked while she yawned loudly.

Anders pulled out a desert camo version of his uniform. "A giant crater with jagged rocks in it," Anders said he walked outside of the cave to put his uniform.

The gems had a shocked look on their face as Anders walked out, followed by an uneasy silence. He disappeared down the beach; Pearl, Rose, and Garnet looked at each other a bit nervously, while Amethyst looked confused.

"What happened there?" Amethyst asked confused by the uneasy atmosphere.

"During the gem wars a giant battle took place there, before it was crater it was a large research facility doing strange experiments. It was one of our biggest victories, but at the cost of thousands among thousands of gems," Pearl said looked dazed and scared.

A more nervous and uneasy looked formed on her face. "It was horrific some gems turned corrupted right in front of us," Pearl continued quietly.

Rose held Pearls shoulder and calmed her down. "How did it become a crater?" Amethyst asked ignoring the scene.

"We don't know in the middle of the battle the facility disappeared and the ground under us blew up," Garnet said monotone. "We should keep this secret from Anders; it would be dangerous for those mercenaries to be there."

"Dangerous to who?" Amethyst asked surprised be Garnet saying this.

"I am not sure about that yet," Garnet said quietly.

The radio on top of the cave's roof flashed a red dot repeatedly. "Once again the gems failed to cover their tracks," Anders said as he sat on a rock down the beach listening to the gems conversation.

He was already dressed in the new uniform and smirked. "I heard some of Marcus's favorite words he would love to hear this," Anders sent a recording of their conversation to Marcus.

Anders took once last look at the toiling sea and then walked back to the cave. He sighed quietly and drifted into deep thought. He remembered the fear in the gems voices. Anders frowned and thought back to something, his head was somewhere else. He did not even realize where he was going; he suddenly walked into Garnet and fell on the ground. Garnet smirked and pulled him up, Anders made a disgruntled noise and dusted himself off. The group walked on top of the warp pad and disappeared. In the middle of the stream Ander put a second bandana over his mouth and some goggles on. The group arrived in a barren wasteland. Large jagged rocks touched the sky, they looked old and withered. Broken stones covered the ground. There was no sign of life, no trees or animals only a devastating scene. Weapons were scattered and stretched across the former battle field. Anders stepped forward and heard something ruffle under his foot, he looked down and saw a tattered and ripped flag with a rose on it. The ground was nothing but cracked dried dirt. A warm wind blew dust through the air. Anders turned around and saw a large frown on Rose and the rest of the gems faces. He sighed and crouched down; he saw a large paw print in the dust. It disappeared in a breeze. Anders watched the dust dance through the sky for a moment. Anders took off his goggles and put on some night vision ones, he pulled out his assault rifle and the group started to move out. An awkward silence filled the air as they wandered through the crater. The sky was brown due to the constant stream of dust and dirt. Anders stared at some of the weapons swords, axes, and spears ranging in sizes, most of them were broken.

"I got to hand it to you gems your warfare is pretty insane stuff," Anders said as he picked up a giant helmet.

The gems remained silent. "The battle for this place must have been one hell hole," Anders continued as he dropped the helmet.

"It was," Rose said quietly.

Anders frowned. "You must've fought all over the place," Anders said as he looked down the crater.

"So have you, where have you fought?" Rose asked trying to get the focus off them.

"The Gulf war and Colombia come to mind, but those were my earliest major conflicts. Some revolutions in Africa and take downs of Drug Lords all over. Cleaning up some mess across the middle east and whole bunch of other stuff," Anders listed off.

He turned around and saw the gems staring at him confused. "What's a Gulf war," Amethyst asked loudly.

"I don't have the time to explain it to you," Anders sighed.

"So how many corrupt gems are here?" Pearl asked while clearing her throat trying to hide she was confused.

Anders shrugged. "All the reports said that there was multiply signs of corrupt gems," Anders said as he reread the report.

Suddenly a look of surprise appeared on the gems faces. Anders looked at them strangely. Pearl pointed to something behind him. Anders turned around and saw a giant purple four arm gorilla towered behind him. A shocked look appeared on his Anders face as he was thrown into a rock. Anders groaned loudly as the ape howled loudly and pounded on the ground. A dazed look appeared on Anders face as he tried to stand up. He used his rifle to prop himself up, the gems summoned theirs weapons and charged at the ape. Pearl leapt towards the apes chest and tried to stab it. The ape howled loudly and waited for her.

"Pearl dodge!" Anders yelled as he continued to try to stand.

The ape caught her in mid-air and threw her into the same rock Anders was thrown into. He laughed a little bit, Pearl responded with a glare. The ape howled wildly and proudly, Garnet sucker punched the ape in the stomach pushing the ape backwards a little bit. The ape growled and threw punch at her; Garnet caught the giant fist with both of her hands. This left her opened one of the monkeys extra fists hit Garnet sending her flying backwards. The ape laughed and pointed at an angry Garnet. Suddenly a whip wrapped around the apes neck and pulled it to the ground. Rose pulled out her sword and climbed on top of its chest. Anders face palmed before the ape grabbed Rose and smashed her into Pearl. The ape roared and grabbed the whip and pulled it off his neck. He twirled the whip and Amethyst in the air. Amethyst made her whip disappear and fall into the ground.

"Why can't any of you dodge!" Anders yelled getting louder on the word dodge.

"You didn't!" Pearl shot back.

"I am not an immortal space alien with super powers am I!" Anders yelled as the ape howled loudly.

Anders finally stood up and shot at the ape. The howled in pain and anger. His fur spiked up and got messier. The ape took the shots like nothing and charged at Anders. He gulped loudly as the ape approached. Suddenly a giant white wolf with crimson eyes appeared out the dust storm and tackled the ape down. The ape howled and struggled under the wolf. The wolf howled and small white wolves appeared, the sucker punched the wolf in the jaw and threw it into a rock. The ape took to his feet and started to throw the smaller wolves away. The gems were shocked at the sight of the corrupted gems fighting. Anders laughed as the beasts went at it; suddenly a loud caw filled the sky. A monstrous bird like creature with five whip like tails, it dropped down and clawed at the ape. The wolf leapt into the air and bite down on the bird. Anders pulled out his device and started to record the fight.

"This is unnatural," Rose said as the ape flung the wolf over their heads.

"How so?" Anders asked not looking away from the fight.

"There shouldn't be so many corrupt gems here," Rose said as a small humanoid crab monster joined the fight. "As well as they are more violent and stronger than usual."  
"How can you be sure?" Anders asked skeptically.

The crab monster leapt into the air and slashed the apes' chest. "There is clear power deference with most corrupt gems, like a corrupt Peridot could rarely ever be a corrupt Jasper or Zircon, but all these corrupt gems seem to be on equal level," Rose stated as the wolf smacked the crab into a rock.

"And that ape took a good hit from all of us he should've poofed," Anders said getting more suspicious.

"That doesn't mean anything to me I'll beat them all," Garnet said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah!" Amethyst high fived her.

The two walked forward, but Anders blocked them with his rifle. "Wait we should let them duke it out let them get weaker and poof each and maybe call for back up," Anders said as the bird lifted the ape into the air and dropped it into the ground.

"I agree," Rose said as she sat on the ground.

Garnet and Amethyst pouted and sat on the ground. "Come on it won't take too long," Anders said with a sigh.

A large snake burrowed out of the ground and bit the wolf's leg. "Never mind," Anders sighed once again.

After ten minutes of senseless bashing the bird monster poof, Amethyst quickly grabbed the gem and a syringe looking device off the ground and brought it to the gems. Anders scanned the syringe and sent a photo to Marcus.

"So what is this?" Anders asked as he poked at the syringe.

"It looks similar to an injector at the kindergarten," Pearl said a bit surprised.

"Maybe these things increase their strength," Anders watched the crab throw the wolf into the ground.

"It is too early to say, but we should bubble it," Rose picked up the syringe and bubbled it.

A bullet pierced the bubble. "Or give it to the scientists to research it," Anders place the syringe in a bag attached to his belt. "You can keep the bird though."

The ape screeched loudly and held the crab in the air. The ape ripped it in half and howled proudly. The snake bit the wolf's leg and poisoned it. The wolf returned the favor and bit the snake and whipped it through the air. Both poofed each other, the ape smiled and smashed the ground near the gems. The ground under them collapsed, the gems leapt into the air escaping the collapse, Anders failed his arms in the air and screamed as he fell into a cavern. A rock fell over on its side covering the hole. Anders screams were silenced by the rock, the ape howled loudly and pounded on its chest. The gems looked at the hole shocked and then glared at the ape. The ape seemed to have a smile on his face.

"You thought that was funny?" Amethyst growled, the ape continued to howl.

Garnet charged forward and punched the ape in the jaw. The ape stared at Garnet shocked and offended. The ape charged at Garnet, but suddenly fell on the ground. Ape looked back and saw one of its legs chopped off, Pearl stood in its place twirling her spear. The ape crawled and climbed on to one of the giant rocks, howling in pain. Amethyst's whip tor the ape off the rock and smashed it into the ground. Garnet leapt into the air and smashed the apes' stomach in. The ape coughed and poofed, just then everything went quiet. The only sound was the wind blowing through the desert land. The dust flew through the air; the gems bubbled the ape's gem and sent it to the temple. The ground rumbled, out of a cloud of dust stood a towering monstrous spider. The gems sighed and summoned their weapons, but the spider poofed out of nowhere. In the distance were sounds of other corrupt gems poofing. The gems quickly bubbled the gems and slowly walked back to the warp pad. Everything was quiet, the dust cleared and the night sky was calm. Once again there was nothing living inside of the crater. As the gems got closer to the warp pad, they heard music playing. A surprised look formed on their faces as they ran towards the pad. Sitting on top of it was Anders staring at the sky.

"Sorry you must have been worried," Anders said as he stood up.

He winced and grabbed his arm. The gems looked at him shocked. "Anders…how…how did you survive?" Pearl asked getting out of shock.

"I fell in some water," Anders replied casually.

Garnet walked up to him and gave him a thumbs up, Anders only smirked. "How about you all head out I got to check in with base," Anders said as he pulled out his device.

"Yeah when you get back you got to tell me the full story," Amethyst said as they disappeared in the warp stream.

A serious look appeared on Anders face as soon as the gems disappeared. The warp pad glowed and helicopters descended into the crater. A groups of soldiers and scientists filled the area. Marcus and an old man wearing a brown trench coat stepped out of a warp stream. Anders saluted to the old man.

"At ease Commander, you better have a good reason to drag us out here," The old man growled.

"Yes I do twentieth follow me," Anders said walking down the crater.

"This better be good," Twentieth said as he lit a cigarette.

"Trust me sir, Anders hasn't failed me yet," Marcus said as he coughed because of the smoke.

Anders led the large group down a cave. As they walked the stone walls turned into decrypted and dirty gem walls. The scientists stared in amazement, while Twentieth merely rolled his eyes. Anders led them into a large room with multiply experiments set out. He tapped on a computer panel and it lit up.

"A perfectly working gem computer with its research intact and experiments still lied out and to add a cherry on top it was logged in yesterday," Anders said with a smirk.

"Who was it?" Marcus asked breathlessly.

"A Lord Black Opal number 28976," Anders said. "Some of the logs are encrypted though."

"Can I have that syringe you sent a picture of?" Marcus asked still out of it.

Anders tossed it to him. "I got to hand it to you finding a research facility and a possible rouge gem nice work Anders," Twentieth said chuckling a bit.

"Just doing my job sir," Anders said still with a smirk.

The three stared at the large glowing screen. "So what did you find out from the computer while you were on?" Marcus asked snapping back into reality.

"Apparently that Black Opal was testing a certain type of chemical that was supposed to increase gems strength, but that was it," Anders said shrugging.

"We need to find him as quickly as possible; we don't want some insane gem mutating monsters," Twentieth said.

"Yes sir," Anders and Marcus saluted.

A/N…

Epic! I added on a plot! Hahaha no one saw it coming. Yay! Also slight AU note in this world WWII did happen, but that will be it. Nothing like giant monster fights to put a jolt in your story. This was great. Please review ,favorite, follow, and have a nice day.


	5. Farm Days

Farm Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders buttoned the last button on the red flannel shirt he was wearing. He got off the rock he was sitting on and dusted off his jeans and put on his work boots. Anders put his duffle bag on his back and walked into the empty cave. He smirked and pulled out his device. He walked on top of the warp and realized his bandana was still on. He put his device (the screen was on) on a nearby box and put the bandana in his pocket. The sound of something being moved suddenly filled the cave. Anders pulled out his handgun from under his shirt and looked around. He noticed nothing was there and mumbled something about paranoia under his breath; he put his gun and picked up his device. Anders disappeared into a warp stream; he appeared in a large forest. The forest was alive, birds flew around and small animals roamed the ground. The sun hung in the air motionless. It wasn't too hot though, the forest was cooled by a constant breeze. Anders smiled and breathed in the fresh air. His long hair was done and flew in the air because his bandana was gone. He hummed a little bit as began to walk through the forest. The tall oak trees touched the sky, but still a lot of light entered the forest. It seemed to be untouched by time. Ander eventually walked out the forest and entered a large field. Cows mooed in the distance; Ander hopped over a fence and looked at a big farm house. It was very old looking; the paint was old and turning white and the chimney was missing a few bricks, around it was a giant red barn, and a chicken coop. Anders smile grew bigger as he approached the house. He stood nearby the porch and stared at the door excitedly. Suddenly a branch behind him broke and he turned around saw something blur behind a chicken coop. A pale skinny arm hung around the edge of the coop. Anders sighed and face palmed.

"Ok you idiots come out I know it is you," Anders said with a groan.

The crystal gems walked out from behind the chicken coop ashamed. "Sorry Anders we thought this was a mission," Rose said a bit embarrassed.

"Why would I be dressed in civilian clothes and under armed if this was a mission?" Anders asked as he held on to the bridge of his nose.

"A stealth mission," Pearl said trying to cover for Rose.

Garnet smirked a little. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Amethyst asked laughing.

Garnet didn't respond. "You all were being nosey what are you children!" Anders yelled finally pissed off.

"Anders is that you?" A voice asked excitedly from inside the house.

A beautiful woman with a large stomach walked outside. She was short, tan and had long black hair and green eyes; she was wearing comfortable clothes with flowers on them. She smiled and walked up to Anders and hugged him. He looked embarrassed for a second and then returned the hug. She looked up at Anders and stared him in the eyes; he suddenly kissed her on the lips. Rose squealed at the sight.

Anders snapped back to reality and looked at the gems, while still holding on to the woman. "Gems I would like you to meet my wife Pepper," Anders said with blushing a little bit.

"Oh my god you are embarrassed aren't," Pepper said smiling.

"No…no I'm not," Anders stuttered and pulled on the collar of his shirt.

Pepper kissed him the cheek. "You are so adorable," Pepper said breaking away from him.

Rose squealed again. "I am not adorable, I am a deadly mercenary for god sakes," Anders muttered under his breath.

"So you keep reminding me," Pepper said rolling her eyes. "As you know from my husband I am Pepper, you must be the Crystal Gems I read Anders messages about you all."

"Really what do they say?" Rose asked smiling.

"Well she is Garnet the alright one, Amethyst the wild one, Pearl the fancy one, and Rose the leader," Pepper said she pointed to each one.

"That's all," Pearl said surprised.

"Trust me there is way more, but that was the most pleasant," Pepper said in a whisper.

The gems glared at Anders for a moment and went back to Pepper. "Anyways how long have you two been married?" Rose asked clearly interested in the girl.

"Three years, but we have known each other for much longer," Pepper said returning to her husband.

"So how have you been," Anders said finally calming down.

"Great, but it just got better," Pepper said stepping on the porch.

"It is great seeing you," Anders said in a whisper.

"I know," Pepper said smiling.

The two walked inside, Peppers head poked up. "What are you four waiting for come on inside," Pepper said inviting the gems inside.

They walked into a living room. Old furniture filled the room; there was a small fire place and an old rug thrown on the floor. In the corner of the room was a small TV with a radio on top of it. The gems sat on some old furniture while Anders and Pepper walked into the kitchen.

"Work has been so hectic lately," Anders sighed and sat at a table.

"Relax Anders don't get stressed out," Pepper said as she worked on dinner.

"I know, but it is so draining," Anders said rubbing his forehead.

"Honey you are home now put work on the back burner you don't have to worry about anything," Pepper said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Anders looked at her smiling face. "I missed you," Anders returned the smile and hugged her.

"I know you did, so those are the legendary crystal gems," Pepper said chuckling a little bit.

"Don't get me started about them," Anders said rolling his eyes.

"They are a lot more human than I expected," Pepper said a little bit surprised.

"What did you think they look like?" Anders asked confused.

"Giant sentient rocks," Pepper said slowly.

Anders laughed loudly and smiled. "You got to be kidding me," Anders said rubbing his forehead.

Pepper didn't say anything and went back to dinner. "So where are my parents?" Anders asked breaking the silence.

"Out of town," Pepper replied sitting down at the table.

"Kind of a good thing now," Anders stared at the gems trying to figure out the TV.

"Yeah your dad would've gone into one of his back in my days rants and wouldn't shut up for an hour," Pepper said as Amethyst slammed the remote on the ground.

The TV turned on making the gems jump back. "Eh no he would just rant about communists," Anders said chuckling a bit.

Pearl poked at the TV screen. "I should step in before they break the TV," Anders said with a sigh.

"Let them there is a sale on electronics at the store I want a bigger one!" Pepper yelled as Anders walked off.

Loud rock music played on the TV surprised the gems, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and was about to smash the TV. "Whoa wait!" Anders yelled trying to stop them. "Do not break my stuff."

Garnets' gauntlets disappeared. "What is this thing some sort of communicator," Pearl poked at the TV screen again. "Hello can you hear me?"

"No it is a TV. It shows pictures from different places, but it only works one way," Anders explained.

"Are all these things happening right now?" Amethyst asked as she stopped messing with the remote.

"No some are pre-recorded," Anders said as he sat down on a chair.

"An orphaned boy with sass and pep…" The TV sang.

"Ooo what is this?" Amethyst asked no one.

"A sit-com called Lil' Butler," Anders explained.

Amethyst stared at the TV screen blankly. "Hello Amethyst," Anders waved his hand in front of her face.

Amethyst said nothing and continued to watch TV. "What happened to her?" Pepper asked walked into the room.

"The TV got another one," Anders replied with a sigh.

Anders turned around and saw Pepper watching TV. Anders sighed and walked outside and saw Garnet sitting on top of a pile of hay.

"So," Garnet said calmly.

"So what?" Anders asked confused.

Garnet had a large smile on her face; Anders was taken aback by the outburst of joy. "You two are so adorable," Garnet said chuckling a little bit.

"When do you become so into relationships?" Anders asked still a little bit off.

"For as long as I have existed," Garnet said calming down.

Anders didn't reply. "You seem happier than usual," Garnet said with a small smirk.

"How else would I feel seeing someone I love," Anders said with a small smile.

"I know how you feel," Garnet said.

"Didn't take you to be a romantic," Anders said surprised.

"There is a lot do you don't know about me," Garnet said pulling down he shades winking with her third eye.

Anders shivered a little bit and stared off into the distance. Suddenly a hoard of cows surrounded the pile of hay Garnet was sitting on. The cows climbed on the hay and started to eat it. Garnet tried to push the cows away, but they kept coming back. Anders chuckled and walked inside. He heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Anders disappeared, while Rose and Pearl sat at a table with Pepper.

"So out of nowhere Anders lashed out and punched this guy in the face because he was too close to me," Pepper said giggling a little bit.

"Is he really that protective?" Pearl asked surprised.

"You wouldn't believe how protective he is. The first time he had to job away for work he bugged the house to make sure I was safe," Pepper said as she grabbed an old camera.

"Who would have guessed," Rose said surprised.

"Yeah he may act tough, but he can be really sweet when he tries," Pepper said smiling.

"He can also be absolutely terrifying when he tries," Anders growled appearing out of nowhere point a gun at the gems heads.

"I think we should step out," Rose said grabbed an angry Pearl leaving the room.

Anders put his gun away and rolled his eyes. "Anders why did you do that and how did you do," Pepper asked pouting a little bit.

"For the first part of that question I do not need you to embarrass me and two I cannot tell you," Anders replied.

"But it is funny to see you flustered," Pepper said with a smile.

Anders rolled his eyes and heard the door open. The two looked at Garnet who was covered in hay and cow slobber, her hair was chewed up as well.

"I hate cows," Garnet said stoically.

"There is a hose out back if you want to clean up," Anders pointed to the back door.

Garnet walked out back, Rose and Pearl disappeared somewhere, and Amethyst was absorbed in the TV show.

Pepper suddenly frowned. "I heard about what happened to Morpho," She said in a near whisper.

Anders frowned a little bit. "He was a great friend, don't worry I moved on," Anders said taking a seat at the table.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Pepper said putting a hand on her stomach.

"I will be fine Pepper," Anders said trying to calm her down.

"How do I know for sure? Every time you walk out that door I have to wonder if you will come back this time," Pepper said as small tears formed in her eyes.

"I have to comeback though, I won't just roll over and die," Anders said holding her hands.

"You can't say that for sure, you were in that helicopter. I don't like it when you do this death defying stuff," Pepper said tightening her grip on his hands.

"It is just part of my job Pepper there is nothing I can do about it," Anders said in a quiet voice.

"I wish you could," Pepper said, she stood up and hugged Anders.

"Don't worry I will be fine," Anders put a hand on her stomach. "I promise."

He kissed her once again. A timer rang out. The two snapped back into reality. "I guess dinner is done," Pepper said rubbing the back of her head.

"I will get the gems," Anders said walked out the back door.

Later into the night Anders sat on the roof of the house and stared at the stars. The night was quiet and still. Crickets chirped in the long grass and barn owls hooted. A cool breeze filled the air; the moons' glow filled the empty fields. The gems (expect for Amethyst how was still watching TV) crawled out a window and joined his on the roof.

"So how much did you hear earlier?" Anders asked calmly.

"All of it," The gems said ashamed.

"Nosey idiots, don't worry I am not dying anytime soon I got people making sure of that," Anders said smirking a little.

"Good," Garnet said.

"You are your wife are adorable," Rose blurted out of nowhere.

"I know!" Pepper yelled from somewhere in the house.

"How did she know we were talking about her?" Pearl asked surprised.

"She just knows," Anders sighed and rolled his eyes. "Also tomorrow I am going to teach you to ride horses."  
"Why?" Pearl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to see you all fail at it," Anders said chuckling.

The group stared out into the distance. Meanwhile in a dark underground cave a corrupt gem was tied to a table. A dark hooded figure wearing a long black robe moved through the darkness. The figure hummed and sang in an unknown language. The corrupt gem struggled trying to get off the table; the giant figure moved a boney finger to the lips of the creature shushing it.

"Don't worry I will make you perfect," It said in a raspy yet snarky voice.

The figure made a slurping sound and put a syringe looking device into the monster.

A/N…

This chapter had it all fluff, sadness, creepiness, I should've added on a monster fight while I was at it. You met Anders wife now, I wasn't sure if I wrote her well enough tell me what you think about it. I am a glad I wrote this chapter. Please favorite, follow, review and have a great day.


	6. The Big City

The Big City

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders made a tally under the weeks carving making it the twenty-first tally. Anders smirked and spun the knife in his hand and sat at the edge of the cave. He turned on his music and stared into the distance. The mid-day sun hung over the town; people gathered on the beach and played in the water. The people stayed away from the fence that divided the beach. Occasionally a kid or teenager tried to sneak into the hole Anders made, but ran off before even getting close to the cave. A lone crab moved across the sand slowly. It desperately tried to get into the sea before a seagull came down and took it away. The smell of food being cooked in the distance made Anders stomach growl in hunger. Anders pulled out a calorie pack and reluctantly ate it. The sounds of people laughing and playing at the beach filled the air. The smell of salt was stronger than usual. The ocean was calm and quiet. Small waves were made by boats occasionally made it to the shore. It was peaceful, a calm breeze made flower petals fly across the sky. Anders snapped back into reality and tightened his bandana. He turned off the music and put his knife in its holster; he then stood up and dusted off his uniform. His device suddenly buzzed and red holographic screen appeared. A look of fear appeared on Anders face, he rushed towards the temple door. He pounded on the temple door, the pink gem glowed and Rose entered the cave.

"Anders what is wrong?" Rose asked confused by the sight of the terrified mercenary.

"Red alert we have to get to my base right now," Anders hissed running to the warp pad.

"Oh um ok," Rose said startled by the outburst.

The gems quickly gathered and joined Anders on the warp pad. He opened the holographic globe and pressed on the longest beam of light. They disappeared in the warp stream. They appeared outside of the fence of a large complex. It was raining hard; Anders put on a rain poncho and ran towards a guard post. The sound of mud being swished under boots filled the air. The gems looked around and realized they were on a small island. They joined Anders at the post; the mercenary there saluted Anders and let them in. The dirt ground and roads were also turning into mud; the complex was made out dirty and pitiful wood buildings on stilts. A flag with the T.O.U logo flew high in the middle of the camp. A few squads of mercenaries ran towards helicopters waiting to take off. The gems stared at the complex surprised as they continued to follow Anders. He led them to the back of the complex to two concrete buildings. Anders ran into the one on the left.

The gems soon followed him. "Did you expect their base to be so pitiful?" Pearl asked in a whisper.

"We aren't a major operation yet we have only been around for six years," A voice said from behind them.

The gems turned around to see an old man wearing a brown trench coat; his white hair was short and formed a short beard. "I used to have a bigger company, but the government forced it out of business because of the hand we had in Iran-Contra scandal. They also crippled our funding so we are just getting back on our feet, we are lucky to have our current members. Don't worry though we are the best at what we do," The old man said confidently.

"Who are you?" Rose asked surprised by the old man's sudden appearance.

"Call me Twentieth Rose Quartz, I have heard a lot about you, it is interesting finally meeting you face to face," Twentieth said holding out his hand.

Rose shook it confused. "Does everyone here know my name?" Rose asked surprised.

"Only the higher ups, no need to introduce your friends, I have heard plenty about Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Come follow me," Twentieth said walking down the hall.

The gems stared at him confused, but still followed him. Twentieth pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drag and puffed out rings. He led the gems into a large room with multiply computers and random machinery scattered across it. Anders and Marcus were in the room looking at a large holographic map of a city. They saw Twentieth and saluted.

"So gentlemen what are we dealing with here?" Twentieth asked while staring at the map.

"Four corrupt gems somehow got into a large city in South America undetected; we sent a few scouts into the city and got it evacuated before the gems could do any real damage. The scout reports show that the corrupt gems show signs of mutation," Marcus made a holographic version of the syringes. "Our scouts have sent in pictures the syringes being near their gems, which has led to our conclusion. The estimated damage caused by the gems so far is near six thousand dollars. The government has promised us twenty thousand dollars for the destruction of the corrupt gems and making them look like they did all the work," Anders read off a brief in a serious tone.

"What have you done to counter the gems?" Twentieth asked returning the tone.

"I have mobilized three squads of five mercenaries from the special opts division disguised as police officers into the city, they will be there in ten minutes," Marcus said before going into one of his coughing fits.

Anders gave him some pills; Marcus smiled at Anders weakly and took the pills. "Sounds like we have this under control," Twentieth said with a smirk.

"Of course sir, we have gotten used to this type of operation," Anders said returning the smirk.

"Why are we here then if you have this under control," Pearl asked making the gems presence noticed.

"For back up in case something wrong happens, these mutant corrupt gems are very new, we don't know what to expect from them," Marcus explained as his coughing stopping.

"So who exactly are you Twentieth?" Rose asked surprised by the tone Marcus and Anders had towards him.

"The head of T.O.U," Twentieth said very casually.

The gems stared at him surprised. "I thought Marcus was," Amethyst said confused.

"He is one of the many leaders under me, he controls the scientific division, Anders over there is second in command of the special opts division," Twentieth explained sounding more bored.

Twentieth finished smoking his cigarette and flicked it into Garnets hair, he smirked while a Garnet shot him a glare. "You know for aliens you all are quite boring," Twentieth said with a yawn. "Can't you do something more exciting than stand there."  
"You should show some respect we saved your planet," Pearl said glaring at him.

Twentieth chuckled at her glare. "Your funny, you saved our planet about five thousand years ago. And what have you done since then, rot in a cave worshipping yourselves and occasionally giving yourself a pat on your back for something you did thousands of years ago, while your sanity slowly fades away," Twentieth said sharply with a more intimidating glare.

Pearl backed off, a little bit scared. "That's wrong we do a lot more than that don't we, Anders," Amethyst said trying to show up Twentieth.

"It takes you two weeks to start a single mission by yourselves, others than that all you do is stay in the temple doing god knows what," Ander said with a sigh.

Anders sat on a box in the corner of the room as three arrows appeared on the map of city; Garnet walked over to him and looked down at him. "What you can't say he didn't bring up a good point," Anders said with a frown.

Garnet didn't reply. "You know how far Pearls obsession with Rose has gone and how much a wild element Amethyst. If Rose was ever shattered Pearl would go off the deep end and who knows what Amethyst would do. They might go wild or even worst corrupt, but you however you are more stable. Why is that?" Anders asked thinking back to how calm Garnet always is.

"I am not as stable as you think. If something ever happened to Rose it would probably hit me hard, tearing me into two. I don't know what I would do, but I know I would come back, because there is something strong holding me together. As they are alive I will come back," Garnet mused as she stared nothing.

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Anders asked focusing on that one word.

Garnet smirked. "Maybe one day I will show you," Garnet said.

"You earned my respect, I hope your friends could do the same," Anders sighed.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the room. Marcus picked up a phone and put it on speaker.

"This is mission control what is it squad leader three?" Marcus asked surprised by the call.

"Sir Do you remember the chemical weapon that was active in that forest a few weeks back?" The mercenary asked, he sounded out of breath and nervous.

"Yes what about it?" Marcus asked confused.

"It is active here, we were able to warn the other squads before they landed, but most of my men are gone, as soon as we landed it hit us. Two died right then, then a giant bipedal corrupt gem appeared out of nowhere. It had a humanoid figure, but it was monstrous, it didn't look like an animal even. It shot these crystals off of its back and destroyed the helicopter and my other two men. It got my leg, I need an extraction now," The mercenary begged as he started to sob.

"It's ok soldier we got it we send in Pequod to get you and then I will neutralize the gas where did the gas seem to be coming from?" Marcus asked getting more concerned,

"Mid-town from a skyscraper, please get here soon with back up. Hey who are you? No what are you? Oh dear god!" The mercenary screamed.

The sound of him getting stabbed filled the room. An uneasy silence filled the room. Suddenly a voice came on the mercenary's side, a voice signing and humming in an unknown language. The phone was then shot. Everyone turned to see Twentieth who was holding a handgun, he looked angry.

"Sir," Marcus said scared.

"Sorry for the slip up there, but I get a little bit pissed when I hear my soldiers dying on the phone," Twentieth growled seething with anger, Anders nodded in agreement. "And no monster killed him, what stabbed him knew he was doing it and he god damn enjoyed it."

Anders pulled out a shotgun and gas mask and threw it at Twentieth, he caught it and started to walk off. "You all have five minutes until Pequod arrives at the LZ take that as prep time we are going on a mission," Anders ordered and he walked off.

Marcus coughed loudly getting the gems attention as he tried to wheel up some stairs. Garnet walked over and held the wheel chair over her head. The gems walked over to an array of helicopter pads which they called their airfield. Anders some joined them. He was wearing a gray version of his uniform that was covered with full on body armor and a gasmask. Along with his normal gear he had a few grenades and flashbangs and a riot shield on his back. Marcus wheeled himself over to Anders and poked at the body armor. A harsh wind covered the helipad as the helicopter landed.

"This is Pequod arriving at LZ," Pequod said over the radio.

Anders sat in the copilots seat and patted Pequod on the back. "How have you been doin' buddy?" Anders asked with an honest smile.

"Been doin' good sir, we can talk more during the trip," Pequod said returning the smile.

The gems opened the side doors to the helicopter and saw Twentieth sitting in the chamber. The gems looked surprised as the put Marcus into the helicopter. Twentieth pounded on the wall and Pequod took off. Pequod and Anders played music in the helicopter while they talked. Marcus fell asleep and snored loudly; he leaned on to Pearl and drooled on her. She gently pushed him away, but he flopped back on her this time drooling on her head. Pearl quietly screamed while Amethyst laughed at her. Twentieth rolled his eyes and pulled out two handguns and polished them. After a little while the helicopter hovered towards the city. A giant white fog covered the dead city. The lights from buildings and street lamps shone through the thick fog. The buildings fell apart due to the fogs effect, others were reduced to rubble. Abandoned cars and unfortunate people littered the street. Dust flew through the sky and roars from the corrupt gems filled the air. The helicopter landed outside of mid-town and then flew off. The other mercenaries were already there waiting for their arrival. They looked tired and beaten; Anders pulled out a crate of supplies and let the mercenaries at it. They then realized Twentieth and Marcus was there and saluted them, for a brief moment, but they immediately went back to raiding the box. Marcus giggled, while Twentieth only sighed, a squad leader walked up to the group of commanders and saluted.

"We were able to deal with one of the mutant gems, we would be working quicker, but the rain and fog keep us from moving as fast as we should. And the scouts died because of the fog so we don't know where they are as quick anymore. Plus before we grouped up squad two said they saw something moving in the fog like it was stalking them," The squad leader listed off.

"That might be the bastard that killed the third squad leader," Twentieth noted under his breath.

"That mutant was tough to kill it took other assault rifle rounds like it was nothing, we had to use heavy rounds from our shotguns and our light weight machine guns," The squad leader said shivering at the thought.

Anders nodded and changed his shotguns ammo. "What did they look like," Marcus asked clearly interested.

"Giant monsters covered in gems with large spikes on their backs, the walked on two legs and had monstrous faces that were scarred and disjointed," The squad leader said with a terrified gulp.

Anders patted him on the back. "I am sorry for getting you involved with in this mess, we thought to less of them it was my fault," Anders said with a sigh.

The squad leader looked at him surprised. "It is ok sir, we are fine, this better than doing rounds in Africa," The squad leader said flustered.

"It's ok now you are walking with an elite now," Twentieth said confidently. "Let's search for the monsters first then disable the weapon, how big is its area of effect?"

"About a six mile radius," Marcus answered surprised by the sudden question.

"Good it won't hit the full town, let's move out," Twentieth said making a few hand signals.

"So what will be the cover up this time?" Marcus asked he was wheeled alongside Twentieth.

"Earthquake," Twentieth replied nonchalantly.

The group walking through the destroyed streets, they were cracked and ruptured. The rubble from some buildings rolled on the ground. Broken glass and concreate were scattered across the ground the ground. The rain filled the holes in the road, it was quiet the only noise was that of the rain hitting the ground. Occasionally the sound of fast footsteps came from the distance startling some of the mercenaries. The mercenaries were at nerve ends. The gems stared at the destroyed city with despair, Rose wept at the sights of the dead bodies lying in the streets. Amethyst looked unstable like she was ready to freak out at any moment. Even Garnet looked off somewhere else. Pearl tried to comfort Rose, but to no avail. Anders sighed at the sight of the gems, Twentieth seemed unaffected by the sights around him. He walked with confidence and a cool head. Marcus had his device out and scanned the area constantly, taking samples of the weapon. His random hms broke the silence often, soon enough the soldiers calmed down enough to talk in a foreign language. The gems eventually calmed down and started to walk alongside the rest of the group. Anders smiled under his mask and joined in the soldiers conversations. A long period of time passed and a loud roar filled the streets. A giant bipedal monster came charging down the street. It was covered it spikes and round rocks and had a humanoid figure; it shot a large crystal at Anders. He pulled out his riot shield and tried to block the crystal. The crystal pierced through the shield inches away from Anders face. The soldiers opened fire on the beast, but it kept charging. Twentieth calmly walked forward and pulled out a single handgun. He pointed it towards the beast and shot one single round. The bullet flew gracefully through the sky almost like it was in slow motion. The bullet shattered the beast's gem instantly making it poof. The mercenaries stared at their boss in fear, respect, and admiration. He maintained his calm cool pace as he walked towards the beast's gem. He picked it up in the palm of his hand and crushed it. Marcus, Anders, and the gems watched this act in horror.

"I didn't even smash the gem that killed Morpho," Anders said in a near whisper.

"That mutant got what it deserved an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth," Twentieth said as the wind blew the shards away.

"But that was taking it an extreme," Rose said horrified.

"It is better than having to suffer as a mutant whenever it forms, even if and that is a very big if, could reform as a sentient being would you want it to live in such pain?" Twentieth asked coldly.

"He is right and the vengeance is justified," Marcus said quietly. "These mutations are permit."

"Exactly we either save it for research or kill it those are the only two options," Twentieth said with a sigh.

The Crystal Gems frowned, but accepted the fact. "It is ok we will rarely kill them," Marcus said trying to cheer them up.

Twentieth sighed and put the gun away. "Sorry if I appear cold, I wish we met on better terms," Twentieth said while making a few hand signals.

Marcus wheeled himself towards one of the syringes and scanned it. "This is interesting, if we shoot the syringes it will destabilize them and poof them," Marcus explained with a smirk.

"I think the syringes control them and keeps them stable when I disabled the computer in that research facility all the corrupt gems with syringes disappeared," Anders whispered to Marcus.

"Do you think that Black Opal is controlling them?" Marcus asked remembering the thing that killed third squad leader.

"Have we finished decrypting those logs yet?" Anders asked back.

"About twenty five percent done," Marcus replied.

Anders nodded and started to follow the mercenaries with Marcus. The group trudged through the city. They were getting more tired with every step. The city was quiet, but the sound of rapid footsteps grew more frequent. Twentieth only sighed at the sight of the destroyed city. Garnet once again held Marcus over her head as they walked on top of destroyed and abandoned cars that filled the streets. Once again a corrupt gem that looked similar to the last appeared and charged at them. Twentieth merely sighed and twirled a handgun on his finger. The beast roared loudly and banged on the ground. It stumbled through the streets while it charged and head butted the buildings. It tripped on the ground and landed on a pile of cars. Some mercenaries laughed at the sight of the beast. Twentieth rolled his eyes and shot the gems syringe making it poof. Anders walked over to the gem and placed it in a metal container, he threw to Garnet who bubbled it and sent it off. They continued once again and walked towards the center of mid-town. Another monster appeared, but was once again quickly dispatched of by Twentieth. The soldiers walked towards a giant skyscraper. The lights in the building were still running. The building was covered in dust and parts of it feel off, most of the windows were broken. The building looked dead and pointless. The gems and soldiers slowly towards the building when they heard slow footsteps and something singing in an unknown language. The group turned around and saw towering skinny figure draped in a long black robe and hood walking towards them, his face was covered by the shadow the hood made, and in one of his boney hands was a dead mercenary with a large stab wound through his chest. The figure stopped singing and took a deep breath and stared at the group menacingly. The figure dropped the body and smiled at the shocked group.

"Just what the heck are you?" One of the mercenaries asked terrified.

"The better question is, wanna see me break that guy!" The figure yelled with an obvious blood lust.

The figure leapt into the air and landed behind a mercenary and kicked him into a wall of a building, the figure smiled as he heard the sound of his bones breaking, and he then walked to the mercenary and stomped on him. "Pitiful human, I see they are as weak as ever," The figure chided.

A mixture of looks of terror, anger, and disgust came from the group. Out of nowhere gunshot a broke the silence, it hit the figure in his leg. He turned around and saw Anders seething with anger holding his shotgun.

"What the heck human that's messed up," The figure said as he held his wound.

"Says the guy that broke a man's rib cage for fun!" Anders yelled back.

"Oh yeah that was pretty fun, so where is your gem handlers human they wouldn't just let you all roam around aimlessly would they?" The figure asked laughing at the thought of killing that one guy. "Because if they did, the standards must have really dropped."

"What do you mean gem handlers, there have been no homeworld gems here in over five thousand years," Anders said surprised.

"Five thousand years amazing I was out that long, I should've known when this planet wasn't hollowed out, don't tell me those rebels won," The figure looked over at Rose Quartz. "You again I remember you, congratulations on your victory Quartz such a nice place you got here, but it wasn't my still. Do you like my redecorating?" The figure had a giant smile on his face as he inhaled the fog. "I just love this stuff I invented it myself you know and it is wonderful to see it work, brings a warm fuzzy feeling. I despise that," The figure said with a groan. "So did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" Rose asked still a bit shocked at the gem.

"The planet, it isn't going to be yours much longer," The figure said as if it was stating the obvious.

Twentieth glared. "What the hell does that mean?" Twentieth growled angrily.

"Well homeworld would want it back we left something important here after all," The figure chided once again.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Anders asked still seething with anger.

"My name is Lord Black Opal loyal servant to homeworld and the diamond authority, former head of the scientific operations on Earth, and your undertaker," Black Opal listed off proudly.

"Wait undertaker?" A mercenary repeated confused.

"Oh yes that is my favorite part," Black Opal dashed towards the mercenary.

He pointed his towards the chest of the mercenary and was about to stab him, when suddenly his hand blown off by Twentieth. Anders pulled Black Opal in the chest twice piercing his body.

"Ow, ow, owww," Black Opal moaned disorientated. "Not," Black Opal smirked and injected himself with a syringe, suddenly all his wounds healed. "You guys are ruining all my fun," Black Opal cried.

"You think this is fun?" Marcus asked shocked and horrified.

"Well duh," Black Opal said casually.

The mercenaries growled angrily and pointed their guns at him. "Well this did not go as planned, I was not expecting you all to be able to hurt me, I got to go back and rethink things, bye," Black Opal made a giant flash appear and leapt away.

"What the hell was that?" Anders asked snapping out of his anger.

"A monster a real monster," Rose said getting out shock.

"Rose what do we do?" Pearl asked worried.

"I don't know," Rose said crying a little bit.

"I never expected another gem to live through the war," Garnet said looking at the ground in shame.

"I am terrified," Pearl said crying a little bit.

Twentieth scoffed. "Anders call in Pequod your part of the mission is done, have him bring you and the gems home they are clearly unstable we can disable the weapons, thanks for your help," Twentieth said with a sigh.

"Yeah sorry about this entire mess sir," Anders said saluting.

The mercenaries and Twentieth walked into the building while Anders called in Pequod. The helicopter landed next to them, they climbed into the metal chamber in silence. Pequod could tell they were in a bad mood and remained silent. The ride was complete quiet; the air was tense and uneasy. Thunder roared in the distance, the storm ended as they flew near beach city. The helicopter landed near Greg's van, the group hopped off. Greg saw how sad and terrified Rose was and immediately embraced her. Anders stared off into the distance and listened to some music.

A/N…

SHIT GOT REAL HERE. Oh dear god I never expected this to get this far oh my god. I will probably never got this level of grim death deal again. I wanted to replicate imperfect cell from Dragon Ball Z and when he first appeared, and I hit the nail on the head and through the board. What do you all think about Black Opal and Twentieth. Oh my god I never expected to take this story to this level, wow. Please review, follow, and favorite. Have a wonderful day.


	7. Prep Work

Prep work

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders and the gems stepped off the warp pad outside of the mercenary complex. Anders took a deep breath and stared off into the distance. The ocean toiled in the background and the waves crashed along the coast of the island. The salt smelling wind blew against the tall grass bending it back. A pelican swooped down and scoped a fish out of the water. The forest loomed in the background, snakes and random small animals moved through the grass and dirt. The sounds of boots and guns being fired at a range rang from the complex. The flag blew proudly in the wind as a drill sergeant barked out commands. Moans of pain and exhaustion came from new recruits. Music played on Pequod's radio as he and a group of engineers worked on his helicopter. A loud explosion range out every few minutes sending dirt and dust flying through the air. The mud from the earlier rainstorm was nearly dry. The sun hung over the island, though it wasn't even that hot. The waves crashed against the cliff side to the west of the island. Anders and the gems walked towards the guard post. The soldier stood at attention and let the group in. A group of trainees trailing behind a drill sergeant cut off their path. Anders chuckled and smirked as they ran by. A desert camo jeep drove down one of the dirt path into a garage by the R&D lab a group of people holding spray cans followed it in. A group of soldiers holding mismatched guns walked alongside the gems for a little while.

"This reminds me of the war days," Pearl said almost mystified.

"Anders what is with the random gear?" Rose asked as a group of soldiers picked up random boxes of ammo.

"We collect most of supplies on site, we usually steal vehicles and supplies out of old battlefields, since we don't have confirmed funding and there isn't any long term wars going on nowadays we are having problems managing supplies, we take what we can get," Anders tossed an old dirty AK-47 at a soldier.

The soldier saluted them and ran off. "So why are we hear again?" Amethyst asked as she flopped back into a pool of mud.

"It is much safer and quicker to run operations here temporally, especially since Black Opal is running around somewhere," Anders said with a sigh.

"So we should just go out there and woop him right now," Amethyst said punching the air.

"I would like to see you fair against an army of mutant gems and enemy we never dealt with before in your current state," Anders said with a scoff.

"What does that mean?" Amethyst asked sounding surprisingly harsh.

"Well you all are a mess; you think it would be as simple 'wooping' him. It won't be that easy, that thing has chemical weapons that deviates life, the ability to mutate gems, undefined powers and an unknown skill set. You would be running around the globe with no clear plan or focus. And even if you somehow find it how would we be able to deal with his mutants without the proper gear and prep work. And some training wouldn't kill you all, normal corrupt gems are child's play compared to the mutants. In our current state going against him would be asking for a repeat of the city incident," Anders said sharply with a glare.

The gems went quiet; Anders sighed and shook his head. "Sorry this mess has put me on edge," Anders said putting a hand on his forehead.

"It's ok Anders I acted just the same during the war," Pearl said trying to comfort him.

"That does not improve my mood," Anders said an exhausted look.

Anders looked over to a group of soldiers training hand to hand combat. "Go to the building we were in last time I got to go do something," Anders said as he took off his shirt and walked towards the group.

The gems stared at him strangely for a moment and then walked towards the building. As they approached the sounds of construction grew louder. Soldiers dragged scrap metal across the ground from a large metal yard. Buildings were being expanded on and built, some soldiers walked outside of the fence holding shovels. Music played from random devices and portable radios. Birds landed on top of the wooden buildings and squawked loudly. The gems walked into the R&D building and enter Marcus's lab. Scientists quiet mummers merged with the sound of the machines and the buzz of the computers. Files and the holographic devices were scattered on a table. Marcus browsed through file cabinets holding VHS tapes and cassette tapes. He noticed the gems and wheeled himself to the table and directed the gems to sit at it. The gems awkwardly sat themselves in the small human chairs. Marcus smirked a little bit and then suddenly got more serious; he pulled out his device and started to record.

"Regrading Black Opal file seven, case interview with gems," Marcus spoke into the device. "Sorry protocol, as you can guess I have invited you four here to discuss our current situation."

The gems nodded their heads yes. "Good Black Opal is a ruthless gem, his tech is very advance compared to other gem artifacts could you please explain how this is possible, you must have heard something if you lead your army to specifically attack his facility, please state your name as you give your statement," Marcus explained.

"Umm ok," Rose said surprised. "This is Rose Quartz leader of the Crystal Gems, we targeted Black Opal, because he was on the for front of Homeworld technology most of their advance weaponry, buildings, and space travel technology came from his twisted mind. He also was seventh in command of Homeworld Colonization of Earth, he was in charge of all the research centers, kindergartens, and any further experiments on Earth. We decided the sooner we dealt with him the better, we have no clue how he has survived this long without becoming corrupt."

"Hmm interesting, what certain skills does Black Opal poses?" Marcus asked while he jolted down a few notes.

"We do not know," Rose said hastily.

"Was he leading the battle of the crater?" Marcus asked out of left field.

"Yes he was his strategies kept us from approaching the lab for one week, when we finally arrived continued battle went on for five days, with nonstop combat. He divided his soldiers into mixed platoons which was unlike anything we've seen before, he also laid traps down on the battle field and released that devastating weapon on the field very often," Pearl explained making holographic images while she talked.

"So he is a tactical genius, natural leader, plans ahead, and fights dirty," Marcus said.

"How do you guess that?" Pearl asked making the holograms go away.

"You can learn a lot about a man from his strategy," Marcus said with a light chuckle. "Anyways let's move on."

Marcus device projected a large holographic map of Africa with large red dots scattered around the mid part of it, down south of the red dots was a blue one was a label that read "Crater". "The red dots represent where Black Opal has attacked with his mutants, currently five locations ranging from small villages, fields, and wildlife reserves, but nowhere else, I believe he doesn't know where he is so he is just attacking locations he finds at random, so we just have to comb that area and we can find his base of operations," Marcus explained.

"Seems simple enough," Garnet said.

"Africa is much bigger than the map makes it out to be, these attacks happened in over five countries so far, but lucky our soldiers have a lot of experience in this region so the job will be easier than usual," Marcus said with a light cough, he then smiled. "It is great working with you all."  
"Same here Marcus," Rose said returning the smile.

"When I was young everyone tried to make me stop researching you all, they said I working with things I could never understand, that I was fool," Marcus said with a sigh as he wheel himself over to his medicine tray. "But look at me now; here I am saving the world."

Rose smile grew larger. "Great to hear Marcus do you anything else?" Rose asked as the gems got ready to leave.

"No I think I am fine," Marcus popped a pill and the gems walked out.

The gems walked out of the R&D building into the bright light outside. Smoke flew through the air, a cloud of smoke made the gems cough, they looked over to their sides and saw Twentieth sitting on top of a pile of crates, Twentieth smirked and put out his cigarette. "How are my favorite freaks doing this fine afternoon?" Twentieth said with a light chuckle.

Pearl glared at him for a brief moment. "Good Twentieth how are you?" Rose asked obviously not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"I am doing just fine, just got back from so work in Niger, in a few months they will signing this peace accord and I will lose one of my biggest cash cows," Twentieth said with a groan. "Now all I have is those civil wars Sierra Leone and Algeria. But if I could get a contract with the UN to get into Somali I would be able to replace the hole Mali and Niger will leave."

"How unfortunate, well bye if you need us we will be working with Anders in the training field," Rose said trying to walk off.

"Wait I have to show where you will stay while at my base," Twentieth said getting off the crates. "Follow me."  
The gems followed him and reluctantly listened to his money issues, he lead them to the air field and into a hanger. Random car and plane parts were scattered across the hanger. Crates were piled against the walls and the smell of oil filled the air. Soldiers dragged old guns and crates out of the hanger, next to it was an old stone air tower making constant beeping sounds. In a dirty old stained corner was a few mattresses thrown on the ground. Pearl looked at the hanger in disgust and nearly gagged, Amethyst happily dug into a pile of scrap metal. Twentieth pointed to the mattresses and walked. Pequod walked over to the gems and sharply inhaled at the sight.

Pequod whistled. "Wow boss must really hate ya' making ya' sleep in 'ere," Pequod said as he stared at dirty mattresses.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

"Here is where we keep the disrespectful recruits, I hope you all like the sound of helicopters and a cargo plane because that's all ya' gonna be hearing," Pequod said as a helicopter took off.

"I got a pile, I'm fine!" Amethyst yelled as she burrowed into the pile of scrap metal.

"Want me to give ya' a ride to the training field?" Pequod asked as he walked towards a jeep with the UN logo on it.

"Umm sure," Rose said.

Amethyst slept on top of the pile while the rest of the gems awkwardly tried to fit in the jeep. They held onto the sides of the jeep as it drove down the dirt road. The jeep drove right by the training fields, the sounds of explosives, guns, and people fighting were the loudest here. Pequod drove down a road to a beach where a group of soldiers were practicing hand to hand combat. He stopped the jeep outside a wooden building with the T.O.U painted on it, a group of soldiers surround Anders on the beach. The gems were about to get off the jeep when Pequod put his hand out telling them to stop. Pequod smirked while the gems looked confused.

"Ok your worthless ungrateful maggots! You have the honor of training with the Commander today and so far you have been nothing but disappointments! I swear my grandmother is tougher! How about I make it easier for you all, all of you can go against the Commander, and if you fail it is five laps around the island!" The drill sergeant yelled.

Anders cracked his neck and pulled out a smoke bomb. "Mind if I show them something?" Anders asked as he tossed the smoke bomb in his hand.

"Go ahead," The drill sergeant said.

"On the battlefield your enemy won't fight far, you must be prepared for anything. Do you know how small armies beat bigger forces?" Anders asked rhetorically. "They use unconventional tactics, so to truly be unique on the battlefield your training must be unconventional, that is the advantage of this island we get the privilege to train under multiply different climates, but I am getting off topic all of you come at me now!"

The mercenaries surrounded him and slowly moved towards him. Anders pulled the pin of the smoke grenade and dropped it on the ground. A large cloud of smoke covered where they were standing. At first there was the sounds of coughing, those were quickly replaced by the sounds of screaming and grunts of pain. Anders casually walked out of the smoke cloud. A strong wind blew the cloud away, lying in the sand were the mercenaries groaning and holding their injuries. Some could barely get on their knees, others were knocked out.

"Five laps maggots on the double!" The drill sergeant yelled.

The soldiers slowly stood up and started to run after the sergeant, Anders sighed and put on his shirt and walked towards the gems. "New recruits, I think every single year they get more and more pitiful," Anders said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"How were you able to do that?" Pearl asked surprised.

"What the thing with the smoke, well I pulled the pin and boom smoke," Anders explained a little bit confused.

"No knocking everyone out like that so quickly," Pearl said face palming.

"There are certain pressure points in the human body that can be easily exploited; a good choke hold can get an unexpected person down in a few seconds or just throwing them on the ground or into each other is good. My specialty is stealth missions so I use that trick pretty often," Anders explained as he watched the recruits run into the forest. "So how did the meeting with Marcus go?"

"Pretty good, but the meeting after that wasn't as good," Rose said the last part sadder.

"You ran into Twentieth didn't you?" Anders asked hanging his head.

"Yup I don't understand why he doesn't like us," Rose said sadly.

"At first I didn't like you all that much remember, but you grew on my like a fungus," Anders said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think it will be like that, why is he so standoffish?" Rose asked.

"I think it is in his nature. He has been part of so many wars, it turned him bitter. He doesn't truly trust anyone. That is part of mercenary life anyways; we can't trust anyone, but our fellow soldiers. People in our line of work will never be heroes and he knows it to well. He has bled for some many different countries know without being given credit or respect and viewing so many horrors it can make anyone bitter," Anders said with a sigh.

"That may be true, but he shouldn't be like that to his allies," Rose said going into deep thought.

"Perhaps he doesn't see you as allies; maybe he just sees a shadow of what was. You don't carry the same grace that the legends say you have, but eh I think you all are fine," Anders said with a yawn.

"Thanks Anders," Rose said with a smile.

Suddenly a car honked its horn. "Let's go already!" Pequod sang.

"Coming!" Anders yelled as he walked towards the jeep.

Screams of terror came from a small village in the middle of a large dry savannah. Smoke and ash flew through the air; animals ran away from the village. Even hawks fly away from it. A giant lizard like creature with jagged rocks pointing out of its back destroyed a hut. A human was kicked through the walls of a straw hut. Walking through the smoke was Black Opal smiling proudly.

"Ah nothing is more satisficing than the sweet rush of the destruction," Black Opal said breathing in the smoke.

Black Opal walked towards a big building being took apart by a mutant, he walked inside it and stared at a TV. "Hey human what is this?" He asked as he poked at the screen. "Oh yeah they are all gone, oh well, I'm going to watch it."

The theme music for the news play while another building got destroyed.

A/N…

This chapter just felt meh, it felt bland and so fillery. I didn't need this chapter. I just didn't have any inspiration. But time for some good news, I HAVE OVER 650 VIEWS! Hahaha I feel fantastic because of that. It is so wonderful, heck let me make an offer for you all. First three people post a review on this chapter came have their gemsona or OC turned corrupt and/or mutated and put into my story if you want me to. It is totally your choice. You all fantastic, have a wonderful day, please review, favorite, or follow!


	8. The Moonless Sea

The Moonless Sea

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders yawned and twirled a gun on one of his fingers as he stared off into the distance. He lied back on the roof of the hanger and listened to some music. The sun slowly set in the distance and the complex became quieter. A lone jeep was heard driving off in the distance leaving a small dust cloud. There was no gun fire or the sounds of marching recruits, it was peaceful. A small cloud of cigarette smoke came out of a window in the Mission Control building. An occasional beep from the radar dish could be heard, as well the clatter of dishes from the mess hall. A breeze blew through the base sending dust fly. A loud angry scream came from inside the hanger. Anders sighed and climbed down into the anger just as Pearl threw a broom onto the ground in frustration. Amethyst laughed at her from the safety of her pile of scrap metal.

"It is impossible to clean this place!" Pearl yelled as she fell onto her knees.

A pile of car parts suddenly collapsed and scattered the parts across the floor. "No I spent three hours on that!" Pearl sobbed.

"Now you know why we use this hanger as a punishment," Anders said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked getting up.

"Well we stick new recruits in here if they are mess behaving or not doing so hot in the courses, you know to toughen them up or make them break. They barely make for four days before they want out, this one guy named Vephix Pro in Intelligence stayed in for six days," Anders said as stared at a dirty mattress.

"Vephix Pro?" Amethyst repeated confused.

"Yeah we can't figure out if it is a nickname or his real name," Anders replied. "Umm Pearl there is some oil stains on your shirt."

Pearl screamed in terror and ran off. Anders and Amethyst looked at each other and laughed as Pearl ran towards the forest where Rose was.

Marcus's wheel chair creaked as he approached. "Anders we got a big problem!" Marcus yelled before going on a coughing fit.

Anders ran towards him. "Marcus calm down think about your lungs," Anders said worried.

"Screw my lungs we got a problem," Marcus said as he stopped coughing. "The rigs have gone silent."

"What?" Anders asked surprised.

"They just went black, no communications, no cameras, nothing," Marcus said dramatically.

"I will mobilize a squad and bring the gems just in case he shows up," Anders said as he pulled out his device. "Yo Amethyst, Garnet let's move out!"

Amethyst hopped off her pile. "Come on Garnet let's go!" Amethyst yelled excitedly.

Garnet emerged out of a pile of scrap metal. "Ok," Garnet said casually.

Rose and Pearl walked down the air strip. "Anders do you have a hose Pearl wants to wash the oil off herself," Rose said as Pearl tried to rub the oil off.

"Where we are going we won't need a hose," Anders said as he walked down the strip.

"Oh we have a mission," Rose said surprised.

"Yup," Anders said with a sigh.

"But aren't the helicopters this way," Rose said confused.

"We won't need those ether," Anders said with a sigh.

The gems followed Anders to an opening in the fence. Anders hopped into a jeep with NATOs logo on it with the gems and started to drive down the beach. Sun slowly set and reflected on the ocean. The waves slowly crashed against the sandbars. A cool tropic breeze blew sand through the air. The jeep drove into a large cave with a cove in it. On the water was a military cruiser.

"Wow how did you get that, that, that thing?" Pearl asked surprised.

"We stole it from the US army during the Gulf War and pinned it on the Iraqis," Anders said casually.

"So can you sail it?" Rose asked.

"I won't, but the drunk will," Anders picked up a brick and through it through a window of the ship.

"Argh! Who goes there?" A voiced yelled out from the ship.

"Sober up captain, time to ship off to rigs!" Anders yelled as he boarded the ship.

"But it is night sir!" The voice complained.

"Just do it!" Anders yelled a bit ticked off.

After a while the ship finally set course. The sun had finally set and the moon had taken its place. The moons faint glow reflected off the water making everything seem brighter. Small calm waves bobbed back and forth. The soldiers and crew moved through the ship, echos from their boots could be heard across the ship. A lone albatross flew through the sky and disappeared over the clouds. Anders stared off into the distance and took a deep breath. The air was warm and humid and a heavy fog gathered above the ocean. Dark clouds drifted through the sky lazily, they occasionally blocked the pale light of the moon. The moons light disappeared all the sudden. Anders looked up and saw pure black clouds with beams of electricity flowing through them covering the sky. As the boat continued to go forward the water turned a pure black color as well. Bolts of lightning struck the water around the ship, yet not a single drop of rain fell. Dead fishes floated up to the surface of the ocean. The wave grew more violent and crashed against the ship. The roar could be heard for miles arounds. Anders sighed and walked inside the ship. He walked into a room holding squads of soldiers and the gems. The soldiers quietly spoke with each while the gems stood in the back of room. Anders pulled out his device and put on the table making a holographic image of the rigs.

"Attention everyone," The soldiers stopped talking. "Thank you as many of you already know our mission to secure the mining rigs off the coast of Africa. About eight hours ago the mining rigs went black, no communications, no signals, or transmissions have been intercepted in this time period. The last transmissions before the rig went black as well as the current climate led us to the conclusion that Black Opal infiltrated the rigs and has taken over," A squad leader shuddered in fear. "The last transmission stated that the base was being assaulted and that was it. If it is Black Opal the chance of finding survivors are very slim, the maximum is ten people," Rose frowned and stared at the ground. "We were able to link into the security footage and saw two devices being placed on the rigs, one on the roof of the central rig and one on the drill of the third rig," The screen changed to a map of the two rigs. "The rigs are very closed in and compact, navigating and fighting shall be a challenge there is more information about how we will deal with it on the mission. We need these rigs taken back as soon as possible, they rigs produce the materials for our special alloy weapons," The screen changed to an array of different metals. "We are not sure how Black Opal found the rig, but that is not important," Anders explained as he read off case file.

"Bet that psychopath Marcus had something to do with it," One of the soldiers whispered to the person next to him.

The gems heard this and stared at the soldier confused; they then looked over and saw Anders glaring at the soldier.

Anders slowly walked over to the soldier. "What is it sir?" The soldier asked confused.

Suddenly Anders slammed the soldier's head into the table and held the soldier's arm up as if he was about to break it, the soldier looked up at the commander in terror as other soldiers backed away. "I got a question for you," Anders said coldly. "Marcus is one of our best allies and one of our fiercest supporters why would he betray us?"  
"I…I…do…don't know?" The soldier sobbed nervously.

"Exactly, I could trail you for insubordination for saying that," Anders said angered. "I hate big mouth punks like you. All you young recruits are the same so over confident and cocky. Do you think your confidence will save you on the battlefield, because let tell something it won't. War is hell, your confidence and big mouth won't save you from the barrel of a gun. Now if you are going to speak, don't do it my presence," Anders hissed as he released the soldier. "Your mission briefs are on the table head out."

The squad leaders grabbed the briefs and walked off, they gems walked over to Anders. "Whoa what was that?" Amethyst asked sounding both surprised and excited.

"Nothing I just hate it when people call Marcus a psychopath," Anders said with a sigh. "I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for Marcus."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked clearly interested.

"Well because of Marcus's work I was able to rise through the ranks and improve my skills much quicker," Anders said, but then he turned a bit red. "And he introduced me to Pepper and helped us get married."

Anders looked down at his boots as Rose smiled brightly. "But I don't understand why they would call him insane, in fact he seems the most sane of all of you," Pearl said putting a finger on her chin.

"Well it happened three years ago, Marcus wanted to do in-depth research on the fighting patterns of corrupt gems and compare it to when they were still gems. But the test went wrong," Anders said sounding sadder. "The corrupt gems got out and ran amok on the compound, some soldiers say he did it on purpose and that he would do anything to advance his research, that he would leave us all dead in exchange for a rock, but I don't believe that, neither did Twentieth, I just hate it when punks ran their mouth about things they will never understand."

"It's ok Anders," Rose said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know, now about your part of the mission," Anders said shaping up. "Rose you and Amethyst are on the ship, you two will guard it from any corrupt gems. If we lose the ship we lose our way back. Garnet and Pearl you two are with me our main goal is to capture and deactivate the device on the roof so we can call in air support. Our suspensions lead to the belief that the device is making that storm outside. The squads will help us get to the device and recapture the rig. We have three squads of fifteen. One squad with us, the other two are on securing and recapturing the other rigs. Rose and Amethyst this unfortunately leaves you two on the boot without back up."

"This cannot be," Pearl objected out of nowhere. "No matter how good your strategy may be we cannot risk Rose safety. I shall stay behind with her and Amethyst."

"Can't do that, we need your skill set in the rigs," Anders said taking a more authority tone.

"Then Rose can come with us then," Pearl said sounding more angry.

"Roses skills would only hold us back on the rig," Anders said in the same tone.

"No she wouldn't!" Pearl yelled, she was about to continue when Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pearl," Rose said sternly.

"But Rose," Pearl said calming down, she sounded a bit nervous.

Pearl yielded under Rose gaze and calmed down. "Fine," Pearl said pouting a bit.

"Thank you," Rose smiled.

Pearl blushed a little bit and looked away from Rose; she was snapped back into reality by Anders snapping his fingers. "Come on I have to gear up we will be at the rig in twenty five minutes, Garnet Pearl come on," Anders said as he left the room.

Rose waved goodbye as the two left the room. Anders and the two walked down the brown metal corridor. The metal creaked loudly through the ship; outside of the corridors was the sound of thunder. Mumbles from conversations echoed through the ship. Anders and the gems walked into a large room near the bottom of the ship. Inside of it were creates full of random supplies, Anders walked over to one and opened it. He stared at the wide array of weapons inside; he picked up two shotguns and put them on his person.

"You use those guns the most often," Garnet said taking notice of his choice.

"You noticed," Anders said surprised.

Garnet didn't say anything. "Eh I like shotguns, they are damn good guns. Good at killing people and really good at killing gems. I rarely get to use them though," Anders said as he put one shotgun on his waist and the other on his back. "The secret is not penetration, but the spread; it hurts a lot more to have ten shells stuck in your body then one going through your limbs."

Anders shrugged and picked up a few smoke bombs and put them in a bag attached to his belt. Anders pulled out a flak jacket and night vision goggles lastly and put it on. Anders and the gems walked outside to the deck as the rigs came into view. The clouds became even darker, bolts of lightning hit the ocean yet still not a drop of rain fell. The waves became more violent and the fog rose. The moon was still blocked out by the clouds. Anders sighed and turned on his goggles. The ship stopped under the rig by a loading dock. The squads and gems walked off the boat, the boat moved back away from the rigs. The squads organized and pulled out their guns. Everything was silent, the metal creaked and the crane hooks were pushed through the air. The waves crashed against the pillars of the rigs. The lights were out and the drills were off. In the distance was the sound of music playing. A soldier slowly walked forward towards the stairs. A heavy tension hung in the air, with every step it felt worse. Suddenly a creature jumped out of a pile of creates and jumped on the soldier. It was very small and had jagged rocks and crystals poking out of its back. It hands only had three talon like fingers. It eyes were shattered and cracked and its mouth was a vortex spike. It screeched and pounded on the soldier. Suddenly the beasts head was blown off; it fell off the soldier and stumbled around for a brief moment before poofing. The soldiers turned around to see Anders blowing on his shotgun, he then turned his head and saw a camera that was still recording, and he shot it. Anders walked over and placed the gem in a metal container. The soldiers shaped up and they began walking up a flight of stairs. They reached the platform of the first rig; a loud chorus of hisses filled the air. The figures of the same beasts as before formed in the fog. One of the beasts leaped out of the fog and charged at Anders. Anders shot at the beast poofing it, as another one leapt out of the fog. One leapt out from behind the railings of rig and charged at Garnet. Garnet grabbed the corrupt gem and smashed it into the ground making it poof. Pearl ran into the fog and summoned her spear; she disappeared in the fog, suddenly the fog blown away. In the middle of the clearing was Pearl holding her spear with three of the corrupt gems, Pearl made her spear disappear as all three of the gems poofed. Anders rolled his eyes as he blasted the head off another beast. Another wave of them ran across a bridge, the soldiers took cover and organized. A barrage of bullets destroyed the wave of beasts; Anders noticed another wave coming from the central rig and walked over towards them. He pulled out a smoke bomb and pulled the clip. He casually walked forward as the smoke cloud filled the bridge. The beasts ran into the cloud, four rounds being fired were heard and that was it. Anders emerged out of the cloud, but nothing else did. A larger version of the previous corrupt gems leapt off the top of one of the drills and charged at Garnet. Garnet grabbed the corrupt gems fists and sent electricity threw the gem making it poof. Pearl summoned two of her spears and charged at a wave of the gems. She gracefully leapt over their heads and charged a blast through one her spears, she blast the corrupt gems. She landed behind the survivors of the attack. They turned to her and leapt towards her. She stabbed one of them and threw it into the crowd of corrupt gems. While they were confused Pearl appeared right next to them and cut them in perfect symmetrical halves. A single bullet travel through the air and pierced through the head of the last beast. The gems of the beasts were collected. The squads spilt up and walked down different bridges. Anders and the gems stayed back on the first rig as squad one walked into the central rig. They entered a near empty building on the rig. It was dark and cold; the air was heavy and humid. A proud singing voice came from the rafters. The soldiers nervously looked around the room as the squad leader started to record and transmitted it to Anders. Black Opal leapt down from the top of the darkness of ceiling and slammed into the ground. The soldiers pointed their guns at it as Black Opal kept singing.

The squad leader stepped forward. "What is going on here?" The squad leader asked remaining calm.

Black Opal stopped singing and laughed. "Nothing, but science, improvement, perfection," Black Opal paused and smiled sadistically. "And genocide want in?"

Black Opal made a loud slurping noise and stared at the soldiers with the same smile. "I think I'm going to be sick," A soldier said.

"So fellas what brings to my neighborhood?" Black Opal asked casually.

"You took over our rig and killed our men here," The squad leader said coldly.

"Killing oh no you got me all wrong. They are doing," Black Opal smiled once again. "Other work now."

"Why just why?" The squad leader asked confused.

"Three reasons. One I was asleep for like five thousand years and had a rude awaken so I am understandingly pissed, two nothing is more satisfying then watching my enemies and their leaders grove at my feet begging for mercy that they will never receive," Black Opal said that part extra coldly. "And three I really want you to pay attention to this one."

Black Opal stopped talking and kicked a soldier into the wall. He then flipped into the air and grabbed another soldier and slammed him into the ground. Black Opal pulled the arm of the soldier next to him out of the socket. The squad leader shot a round into Black Opals face, piercing his check. Black Opal turned around and merely smiled at the action.

"And reason three that was just a warm up," Black Opal said excitedly.

"You're sick," The squad leader growled.

"Ugh as if I haven't heard that one before," A rhino horn fell out of Black Opal cloak. "Oops wasn't supposed to drop that yet."

The squad leader calmed down. "As much as it disgusts me to say, we do share one thing in common," The squad leader said.

"Oh do tell," Black Opal said still excited.

The squad leader shot Black Opal in the chest. "The over whelming desire to kill each other," The squad leader said proudly.

Black Opal merely walked it off. "Oh aren't you precious," Black Opal said as he charged.

Black Opal kicked a soldier into the ground and dodged a round. Black Opal grabbed a soldier and threw him into the wall as a barrage of bullets came towards him. Black Opal leapt into the air and came crashing into the ground hitting a few soldiers. Black Opal ripped out a sheet of metal from the ground and used at as shield from the bullets. He charged forward and slammed the soldiers in the wall. Black Opal jumped in the air and threw his shield at the squad knocking him down.

"Oh no I cannot fight anymore I give," The squad leader said over dramatically.

"Ah submission my second favorite form of defeat," Black Opal said as he landed.

"Wait before you finish me off, how about you tell me everything about you?" The squad leader asked hopefully.

"Finally someone asking about me," Black Opal said happily. "Usually they only ask why."

The squad leader shuddered. "Well to start off with I bet you are already familiar with my colleges the diamonds and my creations. So I won't have to go to deep into that, but I always hated the diamonds. They weren't smart enough, weren't ruthless, all they cared about was keeping things in order and continuing the species and blah blah blah. It was boring, dumb, and weak. I was smarter than anyone else on the planet yet I was always over looked because they thought I was replaceable. But it was them who were weak, they lacked intimidation. They thought their names were all to silence a room. I did not like that; I wanted that, I needed that. I couldn't do it to Homeworld at first, so that is why I liked Earth so much, I made it become a place of improvement. A world of pure perfection, it was chaotic, it was unique, it was my prize, but Homeworld still thought it was theirs. And then those rebels showed up and ruined my plans, so I did the rational thing of bubbling myself and waiting until I could be awoken, by my lab collapsed and I wasn't woken up at the right time. When an Earthquake hit the creator over five thousand years already passed, but it turned out to be a good thing, because now I can start phase two you…," Black Opal noticed the squad leader reaching for a handgun, Black Opal gasped happily. "Oh my nonexistent diamond you got me to monologue how adorable."

Black Opal picked up the squad leader and his device went off. "Pearl can you make me some knives!" Anders yelled as he pulled off his head phones that were listening to the conversation.

"Umm yes, but why do you need them?" Pearl asked confused by the sudden outburst.

"No time just do it!" Anders yelled nervously.

"Umm ok," Pearl said as she summoned an array of knives from her gems.

"I don't understand why we," The squad leader was thrown into a wall next to Pearl.

Anders and the gems looked down the bridge and saw Black Opal standing in the middle of it. "Hello friends," Black Opal said with a big smile.

Anders stared at Black Opal in anger and horror. "Don't you feel that?" Anders asked as he stared at the gem.

Garnet nodded and summoned her gauntlets looking much more serious. "What do you two mean?" Pearl asked confused.

Anders and the gems stared at Black Opal in shock as a strong wind came in and blew the cloak back. He was much more buffer than before, jagged rocks and crystals formed an armor around his body. Parts of his body were twisted and strange. His fingers looked like talons and his black gem had a metal device over it. His face was covered in diamond like glow. He hummed and casually walked over to the three.

He casually walked place Anders ignoring him. "How, how far did you mutate yourself?" Anders asked in shock.

Black Opal merely glanced back. "Far enough," Black Opal said coldly, suddenly Garnet rushed towards him and punched him in the face, he only budged a little. "And we have our first taker; let's show her what she won."

Black Opal smiled cockily as he grabbed Garnets arm and threw her into a wall. Garnet flipped midair and glared at Black Opal as she launched herself off the wall and flew towards Black Opal. Black Opal tapped a foot on the ground as he waited for the attack when he suddenly was shot in the back of his head by a stone faced Anders. Black Opal glared at Anders, forgetting about Garnet. Garnet punched him down the bridge. Pearl focused and summoned her spear and ran down the bridge. Black Opal growled angrily and slammed his fist into the ground making the bridge fall apart, but Pearl gracefully leapt into the air and landed on Black Opal back, she smiled confidently and rapidly stabbed him in the back. Black Opal looked merely annoyed as he grabbed Pearl and threw her away. Anders shot a few rounds into Black Opal. The rounds went into his armor making it crack, Black Opal glared at Anders and charged. Anders smirked as if he was awaiting the attack and pulled out a smoke bomb and pulled the clip. The smoke cloud filled the platform, Black Opal entered and everything went silent. The smoke cloud floated away and on the ground kneeling was Black Opal with knives stabbed through his body. Anders spun a gun on his finger and laughed smugly. Black Opal grunted in pain and held his knife wounds.

"You think this is funny, you think this is funny?" Black Opal grunted in pain, Anders continued to laugh. "Not as funny as the look on your face," Black Opal said sounding much calmer.

The machine over Black Opal's gem glowed green. Green lines stretched across his body and he increased in size. His muscles grew and he became taller. Beams of electricity ran through his body and the rocks became more jagged and extended forward, a savage look formed on Black Opal face as the knives fell out of his body. A cold wind filled the air as he stood back up and punched the air in front of him. Anders growled annoyed and pointed the shotgun point blank at Black Opal's head.

Black Opal merely smirked and looked down at the human. "Now if you are going to shoot me, I want you to make it your best shot, because I won't give you another chance to do this," Black Opal chided.

Anders glared and shot Black Opal. His head was pushed back by a single inch. A large smile formed as a shock look took over Anders face. A punishing kick sent Anders flying into a create, the impact left an Anders sized imprint on the create. A few more test punches filled the air in front of Black Opal. The roar of thunder came from the background, Garnet charged at Black Opal. She punched him directly in the face pushing Black Opal back only a little bit. He shook it off like it was nothing and charged back at her. A spear was thrown between the two making Black Opal jump back. A ball of energy suddenly appeared overhead and blast Black Opal. A smoke cloud formed where he once stood, a figure launched out of the smoke and tackled Garnet into one of the shipping containers. A sadistic smile formed on Black Opals face as he leapt back, dodging a right hook from Garnet. A look of anger formed on Garnets face as he taunted her with a movement of two fingers. She grabbed the shipping container and threw it at Black Opal. Surprised by this, Black Opal was hit back by the container pushing him back. Light footsteps came from behind him, Black Opal turned around and grabbed Pearl's spear as she charged at him. Black Opal elbowed a surprised Pearl into the ground and kicked her. A barrage of bullets struck Black Opal in the back pushing him back. His head bolted around in anger and saw Garnet and Anders standing on top of the shipping container. He leapt towards the two obviously annoyed, Garnet remained stone faced and grabbed Anders and leapt into the air above Black Opal. Anders pulled out his second shot and held it in his left hand. A power blast came from the two guns, slamming Black Opal into the container, Anders grunted in pain due to the heavy recoil. One of the shotguns slipped out Anders hand and landed on top of Black Opal. He grabbed the shotgun and pointed it towards Garnet and Anders. A single round was shot; Anders winced in pain as the bullet pierced his leg, Garnet grunted and the two fell on the ground. Pearl ran towards the two, a worry look on her face. The shotgun was thrown into the ocean and Black Opal approached the three humming some unknown song.

"Pearl we have to end this quickly," Garnet said a blood spilt out of Anders wound. "We have to fuse."

An excited look formed on Pearls face, but that quickly dismissed. She nodded and the two started to dance. Black Opal charged forward, but he was stopped by a shot to the face from Anders. A bright light came from behind Anders. A giant woman stood in the place of Garnet and Pearl. She was very tan, had multiply arms and eyes, the most surprising thing about her was her extravagant magicians outfit. A surprised look appeared on both Anders and Black Opals face. He growled and charged at the giant woman, she had an angry look on her face and summoned her war hammer. In a single swing she struck Black Opal into the ocean, in another arm she grabbed Anders. The woman leapt off the rig and landed on the cruiser. The boat bobbed down into the water, filling the deck with water. Rose and Amethyst rushed to the deck as Garnet and Pearl unfused. The blood from Anders wound was still coming, he grunted in pain. Rose leaned down and single tear fell from her eye. The bullet fell out of Anders wound and the wound closed in an instant. Suddenly Anders device beeped.

"Sir this is squad leader two we have secured the platforms how is it going on the device," The squad leader waited for a response. "Sir?"

Anders and the gems stared at the rigs in silence.

A/N…

Oh my force I am so sorry it took me so long to make this. I had the lack of will to right and lack of inspiration. So yeah, anyways the prequel era is almost done, only four chapters left let me give you titles 1. Sherman Blood, 2. Break Up, 3. Happy Birthday, 4. A Big Meeting. Yeah what are your thoughts on the chapter? I felt this was a great chapter. Thank you have a nice day and please review, favorite, and follow.


	9. Author Note

Hello this is just a quick authors note about a few things. One my laptop charger isn't working and it needs the charger to work so I can't write until I get a replacement charger. Next I am rounding to a thousand views on this story and I can't be happier, shout out to Apex Fire for the constant reviews, you make writing a lot more awesome. Lastly I want to ask you all, what do you like about my story and why do you read it. Anyways thank you for reading and have a nice day, I will try to get a charger replacement as soon as possible.


	10. Sherman Blood and Judgement Day

Sherman Blood and Judgement Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect for Ander and the mercs)

The coffee machine dripped in the background. A heavy tension filled the air of the meeting room. Anders, Marcus and Twentieth sat at a round table in the middle of the room overlooking a map of Central Africa. The map was filled with red dots and in the middle of it was a large circle. Twentieth pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drag and looked at Marcus.

"So you were able to pinpoint Black Opal location," Twentieth said breaking the silence.

"Yes sir he is in a deserted region of central Africa, the government has given us full permission to whatever we wish to secure his eradication," Marcus said as he pulled out a mission brief. "The region he has been sighted contains over sixty acres of land we have to comb through, but our aerial scouting reports have led us to believe that he is in a temple in the center of the region. The region is filled with mutants and natural wildlife as well as many deserted villages, the villages serve as relay points between the monsters. They move to different villages at certain points of the day. We have also found out a weakness that we can exploit," Anders looked more interested. "The substance that mutants the corrupt gems is highly flammable, a single match can make them blow up," Anders smiled as soon as he heard the word flammable.

"Hmm so what is the plan to take down Black Opal?" Twentieth asked as he blew a few smoke rings.

"That is where Anders takes over," Marcus said as he glanced at the commander.

"Thank you sir. Before I can give out my plan, I have a request," Anders said seriously.

"What is it?" Twentieth asked rising as eyebrow.

"I want permission for complete and total warfare," Anders said seriously.

Everything went silent, the coffee stopped dripping. Marcus looked surprised and stared at Twentieth; he merely put his cigarette out and stared at Anders in silence. The smoke from the cigarette lingered in the air dancing in the light. The coffee machine started to drip again as the smoke disappeared.

"I give you permission; you have full access to our soldiers and armory," Twentieth said breaking the silence.

"Good before I can continue let me deal with the onlookers," Anders walked to the door and opened it.

Pearl and Amethyst fell off the door and into the meeting room. "Anders it's not what it looks like," Pearl said trying to defend herself.

A bullet flew through her hair making the two run off. "Thanks Twentieth," Anders said as he closed the door.

"How much longer do we have to watch these things," Twentieth said with a sigh.

"Not much longer, the sooner we deal with Black Opal the sooner I can refocus on infiltrating their temple," Anders said as he sat back down at the table.

"And my research on them is almost finished," Marcus added.

"Let's move on," Twentieth said as twirled the handgun on his finger.

Pearl and Amethyst ran all the way back to the hanger. The sun was already setting as the two ran down the dirt trails. Soldiers ran down the dirt roads alongside the gems as the drill sergeant yelled from ahead of them. Other soldiers sat alongside the road in front of their bunkhouses polishing guns. Music from Pequod's radio played in the distance. The man himself was sleeping on top of the roof mess hall; the sun was busy making him look even tanner. A few soldiers huddled in circles and traded cigarettes, smiling with each exchange. Workers came out of the forest stained with dirt and concreate. The smell of food being cooked filled the air; rats climbed the trashcans outside of the mess hall and tried to chew through the chicken wire windows. The last bullets flew through the firing range, the practice targets were riddled with holes. Flocks of birds flew into the forest, completely disappearing. The cargo plane was inside the hanger taking up most of the space in said hanger. Garnet sat on the wings of the cargo plane staring at the humans as they lifted creates out of the planes. Rose sat on top of a rock and stared at the setting sun. She looked over and saw Pearl with a hole in her hair and Amethyst running towards her.

"Pearl what happened to your hair?" Rose asked concerned.

"Twentieth shot me," Pearl said as she made the hole disappear.

"Why?" Rose asked surprised.

"We were spying on another one of their meetings," Amethyst said casually as she climbed on her pile of scrap metal.

"Pearl," Rose said sounding a bit passive aggressive.

"Well I don't like being kept out of the loop," Pearl said pouting a bit. "Those humans have no right to treat us like we are nothing."

"Yes they have been a bit hostile to us, but things have been improving," Rose said trying to cheer Pearl up.

"Like how?" Pearl asked.

Rose went silent. "They shouldn't be treating you like this," Pearl said with a sigh.

"That may be true," The gems turned around and saw Anders walking over. "But I wouldn't be surprised by all this hostility."  
"What do you mean," Pearl asked confused.

"You all are foreign elements that are highly volatile and highly unpredictable, if something went wrong here you four would be blamed first," Anders explained.

"Anders how did the meeting go?" Rose asked as she got off the rock.

"Good we move out at dawn?" Anders said with a yawn.

"Good to hear, I can rest much more easily after we defeat Black Opal," Rose said with a sigh.

"You and me both," Anders said as he pulled out a soda can.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she stared at the can.

"Soda, have you ever had it before?" Anders asked surprised.

"No may I have some?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Sure," Anders tossed the can to Rose.

She stared at the can confused, eventually she opened it. She took a quick sip and suddenly went quiet. She stared into the distance not saying anything for a few moments. Pearl stared at her confused and worried.

"What did you do to her?" Pearl asked concerned.

"Wait for it," Anders said casually.

"That was amazing!" Rose said as her eyes turned into stars. "Pearl try this."

Pearl took a sip and a disgusted look appeared on her face. "I hate human drinks," Pearl said as she threw the drink away.

Garnet caught the can in mid-air and took a sip. "Well?" Anders asked, Garnet merely shrugged and gave the can to Amethyst.

Amethyst threw the can into the air and it landed in her mouth. She swallowed the can and burped. Anders sighed as Rose ranted about the wonders of soda.

"I don't understand why humans like those things, it always hurt my tongue," Pearl said as she picked up an empty soda can.

"Trust me there are human drinks that can do much more than hurt your tongue," Anders said laughing a bit.

"Can I try them?" Rose asked excited.

"No, no, no," Anders repeated smirking a bit.

"Why not?" Rose asked confused.

"I fear for my safety if you ever found a pabst blue ribbon," Anders said with a yawn.

"What is a pabst blue ribbon?" Rose asked confused. "Is it a type of award?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Anders said dismissingly. "I'm going to lie down have a nice night?"

Anders yawned and walked away. The night went by quickly. A loud trumpet played over the speakers that were scattered through camp. Anders eyes bolted open, he was covered in sweat and seemed panicked. He rubbed his eyes and got out of his small twin bed. Everything was silent in the near empty room. The concreate walls were pure gray and the wood floor was dirty and withered. Anders uniform was neatly folded on top of his footlocker at the edge of the bed. Anders walked over to his uniform and grabbed the bandanna off the pile, he stared at it. He frowned and his eyes had a forlorn look, Anders sighed and tied the bandanna around his head and walked to the window. He opened the shudders and stared at the rising sun in the distance. A crow leapt off the top of command building and flew over the compound. Large groups of soldiers in uniform were running towards the hangers. The bunkhouses emptied at rapid speeds. Workers carried boxes and create into the hanger yelling commands at each other's. Pequod sat in his helicopter mess with the gauges and switches impatiently. A nervous look filled his face as he switched on his radio and put on his oxygen mask and helmet. Squads of soldiers wearing flak jackets and gasmask sat along the landing strip prepping their weapons and gear. Marcus sat in the intelligence room with Twentieth watching the scout reports come in. Boxes of ammo were thrown inside the back of the large cargo plane, a group of soldiers wearing oxygen masks and helmets sat in the hanger staring the plane anxiously. Pequod stared at a photo of Morpho in cabin of helicopter; a tear fell under the mask. The gems stared at the humans confused trying to piece together what was happening. Squads of five jumped into the helicopters and took off flying away. Anders drove up to the gems in jeep this one with the South Africa flag on the hood.

"Anders what's going on?" Rose asked surprised by the sudden military ramifications.

"Judgement day girls," Anders said ominously.

"Huh," Amethyst said confused.

"Today we end Black Opal, you all want in?" Anders asked coyly.

"We can't let you humans have all the fun," Rose said with a slight smirk.

"Good, but can you three use a parachute?" Anders asked. "Eh never mind I will have someone teach you along the way."

"Sir the baby birds left the nest we are waiting for papa to join us," Pequod said over the radio.

"What is with the ridiculous codenames Pequod?" Anders asked as he walked to the cargo plane.

"Just trying to lighten the mood sir," Pequod said with a sigh.

The radio went silent and Anders entered the hanger. The soldiers inside saluted him and went inside of the plane's cargo. Anders put on an oxygen mask and climbed into the plane and sat on top of a box of ammo. The gems walked inside of the plane confused. The cargo door closed and drove out of the hanger. It lifted off into the air and broke through the clouds. The gems fell back and hit the door, Anders sighed in disappointment. After hours of flying the plane hung over the dry African savannah. Flocks of birds flew through the air, the sun hung over the dry plains. The air was humid and hot, suddenly gusts of wind bent the tall green down. The few and far apart trees were brown and almost looked dead. The land was void of any animals, expect for crows and vultures. Dust fly over the dirt trails, abandoned villages were scattered through the regions. The cargo door opened and a strong wind filled the cargo bay. The soldiers lined up and put on their parachutes. Anders held out a knife and started to saw through the ropes that were keeping the ammo boxes down. A soldier gulped and charged forward leaping out of the cargo plane. The gems stared at the humans in shock and slight horror as the humans jumped out of the plane. An ammo box hit the gems in the back pushing them out of the plane. Anders took a deep breath and charged out of the plane and jumped. Anders pulled out a grenade and assault rifle as he started to free fall. The soldiers lined up as they fell and pulled out their weapons. The gems screamed (excluding Garnet) as they fell, Rose formed her bubble around the three and the ammo box. Corrupt gems were scattered around the plains that the soldiers were landing towards. The soldiers in perfect unison pulled the cords on their parachutes and their parachutes unpacked. They shoot as the mutants as they fell towards the ground. Anders pulled the cord and threw his grenade down to the ground, it exploded and sent a mutant flying. Grenades rained down from the sky blowing up the plains, the grenades were followed by a sea of bullets. The mutants were blown apart; their screams of pain filled the air. The mutants tried to scatter and run, but to no avail, they fell into hole formed by the grenades, all they could do is roar pitifully as they were shot apart. The dust cleared and the grenades stopped falling, there wasn't a single mutant corrupt gem left. The land was ravaged by with new holes. The grass was destroyed and the trees had fallen, dust and dirt flew through the air. The gems plummeted on to the ground and Rose's bubble brook. Rose stared at the destruction in horror, surprised by the brutality. Anders and the soldiers landed on the ground and went to work. They took off their parachutes and oxygen masks and unloaded the ammo boxes and distributed the clips. They threw the parachutes and masks into the boxes and put a beacon on the boxes. The soldiers got into a marching formation and gathered on the dirt road.

"Ok men it's a forty kilometer march to the meeting point let's get moving!" Anders yelled as the soldiers started to move forward.

"Anders," Rose said as she walked over. "What was with all this?"

Rose pointed to the newly formed creators in the savannah. "Nothing that you should be worried about," Anders said sharply as he marched ahead of the soldiers.

The sun beat down upon the soldiers; they started to sweat through their uniforms. The sound of boots filled the deathly silent savannah. Clouds lazily flew through the sky. Vultures perched on top of a dead tree and stared at the soldiers as they marched. A horde of mutant gems that looked similar to rhinos charged towards them. Anders scoffed and pulled out a Molotov cocktail and lit it up and threw it into the tall dry grass. It instantly started to burn around, the fire stretched across the dry region burning down the grass and trees. As soon as the fire hit the mutants, they freaked out. They roared in terror and trashed, their cries filled the air. The mutants screamed and blew up fantastically, a large light came out of the burning land. Embers and cinders flew through the air as smoke climbed through the sky. The air smelt like coal, ashes flew alongside the road. After five minutes the fire stopped, some soldiers broke away from the pack and grabbed the mutant's gems. Rose stared at the scorched land in terror as if something died. Anders was smirked for a brief moment as he stared at the destroyed land, but then continued to march. The soldiers rejoined the pack and joined the march.

"We have destroyed five points already sir," Pequod said over the radio.

"Good, maybe it is just my Sherman blood, but this feels a bit natural to me," Anders said as he stared at the destroyed land.

"We are converting on point six, Blackhawk three and four are returning to the compound to resupply, Blackhawk five and six are moving to point seven, this is Blackhawk one signing off," Pequod radio went silent.

Anders nodded to himself and prepped another Molotov cocktail. The march continued. The late afternoon sun hung over the savannah, the wind became more frequent. Dust flew through the air and everything became much cooler. Crows pecked at the ground around the road. A snake slithered out of the grass and pulled a crow into the grass with it. Anders yawned and stared out in the distance. Amethyst randomly darted into the grass and pulled out rocks and bubbled them. Garnet walked alongside Anders, the two walked in silence. Pearl yawned and leaned against Rose as the two walked together. Rose smiled politely and let Pearl lean. Anders counted how many clips he had left after the third mutant attack. Everything was silent; the only noise was the sound of the marching boots. Suddenly a loud roar filled the air, the soldiers and the gems head darted towards a village where multiply mutants where. The mutants did not charge yet. The sound of helicopter blades came from above; the soldiers looked up and saw two helicopters approaching the village. They hovered for a brief moment and then unleashed a payload of missiles. The missiles hit the village blowing it up. The roars of anger turned into fear as the missiles hit their target. The explosion touched the sky; the remains of the village were on fire. Cinders and ash flew through the sky and danced on the wind. Rose stared at the sight in horror.

"This is Blackhawk one and two point six is wiped out, we are going to return to the compound for resupplying, Blackhawk three and four have returned and moving on to point eight," Pequod butted in on the radio.

"Anders what was that!" Rose yelled sounding angry.

"Nothing important," Anders said with a yawn.

"Nothing important you just blew up village!" Rose yelled as she pointed the burning remains.

"A village full of monsters," Anders said coldly, "They were in our way, and I dealt with them."

"You didn't have to destroy the village, people live there," Rose said worried.

"They monsters already ruined the village and if we went with a direct assault it would have wasted time and supplies, look Rose I didn't do anything wrong," Anders said sharply.

"Didn't do anything wrong, you just blew up a village, you could have ruined someone's life," Rose said sounding depressed. "It's unnecessarily cruel."

Anders chuckled a bit. "Unnecessarily cruel, that's hilarious. If that doesn't prove what I have been thinking all along I don't know what would have," Anders said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked with a slight glare.

"You are weak, you have become soft," Anders said with a sudden glare. "You forgot Rose war is hell," Anders sounded more cold and angry. "Concepts like cruelty and good and evil don't exist as soon as you step foot on the battlefield. War is in itself cruelty, only a fool would try to reform it. I am saving my planet here; we have already lost a city and hundreds of innocent lives, what is an empty village compared to that. We must do what is necessary to insure we win, you should know that." Anders hissed.

Anders turned his back on Rose and walked off. Rose had a startled look on her face, surprised by his hostility. Pearl ran over to Rose her face was seething with anger.

"How dear he talk to you like that, he has no right to treat you like that, I should just," Pearl was interrupted by Rose putting a hand on her shoulder.

Garnet once again walked alongside Anders, he looked up at her with a slight glare. "What?" Anders asked still sounding angry.

Garnet didn't reply. "Oh let me guess you are here to tell me that I should be more forgiving and less cruel, that I should be so hard on Rose. Let me tell you something I am just doing my job as much as I would like to be at home lying down with my son and wife I can't. I am not a bad guy; I am doing the same thing as you three did thousands of years ago. So don't try to talk me into apologizing and groveling at Rose feet," Anders said sounding stressed out. "This total warfare stuff just come naturally to me, it is just my Sherman blood, but hey at least it is damn effective."

"It's ok I understand," Garnet said instantly calming Anders down.

"Thank you," Anders said exhaling in relief.

The sun had set as the soldiers climbed a large hill. They climbed to the top and looked down to see a giant clearing full of mutant gems in the middle of it was a giant stone temple. The grass and trees were destroyed; dust and dirt flew through the air with every step the mutant gems labored. It was cold out now and the sky was completely clear. The moon was a crimson red. A cool wind sent dust flying throw the air. The dry grass whistled in the wind. Anders and the soldiers sat down on the ground and took a much deserved rest. After an hour another group of fifty soldiers joined Anders group. Anders and the soldiers walked down the hill and waited for something. The soldiers looked tired and exhausted, some even dozed off. Their savannah camo uniforms were stained with dirt, mud, and sweat. A hundred and twenty soldiers sat alongside the hill waiting. After another hour of resting the cargo plane was heard from overhead. In a matter of seconds shipping creates and boxes full of supplies and weapons were parachuted down from the sky. Anders opened the creates and distrusted heavy machine guns, lmgs, assault shotguns, grenade launchers, and rocket launchers to the soldiers. Anders gave Garnet a flamethrower and tossed Pearl and Amethyst a few Molotov cocktails. Anders grabbed a high tech looking grenade launcher and a combat shotgun for himself. He then put on a full set of riot gear and stared at his men. A few soldiers holding mini guns climbed back up to the top of the hill. Anders followed with his soldiers. The gems stared at their nearly gained weapons confused, Garnet pulled the trigger and a stream of fire came out. Pearl and Amethyst jumped back while a small smirk appeared on Garnets face. They joined Anders at the top of the hill and stared at the scene. In the distance the sound of helicopter filled the sky. Six Blackhawk helicopters appeared in the sky and hung over the clearing. In a split second a barrage of missiles rained down from the sky and filled the clearing a storm of explosions. The grass was set on fire making the mutant gems roar in pain, they charged at the hill hooting in pain and anger. Suddenly dark clouds formed in the sky and rain fell. Anders growled in annoyance and waited for the mutants to get closer. The missile payload ended and the helicopters changed to their Gatling guns and started to rain bullets upon the monsters. The mutants roared as they got closer to the hill. Anders made a single hand sign and the soldiers went stone-face, they knelt down and opened fire. A barrage of artillery rained down from the hill, explosions from the grenades and rockets kept the beasts from getting any traction, the mutants fell back and tripped on the newly formed holes in the ground. The dry dirt turned into mud making the corrupt gem move slower. Anders was yelling commands, but they could barely be heard over the bullets. Corrupt gems poofed before they could even make it to the base of the hill. The sounds of battle roared through the night sky. Suddenly a white fog slowly started to creep out of the temple in the center of the clearing, the soldiers put on their gasmasks as the fog made its way towards the hill. A bolt of lightning struck the ground near the right flank making the soldiers around there scatter. Noticing this weak point a giant four armed humanoid mutant with jagged rocks scattered through its body leapt into the air trying to attack, Garnet noticed this corrupt gem and leapt into the air to confront it. Garnet smirked as she sucker punched the corrupt gem in the stomach making it fly backwards and crash into the ground. She took off the flamethrower she had and threw it at the corrupt gem at a high speed. Upon impact the flamethrower blew up setting the mutant on fire. The mutant blew up, Garnet landed and collected the gem and bubbled it just as the right flank got back in order. Anders smiled confidently as he watched the army of mutant's poof right in front of him. Suddenly the mutants backed away and ran towards the temple. The battlefield went silent and the mutants stopped fighting, the soldiers took this opportunity to reload and prep their weapons. A single figure appeared in the fog, the sound of clapping filled the still battlefield as well as a proud singing voice. Anders glared at the figure and looked towards the gems; they nodded and leapt into towards the figure. Anders pulled out the high tech grenade launcher and walked towards it. The gems and Anders surrounded a clapping Black Opal.

"Bravo, bravo what a spectacular performance from the misfit army let's give them a round of applause," Black Opal's voice sounded much younger and he appeared more buff. "This is just a wonderful thing to see, ants trying to take down a god. I just love this sight."

"You seem much calmer than expected," Anders said trying to hold back his surprise.

"Oh I am seething with rage, but I can't let the peasants see their future king in such a poor light, don't want the soon to be dead media hearing about," Black Opal said with a smile.

"Your quote on quote army could barely take down a small army of humans, how do you think you can take over homeworld, please just give up before it gets worse," Rose warned as she unsheathed her sword.

"Well you see these humans had the drop on me, but as soon as I finish the acid rain boom no more filthy mud beings trying to fight me, but you do bring up a good point how will I ever deal with Homeworld army, that question drove me mad, but then boom a sudden solution hit me like so," Black Opal threw a device into the air, bolts of electricity flew out of the device towards the gems.

Rose summoned her bubble while the bolts hit the other gems, they instantly poofed, the gems screamed in pain as they were poofed. "And that is how I will deal with Homeworld's, you see I got this one poison that will literally melt gems, physical form, the real gem, it will just melt it. You should totally watch me use it I think I might try it on the purple one, I never liked the purple one," Black Opal said as he walked towards their gems.

Anders appeared right next to Black Opal and pointed the grenade launcher at his chest. "Don't you dare touch them," Rose said with a glare.

Anders nodded in agreement. "Ok commander remember how this went for you last time not even the fusion and the servant could defeat me, so if you are going to even try make it your best shot ok, because I would hate to kill you in such a simple way," Black Opal taunted. "I always pictured having you strung up to a tree and shot by your favorite ah!"

A spike pierced through Black Opal armor, he stared at Anders in shock. "How?" Black Opal said seething with anger.

Anders smirked and rolled back as the spike exploded and pushed Black Opal backwards. Small cracks formed in Black Opals armor as he glared at Rose and Ander. Small vines wrapped around Black Opals leg as Rose dashed forwards towards him, Black Opal nearly caught her blade, and he gritted his teeth and tried to throw Rose when she formed her bubble pushing Black Opal. Another spike pierced through his armor this time in his shoulder. The explosion ripped and destroyed Black Opals cloak. Anders smirked as a look of pure fury formed on Black Opals face. Black Opal charged forward towards Anders. He merely smirked and pulled out a smoke bomb, he pulled the pin. The smoke cloud instantly formed, Black Opal flew through the cloud, upon reaching the other Rose was there and smacked Black Opal to the ground with her shield. A backflip kick sent Rose flying backwards, Black Opal got back on his feet and looked around for Anders. A knife was stabbed through one of the cracks in his armor; Black Opal looked down and saw Anders jamming a knife into his stomach region. Black Opal put his fist together and slammed Anders into the ground, Anders grunted in pain as he rolled on to his. A handful of mud hit Black Opal in the eyes blinding him; three shotgun blasts hit Black Opal in the face making him step back. A shield flew across the clearing hitting Black Opal in the chest. Black Opal coughed out spit when suddenly Rose slashed him across the chest. A sucker punch temporally disabled Rose as Black Opal grabbed her sword and threw it away. Three spike grenades pierced Black Opal in the back each one of them exploding in perfect unison. Black Opal screamed in anger as he turned around and saw Anders standing there glaring at him. He charged forward and kneed Anders in the stomach, sending Anders crashing into a rock. Anders coughed and held his wounds; he groggily stood up and pointed the shotgun at Black Opal. Rounds after rounds were fired, but Black Opal merely shrugged the rounds off. Suddenly vines formed around Black Opal legs and pulled him into the ground. Anders saw Rose's sword and grabbed it and charged at Black Opal. The sword split Black Opal gem.

"My diamond I don't want to be on Earth anymore," Black Opal said before his gem shattered apart.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Anders said between breathes.

"I know I was expecting more," Rose said surprised.

A green ooze spilt on Black Opal gem shards making them glow. "Never mind," Anders said as he held his ribs.

The gem shards merged together and a monstrous Black Opal formed, his limbs were switched around and his face mutilated. "I will kill you all if it is the last thing I can do!" Black Opal roared.

The beast charged at Anders and kicked him with one of his arms. Anders went flying across the clearing and slammed into the ground. Black Opal then charged at Rose. She summoned her shield and bubble trying to fend off the creature. It's messed up limbs pounded on the shell. A loud popping noise came from Anders arm; he noticed that he fell out of his socket. Anders groaned in pain and held his arm. Two bright lights shone next to him, he looked over and saw a red and blue gem. Anders started to poke at the gems with his good arm.

"Garnet, Garnet wake up I need you," Anders groaned sounding like he went through blunt force trauma.

He continued to poke at the gems as Black Opal continued to pound on Rose's shields. He picked up the bubble and threw it into the ground. The bubble disappeared; Rose rolled away dodging a punch from the monster. She got up and grabbed her sword and charged at Black Opal. A bright light appeared where Anders was lying down, a brief look of hope appeared on his face, but that was quickly dismissed when he saw two children (?) take form.

"Anders what happened?" The red one asked sounding a bit panicked.

"That doesn't matter right now I need Garnet where is she?" Anders asked groggily.

"We are Garnet," The blue one said sounding surprisingly calm.

"Garnet was a fusion never saw it coming can one of you put my arm back into the socket?" Anders asked, the two rushed to his side and instantly snapped it back into place. "Give me a warning next time," Anders hissed in pain.

"Sorry," The blue one said.

"Where are my guns?" Anders asked as he struggled to get up.

Rose was thrown across the clearing again. The beast leapt into the air and smashed her into the ground; Rose summoned her shield just in time. The beast started to pound on her shield. It sensed two new beings and turned around to see Ruby and Sapphire trying to fuse. It leapt forward and swooped in between the two. Black Opal roared and grabbed Sapphire and threw her in a giant rock. It then kicked the rock and Sapphire into the ground. Ruby roared in anger and leapt on the back of Black Opal and stared to pound on it. To no avail, Black Opal picked up Ruby threw her to the ground. A spike grenade pierced through Black Opal again, his head darted towards Anders in anger. Black Opal roared and charged towards Anders.

"Hey Opal I think you need a drink so I made you a cocktail!" Anders yelled as he threw a Molotov cocktail.

Black Opal paused for a moment to think about that statement, forgetting about the incoming explosive. The Molotov hit engulfing him in flames. His body melted for a brief moment, he tried to walk forward, but failed and landed face first on the ground. Anders walked towards Black Opal and pointed his shotgun at Black Opal's head. A look of pure raw fear was on Black Opal's face when the bullet pierced his skull. He poofed, Anders walked over to the shattered gem parts and rapidly stomped on them until they were nothing but dust. Rose and Ruby with Sapphire in her arms walked over to Anders.

"You ok Sapphire?" Ruby asked extremely worried.

"I'm fine you can put me down you know," Sapphire said smiling a little bit.

"I don't want to," Ruby said faking a pout.

Rose giggled and looked at Anders. "Are you alright?" She asked worried.

Ander flopped backwards into the mud. "I need a vacation," Anders said with a sigh.

A/N…

And I am done! Black Opal is dead! His saga is over! Got to plan a new saga for when I get to the show because there is a lack of episodes I can insert Anders into! Sometimes I feel like Anders is like Hawkeye! WE HAVE OVER 1,000 VIEWS! You all are wonderful! Please tell me what you think of the chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite and have a nice day!


	11. Break Up

Break Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

"So how does it work?" Anders asked as he carved in the fifty third tally under the weeks carving.

"What?" Garnet asked as she leaned on the wall of the cave.

"Well how do two gems form one gem, do you just live in the head of the fusion or what?" Anders asked as he sheathed his knife.

"Well with fusion we become one single being, Ruby and Sapphire are still in here, but I am my own being," Garnet explained.

"So how did you two get together?" Anders asked as he sat down at the edge of the cave.

"Well you tell me how you and Pepper got together?" Garnet asked back playfully.

Anders blushed and pulled on the collar of his uniform. "Maybe one day," Anders said sounding flustered.

"Well there's your answer," Garnet said with a smirk.

Anders stared at the calm setting of Beach City. The bright sun was beating down on the small beachside city. Clouds lazily drifted through the sky, their shadows were providing shade for a brief moment. The ocean was at peace, not a single wave was it sight. Reggae music played from a radio in Greg's van, Greg was working on the engine of the van until a cloud of smoke hit him in the face. Seagulls perched along the arms of the giant woman statue that the statue was made out. Their squawks filled the air; the birds occasionally swooped down and took a hermit crab off the ground. The air smells like salt and French fries, a new French fry shop was opened on the board walk. Flower pelts danced through the air. Anders yawned and lied down; he listened to the reggae music and slowly drifted off. The warm sunlight entered the cave. Young couples walked down the boardwalk, their laughter filled the air. Tourist filled the street of the city snapping photos of the small shops selling tricks. Bar flies impatiently stood next to the dive bar waiting for it to open. Three kids sat outside of the pizza shop trying to act cool wearing jackets and sunglasses that were two big for them. Two kids stood at the top of the giant hill trying to pry off the boards that kept the old lighthouse closed. The bartender watched his son stumble through Shakespeare lines from a park bench, enjoying every moment of it. A young red faced mayor's assistant ran towards the office, he was struggling with all the papers he had to carry. The sound of the temple doors being opened made Anders wake up, he yawned and looked behind himself to see the rest of the gems leave the temple.

"Garnet there you are we need your help," Rose said noticing Garnet. "A bunch of objects went missing in the temple and we need your help finding them."

Garnet nodded and got up. "I can help," Anders said getting up as well.

"Umm ok Anders," Rose said surprised by the sudden gesture.

"No it's my pleasure," Anders said as he walked to the temple doors.

"First let's check Amethyst room," Rose said as Amethyst opened the door.

"Cool you guys can help me find my missing burrito," Amethyst said excited.

"Are we seriously looking for a magic burrito?" Anders asked annoyed.

"No a magic burrito would be silly," Rose said giggling a bit. "Everyone knows that only watermelons are magical."

Anders sighed and entered the temple. He stared at the giant piles of random objects. Swords floated down the river and got stuck the shore. Pearl obviously looking annoyed picked up said swords. The cave smelled like rotten food and mold with a hint of rusted metal. Some piles reached the top of the waterfall, the junk piles ranged from random rocks to car parts. Water dripped on to Anders head from random stalagmites, he rubbed his hair with his sleeves and watched a junk pile collapse. The garbage from said pile went all the way up to his knees, much to Anders discomfort. He looked up and saw a world war one fighter plane, Anders head darted back and forth as he moved towards the plane. Anders touched the controls and giggled a little bit; he straightened up and walked away. He walked over to Rose who was deep in thought.

"If it isn't in here it must be in the record room!" Rose yelled out of nowhere.

"Record room?" Anders repeated confused.

"Yes it is like what you human call a computer room," Rose answered.

"Gems had the internet," Anders said surprised.

"What's the internet?" Rose asked confused.

"Never mind just take us there," Anders said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The river split apart reviling an opening at the bottom of the river. Anders and the gems entered the opening and walked down a long sandstone stairwell. Glowing pink lines filled the sandstone walls. It was deathly silent as the gems and Anders walked down stairwell. Their footsteps echoed down the long corridor, the air smelt musty and old. Small streams of water flowed down the stairs. After a few minutes of walking they reached a giant door with the same pink lines going through it. Rose's gem glowed and the door slide open, they entered a room with a giant screen inserted in the sandstone walls. A small pond sat in the middle of the gold colored room, the water was pink and had flower petals floating in it. The pink lines connected to a single pad by the giant screen. A nervous look appeared on Anders face for a brief moment as he entered the room. Rose walked over to the pad and placed her hand on it. The screen turned bright white and activated, a file opened and was completely empty. She opened file after file and found nothing.

"How is this possible, all the files are gone," Rose said shocked.

"It's impossible only Crystal Gems can get in here who could've interfered with the files?" Pearl asked no one in particular.

"Do you think Black Opal did it?" Amethyst asked sounding worried.

"No when we check his temple his system was empty, there was nothing on, unless he hid our files somewhere else it would be impossible," Garnet answered stoically.

"Maybe something sneaked in, the camera footage is still intact," Rose said as she opened the camera footage.

"Wait there's cameras here," Anders said sounding both surprised and nervous.

"Yes they rarely pick up anything interesting though," Rose said as she combed through the footage.

Anders pulled the collar of his uniform and reached for his device. "Here we go, here is last week's footage," Rose said as she opened the recording.

Anders pulled out his device and reached into another pocket as the gems watched the footage. The screen fast forwarded through footage from multiply parts of the temple. Suddenly people in military uniforms appeared in all parts of the temple; they were wearing balaclavas and had the T.O.U logo on them. The footage focused on a soldier in the record room, he took off his balaclava and took a deep breath. He turned around and stared at the hidden camera his face was in full display, the soldier was Anders. The gems heads darted backwards and stared at Anders. It was a mixture of anger, surprise, and sadness. Rose walked forward with a confused look on her face.

"Anders what is this?" She asked sounding almost at a loss of words.

Anders pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocket and pulled the clip. The smoke cloud filled the room and the ground under Anders opened up. The ground closed and the smoke cleared. The gems looked around the room for him, but he was long gone.

"He betrayed us!" Pearl yelled seething with anger. "He stole our secrets and betrayed us. That's what we get for trusting a human."

"Maybe he had a good reason," Amethyst said sounding a bit sad.

"Like what! To turn our secrets into weapons or maybe he was trying to force us into his army!" Pearl said still not calming down. "I never trusted him!"

"Well I did! Why would he do this," Amethyst said sounding near tears.

"He was playing you!" Pearl yelled. "Rose what should we do?"

"He hasn't gotten out of town yet, let's find him and see if he can explain himself," Rose said her words sounded empty and hallow.

"Your surprisingly quiet," Pearl glared at Garnet.

Garnet didn't respond she only walked forward up the stairs. The gems quickly walked out of the temple and saw Anders standing on the beach watching the sun set. The waves crashed along the shore and a cold wind blew through the beach. All the humans were away in their houses, even Greg disappeared to somewhere else. The purplish glow reflected on the water. The birds flew off as soon as the gems step foot on the beach.

"You should have used the warp pad while you had the chance," Pearl hissed, her voice was lined with venom.

"My device ran out of battery after I radio for back up, go figure," Anders said sounding out of it.

"How dare you steal from," Pearl was interrupted by Anders.

"You and Black Opal," Anders said as he turned around to look at the gems. "We stole from both you and him."

"What?" Pearl said surprised.

"Don't act so surprised both you and him had valuable files and research that we could use," Anders said coldly.

"For what to fuel your arms race," Pearl said with a glare.

"No to protect our planet," Anders glared at the four. "All four of you have been doing a terrible job at that. Black Opal's research plus your information would help use make anti-gem weapons that could help us prevent the situation from getting that bad once again."

"What, what do you mean?" Pearl said taken off guard.

"Black Opal destroyed a city, killed our soldiers and innocent civilians, ignored people, and destroyed acres of land," Anders said with a sigh. "And we could barely do anything to stop him, now imagine if Homeworld came back. If they were more advanced, if they had an army, Earth wouldn't be ready. We did our part and sold us bullet formula, but that isn't enough. We need these files for the benefit of Earth."

"You could have just asked us for them," Rose said sounding progressively sadder.

"But would you give them to us?" Anders asked with a glare.

They didn't respond. "Exactly, you don't trust us, you still think you can protect this planet yourself," Anders said with every word he sounded angrier. "Well let me tell you something, you all aren't as great as you used to be."

"You stole, killed, and destroyed land before, what makes you better than use?" Garnet asked, she sounded angry and Anders reflection appeared on her visor.

"I'm not, but I don't deny that. I do whatever is needed to insure a job gets done, even though I do bad things I am not a bad guy," Anders tried to fake being calm, but failed. "But you all, you all are trying to make yourselves look perfect when you aren't. You all been deny any faults, you all deny that you all have been failing and slacking off, you all are living off of past glory to make it feel like you all are doing all right. How many corrupt gems or ancient artifacts have slipped through your fingers? How many times have failed and a corrupt gem did more damage than wanted, but you all just ignore?" Anders sounded like he was seething with anger. "You all pity each other so much it is making you unstable. You rather keep each other safe than the people safe. If you haven't realized it your next door neighbors are terrified by you, governments are annoyed by your failures. 1968 your fight with a corrupt gem destroyed a city, 1972 a forest was terraformed after Rose accidently buried a temple, 1975 Amethyst was arrest by the BCP after robbing a business, 1977 Garnet caused a country wide blackout after absorbing the electricity to fight a corrupt gem, 1981 corrupt gems rampaged through a town no one was able to help," The Crystal Gems looked down at the ground in shame. "Failures among failures and you all act like nothing ever goes wrong. Sometimes I respect you all and hell even like you all, but then the fact that you all don't care about humans, the fact that you all don't acknowledge your mistakes, and the fake that sometimes it's just an act is just gnawing me at the back of my head. I mean look at yourselves, Rose the protector of humans that never does her because she is too busy playing dress up with her new boy toy sure she may give you that winning speech but it's hallow, Amethyst the wild child that has a police record she is so loyal, funny, and nice it almost makes you forget how empty headed and how much she needs constant approval, then Pearl, I hate you the most your obsessiveness, your grudge against humans, your above it all attitude, it drives me up the wall," Anders sighed. "Look I like you all, but those simple things, those faults that you all never acknowledge or care about. You all keep everything so secretive and never try to make up for those mistakes or flaws. You never try to better yourselves. You all are stuck in a time warp, when you get out of it; you all would be lost and confused. You wouldn't be able to process these faults or know how to deal with them. You just lost touch with reality," A helicopter hovered behind Anders. "I'm sorry it just the job and Rose good luck with the kid."

The gems stared at Rose in surprise and confusion. "Rose what is he talking about?" Pearl said sounding scared and confused as Anders climbed into the helicopter.

The helicopter doors closed and it took off, Anders looked around the cabin and saw a frowning Marcus. "Mission accomplished sir," Anders said with a sigh

A/N…

Don't worry I am not end the series here, I got another saga to write. Sorry about the late night release as well. Two more chapters left until we finish up the past saga. Please tell me what you think. Please review, favorite, and follow and have a nice night/day.


	12. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders watched the waves hit the beach. Seagulls squawked and pecked at the sand. In the distance a storm was forming over the ocean. Citizens of the city went inside their homes not want to get caught in the rain. The air was damp and cool; the leaves on the trees were turning brown. Flower petals died right next to Anders boots, one by one the flowers were dying across the small beachside town. Anders sighed and got off the rock he was sitting on, he dusted off his brown wool sweater and jeans. His bandanna fluttered in the strong wind. The smell of dew and spices hung in the air, Anders rubbed the stubble along his face and brown eyes, his long brown hair blew in the wind. A group of footsteps and the sound of weapons being summoned came from behind him.

"Anders what are you doing here?" Pearl asked her voice coated in venom.

Anders turned around and noticed the new stars on their outfits and smirked. "Nothing important just called in for another job," Anders said casually.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked with a glare.

"Well once again I have to help you all," Anders said slowly walking over to them.

"By help do you mean spy on us, we found your bugs and camera Anders," Pearl said harshly pointing her spear at him.

"Be careful where you point that thing," Anders grabbed the spear body. "You might hurt someone."  
"And that being you," Pearl hissed back.

Everything went silent and the two glared at each, Amethyst looked at the two nervously, she slowly backed away and bumped into someone. "Amethyst!" The person said happily.

The person picked her up from behind and hugged her. "Ahh!" Amethyst screamed. "Help!" Amethyst looked behind her and saw Pepper. "Pepper why are you here?" Amethyst said confused.

Pepper smiled at her and put down Amethyst. "Well I heard Rose was having a baby and I came to help and support you all," Pepper said with a beaming smile. "I have been through it once before, so might as well help you all with it."

"Mrs. Sherman haven't you been listening to me for the past six years gem biology isn't the same as humans, if it was they could've just gone to a hospital," A voice said from behind the fence.

"Guess you're right doc," Pepper said rubbing the back of her head.

A loud creaking noise came from Marcus wheelchair as he went through the fence. "And I wouldn't be here to help," Marcus said proudly.

"And I'm your assistant," Pepper said happily.

"You two ruined my intimidating moment!" Anders yelled embarrassed.

"You intimidating what's next Twentieth wearing a dress?" Pepper asked playfully.

"Shut up," Anders sighed as Pepper walked over to him and rubbed the back of his next, he turned beat red.

"You're so stressed out," Pepper said as she continued to rub.

"Shu…shu…shut up," Anders said embarrassed.

"As soon as you do," Pepper hugged him.

Anders turned even redder and stared at her yellow sundress. "I have I ever told you two how dumb you are together," Marcus said with a smile.

"Yes," They said in unison.

"I am so happy I got you two together," Marcus said kindly.

Pearl cleared her throat getting their attention. "May I ask why are you all here!" Pearl yelled annoyed.

"Well I am the only one that help Rose with giving birth to her child and Anders is my escort and Pepper here is my lab assistant so she is guaranteed a free ride," Marcus explained. "So where is the expecting mother?"

"Rose is in the temple you already know how to get in," Pearl said with a slight glare.

"Oh Amethyst I have a gift for you," Pepper grabbed a box from under Marcus wheelchair.

"Ooo what is it?" Amethyst asked excitedly.

Pepper opened the box. "The complete full series of Lil' Butler including the holiday special and movie," Pepper said equally excited.

"Awesome!" Amethyst hugged the box. "You should watch this with me and Greg sometime soon."

"I'll try," Pepper smiled. "So did you see the episode when the Richmens moved in?"

The two continued to talk as Anders wheeled Marcus up the hill, the two stared at the house being constructed. "Never thought they would be taking this kid thing seriously," Anders said surprised.

"I know it is a big surprise, a naturally born gem being, and the cherry on top is that is happened with a human," Marcus said excited. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Same here," Anders almost sounded breathless.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked.

"Anxious and paranoid, I never thought I would be coming back here, let alone Rose coming directly to us for help. I don't like it," Anders said with a sigh.

"Don't worry soldier the due date is in a day we will be fine," Marcus said confidently.

"Yeah," Anders wheeled Marcus into the cave and stepped outside; he looked to his right and noticed Garnet suddenly appearing.

"Hello," She said casually.

Anders had a nervous look on his face for a brief second. "Hi," Anders replied trying to hide that he was nervous.

"How've you been holding up?" Garnet asked still sounding casual.

"Good just got down fighting a revolution in Congo, how are you doing?" Anders asked back.

"Not as good as I should," Garnet said much to Anders surprise. "I've been split up twice in the past nine month, one about your betrayal and one because of Rose."  
"Did you see this coming?" Anders asked feeling sad.

"I saw the possibility of your betrayal, but ignored it. And I haven't dared to look at what might happen to Rose," Garnet said stoically.

"I'm sorry," Anders said with a sigh.

"It's ok the path of faith is paved with many ups and downs," Garnet said as she stared in the distance.

"Aye," Anders joined her. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Garnet answered.

"Hope he likes my gift," Anders stared at a plastic bag tied to Marcus wheelchair.

"Did Pepper pick it out for you?" Garnet asked playfully.

"No I can be fatherly, I understand children I am raising one right now," Anders said proudly.

"Can human babies survive fire or extreme heat?" Garnet asked out of nowhere.

Anders sighed. "Pepper get up here we got to explain parenting to the gems!" Anders yelled.

A few hours pasted and the gems and Anders and Pepper sat on rocks outside of the cave. Anders hung a tarp over them blocking the rain. Pearl glared at Anders from across the clearing watching every move he made. Anders sighed as Pepper put her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. Marcus's wheelchair creaked from inside the cave; he and Rose were talking in private. Pearl occasionally tried to sneak into the cave, but she was scared off by a bullet from Anders. The storm roared in the distance, lightning struck the ground. Waves roared and toiled against each other. Birds hid in their nests trying to escape the storm. Anders yawned pulled out a canteen and took a drink. The dead leaves floated into puddles and the last flowers were about to die. A loud scream cave from the cave, Pepper sprung to life and ran into the cave before the gems could even stand up.

"The baby is coming!" Pepper yelled from the cave.

Rose was hyperventilating as Greg held her, Pepper helped him carry Rose into the temple as Marcus wheeled behind them.

The gems ran to the temple door, but Anders blocked their way. "Let us through!" Pearl growled aggressively.

"So you can do what watch?" Anders asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No we want to help!" Pearl yelled angrily.

"Do you even know how human babies get born?" Anders asked with a glare.

"No, but…" Pearl went quiet.

"Then leave it to the professionals, Marcus is the only one that can even comprehend how a gem-human hybrid baby can be born, you can't help," Anders said with a sad sigh. "We just got to wait."

Anders and the gems sat on their rocks in silence. The air felt tenser, Pearl continued to glare at Anders. The silence felt awkward and heavy.

"You know we haven't forgiven you," Pearl said breaking the silence.

Anders raised an eyebrow confused. "You stole our files and important information, you hurt Rose and you ruined us on purpose. If it was up to me you wouldn't be here," Pearl said, every word was harsh and cold.

"Like you would be able to do anything to me, let's not forget who has the army here," Anders said with a glare.

"We have fusion," Pearl returned the glare.

"I would love to see how that would handle over a thousand bullets flying towards it. Let me tell you something Pearl, I am not like every other human that you come across. I don't fear or respect you. I just see a confused alien crying and singing," Anders said coldly.

"Anders," Garnet said almost sounding like a growl.

"What I don't like being treated like I'm the bad guy, if Rose ordered you to do something like what I did; you all would've done it without a single regret. I didn't do anything wrong," Anders said sharply his glare becoming more intense.

"Your stole our history," Pearl shot back.

"I protected Earth," Anders hissed and glared. "What do you two think?"

Amethyst and Garnet didn't say anything, they only looked away. Everything went silent once again; the only noise was the raging storm. Anders pulled out his device and played music. The beats and tempo of the music was in perfect sync with the storm. The waves rose and toiled, with every crash on the shore the ocean became wilder. The air was crispy and cold, the sky was gray and lifeless. A powerful wind blew against the tarp. The temperature dropped with every hour. The leaves on the trees turned brown and fell as the last flower died. The temple door opened and Greg stepped out holding a small crying baby. Pepper wheeled Marcus out of the temple, Pepper had a large smile on her face and Marcus was simply astonished.

"Anders meet our Godson Steven," Pepper said softly.

Anders grabbed the plastic bag off of Marcus wheelchair and pulled out a red blanket with a star on it. "Happy birthday Steven Universe," Anders gave the blanket to Greg.

"Wait where's Rose?" Pearl asked sounding scared, nervous, and breathless.  
*Eight years later*

A young child stood in the middle of a beachside house watching Pearl ran through the house anxiously.

"Steven are you sure you are going to be safe at the beach without me?" Pearl asked nervously.

"Pearl I am 'dis many years old now," Steven put up eight fingers. "I think I can go to the beach by myself now, don't you have to go on a mission or something?" Steven asked happily.

"Well yes Steven, but," Pearl was at a loss for words, she bit her finger. "Ok fine go have fun. Wear sunscreen!"

"Ok Pearl," Steven laughed and walked out of his house.

Steven was wearing a red tank top with a star on it, blue shorts, and sandals which were too big for him, his brown hair was curly. He smiled and piled up sand trying to make castles.

"I think it would be easier if you had a shovel or pail," A shadow formed over Steven.

"No I can make it work," Steven said as he made a sand hill.

"Use wetter sand it is much strong and compact," The man behind him said.

"Ok thanks mister," Steven turned around and saw a man in a soldier's uniform with a brown beard and bandanna. "Whoa are you a soldier?"  
"Kind of, but that's not important I'm Anders your godfather, I just wanted to check up on you," Anders said with a smile.

"You're my godfather cool why haven't we met before?" Steven asked confused.

"We have but you were really young, have the gems been taking good care of you?" Anders asked softly.

"Yeah of course I love the gems," Steven smiled brightly.

"Good I have to go soon, but if you ever need help or if something happens to the gems call me," Anders handed Steven a card with the T.O.U logo and gave Steven a quick hug. "Bye golden boy."

"Bye mister Anders!" Steven waved goodbye and smiled as Anders disappeared behind a rock.

"Steven I made you lunch!" Garnet yelled from the porch of the house.

"Yay!" Steven smiled and ran up to porch.

Garnet noticed a blinking red light on the back of Steven's shirt. "Anders," Garnet sighed and grabbed the red light.

A/N…

AND I AM DONE WITH THE PREQUAL SAGA! Yay I scraped the other chapter of this saga. Now time to figure out how to write the chapters that go along with the show. I am so happy that I got this has gotten so far we have over a thousand views, 20 reviews, four favorites, and three followers. I am so happy. Thank you all so much. Now time for me to go back to the drawing board. Please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day!


	13. Ring a Ding Ding

Ring a Ding Ding

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders sat in a medium sized office room. The sun was setting in the distance and the purple glow entered the room through the window. Ander poured a drink into a small shot glass on top of his desk and stared out the window. His mahogany desk was filled with piles of papers and files; his computer monitor was covered in sticky notes with random numbers jotted on them. The sound of helicopters taking off filled the complex. Anders walked over to the window and took a drink from the shot glass. The land line on his desk ringed, a confused look appeared on Anders face as he picked up the phone.

"Hello is this Anders?" A stoic voice asked from the other line. "Pearl are you sure this is the right number?"  
"I am sure this time," Pearl said in a whisper.

"Well, well, well I never expected to hear from you three again," Anders said with a small smirk. "You must be in big trouble, how badly did you all screw up this time?"

"It's not like that Anders," Garnet said sounding serious. "This is about Steven."

Anders eye squinted and a more serious look appeared on his face. "What happened?" Anders said sounding more serious.

"We…we lost him," Pearl said disheartened.

"How did you lose a magical human-hybrid child?" Anders asked annoyed.

"We were on a mission with him and he used the warp pad by himself, a corrupt gem scared him and he activated the warp, disappearing somewhere. We thought he would just warp home, but something went wrong when we got back to the temple he wasn't there, we looked for him for two days. We unfortunately need your help," Pearl struggled to say the last sentence.

"You're still angry about twelve years ago aren't you," Anders said with a sigh.

"Let's not speak about that spy and just worry about Steven," Pearl said, Anders could feel the hatred over the phone.

"Look I can't just scramble the military and drop everything to find him. If you haven't forgotten we aren't exactly allies anymore, the best I can offer is my support if we are lucky. Maybe if you hadn't cut ties with us the deal would have been better," Anders said with a slight glare.

"Some godfather you are," Pearl shot back with venom.

"The chain goes father and husband, soldier, commander, godfather, and your handler; unfortunately for you all your things take the bottom tier. Let's just move on ok," Anders said with a sigh.

"Yes, he was using the warp pad in the jungle where we met when we lose him can you somehow track him?" Pearl asked calming down.

"Possibility I will call you if I find him and secure him, it's a big if though, but," Anders sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I will try."

"Thanks and good luck," Pearl said with a sigh.

Anders hung up the phone and sighed. Ander finished his drink and closed the blinds of his window, and then he redialed and called someone else.

"Hello Anders what is it?" Marcus asked over the phone.

"The gems just called me," Anders said quietly.

"Why?" Marcus asked seriously.

"They lost Steven Universe on a warp pad, can we track him?" Anders asked with a hint of worry.

"Well," Marcus paused and went into deep thought; a minute went by before he said anything else. "Fine, but this isn't another team up, just extract Steven and we will be done with them. Send me the warp pad he got lost on over the Travelers Deck."

Ander pulled out his device and sent the coordinates. "So how is the schedule looking?" Anders asked casually.

"Pequod is leading a group of bombers in Pakistan tomorrow, Twentieth is talking to the Department of Defense for a payment raise soon, and three raids in Iraq on Friday," Marcus said in monotone.

"So just like last week," Anders said with a sigh.

"Yup, ok got where Steven was sent to," Marcus said with a yawn. "He was sent to an island south Madagascar, our scout reports say that it is a corrupt gem hotspot with a minimum of five corrupt gems and two possible mutants that escaped the slaughter Central Africa. The warp pad went black though two hours ago, which leads me to believe it is destroyed," Marcus said getting more worried. "Steven warped their two and half hours ago, we should get him now, I will call the gems."  
"No I got this," Anders said confidently.

"In all honesty Anders you aren't the spring chicken you used to be," Marcus quipped.

"Ironic hearing that from the sixty eight year old in a wheel chair, I'm only thirty six and still in the prime of my life," Anders chuckled.

"Don't you hear that in the distances Anders that the sound your hip breaking," Suddenly Marcus winced. "Oh there goes my back."  
"I will call you back sir thanks," Anders hung up the phone flustered.

Anders sighed and walked out of his office and locked the door. He stood in a corridor of offices and meeting rooms. The hallway was extremely bland with beige walls and gray tiles. The lights buzzed emphasizing how empty the hallway was. Anders happily walked to the roof of the control building and waited. He took off his trench coat and reviled a jungle camo uniform; he proudly dusted off the uniform while muttering still fits and stared out into the distance. The sound of helicopter can from behind him; he turned around saw a helicopter hovering next to the roof. The cabin doors opened and Anders leapt into the helicopter. He sat down and pulled out a box that was under his seat and opened it. Inside were a shotgun, handgun, and a taken apart sniper rifle. He pulled out his traveler's deck and played music as he put together the rifle. The suns purplish glow entered the cabin through the small windows. Anders hummed as he shone the rifle and checked the scope; he put the rifle alongside him and closed his eyes. The helicopter blades hummed softly as Anders drifted off to sleep. He awoke over the ocean as Small Island came into view. Anders rubbed his eyes and loaded the guns; he pulled out his bandanna and tied it around his head. The helicopter hovered above the white sand beaches and Anders leapt out of the helicopter. The pilot saluted him and flew off.

"Two objectives save Steven and kill as many corrupt gems as possible," Anders said as he stared at the tropical jungle.

The sun had set the pale moonlight glowed on the calm ocean. Anders put on night vision goggles and walked into the tropical jungle. It was hot and humid, owls hooted and snakes stalked their prey through the tall grass. The ground was wet and almost like mud. The air smelt like coconuts. The wind pushed around the jungle canopy. Ander slowly walked through the jungle with the sniper rifle at hand; he held it in a tight grip. His boots and the bottom of his pants were covered in mud, his steps were the only the noise in the quiet jungle. A loud crashing noise came from his left, startled Anders leapt into the mud and went silent. He slowly crawled the underbrush with his sniper rifle at the ready. A low growl came from up ahead, Anders crawled to the top of a ridge and saw a giant hyena like corrupt gem chewing on fallen tree. It gem was where its eyes should be, it was off guard and peacefully chewing on the tree. Anders placed the sniper rifle in front of him and aimed for the temple. He took a deep breath and went silent going completely stone faced. A spilt second the round was fired, before the beast could turn its head, the bullet drilled through the beast's temple. It collapsed on the ground whimpering pain before it poofed. Anders slide down the ridge and grabbed the light blue gem and placed it in a metal container. He sighed and slide over the fallen tree and reentered the jungle. He silently trudged through the jungle floor his uniform was stained with mud. Moonlight broke the jungles canopy breaking up the dark patch of land. Anders sat on a mossy rock and took off his night vision goggles. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. A loud scream came out of nowhere grabbing Anders attention. He bolted up and switched to his shotgun. Anders ran through the jungle and stood in a clearing. A small boy with curly black hair and a red t-shirt ran into the clearing screaming, a swarm of bats flew into the clearing and gathered together and formed a giant bat. The boy summoned a bubble as the bat unleashed a loud screech. The screech cracked the bubble a little bit and sent the boy rolling backwards. Anders glared at the bat and shot it in the wings. The bat fell to the ground unable to fly; it struggled and leapt into the, but to no avail. Anders shot a round with every step he took, the bat was pushed back. It cried in pain unable to escape the blasts. Anders smirked as he shot the final round into the bat's head. Anders reloaded his shotgun and hung it on his side. The boy groaned and rubbed his head, and then he suddenly noticed Anders.

"Huh who are you?" He asked surprised to see another person.

"Every time," Anders muttered to himself. "I am Anders Sherman your godfather Steven."

Upon closer inspection Steven was covered in mud, his hair was grease, and had a few bruises and scratches. His shirt was a bit torn up.

Steven suddenly remembered him. "Ah Anders go to see you," He then suddenly paused. "Wait why are you here?"  
"Doing my job, saving you, and wasting a Tuesday night all at the same time," Anders said casually.

"Are the gems here?" Steven asked hopefully.

"No only I came," Anders said nonchalantly.

"But there is corrupt gems everywhere here we don't stand a chance," Steven said nervously and dramatically.

"Did you not just see that?" Anders asked taken aback.

"See what?" Steven asked confused.

"I just wasted that corrupt gem," Anders pointed to the gem lying on the ground.

"Really how did you do it?" Steven asked interested.

"I shot it," Anders said with a yawn.

"I thought normal weapons can't hurt gems," Steven said surprised.

"Well I shot it with special bullets that can hurt gems," Anders said as pulled out a clip of ammo.

"How does that work?" Steven said interested.

"Well," He paused and thought for a second. "I wish Marcus was here," Anders said with a groan.

"It's ok you can explain it later," Steven said with a smile.

"Thanks are you hurt?" Anders said getting more focused.

"No I'm fine," Steven smiled warmly.

"For a kid being stuck on deserted island for the last four hours you're pretty chipper," Anders said chuckling a bit.

"Wait it's been four hours!" Steven yelled surprised. "The gems must be so worried we got to get home right now."  
"Yours worried about the gems right now?" Anders said raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh, Pearl gets worried about if I am gone for more than five minutes, she must be panicking right," Steven said concerned.

"I believe so much right," Anders said simplistically.

Suddenly Steven's stomach growled. "Umm do you have food?" Steven asked with a sheepish smile.

"I got a box of rations," Anders pulled out a small box of dried food.

"Can I have some?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Are you sure you want some?" Anders winced at the sight of the box.

"Sure I'm really hungry," Steven grabbed the box and took a bit of some food out of it, he groaned and his face turned green and spitted out the food. "That's so gross."

"Tell me about it, I had to eat this stuff for over three months during the Gulf War," Anders nodded.

"What's the Gulf War?" Steven asked honestly.

"Why does everyone forget the Gulf War," Anders said with sigh. "Let's get a move on, it takes five hours to reach the other side of the island."  
"Five hours, but can't we just go to the warp pad," Steven suggested.

"Wait isn't it destroyed?" Anders asked confused.

"Not that I know of I fell off the warp pad as soon as I got here," Steven said as he stared at his muddy clothes. "And fell into mud while I was at it."

"Come on let's go," Anders walked into the jungle.

"Hey wait up!" Steven yelled from behind.

Anders pulled out his traveler's deck and played some music as they walked through the jungle. Steven happily hummed along to the song as the two trudged up a hill. Their clothes were covered with sweat and mud. Steven started to lag behind after a while, Anders sighed and picked up Steven and let him climb on to his back. Anders held his sniper rifle at the ready and pulled down his night vision googles. The green glow from the goggles shone through the dark jungle. After a while Steven spoke up.

"Hey Anders why don't I see you a lot?" Steven asked tiredly.

Anders winced. "Well umm I'm busy with my own family my son just moved out last week by the way, my work constantly keeps me busy," Anders quickly said.

"I've been wondering what is your job exactly?" Steven asked interested.

"Well I'm a leader of group of highly trained professionals that do services in exchange for money," Anders struggled to say.

"Are you a police chief?" Steven asked excitedly.

"No more like a soldier, a mercenary of sorts," Anders said exhaling sharply.

"What's a mercenary?" Steven asked with a yawn.

"We are soldiers without borders, we fight pretty much anywhere for the highest bidder, and we aren't bound to a country so that means we can fight for anyone we please as long as they can pay for it," Anders explained.

"That's…cool," Steven said falling asleep.

"Nice kid, wonder if I will ever see him again?" Anders sighed.

Anders walked through the island jungle for another three hours. He was exhausted and had bags under his eyes, he pulled off the night vision goggles and radioed a helicopter on the traveler's deck. Anders laid Steven down on the soft sand of the beach they stood on. The ocean toiled in the distance, the moon hung in the calm night sky. It was full moon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the stars shone brightly. Anders yawned and pulled out his canteen. He took a long drink as a loud roar came from the distance. Anders eyes squinted and he groaned, he hid Steven behind a rock and waited for the beast to arrive. A loud pounding noise came from the jungle, the ground rumbled, but Anders was unimpressed. A giant purple four armed humanoid mutant gem leapt out of the jungle. It had a savage look on its face as it looked down at Anders. He only glared and pointed the shotgun at it.

"Hu…hum…human!" The gem's disfigured mouth roared in anger.

Anders stared at the beast in surprise. The mutant reached for its gem, the gem glowed and disfigured sword shot out of the mutant's knee. The mutant reached for the sword, but its hand was shot back by Anders. It grabbed its hand in pain and glared at Anders, the mutant leapt towards him. As it flew through the air Anders rolled to the right narrowly dodging the mutant slamming into the ground. He quickly pulled out a sliver disk with a red light in the middle of it and started to fiddle with it. The mutant got on its feet and slammed its fists into the sand; the shock wave sent Anders flying back into the water. As he flew through the air he threw the device he had at the mutant. A burst of electricity came out of the device and hit the mutant paralyzing it. The mutant roared in pain as the electricity surged through its body. The red dot in the middle of the device blinked on and off, as it did that, lines started to form on the mutant's body. The dot turned a solid red and the mutant poofed. Anders lied back in the water floating staring at the starry night sky for a moment.

Steven yawned and sat up. "Hey Anders what are you doing?" Steven asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Taking a swim Steven want to come in?" Anders asked sarcastically.

"Sure!" Steven jumped into the ocean. "Oooh it's a bit cold."

Anders sighed and got out of the water and put the gem in a metal container just as the helicopter flew overhead, Steven swam out of the water and stood next to Anders. "This is going to my first time flying," Steven said nervously.

"Trust me Steven it is perfectly safe," Anders said as the helicopter hovered over the white sand beach.

"Ok here we go," Steven winced and crawled into the helicopter.

Anders chuckled and climbed into the helicopter, the doors closed and the helicopter took off. "Are we flying yet?" Steven asked, his eyes were closed.

"We've been flying," Anders said casually.

"We are!" Steven eyes opened and he looked out the window. "It looks beautiful."

"So this is your godson, he's cute," Pequod said from up front.

Steven blushed and chuckled. "Thanks," He rubbed the back of his head.

Anders took apart his rifle and placed the guns in the box from earlier. He sighed and plugged in his traveler's deck. Steven smiled as he stared out into the night's sky. He yawned and Anders placed a blanket on Steven's soldiers. After a few hours of flying Pequod landed the helicopter on the beach outside of the temple. Anders and Steven hopped out of the helicopter and the gems came rushing towards them. Pearl swept up Steven in a hug, Anders smirked a little bit.

"Oh Steven I was so worried about you," Pearl cried as she hugged him tighter. "Oh look at you we got to get you cleaned up right now."  
Steven returned the hug and smiled warmly. "I missed you too Pearl," Steven said happily.

"Hey little man how was your adventure?" Amethyst asked with a smile.

"Well at first it was scary then…" Steven voiced disappeared as the gems started to walk away.

"Wait Garnet I have something to talk about with you," Anders said casually.

She paused. "Hmm sure," Garnet walked over to him. "What is it?"  
Anders sighed. "I confronted a mutant gem today, but it was different, it regained some of its abilities," Anders said seriously.

A brief look of shock appeared on Garnet face. "What do you mean?" Garnet asked returning the serious tone.

"It could talk a little bit and even summon its weapon," Anders said in a quiet tone.

"This isn't the first one I've heard of, just last week when I was hunting down a gem relic I got into a fight with a similar mutant and I've seen other mutants like that in some of my vision," Garnet said stoically. "I fear we can't deal with all of them by ourselves."

"I will pull some strings and see if I can work you all again, I'm still in co-command of gem operations, but I can't make any promises. Ever since the Iraq war started we've been stretched thin my division had been doing raids every week," Anders sighed. "Look I feel like we need to clean up the bad blood, just in case another Black Opal show's up."

"I agree, working with you wasn't the worse thing in existence," Garnet said playfully.

Anders smiled. "Same here," Anders walked towards the helicopter. "I'll see what I can do."

Anders climbed into the helicopter and waved goodbye.

A/N…

I will talk about the new arc and how it will match up with the show in an author note chapter next time. Please tell me what do you think of the chapter, the reunion. And favorite, follow, comment, and review.


	14. Author Note 2 and the electric bogaloo

A/N 2...

Well we are now part of the show, I've always dreamed of getting to this point. New about the new saga, it is just to help the story feel more fuller, it is going to be about three things: reconnecting, growing, and evolution. These are rough hints about this saga, this saga will be short compared to the past saga, if I going to guess how long it will be I would say about 8 or 10 chapters, but through this saga it will match up with show episodes. I am making this saga because I counted how many episodes I can fit Anders into and that is 10 before jailbreak and half of them will be in minor roles, but after jailbreak there will be more show based chapters over my own chapters. I will however have fluff, bonding, or drama based chapters that I will write independently even after Jailbreak. And I may have a small arc after the cluster incident. And that's that, please have a nice day, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy my story.


	15. Boys are Back in Town

Boys are Back in Town

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders motorcycle's engine roared as he drove the Harley down the road past the welcome to "Beach City" sign. The music on the radio could barely be heard of the engine, Anders camo jacket blew due to the strong wind. The sun reflected off the wind shield on to his sunglasses. Birds flew through the mid-day sky; cloud's large shadows covered the city. People stared at Anders as he drove into town. An old bartender smiled and waved at him, a group of teenagers stared at him with looks ranging for jealousy and admiration for the motorcycle. People casually walked down the boardwalk as Anders pulled up to a store with a giant doughnut on top of it. Anders stared at the Big Doughnut and chuckled to himself as he remembered the old commercial. He took off his sunglasses and hung them on his jacket as he walked into the store. He stared at the bored lanky teenage boy sleeping behind counter. Annoyed by this Anders walked over to the counter and rapidly rang the bell.

"Erg what is it!" The teen yelled annoyed, his look of annoyance turned into fear as he saw Anders towering over him. "Sorry about sir what can I get you?"

"A strawberry doughnut with rainbow sprinkles," Anders said as he pulled out a leather wallet with a skull on it.

The teen went silent for a moment. "Oh um sure, one sec," He said surprised.

Anders rolled his eyes. "Dumb ass lazy teen," Anders muttered to himself. "Ain't good for nothing."

A short, stocky (?), teenage girl walked out of the backroom. "Huh Lars are you doing work?" The girl asked surprised.

"Yeah, I totally handled this costumer when you were doing stock," Lars said lying through his teeth.

"He was sleeping when I got here, when I woke him he tried to snap at me, but he was scared off once he saw me," Anders explained bored.

"That sounds more like him," The girl said as she went behind the counter. "Name's Sadie, what's yours?"  
"Anders, you wouldn't happen to be Barbara's kid?" Anders asked as he checked the time on his watch.

"You know my mom?" Sadie asked taken off guard.

"I met her a few times when I lived in town for a year, the meetings," Anders inhaled sharply. "Interesting."

"Don't worry I catch your drift," Sadie said chuckling a bit.

"Ugh!" Lars groaned from under the counter. "Sadie could you help me find the strawberry doughnuts?"  
"Sure Lars," Sadie found the doughnut with easy.

"Maybe if you spent more time doing your job instead of sleeping you would have found it sooner," Anders said sharply.

Lars glared at him, Anders glared back which made Lars flinch. "That will be three fifty," Sadie held out the doughnut bag and smiled.

"Thank you for the excellent service," Anders purposely gave Sadie a ten and then whispered. "I would fire that Lars kid, though."

Anders walked out of the Big Doughnut and walked towards the temple. He noticed that the fence was gone; he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. The ocean was calm and still, the air smelt like flowers and salt. Anders ate his doughnut as he walked in front the beach house that was built into the temple. Anders took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the front door. He finished the doughnut and knocked on the door. The sounds of people tripping and someone running towards the door, Anders rolled his eyes and leaned back on the porch railing. The screen door flew open and in the door frame stood Steven.

"Anders!" Steven expressed happily. "It's great to see you."

"Hey Steven," Anders said casually.

"So-" Steven was interrupted by the screen door falling back on him, Steven groaned and pushed the door. "What brings you here?" Steven asked smoothly.

"I'm going to be living here for a while," Anders said with a yawn.

"That's awesome, we could hang out, tell each other secrets, watch t.v together you're going to love crying breakfast friends, and maybe even going fishing," Steven listed off excitedly.

"Sure, sure," Anders said with an eye roll. "May I come in?"

"Of course make yourself comfy," Steven said with a warm smile.

Anders walked inside of the house and stared at the décor. "Pearl," Anders muttered to himself.

He walked out over to the warp pad and opened the panel to the wires. "Whoa I didn't know the warp pad opened," Steven said surprised.

"There is a lot you don't know, but while I'm here I can teach you a few things, it's the least I can do for you letting me stay here," Anders said as he plugged his Traveler's Deck in.

"No it's my pleasure, so what are you doing?" Steven asked interested.

"Just watch," Anders said as he pushed a button on the holographic screen.

The warp pad activated and a multiply boxes appeared on the pad. "I thought the warp pad could only teleport people," Steven said surprised.

"Normally, but we figured out how to turn the warp pads into a giant transport system, I could even make a jeep come out of the warp pad," Anders chuckled.

"That's awesome, could you really warp anything?" Steven asked starry eyed.

"Almost anything, we tried warping a tank once, but it didn't go so well why do you ask?" Anders asked casually.

Steven shrugged his shoulders. "So where are the gems?" Anders asked as he finished moving the boxes.

"They're out on a mission and said that I couldn't come, they said it was too dangerous," Steven pouted.

"You survived a night on an island full of corrupt gems; there are only a few things more dangerous," Anders said.

"I know right, I bet it's because I can't control my powers yet," Steven was still pouting.

"I could help you with that," Anders said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yeah, powers aren't really that important Steven, all you need is a bit of training and boom you could be able to handle any mission the gems could throw at you," Anders said confidently, he paused for a moment. "Well most missions."

"Are you sure Anders, some of those gems pretty dangerous," Steven said a bit worried.

"Steven I defeated over hundred corrupt gems in the last ten years with only a shotgun and ingenuity, you don't need your powers to fight gems," Anders said with a smile.

Steven returned the smile and his stomach growled. "Haha guess I'm a bit hungry," Steven chuckled.

"I could make macaroni for you," Anders shrugged his shoulders.

"That sounds good," Steven smiled.

"Hopefully I won't burn it this time," Anders muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

Anders grabbed out a box of macaroni and a pot. He filled up the pot with water and dumped the macaroni into it. He sat on the couch as the macaroni cooked. He pulled out his Traveler's Deck and messed with it while he waited. Steven above him watching T.V. Anders sighed and walked up to Steven's room and watched what was on T.V.

"So what are you watching?" Anders asked confused.

"Crying Breakfast friends it's my favorite show," Steven said happily.

Anders watched a moldy orange roll on the ground in a puddle of its own tears. "It's…it's…its show," Anders struggled to say.

The warp pad activated and on it stood the gems; Steven smiled and ran down the stairs. Anders rolled his eyes and polished his handgun. The gems and Steven talked happily until Pearl walked into the living and noticed Ander sitting on Steven's bed.

"What is he doing here?" Pearl yelled sounding both angry and surprised.

"You didn't brief them," Anders looked at Garnet who just stood there stoically, Anders sighed and walked down the stairs. "Yo Steven mind buying some milk for the Big Doughnut, I noticed we were out and we need some," Anders held out his wallet for Steven.

Steven looked at the gems and Anders a bit worried. "Go on Steven," Garnet said with a smile.

"Treat yourself, buy a doughnut too," Anders said with a smile.

"Oh ok," Steven grabbed the wallet and ran outside.

As Steven ran off Pearl turned to Anders. "You still haven't answered my question," Pearl said with a glare.

"Well you see due to circumstance we are forced to work together again," Anders said calmly. "Mutant gems that escaped the massacre in central Africa are "evolving" they are regaining their powers and since they are more animalistic they will kill unpredictable. Since they are more scattered our leaders thought the best way to deal with these stage two mutants was for us to work together again."

"Or is this another trick so you could steal from us again?" Pearl asked rhetorically still maintaining a glare.

"The last time I checked you didn't have anything for me to steal left," Anders quipped.

The gems glared at him. "Sorry to soon," Anders put his hands up.

"We can deal with these mutants ourselves," Pearl said dismissingly.

"You could barely handle strong stage one mutants what makes you think this would be easier than those ones," Anders said starting to get annoyed. "You all are more disorganized; you need a handler to effectively deal with these with gems and that is unfortunately me. Look we may not like each other, but sometimes we got to work together with people we don't like for the betterment of Earth. So let's let the past rest."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to start all over, lose your…leader, we had to start from square one, now your just taking advantage of us," Pearl said angrily.

Everything went silent. "Mom, Dad please stop fighting," Amethyst quipped breaking the silence.

Everyone stared at her disgruntled, when the suddenly the fire alarm went off. "Dammit my macaroni!" Anders yelled running to the kitchen.

"You couldn't even cook macaroni," Amethyst said surprised.

"Well sorry miss if I can't cook, I'm a soldier not Rachael Ray," Anders said as he turned off the stove and stared at the burnt macaroni. "Want it?"

"Yes," Amethyst said as she grabbed the pot.

"You weren't seriously just going to give Steven macaroni were?" Pearl said sounding almost disgusted.

"Well it was either that or rations like I said I can't cook," Anders groaned.

"Well seeing how you can't even boil noodles I guess I'll have to take over," Pearl said happily.

"It's not too bad its needs something though," Amethyst said as she shoved a hand full of burnt noodles into her mouth.

"Cheese," Anders suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"No not that, maybe mayo," Amethyst said still trying to figure it out.

"That went better than I thought it would," Garnet said as she walked up to Anders.

"She didn't summon her spear, so that's something," Anders said shrugging his shoulders.

Steven walked into the room holding a doughnut bag and a jug of milk. "What did I miss?" Steven asked happily.

"I burnt macaroni, Amethyst is eating it, and Pearl took over dinner, where's my wallet," Anders listed off calmly.

Steven smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head. "I dropped it in the sand and lost it," Steven said with a Shepard's chuckled.

Anders sighed and walked out the door and started to dig through the sand.

A/N…

OH DEAR GOD I'M SO SORRY ABOUT IT TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER! I'm so so sorry. First my new charger broke so I had to buy a new one off of amazon which took a week. And then the last week of school was a giant mess. And I had writers block and I kind of lost the idea of this new arc. And also my new independent story Fuse has been taking up my time. Which I wish I had a way to post. It has just been a mess, I will continue to write, but I need a week to get my focus back on the writing this, but since it is summer I can write this more often so. I just wrote a fluff chapter so I can help get my focus back. So yeah please review, follow, favorite, and have a nice day.


	16. Monster Buddies Bonus!

Monster Buddies

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Ander looked down at the array of guns he laid out on the coffee table. He grabbed his shotgun and started to take it apart and do maintenance. Pearl stood in the kitchen doing the dishes, while Steven sat upstairs in his room playing a videogame. The music and sound effects from the game filled the quiet house. Dust danced in the sunlight much to Pearl's displeasure. It was a warm summer day, the late afternoon sun stood in sky bring its rays of light across town. The ocean slowly crept up the beach, each wave going farther up the sand. The outdoor washing machine was on. Anders started to put his shotgun back together.

"Hey Anders," Steven said appearing out of nowhere.

Anders flinched and almost fell off the couch. "Oh hey Steven," Anders said clearing his throat embarrassed.

"What cha' ya doin," Steven asked as he stared at all the guns.

"Maintenance, my grandpa nearly died in World War two because he didn't take proper care of his gun, there's no way I am taking that risk," Anders said with a shudder.

"World War Two?" Steven repeated confused.

Anders stared at Steven with a look that mixed surprise and disappointment. "You never taught him about WWII Pearl, I would understand the Gulf War, but still," Anders said stared at the gem with the same look.

"I thought he was too young," Pearl said concerned.

"He is twelve Pearl I think he is old enough to know about the greatest war of the last century," Anders said skeptically.

"Anders couldn't you just tell me about it?" Steven asked interested.

"Gladly," Anders said with a smile. "Well you see World War Two started when…" Steven stared at Anders with starry eyes. "When…when," Anders struggled to talk, he sighed. "I will tell you when you're fourteen."

"Oh ok," Steven said a little bit disappointed.

Garnet and Amethyst walked out the temple; Amethyst ran over towards the table and stared at the guns. She tried to reach for one by her hand was smacked away by Anders. He glared at her making her back off with a sheepish smile. Anders Traveler's Deck buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"New mission in the Himalayas, there is this gem artifact called the Shooting Star," Anders read bored.

"What's the Shooting Star?" Steven asked interested, Steven suddenly gasped. "Does it grant wishes?"

"No it is similar to a laser," Pearl said making a holographic image of the star.

"A laser that's awesome!" Steven said brightening up.

"And highly destructive, the Shooting Star could destroy at least half a city," Pearl added on.

"More of a reason for us to get it right now," Garnet said as she stepped on the warp pad.

"Should be simple enough the scout reports only stated one monster," Anders said getting up with a yawn.

"Cool let's get going," Steven said joining Garnet on the pad.

"Steven wait!" Pearl and Anders yelled concerned.

Steven looked at the two confused. "You forgot your jacket," Pearl said pulling out Steven's jacket.

"We are going to one of the coldest places on Earth you need a jacket," Anders informed as he put on a winter camo jacket.

Steven put on his jacket. "So Anders have you been here before?" Steven asked trying to start a conversation.

They started to travel through the warp stream. "I climbed MT Everest with my wife and kid before," Anders said nonchalantly.

"Really!" Steven said surprised. "What was it like?"

"Cold and high," Anders said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that it?" Steven said a bit disappointed.

"It was exciting though, but when you get down to it you realized you wasted a week climbed a giant rock. It's kind of like your first roller coaster, it may be a rush, but it's not the greatest thing you'll ever do," Anders explained as the warp stopped.

"I've never been a on a roller coaster," Steven pointed out,

"We will have to fix that," Anders said as they walked towards a frozen cave.

Their breath hung in the air as they walked through the cave. Anders pulled out his assault rifle and turned on the flashlight attachment. He walked ahead of the group and looked at the empty chamber containing the shooting star. Steven rolled into the chamber trying to be spy like. The gems snickered at the sight while Anders merely rolled his eyes. He pulled out his Traveler's Deck and scanned the area, he stared at a large amount energy gathering in the chamber on the screen. Steven stood next to the pool containing when the air behind him started to freeze. Anders looked away from his screen and noticed the ice monster behind Steven. Anders threw the Traveler's Deck on the ground and clutched his assault rifle and shot a barrage of rounds into the monster head. Steven ducked and the monster tripped backwards in pain (?). The monster's head started to crack and split apart when Garnet leapt into action. She ran right next to the monster and summoned her gauntlets and punched the monster sending it crashing into a nearby wall. It groaned disorientated and in pain(?), Anders quickly reloaded and Garnet leapt back.

"Alright everyone," Garnet said making the other two gem's summoned their weapons.

"One more hit should do it," Pearl charged towards the monster and cut off its arm.

"Yikes your arm," Steven said concerned, he grabbed his own arm.

Garnet punched the monster causing it to collapse and poof, as the gem fell Pearl ran and caught it quickly bubbling it. "Now there is nothing standing between us and the Shooting Star," Pearl said happily as she sent the bubble away.

Anders grabbed his Deck out of the snow and dried it using his jacket. "Other than that," Anders pointed to wall slowly starting to split apart.

"This job is really dangerous," Amethyst said as a small avalanche started. "Whu-whoa, mama!" Amethyst yelled as she crushed by ice boulders and snow.

"Amethyst I'll dig you out!" Steven said rushing to the boulders, Amethyst groaned and mumbled something.

"We've got to get Steven out of here!" Pearl yelled concerned as more of the ceiling started to fall apart.

Garnet grabbed Steven and looked at him. "I'm going to send you back to the temple," Garnet said still managing to be stoic.

"But Garnet how will you," He was interrupted by Garnet bubbling him, Steven looked at her impressed. "Wow you can bubble me!"

"Garnet no!" Pearl yelled overly concerned.

"Watch your head," Garnet said as she sent him off.

"Cool now what about me?" Anders asked as another small avalanche accrued.

"What about you?" Pearl asked with a glare sounding sick of him.

"How will I get out of this?" Anders yelled annoyed.

Garnet merely shrugged. "I'm going to die in an avalanche," Anders groaned disappointed.

Amethyst popped out of her icy encasement as a rabbit. "Eh what's about doc?" Amethyst asked chuckling.

"Oh you know impending doom what we deal with every Tuesday," Anders said rubbing his temples.

Garnet picked Anders up by his coat. "Oh you figured out a plan," Anders said happily surprised.

"Nope we're just going to run for it," Garnet said casually.

"If I die I will come back and haunt you all," Anders threatened half-heartedly.

Garnet rolled her eyes and the gems started running down the cave. The avalanche crushed the cave behind them, the gems leapt forward out of the cave just as it was crushed and closed by ice and snow. Anders spit the snow in mouth and sighed.

"So what's plan B?" Anders asked breaking cold silence.

The wind howled across the empty mountain.

"Exactly," Anders said with an annoyed sigh.

The gems and Anders warped back to the temple. Anders took off his wet jacket and followed the gems into the temple to find Steven. Anders felt a twinge guilt run through his body as he walked through the familiar temple. Anders swallowed the feeling and walk into the burning room, he saw the corrupt gem standing near Steven acid dripping out of its mouth. On instinct he pulled out his hand gun and shot a round next the beast making it run back.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled leapt into action.

"Whoa dude," Amethyst said surprised as Garnet summoned her gauntlets trapping the Centipeetle in a corner.

"Wait!" Steven shouted worried.

"This was a terrible idea!" Pearl said angrily. "And he even managed to pop and a bubble and let loose…that…that…that thing!" Pearl said almost at a loss of words. "I swear if that thing hurt you I'll-"

She was interrupted by Steven sudden outburst. "It didn't even do anything!" Steven jumped in front of the Centipeetle. "Garnet don't hurt it! I accidentally let it out of its bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt me. It's not like the other monsters, it's just scared and confused."

Anders chuckled almost sounding menacing and stepped forward. "Steven it's a monster, it doesn't think like you and me it's completely territorial if we over step are bounds just a little bit it pounces noticing our weakness," Anders stepped closer a dark shadow covered his face. "Those are crocodile tears Steven, just back away and let me deal with this… beast."

Steven made an adorable face. "I can't say no to that face," Garnet said surprising Anders and Pearl. "I think you should try to tame it."

Anders jaw dropped to the floor in surprise as did Pearl's. "Thanks Garnet," Steven said happily hugging her.

"Ha shut down by the G-squad," Amethyst laughed at the surprised two.

Anders glared at the Centipeetle as they walked off. "You don't trust it either don't you?" Anders asked breaking the silence.

Pearl didn't say anything, she just walked off. After a few minutes Anders and the gems stood outside of the Beach House. The Centipeetle was chained to a rock freaking out. The gems and Anders had their weapons out and pointed at the creatures.

"Alright Steven let's see what you can do," Garnet said.

"It seems a bit scared," Steven said sounding a bit nervous.

"Good," Anders muttered under his breath.

The monster broke out of one of its chains and the gems and Anders got into fighting pose. "Hyoo," Amethyst said as she stood in a mock Kung-Fu pose.

"Maybe you guys could put your weapons away and watch from the house?" Steven suggested filling the tension.

"Absolutely not," Anders and Pearl said in unison, they looked at each other surprised.

"Steven can handle it," Garnet said as she deactivated he gauntlets.

Anders opened his mouth for a comeback but nothing came out. "You just got Garneted!" Amethyst quipped running ahead.

Anders walked alongside Garnet. "Garnet I respect your decision as a leader, but I think it's a stupid ass decision," Anders growled. "You're leaving a twelve year old alone with a monster, that may add on can spit acid! These creatures are savage deep down," He sighed. "That can't handle humane thoughts anymore."

"What makes you so sure?" Garnet asked raising an eyebrow behind her visor.

"Corruption happens when a gem's mind shatters. They lose the ability to maintain reactional thought and reasoning, they go to their most primal state," Anders explained. "That's why they turn into animals that are what they are most similar to. And like animals they can be savage."

"And can't animals be tamed?" Garnet asked back.

Anders went silent as they went back inside of the Beach house; he opened a window facing the beach and pulled out a sniper rifle. He placed the rifle next to him as he sat in a chair by the window; he looked down at Steven and the beast through binoculars. The gem's talked about the shooting star behind him, but he tuned it out and slowly closed his eyes.

"Anders imagines the possibilities," An old voice echoed through the lab.

Anders stared at his boss confused. "What do you mean sir?" Anders said nervously, he tugged on the collar of his uniform.

"Come closer look at this," His boss held a bright red square gem in the palm of his hand. "What if I told that this gem is an alien being?"

"Aliens," Anders repeated confused.

"Yes an advance society that ruled the Earth over five thousand years ago," His boss informed him.

"Why doesn't it have a body?" Anders asked confused.

"It can, but if it forms it will come as a monster, I plan to fix this problem," His boss said warmly.

The scene faded away.

"Go, go I want everyone on this fuck quickly it's going to armory!" Anders yelled at a group of soldiers.

The old man at his side sobbed. "How…how…how did this happen?" Marcus asked himself as he sobbed.

A squad leader glared the poor Oldman. "It's because you let it out, that's how it happened!" The squad leader shouted in anger as he held the Oldman up by his throat.

"I was trying to help it," Marcus sobbed coughing.

"Help it, there-!" The squad leader was shot through the head, his blood splattered on Anders and Marcus's faces.

Twentieth wiped the blood off of his revolver and kicked the corpse. "Scum," Twentieth hissed.

"He was right," Marcus sobbed.

Anders eyes darted open and he saw the gems and Steven about to leave. "Oh wait what's going on?" Anders asked groggily.

"Oh we figured out a way to get the shooting star," Steven said happily. "Using this girl!" Steven held up the Centipeetle.

"Are you sure this would work?" Anders asked nervously.

Garnet nodded. "Fine let me grab my shotgun," Anders said with a sigh.

Anders grabbed another jacket and grabbed his shotgun and joined the gems on the warp pad. The warped to the ice cave and stared at the collapsed cave.

"So what's the plan?" Anders asked with a yawn.

The Centipeetle walked up to the wall of ice and snow. "I don't know if this will work," Pearl said a bit nervous.

The Centipeetle squawked and spit acid on the wall melting through it. They continued the method until they entered the Shooting Star chamber and stood by the pool containing said star.

"There it is the Shooting Star an element so hot and so volatile it can only be contained in ice. It can't be touched by bare skin," Pearl explained mystified. "Garnet, you'll have to use your gauntlets as not to hurt your hands."

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and the Centipeetle freaked out. "No, no! Not now!" Steven said scared and worried.

"Dammit," Anders growled and pointed the shotgun at the Centipeetle.

"Something not right," Garnet said just as the Centipeetle started to spit acid on the ceiling making the stalagmites fall.

Anders pulled Steven away from the falling stalagmites. "Woah!" Steven yelled.

"I knew it!" Pearl summoned her spear. "I knew this would happen!"

"Pearl no stop it was an accident!" Steven accidently pulled the Centipeetle hair making it freaking out. "Sorry for pulling."

"Steven!" Garnet yelled as she kicked away the Centipeetle.

"Noooo!" Steven began to tear up.

The Centipeetle runs toward Steven but then is blocked by Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst tries to whips it, but accidentally sends the Gems and Anders flying into the wall. The Centipeetle then almost attacks them.

"Stop! You don't need to fight! This isn't you! You're not a monster anymore! You're more than that. We have so many memories now! Remember the chip times?" Steven walked towards the Centipeetle. "And how you saved me from that vicious seagull? And how we became best friends?" He pulled it in for a hug. "You have to remember! This all happened today!" Steven cried, acid falls onto Steven's jacket and the Centipeetle calms down.

Anders watched the scene surprised, when suddenly a giant stalagmite falls towards him; the Centipeetle pushed him out of the way and got crushed. Anders stared at beast's gem mouth agape.

Steven looked down at the gem. "She saved me," Steven said tearing up.

"You did a good job taming it Steven…" Anders tuned out Garnet as he leaned down to the gem.

"Maybe there is a chance to save them after all Marcus," Anders said in shaky whisper. "Maybe there's a chance."

A/N…

I'M SO SORRY FOR A HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS. How long it took to get out. I had huge writers block I couldn't even write a sentence, but now I got over it. I can't promise a proper release schedule, my writing shifts with my mood and I still lack internet, but I may be able to get the internet back soon. I feel so bad about how I've been treating this story. I love it and this chapter put me back in a good mood. Also shout out to Apex Fire for being so awesome through this whole entire story. Thanks buddy! As a bonus I decided to give you all a little treat. Here is the first chapter to my independent story FUSE, please tell me your thoughts.

Chapter 1: Normal Day

The sun hung over a large urban city, but the light was blocked by dark gray clouds. The gray light covered the city, but no one really cared about it. A strong wind blew through the city making trash fly through the street. People walked through the street aimlessly. The giant lake nearby the town looked dark green and cold. It was divided the city, some parts looked better than others, each one stuck in a different rut. Cars flooded into large rivers made out of traffic, their honks filled the air. A kid wearing a middle school uniform ran down the bland and dirty street, his spikey green hair defied gravity. He yellow eyes glowed in the dark surrounding. He checked his watch and a nervous look appeared on his face.

"Oh great I am going to be late for school," The kid said with a groan.

Suddenly a trash can rolled out of a dark alley. A loud moan came out of the alley; the kid stopped and stared into the alley. The sound of something banging against trash cans filled the quiet setting. He walked inside the alley and looked around. A strange looking figure hid behind a dumpster. The kid walked passed the dumpster and wondered what that noise was. He turned around and saw a hulking monster staring down at him. Its face was that of a woman, its body was that of a giant body builder, and long skinny legs with giant feet. It was wearing a torn up cloak. The kid back flipped and away and took a martials arts stance. He smirked confidently and charged, he suddenly leapt into the air and tried to roundhouse the monster. The monster looked at him bored and caught the kids kick. The monster than repeatedly slammed the kid into the ground and then threw him into a coffee shop window. The kid flew into a wall and then fell on the ground knocked out cold. A man wearing a red winter hat, gray hoodie and blue jeans looked down at the kid and sighed. The man adjusted his name tag and went behind the counter. Suddenly a guy wearing a red flannel shirt and cargo pants burst through the doors. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath and remember what he had to say. The monster walked out into the street and started to attack parked cars. People's screams filled the air as the beast rampaged. The guy wearing flannel walked to the counter and the worker gave him a cup of coffee. The guy drank it and then he suddenly remembers something and spits out the coffee.

"George! There is a monster loss in town again!" The flannel guy yelled.

"Do you not think I realize that," The worker now named George said sarcastically.

The flannel guy looked out the broken window and saw the monster slamming a trash can on the ground. "Sorry I forgot to warn you early," The flannel guy said chuckling a little bit and rubbed the back of head.

George rolled his eyes. "Of course you always do," George said with a sigh. "Come on Blake let's do this."

"Ok George," Blake said smiling.

George put a hand on Blake's chest. "Do you give me consent?" George asked, already knowing the answer, Blake nodded his head yes. "Fuse!"

A large white flash filled the coffee shop and Blake disappeared. A blue aura formed around George and then disappeared.

"Hey boss I am going to go on break I will be back in five minutes," George said taking off his name pin.

"Ok take your time my friend," A thick Indian accent came out of the back room.

"Hey dude did you update Angry Birds for me?" Blake asked from inside Georges head.

"Wait I have angry birds, how do I have angry birds?" George asked telepathically.

"You can connect to the internet when you are fused didn't you know that?" Blake asked surprised.

"No how long have I been able to?" George asked while he walked outside into the street.

"For a while, anyways want to play me in Angry Birds?" Blake asked as music played inside Georges head.

"You can't play someone in Angry Birds," George deadpanned.

"Yeah you totally can I play one round and then!" Blake was interrupted by the monster suddenly punched George in the face flinging him down the street. "Yeah I am going to go away now good luck with that."

The music and Blake's voice disappeared and George focused on the beast. George cracked his knuckles and neck and disappeared in a blur. The blur appeared right next to the monster and punched it repeatedly in the face at high speed. The monster was pushed back and rubbed its face. The monster roared and suddenly the blur was running circles around him. The circle got small and the circled the monster extremely closes. The monster was punched by all sides; it cried out in pain and leapt in the air. The blur ran up the side of the building and leapt in the air. The blur slowed down and George was falling in place. George smirked and looked down at the confused monster. George unleashed a barrage of high speed punches; the punches slammed the monster in the ground forming a crater. George gracefully landed on top of the monster with a large smirk on his face.

"That was so boring, I was hoping you might have been able to put up a good fight," George said to the knocked out monster, he pulled out cellphone. "Hello could you please connect me to police station," A voice squawked back on the phone. "Yes I know the north side is in complete chaos," The voice squawked again. "Yes I know you are scattered already, look I got a giant monster on 49th and Lapham, by the coffee shop. The monster has already been naturalized; just send some to pick it up."

George sighed and hung up. "Oh yeah before I forget, Dublin Man could totally beat up Seattle Guy," George said in a deadpan.

A white light flashed and covered the street, after the light disappeared standing next to George was an angry Blake. "Take that back," Blake hissed with a glare.

George rolled his eyes and walked into the coffee shop. He put back on his name tag and started to sweep up the glass. Blake sat down and grabbed the cup of coffee he had from early.

"Dude we should totally go global with this," Blake said out of nowhere.

"I don't think we could run a global coffee organization, unless we sell out to the hipsters," George said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not the coffee shop the super hero stuff," Blake said with a sigh.

"How so?" George asked throwing the glass into the garbage.

"Think about movie deals, TV interviews, you could be the first big time superhero and plus we could make tons of money off of it," Blake said the last part with a greedy smile.

"I don't know, I already got a few complaints," George said going behind the counter.

"Like what?" Blake asked raising his eyebrow.

"One what is with all this we stuff I am the only one that can use fusion here. Two how would we market a guy absorbing your body. Three what kind of movie would they make about me," George listed off getting a bit annoyed.

"I don't know an origin story," Blake said confused and flustered.

"I have a very simple origin story and I don't think they could make a featured film about it," George said with a sigh.

"What do you mean don't you superhero types have some giant elaborate backstory, I mean there must have been a least one parent death or something before we became friends," Blake said skeptically.

"Nope in fact let me tell you my backstory," George said with a smile.

"Really," Blake said returning the smile.

"Yeah one day I was watching an anime and I saw this cool thing where people fused. I saw some idiot kid wearing a flannel jacket and I wanted to do the thing with him. And suddenly we were one person," George spoke to Blake as if he was a child.

Blake's eyes sparked. "Who was that one kid?" Blake asked excitedly.

George face palmed and stared at Blake with a look of anger. "It was you!" George yelled.

"Oh yeah I forgot that," Blake said laughing a little bit.

George rolled his eyes. "So I don't think we will be getting a movie anytime soon," George said yawning.

"Darn it, maybe we should start small with a comic or manga type deal you know," Blake said snapping back into business mode.

Blake continued to list off, while George rolled his eyes. The day went by quietly, due to the lack of excitement. The town felt stuck in a pattern, the days went by in a blur. George took off his name tag and punched his time card. He out of the coffee shop where the window was replaced by a large pile wood bored, the kid from earlier was still passed out, but now was thrown into the garbage can. George walked down the street; the city seemed to degrade as soon as he left downtown. He was passed bland and boring suburban neighborhoods, near every block had a church or a liquor store on it. The businesses looked were crammed into old strip malls or streets. Every single building was connected not even a small alley to divide them. The buildings were made out of drab brown bricks and looked old and out of place. The streets were filled with construction crews constantly, desperately trying to fix the broken looking roads. Cars rushed down the street at top speed in giant lines. Everyone had somewhere to be for no reason. George sighed as he walked down the street. People huddled into circles filling up the side walk. George walked around the circles and dodged impatient bikers. After walking passed hordes of fast food joints, bland subarea, condos, and hotels George stood outside a building with a sign that said "Luxury Apartments". George smiled as he proudly walked outside of it. Suddenly an extremely buff and half nude creature stood in front of him. The creature was very small it didn't reach Georges knees; it had a grown man's head and very sharp teeth. George punted it down the street and ran off repeating shit.

His head darted around. "Shit, shit, shit where is everyone?" George growled under his breath.

He looked around and saw a man wearing a blue polo shirt, cargo pants, and a straw fedora, he had a smug look on his face as he typed something on his phone. "A hipster, god damn it is there anyone else?" George asked with a groan.

George looked around and saw no one else. He sighed and reluctantly walked towards the hipster. The creature from early roared loudly and charged towards the two. George growled and put his hand on the hipster's chest.

"What the heck dude, why are you touching me?" The hipster said disgusted.

"Do you give me consent?" George asked in a depressed tone.

"Dude if you don't stop touching me I will have my followers totally ruin your life," The hipster whined still freaking out.

"Do you give me consent?" George repeated getting more annoyed.

"Consent for what?" The hipster asked still freaked out.

George pointed to the raging monster charging towards them, but with the monsters small legs it was more like angrily stumbling. "To deal with that," George said very nonchalantly.

The hipster freaked out even more. "Eww what is that," The hipster said disgusted.

"I have no clue, but do you give me consent!" George yelled angrily.

"Yeah sure if it gets rid of that thing," The hipster quivered nervously.

George groaned and giant white flash appeared. The hipster was gone and George exhaled relief as the blue aura around him disappeared. The monster tripped and rolled down the hill into a pond.

"Dude holy crap where am I!" A voice yelled inside Georges head.

"Oh yeah I forgot you are in there," George groaned and stared at the monster flopping in the pond.

"Wait you are that creepy guy in that coffee shop down town with the super powers, do we have super powers now?" The hipster asked excitedly.

"No you are an average fusion," George replied with telepathic sigh.

"What does that mean?" The hipster asked confused.

"You are fusion that isn't great or terrible all you do is give me an average boost good enough to fend off the dwarf down there," George watched the monster crawl out of the pond.

"Cool so how do we unfuse? The hipster asked calming down.

"We don't until we find something to disagree on know I got to focus," George said focusing on the monster.

"Wait what?" The hipster said confused.

His voice faded away and George ran towards the monster. He kicked the monster into the air sending it flying into the pool again. The monster roared angrily and used its giant buff arms to leap into the air. It flew towards George and tackled him in the stomach, and then it grabbed onto him and started wailing. George screamed and tried to pull it off. The monster ripped off a piece of George's hoodie as he threw it into the ground. George mourned the hoodie for a moment and then round housed the monster into the wall of the building. The monster flopped on the ground, George came running towards it and then drop kicked it further into the ground. The monsters spit went flying into the air as he passed out. George pulled out his phone and called the police once again.

"Dude how do I get out of you?" The hipster asked clearly panicking.

"You are a terrible person," George said out of nowhere.

"What?" The hipster asked surprised.

"Your life style I was your blog and it was terrible, all you do is live off a trust fund and waste your time drinking craft beer," George hissed.

"You got a problem with my life style, I am not the freak that takes peoples bodies," The hipster shot back.

"At least I am not a dumb hypocrite who thinks he is better than everyone else," George replied casually.

A white flash appeared out of nowhere and the hipster reappeared. "You bastard you don't know who you are messing with. I will ruin your life you creep!" The hipster yelled as he ran off.

George sighed and tied up the monster. He then walked into the apartment complex and went into his small room. It very clean and organized, but it was also very empty. The walls were pure beige and a small old cube TV was in the corner of the living room flanked on the right by an old brown couch on its left was a small folding dining table with a single chair. In the middle of the table was a Japanese peace lily that was very well maintained. George flopped on the couch.

"Dear god I am broke," George groaned and stared at the peace lily. "Hello peace lily how was your day?"


	17. Mirror Gem

Mirror Gem

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

"So what's with all the junk?" Anders asked staring at the pile of school supplies amassed in the living room.

"Yep it's all coming together," Steven said proudly staring at the pile.

"What's coming together you just started to pile things up in the living room," Anders said still confused.

"So how do we begin this "school"," Pearl said school as if it was a foreign concept.

Steven held the locker beside him. "Ugh…I…I don't know!" Steven cried out. "This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions? Who will teach little Stevie now!"

"Who's Connie?" Anders asked still out of the loop.

"Teach you! Oh, Steven if only I had known that's what you really wanted," Pearl said happily, she did a ritual dance and summoned a mirror out of her gem.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Anders yelled annoyed.

"We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp, it can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history," Pearl explained.

"How long have we had this thing?" Anders yelled angered by being ignored.

Steven gasped and Pearl went behind him and put her arms around him. "It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture," Pearl continued to explain.

"Are you sure this is the wisest idea," Anders said a bit worried.

"I must be incredibly important to Gem culture," Steven said staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Pearl scoffed. "It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated," Pearl cleared her throat. "Show us the Galaxy Warp," The mirror did nothing.

"I like the mirrors attitude," Anders said with a smirk.

"Oh come on," Pearl said frustrated. "I know you've seen it, it's in a pretty rough state, it must of broke," Pearl said with a sigh. "What a shame."

Steven looked at his reflection. "Doesn't seem broken to me," Steven said chuckling.

Pearl sighed. "Oh well, I guess that's the end of our school," Pearl said disappointed.

"So you would say school's out for summer break?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Yes good Steven there is many ways to say the same thing," Pearl said happily.

Steven gasped. "School's out!" Steven running out the door.

"Why am I here?" Anders asked with a sigh.

"Oh did you say something Anders, I must have not heard you," Pearl said passive aggressively.

Anders glared at her for a second. He then moved to a desk he had moved from base to the house and stared at what best could be described as organized chaos. The desk had random stacks of paper spread across it; pens were put in old dirty coffee mugs, three bowls of cereal laid stacked on the edge of the desk, the state of the desk drove Pearl to insanity whenever she looked at it. He chuckled to himself remember those happy moments. He pulled out his Traveler's Deck from drawer holding far loaded handguns and played solitaire for the next few hours to come. Gathering his focus he ignored the Gem's until Steven burst through the screen door. Anders looked away from his game (his record is twenty-three seconds) and stared at the small pre-teen.

"Guy! Wait 'till you see…" Steven was interrupted by a chain of greetings.

"Yo Ste-man!" Amethyst said excited, Anders wondered where she got her boundless energy from.

"Hello Steven," Pearl said absorbed in her stacking of objects.

"Good evening?" Anders questioned the time with a yawn.

"Howdy, bang," Garnet made a finger pistol and pretended to shoot him.

"Want to see something hilarious?" Amethyst asked chuckling, she moved M.C Bear-Bear towards Pearl's pile, Pearl then stabbed the toy with her spear.

Amethyst laughed loudly. "You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same," Pearl grunted angrily and threw M.C Bear-Bear on a pile of other stabbed objects.

"M.C Bear-Bear!" Steven said concerned then sighed then brightened up. "Okay, that's great. Anyway I fixed the mirror."

"Oh excellent Steven," Pearl said happily.

"But why didn't you tell me it's like a person?" Steven asked.

Anders dropped his Traveler's Deck and the Gem's looked at him shocked.

"Steven what do you mean?" Anders asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Hey say hey…Lil' buddy…uh excuse us," Steven turned around and started to speak to the mirror, it actually started to make noises back.

Anders reached for one of the coffee mugs still a bit nervous, he took a drink forgetting about the pens. "Oh dear god!" Anders coughed out a blue pen.

"Is it talking to him?" Pearl said confused almost sounding scared and mystified. "It…it shouldn't be able to that it should just take orders."

"Garnet do something," Amethyst said softly sounding scared.

"Steven," Garnet said sounding serious as she walked over to him.

"Nooo!" The mirror cried out in Stevens' voice.

Anders grabbed one of his handguns and put it in the shoulder hostler he had under his camo jacket. "You should give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it," Garnet said maintaining her calm tone.

"Yeah let's bubble it!" Amethyst added.

"Noooo!" The mirror yelled repeatedly.

"Steven. Don't make me take it from you," Garnet said more assertive.

Steven gasped. "It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?" Steven asked sounding worried and sad.

"Steven, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything," Garnet explained as she reached towards the mirror.

"Nooo!" The mirror yelled louder.

Steven growled. "It wants to be with me!" Steven slapped Garnet's hand away which hits her in the face and knocks her glasses off.

Anders eyebrow raised up interested and slightly surprised, Amethyst gasped extremely surprised, and Garnet stared at him seething with anger. "Aah-aah! I'm sorry!" Steven yelled nervously as he ran out of the house.

Garnet put her glasses back on and clenched her fists. "That little boy is in big trouble," Garnet growled.

"I'm more worried about the mirror, somethings wrong," Anders added feeling his skin crawling on his back.

"Garnet wait! I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing!" Pearl yelled concerned.

The group ran outside the gems leapt on to the beach and Anders ran behind them. "Fan out," Garnet ordered.

Anders ran along the beach searching for the child we he suddenly heard glass breaking, he ran towards the beach and saw a gem forming. "Knew it," Anders whispered to himself almost breathlessly, Anders hanged back while the gems rushed forward.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled.

Anders pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the new Gem waiting. "You…" The gem growled and raises a huge water-arm out of the ocean. "You three knew I was in there and you didn't do anything! Did you even wonder who I used to be!?"

The gem slammed the water arm onto the Crystal Gems, trapping Garnet under it, while Pearl and Amethyst went sent flying back, the Gems grunted in pain. Anders eyes widened and the world slowed down. Before Steven could open his mouth to speak Anders shot a bullet. The bullet traveled across the night sky and hit the gem in the shoulder. The gem cried out in pain and her head jerked towards Anders she glared at him seething in anger. The gem and Anders stared each other down, Anders bandanna flutter in the air as she grabbed her wound.

"Put your hands up now or else," Anders growled in anger.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli," She growled out trying to hide the fact she was in pain. "And you can't keep me trapped her anymore!"

A giant water-arm arose from the ocean and smacked Anders into the sand, he groaned in pain and his handgun slid forward in the sand. "Not again not ever again," Anders coughed out; he started to crawl forward in the sand.

Lapis parted the ocean in half. "Steven they won't let us leave, quickly come with me," Lapis said mystically.

"Where?" Steven asked worried.

"Home," Lapis answered.

"but I…uh…but," Steven stuttered out nervously he shook his head.

"Fine," Lapis said turning away.

Anders reached his handgun and got on his knees. "Here take a parting gift!" Anders yelled and fired.

The bullet went through Lapis ribs and made her fall over in pain the ocean collapsed over here and the water arms disappeared, Anders ran towards where she stood and shot the water at random. "Darn it where did she go?" Anders gasped out, a giant shadow covered the beach Anders looked up a saw a giant wave above him. "Aww shi-"

The wave hit the beach and sent Anders and Steven crashing backwards, Anders coughed and gagged out water. "Steven!" Pearl yelled concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, so was that another gem?" Steven asked.

"That's the common gem," Anders spitted out furiously.

"Steven you're grounded," Garnet said.

A/N…

Quick note I am not making a full on arc again I am going to stick to the show more, but I will have an extra chapter here and there for fluff, shock, or bonding.


	18. Ocean Gem

Ocean Gem

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs.)

Anders opened a box of weapons and laid them out on his desk. He was sitting at his desk while the Gems scolded Steven. Anders opened to bottom drawer and stared at his uniform.

"I'm…grounded?" Steven asked confused.

Pearl folded her arms. "Yes you are ground," Pearl reasserted strongly.

"You disobeyed an order," Garnet added.

"And now we're gonna bury you till you learned you lesson!" Amethyst said holding up a shovel.

Anders chuckled from his make-shift office. "Ah! That's not how grounding works!" Steven said surprised slightly sweating.

The door slammed open and Greg ran into the living room patting. "Dad?" Steven said confused.

"Uh you guys better come check this out," Greg said breathing heavily.

The Gems walked outside while Anders Deck rang, he pulled it out and answered a video call, Marcus appeared on the screen. "Anders we got a case one emergency," Marcus said in his most serious tone.

"What did that Gem do?" Anders asked with a sigh.

"Took all of the water in worlds' ocean and is making a giant pillar of water into space," Marcus said still maintaining a serious tone.

"Wait no world domination, terrorist attacks, nothing along those lines?" Anders asked surprised.

"Though it may not be as direct as the Black Opal attacks from twelve years ago it is just as catastrophic proxy wars over remaining water have already begun splitting up our forces," Marcus informed him.

"So what is the plan to deal with this freak?" Anders asked as he put together his sniper rifle.

"Well it will have to be a solo mission with you in the lead, to deal with this Gem's unique abilities we have sent a grenade launcher and other explosives. Our research on Lapis Lazuli's have lead us to believe normal rounds won't be able to destroy her water constructs, if you run out of explosives equip a shotgun with heavy slug rounds," Marcus instructed pulling up images of the pillar and weapons as he spoke. "Want to hear something funny?"

"What?" Anders asked by the sudden question.

"It seems a lot of members of blue diamond court have telekinesis such as hydrokinesis or psychic abilities such as Sapphire or this new Lapis Lazuli," Marcus said happy by hypotheses.

"What makes you so sure that this Lapis was in her court?" Anders asked interested.

"Simple the Diamonds like above average gems, gems that are skilled in their field for example Yellow Diamond controls the Military and Security so she would have the most tactical gems or best warriors in the court. I believe that Blue Diamond was in charge of discovering and colonizing new planets so logically she would have gems that would help terraforming new planets so a gem with psychic control over water would be quite useful and plus she is blue," Marcus explained proudly.

"Let's just get back on the mission," Anders rolled his eyes.

"Anyways the pillar has stretched into space with Lapis on top so since we can't afford a space shuttle the plan is blow up the bottom of the pillar and throw a special bomb into the middle of where the pillar stood before it reformed, the bomb will ride up to the top of the pillar and explode once it reaches the top of the pillar and boom it kills her," Marcus sent a picture of the bomb. "I am sending the supplies to you right now."

The warp pad lite up and a box holding the weapons appear on top of it. "Do you need a vehicle?" Marcus asked.

"No I will just put some sand tires on my bike," Anders said.

"Ok good luck soldier," Marcus said with a smile and saluted.

Anders saluted him and the transmission ended, the Gems, Greg, Lion, a girl and Steven entered the house and stood in the living.

"How could I have known the Gem contained in that would be so powerful?" Pearl asked herself.

Steven walked forward towards the door. "Where are you going?" the girl asked.

"I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying," Steven said seriously.

"Well it's a dumb move going by yourself I can tag along," Anders said stepping out of his makeshift office with a smile on his face.

His face was shaved down to the stubble and his long hair was held down by his bandana, his jungle camo uniform was clean pressed and had a star patch under the normal T.O.U logo. On his back was a shotgun and at his side was a grenade launcher around his belt were grenades, he held at his side a satchel.

"Wait up kiddo. I'm coming with you," Greg said happily.

"I want to help too, also I feel weird being in your house if you're not here," The girl added.

"Who are you?" Anders asked staring at the girl.

"I'm Connie pleasure to meet you mister…" Connie introduced herself waiting for Anders to do the same.

"I'm Commander Anders J. Sherman of the T.O.U forces," Anders held out his hand.

Connie shook it. "You got a firm grip," Anders chuckled.

Lion roared and put its' paw on Stevens' head. "Clearly we're coming too," Pearl said.

"You're ungrounded by the way," Garnet said.

"Whoo-hoo! Road trip!" Amethyst yelled as she jumped on the counter.

After a few minutes the group got to the assorted vehicles and drove down the beach, they drove past Mayor Dewey who was crying trying to fill the beach with a water hose.

"So how is Anders related to you?" Connie asked looking over to Anders.

"He isn't really he is my Godfather," Steven answered.

"T.O.U that sounds familiar he works in the military right?" Connie asked.

"No he's a mercenary," Steven said casually.

"Wait what!" Connie yelled out surprised. "Steven the T.O.U mercenaries are some of the most deadliest and elite mercenaries in the world."

"That's what it says on our business cards," Anders quipped as he drove alongside the two.

Connie nearly leapt in the air in surprised. "Oh hey there Mister Sherman," Connie said nervously.

"Hey there's no need to be scared I don't kill unless I get paycheck," Anders then laughed loudly.

Connie nervously chuckled along, when suddenly Garnet kicked open a door of Greg's van and rolled out of it, Anders pulled up to her. "Need a ride?" Anders asked casually.

Garnet shrugged and leapt on top of the van. "I guess not," Anders said as he started to drive.

Night fell quick enough; Anders took a sip of his coffee canister as he drove through the sand. The Gems and Steven talked from inside of the van, Anders looked up and stared at Garnet, she stared back at his star patch.

She chuckled. "Nice star," Garnet said with a smirk.

"You all had one so I thought I might join in on the fun," Anders shrugged.

"You know that means you're one of us," Garnet informed.

"I know I thought it could be a symbol of peace between us," Anders said with a sigh.

"It's a start," Garnet commented. "So how many more kilometers do we have to go?"

"Oh you learned the metric system," Anders said surprised.

"Nope just using the phrase," Garnet said casually.

"Of course, but for your information another thirty kilometers," Anders sighed.

Another twenty kilometers later the Gem's and human neared the water tower.

Steven gasped. "That's some magical destiny stuff right there," Connie said breathlessly.

"Guys…I just had the best idea for an album cover," Greg said breathlessly.

"Ok here is the plan get me the tower to I can plant bombs around," Anders informed them. "The tower should then be ready."

"Would Lazuli be safe?" Steven asked worried.

"Yeah of course," Anders lied.

"What does she want with the ocean?" Pearl asked.

"Who cares all that matters is that we get it back before the proxy wars get worse," Anders said he sped up.

The group drove forward to the tower. "Hey Anders what's a proxy war?" Steven asked his head popping out a window.

"A proxy war is a war fought between guys like me mercenaries you see when big bad governments such as the US doesn't want to get blame for a war, but they want the land or money or so on they send in forces like mine, but now the other big bad government doesn't want to get involved for with the war or a third party wants to get involved but doesn't want to go into the battle full on they will send more mercenaries and the mercenaries will fight against each other now since we are short on water governments are send mercenaries to secure water sources in the middle east and Africa," Anders explained long windily.

"Oh!" Steven said. "I still don't get it."

Anders sighed when suddenly his phone buzzed, he parked his bike and pulled out his phone, he stared at a message, "Honey I know you're on a mission and I heard what happened to the water, just stay safe 3 you," Anders read off his phone. He smiled and sent a text back. His phone buzzed again he read another text, "Yo dad I just blew up a tank lol love ya good luck bye," a picture of a burnt tank and a soldier wearing a balaclava giving a thumbs up appeared on his phone. Anders sighed and sent him a picture of the water tower.

"Twentieth doesn't train 'em like the used to," Anders sighed trying to hide his smile.

Anders drove up to the rest of the group and parked with the rest of them, Connie stared at the water tower. "This is just like a giant aquarium," Connie said mystified.

"You shouldn't be here!" Lapis's voice boomed.

Anders pulled out his grenade launcher and reached for his satchel. "She sensed us," Garnet said.

"Lapis it's me Steven!" Steven yelled.

Anders threw a C4 explosive at one part of the tower. "Three more," Anders whispered to himself.

The water formed Lapis's' face. "Go away before I make you," She threatened.

Anders slowly crept to the west side of the tower. "But we're beach summer fun buddies," Steven said sadly.

Stevens' face formed out of water. "Nooo!" It yelled in a distorted voice.

Steven and Connie gasped. "You're one of them. One of the Crystal Gems!" Lapis face formed again.

Anders placed another C-4 pack and started to move to the south side. "What do you mean? We are all Gems right? Just let us help you," Steven said worried.

"You don't understand, just leave me alone," Lapis said depressed.

"We're not leaving until you give us back our ocean!" Steven yelled.

"Just leave me…" Water clones of the Gems and Steven formed. "Alone!"

Anders was about to throw another pack of C-4 when a water clone of his leapt out of the tower and pushed him down on the ground and held him down. "Oh now you're gonna play," Anders grabbed a grenade and pushed it into his clones' body.

The clone started to choke him, Anders gasped for air as the clones' grip got tighter. Then the grenade went off blowing the clone apart, Anders rolled away the tower and held his neck regaining his breath.

"Ha it will take a lot more than that to kill old Anders," He said happily as he stood up.

Suddenly more clones of him appeared out of the tower, Anders sighed. "Hey Lazuli I'm going to save a grenade just for!" Anders yelled as he pulled out his grenade launcher.

Two clones charged at he through the air, Anders glared at the two and gripped his launcher tightly. He shot grenade, the recoil knocked him back a bit. The grenade blasted apart the two, a third one leapt into and tried to smash Anders into the ground, he jumped backwards nearly dodging the impact. Anders shot at random nearly missing the clone, the third clone blew apart. Three more surrounded him and leapt towards him, Anders growled and threw smoke bomb down on the ground. The smoke covered the plain, when it disappeared Anders was gone. The clones looked around but found nothing; they looked down and saw a grenade in each of their bodies. Anders was casually walking whistling when he heard three loud explosions come from behind him; Anders threw a C-4 pack on the south edge of the tower. Four more clones appeared out of the tower and glared at him, Anders merely rolled his eyes.

"Seems like I'm in for a long night," Anders sighed.

Anders prepared another shot as they clones took a battle stance. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" Steven yelled across the battlefield.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise made the clones blow up, Anders ran around the tower (he threw the final C-4 pack as he ran) and watched Steven entered it. "Wait did I miss?" Anders asked confused.

"We fought clones, Greg broke his leg and van, and Steven is now going to talk to Lapis," Amethyst informed him casually.

"Wait you just gave him to the hands of the enemy!" Anders yelled surprised.

"He wanted to talk her down," Pearl said nervously.

"Well if that fails," Anders reached for his detonator. "We have a plan B."

Anders and the rest of the group stared at the tower waiting for something to happen. Anders phone buzzed he looked at the message, "Damn that Gem stuff is cool anyway you can put me on your staff?" his son asked. Anders texted back, "Sure as soon as you can be a one man swat team," Anders' sighed. Everything got deathly quiet, a nervous tension took hold. Suddenly the tower rumbled and destabilized. Anders pulled out his rebreather (like in James Bond) and watched the tower fall apart.

"The whole tower is falling apart!" Garnet yelled.

"What about Steven?" Greg yelled worried.

Connie looked at Lion and got on top of him, the two ran into a portal. "What else can that lion do?" Anders asked as he put on his rebreather.

In a matter of seconds the group teleported back. "Steven!" Greg yelled just as the water hit the beach.

A giant wave covered the beach and everything went black. Daylight filled the sky and the water reached Beach City. Mayor Dewey stopped crying and noticed the water hitting his knees. The van floated out of the water safely inside a bubble. The bubble popped and the group fell on the ground. An array of laughter, grunts, and laughter filled the air. Anders took off his rebreather and groaned and fell back in the sand, just as Greg's van fell apart.

Pearl looked at the distressed Greg and chuckled awkwardly. "What's that you always say about the pork chops and hotdogs?" Pearl asked nervously.

A crowd of cheering citizens ran towards the group, Mayor Dewey ran forward and hugged Steven, the crowd then joined in. Connie laughed and Amethyst hugged Lion as Anders leaned back on a boulder. Greg is crying in front of his van and a fisherman gave him a handkerchief. Ander's deck rang and Twentieth face appeared on the screen.

Anders saluted him. "Calm down Anders I just wanted to say nice work on neutralizing the threat," Twentieth said calmly.

"No problem sir the Gems were a great assist to the mission," Anders said calmly.

"Hmm that's surprising," Twentieth said with a yawn. "We made a lot of money tonight that's always good."

Anders nodded. "It's funny these governments were more concerned about image rather than their citizens sure they sent us to protect their water, but they weren't brave enough to do it themselves," Twentieth chuckled sadly. "Government's only care about images they wanted to make it look like they were in control, but really they were scared shitless."

"Aren't they always sir," Anders sadly agreed.

"Yup," He overheard the clapping and cheering in the background. "Hmm what's that?"

"Just the citizens congratulating us," Anders informed him.

Twentieth smirked. "I haven't heard that in years," Twentieth said with a whimsical smile. "Hey come back to base let's share a drink."

"Of course sir," Anders said returning the smile.

The Traveler's Deck turned off just as a single star twinkles in the sky.

A/N…

Yup another one bites the dust. Marcus science mambo jumbo is one of my theories that the court would have gems with special abilities related to their court. Like if a gem shoots lasers from their eyes or something that would be useful in the war court. And a gem that could tell when and how colonies could be found would be used full in Blue Diamond's court and there wasn't a good reason for Blue Diamond to be on Earth unless she was in charge of colonization or she owned the planet. I went with the first choice. Anyways I'm glad to have this one down I'm getting closer and closer to her arrival. Please review, favorite, follow and have a nice day! (Also I could add on another Fuse chapter if you want.)


	19. Meet the Mercs

Meet the Mercs

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders sat back in his makeshift office, he over looked the reports scattered across his desk. He picked up an old file dated back to 1995 and stared at the title. "Black Opal-Project #1760; Cluster", he put the file down and sighed and moved on to the next report he had to fill out. He wrote in the title "Lapis Incident-Homeworld Gem on Earth #2", he reached for his coffee mug and continued to write.

When suddenly a loud voice boomed. "Hi Anders!" Steven said happily.

Anders jolted up startled nearly spilling his coffee. "Oh hey Steven," Anders said calming down. "Don't surprise people like that."

"Sorry," Steven said with a sheepish chuckle. "So what cha doing?"

"Writing up reports, reviewing old files, the boring part of my job," Anders said bored.

"Wait you have to do paperwork, but that so boring," Steven groaned.

"Tell me about," Anders said with a sigh.

"So why do you have to this stuff?" Steven asked as he stared at a giant stack of papers.

"I command the tactical and special ops division of the T.O.U forces I'm in complete control of it that goes with all the paper work too, I'm in charge of a budget, planning, and also I am in co-command of the gem stuff so I have to go through those files as well," Anders explained furrowing his brow.

"I bet some of that gem stuff is cool though," Steven said half-heartedly.

"Sure maybe for the first two years, but after sixteen years of dealing with it becomes mediocre," Anders said with a groan.

"I bet have a few cool stories dealing with it right?" Steven asked excitedly.

Anders went silent and briefly flashed back to Black Opal. "…Yeah I got a couple of stories," Anders said hollowly. "Are you supposed to be with the Gems or Connie or something?" Anders asked quickly wanting to change the subject.

"No Connie was busy with tennis, the Gems have been in the temple all day, Dad is out buying stuff for the car wash, and the big doughnut is closed," Steven said with a pout.

"Well I got to run to base to drop off a few files I guess you can come with," Anders said meekly.

"Really awesome!" Steven beamed. "Let's go!" Steven hopped on the warp pad. "Oh wait I don't know how to get there."

"One sec I got to change first, and then we'll go," Anders said walking into the bathroom.

Anders walked out moments later in uniform and pulled out his Traveler's Deck as he stepped on the warp pad. He pressed a button the pad activated. They appeared out a giant concreate wall with barb wire stretched along the top of it. The wall was over eight feet tall and very dense. Steven and Anders walked along a road to a large gate with two guard towers on its left and right. Five soldiers looked down at the two and saluted and opened the steel gate. They entered the compound, multiply steel and stone buildings flanked their building, retractable barriers were scatter along the roads, guards towers were placed around the edges and middle of the of the compound, and squads of soldiers patrolled across the area. In the distance was a flight tower and three hangers, cargo planes and helicopters covered the landing strip. A tank rolled passed Steven and Anders, Steven stared it with his pupils as stars. A sniper waved to Anders from on top of a three story building. Bullets and explosions rang in the distance. Soldiers jogged past them, a single soldier stopped and jogged towards them. He was average sized 6,1ft with a lanky building he had black hair that was in a buzz cut, his face was a bit round, and brown eyes, he smiled and saluted at Anders.

"Hello Commander Dad," The soldier said with a smirk.

Anders returned it. "Private Son you do know I can kick you out for skipping out for training right," Anders said playfully.

"Sorry Commander," The soldier said going along.

"Sorry ain't good enough soldier drop and give me twenty," Anders ordered.

The soldier nodded and started to do pushups, Anders smiled happily. "Steven I'd like to introduce you to our local explosives expert and newest recruit my son Wallace Sherman," Anders said warmly.

"Wow this is your son," Steven said surprised. "He doesn't look like you."

"That's a blessing," Wallace quipped finishing the pushups.

"I don't look that bad," Anders said with a sigh.

Wallace poked his Dads stomach. "You're starting to get a dad bod," Wallace chuckled.

Anders glared at his son making him back off. "And who's this little guy my replacement," Wallace said faking being hurt.

"What no I'm Steven," Steven said chuckling.

"Be careful he might force you to wear a bandana for the rest of your life," Wallace said in an obvious whisper. "My blood circulation is still messed up."

Steven chuckled. "Son your drill Sergeant will ride you if you keep slacking off get going," Anders said with a sigh.

"Yeah ok peace dad!" Wallace said as he ran off.

Anders smiled proudly. "He isn't really like you," Steven said as soon as Wallace was gone.

"Yeah he takes after his mother, they even have the same build," Anders said casually. (A/N…Oh remember in Farm Days how I hinted Pepper was pregnant I am retconning that and had Wallace born three years earlier to that chapter, that is why he is here, so just imagine Pepper in that chapter with a skinny and lanky build.)

The T.O.U flag proudly flew above the compound as they walked over to the R&D and entered it. The building was more clean and upgraded; computers, laptops, holographic screens, weapons and being vehicles upgraded, and scientists running left and right. Marcus said in front of a giant holographic screen coughing slightly. The sixty eight year old had liver spots on his bald head and his skin color was a tan leather brown. His bright hazel eyes glowed in the dim lab, crow's feet and wrinkles dotted his face. Anders smiled and tapped his friend on the back. Marcus jolted to life and moved his wheelchair to look at the man. Marcus smiled meekly.

"Oh hello Anders did you bring back those files for me?" Marcus asked politely.

Anders pulled out the files from under his shirt. "Of course sir," Anders said giving the files to him.

"Ah very good we are gaging the gem you encountered as we speak soon we shall have a decisive stra…" Marcus went silent as soon as he saw Steven. "Is that?"

"Yes it is sir," Anders said.

A silence took hold making Steven feel nervous, Marcus eyes observed Steven. "You are the Quartz boy yes?" Marcus asked already knowing the answer.

"Umm yes," Steven said nervously.

Marcus wheeled himself over to Steven quickly and feebly tried picking him up. "Oww my arms," Marcus winced.

"Oh my I'm sorry," Steven said concerned.

"That doesn't matter look at you!" Marcus exclaimed brightly. "I always wondered what you would like when you grew up," Marcus said pinching Steven's cheeks.

"Oww," Steven groaned. "Wait you knew me?"

"Why I was the one the delivered you!" Marcus said proudly.

"Really?" Steven said surprised.

"Yes your birth was a great triumph for science and my research," Marcus said strongly with a smile.

"Well I'm happy that I helped you," Steven said with a confident smirk.

"Indeed just look at you," Marcus said with wonder. "Do you have a gem? Can you summon a weapon? What abilities do you posses? Do you have any of Rose's memories?" Marcus shot question after question excitedly.

Anders sensed that Steven was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Hey Marcus calm down you can question him later," Anders said with a nervous chuckle, he then whispered. "And plus if Pearl heard about you questioning him like this she would shove a spear up your ass."

Marcus winced. "Yeah we can speak at another Steven pleasure to meet you," Marcus said as the two walked off.

"He is interesting," Steven said trying to find the right words.

"Yeah sorry about Marcus he tends to over excite easily," Anders said with a sharp inhale.

"But he's a nice guy though," Steven said with a smile.

"Yeah my life wouldn't be the same without him," Anders said fondly.

"Anything else you need to do?" Steven asked enjoying his time.

"Well we can check in with an old friend and that should be it," Anders said with a slight frown.

Steven noticed the frown and felt a bit sad. "What's wrong?" Steven asked worried about Anders.

"Oh nothing just a bad memory," Anders said walking towards the airfield.

Steven nodded still wanting to know what was wrong. The afternoon sun hung over the compound, it was a warm summer day, birds were tweeting and flowers were blooming. The sky was in an orangish purple color. Anders walked to a Blackhawk with the T.O.U logo spray painted on it, along with other tags like Pequod flies again, a knife, a cracked black gem. The helicopter was covered in a few scratches and looked like it saw its fair share of combat. A man wearing aviator sunglasses sat in a lawn chair by the copter, he had bleach blonde hair and blonde sideburns. The radio sitting next to him was playing "(Don't Fear) The Reaper". He looked up at Anders smiled.

"Hey Commander twelve years now right?" Pequod said with a sigh as he got up.

"Yeah buddy, he would be proud of you," Anders said with a sigh patting him on the back.

"I would hope so," Pequod said emptily. "Hey but let's move on I see you brought the cutie pie."

Pequod smiled and waved to Steven, he blushed. "Aww I'm not that cute," Steven said embarrassed with a dismissing hand motion.

"What you more cute then a barrel of kittens," Pequod said with a corny southern accent.

"Haha is this your helicopter?" Steven asked staring at the Blackhawk.

"Yup she's some beaut isn't she," Pequod tapped the haul proudly. "Been with her for fourteen years now."

"Fourteen years that helicopter is older than me," Steven said surprised.

"I know I can out maneuverer the guys using the new models too, in fact I'm the best pilot on earth," Pequod said with a cocky smile.

"Really?" Steven asked starry eyed.

"Yeah I once shot down a jet fighter in this," Pequod said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" Steven said excitedly.

"I know you think old man Anders here is cool wait till you see what I can do," Pequod said with a shit eating grin.

"I am four years older than you," Anders shot Pequod a glare.

"Kidding," Pequod said placing his hand up, then he whispered. "Not."

Steven giggled, suddenly a single figure appeared walking down the run way. The radio changed to a Spanish song singing the phrase El Diablo. The figures brown trench coat blew fiercely in the wind, his footsteps echoed with each step. The sun's light shone through the eighty two year old man gray hair. On one of his hands he was spinning a revolver. Twentieth walked over to the group. He looked down at Steven, his gray eyes pierced through the young boy. Steven backed away while Pequod and Anders saluted.

Twentieth pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, he put the cigarette in his mouth and lite it up. "So this is the Quartz boy," Twentieth said breaking the silence.

"Yes sir," Anders said stopping his salute.

He looked at Steven who seemed quite nervous, Twentieth took a long drag of cigarette. "Don't be scared you have nothing to fear," Twentieth said reassuringly.

"Hi I'm Steven," Steven said walking forward.

"I'm Twentieth pleasure to meet you Mister Universe," Twentieth said in his calm raspy voice.

"Twentieth that's an odd name," Steven said calming down.

"Heh it's a nickname everyone here has one," Twentieth said with a smirk.

"Oh that's cool! Can I be called Dog Copter?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Sure if you were a couple of years older and signed up with us," Twentieth said with an eye roll.

"So what's Anders nickname?" Steven asked interested.

"Phantom of the Shotgun, but we just call him Phantom for short," Twentieth answered casually.

Anders blushed. "My wife came up with it," Anders pipped in.

"So how did you get your nickname?" Steven asked Twentieth interested.

"I am the best merc of the twentieth century it is only fair that I get named after it," Twentieth said with a yawn. "Hey Anders don't forget you owe me a drink," Twentieth said as he walked off.

"He was awesome," Steven said breathlessly.

"Come on Steven let's go home," Anders said with a sigh.

"Yeah let's get to the warp pad," Steven said happily.

"How about you two ride in style?" Pequod pointed to his Blackhawk.

Steven looked at Anders excitedly. "Fine he can give us a ride," Anders said.

"Yay!" Steven jumped with joy.

Later at night a single man walked through a field of flowers that were on top of a cliff. Surrounding the cliff was a large forest. The man stopped over a broken gasmask and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey Morpho been a long time since we last talked, you were the smarter one out of the two of us, I remember when we used to raise hell in the streets. Pequod's doing…" Anders continued to talk to broken gasmask.

A/N…

I just really wanted to write my precious merc babies and so I did. That was something I didn't like when I got to the main show, I can't include my mercs as much, but still. I liked this chapter and happy I wrote it. It felt familiar to some of the earlier chapters. Also Twentieth is king of dramatic entrances. Please favorite, follow, and review. I care about the reviews the most, but yeah have a nice day.


	20. Warp Tour

Warp Tour

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders, Pearl, and Amethyst walked out of a large field of flowers towards the warp pad. A gentle breeze kept everything cool; the sky was a vibrant pinkish color.

"I can't believe that went so well!" Pearl said excited and surprised.

"Yeah usually one of us would be smashed into a wall," Anders said as he cleaned his shotgun.

"That was kinda great when you hit it with your spear and it went, like, bing-bong!" Amethyst made an explosion noise.

Pearl blushed. "And the way you were circling around it? Almost looked like strategy," Pearl complemented.

Amethyst blushed and laughed. "Well yeah I can do that stuff too," Amethyst said awkwardly.

"Remember when I swooped in and rode on its back," Anders said with a chuckle.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Amethyst complemented.

Anders chuckled. Garnet and Steven walked out of a large patch of flowers; Garnet sent a gem to the temple. Steven had a runny nose and red eyes.

"Wait up!" Steven said out of breath. "Sorry I couldn't help much, I think the flowers are making me-" Steven sneezed on Garnet's hip. "Sorry, Garnet."

"I'll live," Garnet said wiping it off.

"Oh, Steven, you're supposed to sneeze into your antecubital fossa," Pearl said disgusted.

"My what?" Steven looked at her confused.

"Your elbow," Anders said as he put his shotgun on his back.

"Ooo," Steven said realizing it.

They got on the warp pad and activated the stream. Anders yawned as they flew through the stream, while Steven looked like he was about to sneeze.

"Nope," Anders said floating upwards.

"Do it at Pearl," Amethyst said snickering.

"Steven your fossa," Pearl freaked out.

Steven sneezed and his head was launched out of the stream. "Oh shit!" Anders said swimming downwards towards Steven.

Pearl and Anders pulled him back into the stream. "Be careful kid we're above the stratosphere," Anders said with a breath of relief.

"There's not much air and it's very cold," Garnet flicked one of frozen icicles of snot making it break.

"You guys I saw something out!" Steven said sounding scared.

"What?" Pearl asked confused.

"Something was warping," Steven explained.

"Steven, that's not possible. Is your vision blurry from the pollen?" Pearl asked worried.

"I can see perfectly," Steven stopped and squinted his eyes. "Pearl? And I know something was out."

"Steven it was probably just a few mercs or Marcus running a test nothing to worry about," Anders said trying to calm him down.

"And besides that nothing has been out there for a long, long time," Garnet reassured.

The Gems and Anders returned to the Beach House and the rest of the day went by normally. Night came quickly; Anders snored from the comfort of his sleeping bag next to the temple doors. Anders awoke to a loud scream; he looked over to see a drenched Pearl and Garnet holding a cookie tray. Anders yawned and got up. Anders started to brew a cup of coffee while gems talked; he was wearing camo pajama pants and a white tank top. His dog tags jangled as he walked.

"Slow down Amethyst," Garnet said as Amethyst chowed down the cookies.

"I'm sorry Pearl, I guess I didn't…" Steven trailed off tiredly.

"Didn't sleep," Garnet placed a finger on her chin pensively.

"Yeah," Steven yawned.

"Oh, Steven!" She wiped water out of eye. "This isn't about the thing you think you saw outside the warp stream yesterday, is it?" Pearl asked semi-worried.

Amethyst threw the cookie tray away as Anders finished brewing his coffee. "But it was real! Something was warping somewhere in the warp!" Steven yelled assured.

"Steven trust me it was just a few of my soldiers fooling around or something," Anders said reassuringly.

Pearl placed her hand on Steven's cheeks and added on. "Listen. Nothing on Earth can use the warps but us. Do you understand?" Steven looks away. "Steven, nod in agreement if you understand. Nod in agreement-" Pearl was interrupted.

"I'm confident Pearl is right. But if it'll make you feel better, we can just go check," Garnet said getting their attention.

"Can I at least take off my pajamas before we go?" Anders asked tiredly, his long hair was in a bedhead that spilt in four directions.

"Oh yes good ahead," Pearl said slightly off put by his hair.

The gems warped to an array of locations, Anders glared at the Geode as they passed by it.

They stopped at the sky spire. "Whoa look at that," Amethyst said pointing at a family of goats. "Heh Steven Jr. been busy," Amethyst said playfully laughing. "This makes you a grandma."

"Wait you guys adopted a goat?" Anders asked confused.

Garnet rubbed Steven's head. "Congratulations," Garnet said.

"Hey! We are getting off task," Steven pointed out.

Anders was interested and surprised by the outburst. "We've looked all over! There's nothing out here to find!" Pearl said sounding rather passive aggressively.

Steven mumbled something and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me?!" Pearl asked sounding rather annoyed.

"I mean what if you're wrong?" Steven asked annoyed and passive aggressively.

"Nothing can use these warps except for us and those people," Pearl shot a glare at Anders.

"If you a problem with me Gem say it to my face," Anders brandished his handgun.

"Well what if it came from space!?" Steven shot angrily.

"I don't appreciate your tone," Pearl said.

The group warped to the galaxy warp, Anders groaned. "Ugh I got a bad feeling," Anders muttered to himself.

"These are the warps that once connected us to other planets. If something tried to come from space, it would be through here. But wait! This warp pad is broken, marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!" Pearl explained angrily while pointing at the sticker.

"Looks like Pearl is right again, don't worry Steven you'll get used to it," Amethyst said reassuringly.

"We're safe," Garnet placed a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so," Steven sighed.

Anders stared at the starry night sky. "Yeah we're safe," Anders said seeming out of it. "Totally safe."

Anders continued staring while Steven placed a hand on one of the stickers and looked unhappy. "Oh man I'm glad this is over it took all day," Amethyst said happily.

"It was important to make Steven feel secure," Garnet added.

"Yes, Steven feels much better now," Pearl said confidently.

Anders continued to stare still lost in thought, Steven gets angry as the Gems spoke, and he gets up and faces them. "I'm a little tired... of you guys telling me how I feel! I know I saw something outside the stream!" Steven yelled angrily.

"I know you didn't!" Pearl said upset.

Amethyst and Garnet looked at each, then the two arguing in front of them, meanwhile a light sparkled in the middle of the sky, Anders noticed the sudden spark and heard a small boom. "Hey could you guys check if anything entered Earth atmosphere in the last twenty four to thirty hours," Anders sent the message over his Traveler's Deck.

"Uh this is new," Amethyst said while looking at the arguing Pearl and Steven.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Steven, you just don't know what you're talking about," Pearl growled upset.

"It sounds like, maybe; you don't know what I'm talking about!" Steven yelled frustrated.

"Ugh," Pearl grunted equally frustrated.

"Okay Steven, Pearl that's enough," Garnet said getting between the two. "Let's go back."

They warped back and Anders put on his camo jacket. "Where are you going?" Garnet asked interested.

"Going to the bar, I need a drink," Anders said with a sigh and walked out the doors.

A few hours later Anders walked back to the Beach House, he walked in just when Amethyst walked back into the temple, he noticed Steven glaring at the warp pad. "Hey buddy," Anders said walking over to him.

Steven glared at Anders and returned to looking at the warp pad. "Ah you're paranoid," Anders said sitting alongside him. "Yeah, I know that feeling," Anders paused and continued. "So you snapped at the Gems…"

"Yeah," Steven said with a sigh.

"Good," Anders said to Steven's surprised. "They treat you like a doll sometimes, you noticed that. They care to much about you. Deep down I can tell they are good parents, but still remember Steven human feelings are they're strong suit. "

Steven looked up at the man, Anders continued. "You know Steven I got one of my feelings they don't pop up unless something important is happening, the last time I felt one this big…" Anders briefly flashed back to Black Opal for a second. "It wasn't pretty. I don't know what it could be, maybe it was what you saw in the warp space who knows, but still I'm proud. You stood your ground against an uptight helicopter parent alien not many can say that."

Steven chuckled. "Thanks Anders," Steven stomach growled.

"Let me grab you something to eat I think the Big Doughnut is still open," Anders said getting up and walked out the front door.

As Anders walked down the beach he heard another small boom and looked into the sky. Then he heard a loud crashing noise, he turned around and saw a pillar of dust coming from the beach house. Anders ran towards the house and kicked open the door, he saw Steven disappear into the warp stream with something. The gems ran out of the temple just as the stream disappeared.

Anders pulled out his Deck and got on the stream. "What are you all waiting for!" He yelled.

The gems leapt on the pad and they entered the stream. "Where is he?" Ander asked no one as they floated.

Garnet reached out of the stream instantly and pulled Steven in along with a strange robotic orb. "Oh umm welp," Anders said at a loss of words.

"Take deep breath," Garnet said caringly, she held the drone. "So, this is what you saw."

"I don't care about that now," Steven said tearfully.

"I do," Garnet adjusted her visor. "I should've of listened to you're a Crystal Gem too," Garnet said with a smile.

Steven grinned at her gratefully; Anders grabbed the drone and stared at it. "No," He said under his breath.

"Steven!" Pearl cried out when she floated up to them. "are you okay?! Amethyst heard the Warp Pad activate, and Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and…" She saw the drone. "What is that?"

Anders scanned it. "Whoooah that thing is far out," Amethyst said interested.

"It's some kind of space robot. There were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place," Steven explained.

Anders took pictures of it and continued to analyze it with his Deck. They arrived at the Galaxy Warp where a large group of the drones were gathering around the Homeworld Warp. The drone in Anders hand leapt out of his grip and joined the other drones. Anders quickly scanned and took pictures of the drones; he also took a sample of their gel. The Gems ran towards them.

"What are they doing to the Galaxy Warp," Pearl asked.

"There's millions of them," Amethyst said astonished, the drones finished spraying their gel and the Homeworld pad looked go as new. "They fixed it."

"What does it mean," Steven asked confused.

"Hell," Anders gripped his handgun tightly. "It means hell."

The Gems and Steven looked at the soldier surprised. He had a shocked and worried look on his face.

"This Gem stuff never has a good ending," Anders reached into his jacket.

Suddenly a green gem appears in a warp stream on the Homeworld Pad. Garnet grabbed the humans and gems and leapt off the side of the Galaxy Warp and grabbed the side of the construct.

"Hmm," The gem said looking over the area.

"Who is that?" Steven asked wide eyed.

"Don't know, don't care," Anders growled, he started to record the event. "All I know is it isn't going to be here much longer."

The Gem created a screen out of her fingers. "Log date: 3 1 2. This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check," Peridot said as a drone crawled on her shoulder.

"Her name is Peridot," Steven whispered to them.

"Warp repairs a success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar-" She gasped as the damaged robonoid tried to crawl up her leg.

"Aww it's like one of her babies," Steven said cutely.

Peridot glared at the robonoid annoyed and smashed it. Steven gasped, but he got his mouth covered by Pearl and Amethyst, they pull him down.

"Now to access the domestic warp," Peridot walked down the stairs and noticed the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker. "This site may have been compromised," She walked back on the Homeworld Warp pad and placed a device on it.

She warped away and the device disabled the robonoids, the Gems and Anders leapt back on to the top. "They are coming back," Pearl cried fearfully and covered her face with her hands. "I can't do it, not again!"

"We're dead! So dead!" Amethyst cried out.

"Was that another gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" Steven shot off questions.

"It doesn't matter," Anders said menacingly as he walked forward, the wind made his jacket flap in the air. "You see these monsters want to fuck with my planet that's all that matters," A shadow covered his face as he pulled out a glowing red device out of his jacket. "You heard what she said repairing the warps, doing maintenance, and reactivating the kindergarten," Anders threw the device down on the Homeworld Pad. "All of which you know hurts Earth," Anders didn't look back at the Gems. "That I cannot allow; Black Opal, Lapis Lazuli, and now this thing. All of whom ruined us in some way or another. I won't let it happen again, if these Gems want to mess we my shit, well this time we will be prepared," Anders pressed a detonator and the device blew the top section of the Homeworld Pad apart, lighting it on fire, he turned his head half the way to look at the Gems and Steven, his brown eye glowed in the darkness and his body shone due to the fire. "This Gem thinks this sight is compromised she won't know they half of it. The T.O.U stretches across the globe now."

The Gems stared at him slightly frightened, Steven backed away. "Mind going now I have work to do," Anders said darkly.

The Gems nodded and warped away with Steven. "Who's Black Opal?" Steven asked as they warped away.

Anders pulled out a can of spray paint and made the T.O.U logo over the top of the Galaxy Warp. Twentieth and Marcus appeared out of the warp stream.

"We caught your signal," Marcus said.

"So these fucks are back," Twentieth said his face and body looked demonic in the fires light. "Never thought I would see the day. It's funny once you think about in hindsight, I always mocked the Gems for their mercy and inability to get a real job down, but I never thought it would it would come back to bite them this hard. So we get to murder aliens now, can't wait for it. Don't worry Anders we are much stronger then we were twelve years ago. We have over seven thousand members and war, it never changes, the Gem lost due to over confidence and believing too much in their own devices. It will always lead to failure. Anders nice speech by the way."

Anders merely nodded and looked out into the sky.

A/N…

They're here…and the mercs are ready. Anders speech at the end was what made that chapter for me and I'm glad I got to add Twentieth. Imagine how Anders would react to the Gem's warship, I already have that episode planned out, but not yet. You won't get that for a while. Seeing how Steven Universe works, we aren't going to have a giant epic war like with Black Opal, but it will still feel nice. I'm imagining Peridot and Lapis interactions with Anders already. Question does anyone want a chapter on Anders backstory? Anyone? On sadder new my cable is out and I will miss the new SU episodes and I still have not internet I am actually posting this from a local McDonalds. So if you ever see a ginger haired teen guy in a McDonalds with a 2006 laptop with a trippy album cover on it you have met me. Please favorite, review, review, follow, review, review, review, and have a nice day.


	21. Fishing Trip

Fishing Trip

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders sat in his office at the T.O.U compound reading over multiply reports on the Gems; he referenced the files he stole from the Crystal Gems, and Black Opal journal entries and experiment logs. His eyes had bags and bloodshot, the office reeked of coffee grinds. He bit his thumb and checked over the recording and analyzed Peridot being. He fell back into his chair and opened a file that read "Project: Shattered Shards" it compiled Black Opal research and their own scientist findings. Anders sighed rubbed his temples tiredly, suddenly there was a knock on his door. Startled Anders leapt out of his chair and fell one the ground, his wife walked into the room.

"Pepper what are you…you…," Ander started to doze off.

She picked up the soldier and put in his chair. "Anders you're running yourself ragged," Pepper said worried, she held his hand.

"No Pepper I'm fine," Anders argued half-heartedly.

"You haven't slept for a week!" She yelled concerned tightening her grip on his hand.

"Oww," Anders mumbled. "I'm keeping us safe."

"Honey," Pepper said sadly with a frown.

Anders stood up. "I got work to do," Anders tried to walk off, but Pepper didn't let go.

"You're doing it again," Pepper mumbled sounding slightly angered.

"Doing what?" Anders asked confused.

"You're driving yourself insane again!" Pepper yelled making Anders back down. "You do this all the time; you get so enthralled in your work you completely break down."

"Pepper please," Anders said weakly.

"No you listen stop working have you even looked in a mirror lately, you haven't left this office in days," Pepper cried.

Anders sighed and hugged her. "Sorry I'm just shocked," Anders said rubbing a hand through her long silky hair.

"It's ok," Pepper sighed. "Just take sometime off."

Steven stared at an old fishing boat at the docks. "Why are we here again?" Steven asked his dad confused.

"Well Anders asked if we wanted to go fishing and I thought it would be great bonding time for us," Greg said happily.

Greg smiled and waved at Anders who was on the ship dressed in stereotypical fishing gear, Anders merely nodded. "So Steven this will be your first time out at sea right?" Anders asked as the two boarded.

"Well one time I was with the Gems in this place called the sea spiral to make a long story short I kind of sort of sunk the sea spiral and we had to row ourselves home on a life raft," Steven explained with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck kind of embarrassed.

"You sunk a temple," Anders said wide eyed.

Steven climbed on one of the benches. "Set the sails, batten the hatches, swab the poop deck," Steven chuckled. "We have a long day of sailing ahead of us me harties," Steven said talking like a pirate.

Greg walked over to Anders. "Hey thanks Anders I really wanted to take Steven fishing, but I can never find the time, thanks for setting this up," Greg thanked the man happily.

"Yeah I just really needed the time off and I thought hey a fishing trip may be a good way to unwind," Anders said with a chuckle. "I invited my son and a few work friends over is that ok?"

"Yeah of course it's your boat," Greg said. "By the way how did you get this boat?"

Anders went silent and failed at whistling casually and scooting away. "Permission to board captain?" A man asked from behind them.

They turned around and Pequod, Marcus, Twentieth, and Wallace were on the dock all wearing stereotypical fishing gear. Steven chuckled at Twentieth who was wearing a fishing hat with multiply bobbers pinned on it.

"We only have one week off per year and you choose a fishing boat to spend it," Pequod said dumbstruck. "You could've gone to Vegas."

"I like it some of the best moments of my life happened on a ship like when I fought against the Japanese, or the Viet Kong, or the Krauts," Twentieth listed off nonchalantly.

"I haven't gone fishing in over fifty years," Marcus reminisced.

"Better than herding cows on the farm," Wallace shrugged.

"Is that everyone?" Anders asked as they boarded the ship.

In the distance they saw a squad leader wearing a balaclava running towards them. "Guys wait!" He yelled.

"Yup that's everyone," Anders said ignoring him. "Greg hit it!"

Greg turned on the engine and they set off. "This will be great!" Steven said happily from the front of the boat.

The squad leader fell on the ground and cried. "Why can't we be more than work friends?!" He cried.

It was bright and sunny not a single cloud was in the sky. Mavericks flew over the lone boat as it crashed through small waves. The air smelled like salt and fish. Twentieth bent over and unzipped the bag he had, he pulled out a taken apart harpoon.

"Whoa what's that for?" Steven asked wide eyed.

"Harpoon fishing, I'm hoping I land something big," Twentieth said as he put it together.

"Twentieth I expected you to use something so primitive," Marcus said with a smug chuckle, he pulled out a highly advance looked fishing pole with glowing lights on it, Steven pupils turned into stars. "This here is the key to fishing success, a highly advance fishing pole that takes thermal reading of the water to pinpoint where the fish maybe, it also dispenses pheromones to trick the prey, it automatically reels back the fish if it got a bite, and it has a nice leather finish."

"That's so cool," Steven squealed excitedly.

Twentieth rolled his eyes. "Man leave it to the old guys to take the fun out this," Wallace said with a chuckle. "It's not about the how you get the fish, it's about how many fish you get," Wallace pulled out a box of dynamite. "And this is how you get a lot of fish."

Anders ripped the box out of his hands. "Where did you get this?" Anders asked slightly freaked out.

"Grandpa's bunker," Wallace said casually.

"Well you ain't fishing with these," Anders said walking off with the box.

"Come on dad can I at least use one," Wallace whined.

"No!" Anders yelled as he locked away the box.

Wallace pouted. "Whatever happened to good old fishing poles and worms?" Pequod asked with a sigh.

"You're telling me," Greg agreed as Marcus ranted about science.

"Hmm what's your name?" Pequod asked as he put on his sunglasses.

"Greg pleasure to meet you…" Greg waited for Pequod to answer.

"Pequod," Pequod said casually.

"Interesting name," Greg said skeptical about his name.

"My Dad's name was Morpho and my Mom's Mayflower I have a pretty tame name," Pequod said with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid to ask what your last name is," Greg said with an awkward chuckle.

"Kleperhimer," Pequod said nonchalantly.

"Ever been finishing little man?" Wallace asked Steven.

"Once when I was really little, but I don't remember it very well," Steven said as he grabbed a fishing pole.

"Well how about you learn from the master fisherman," Wallace said cockily as he grabbed a pole.

"You're a master fisherman," Steven said surprised.

"Yeah when I was your age I was able to catch and shark, in fact my middle is fisherman," Wallace made up oozing with self-confidence.

"Wow I don't think I will be able to catch a shark though," Steven said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about you have the master with my skills you're guaranteed a shark," Wallace said with a smirk.

"Really?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Wallace yelled back.

"Then let's do it!" Steven yelled determined raising his pole above his head.

Wallace chuckled and then realized what he just said, he went pale and gulped. The boat stopped in the middle of the ocean. Marcus wheeled himself to the front of the boat, Greg and Pequod took the right side, Wallace, Steven, and Anders took the left side, and Twentieth took the back. Twentieth took off his shirt and showed off his well tone and muscular figured. For an 82 year old he was more fit anyone else on the boat, Greg looked down at himself and sighed. Twentieth tied a rope to the back of his harpoon and tied another part of the rope to the boat. He stood at the ready with harpoon. Marcus casted his line and placed his fishing pole in a stand, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep as the automatic fishing pole did the work for him. The rest of the group simply casted their lines and waited. Twentieth was the first to get a catch he relied in a large fish. They floated for hours in near perfect silence. The sun beat down on them as they gently bobbed up and down. Steven groaned bored and disappointed despite catching three fish. Twentieth hasn't changed stance for hours like a statue having caught ten fish. Pequod and Greg politely chatted about ranging topics as they waited for a bite, Pequod has caught five and Greg four. Marcus still sleeping hasn't realized he has he has caught four fish. Wallace and Anders started a competition Anders in the lead with eight fish and Wallace has caught six. Marcus sound snoring echoed through the ship, his wheel car rolled up and down the deck. It was a very hot day; the only thing that kept them cool was the small amount of shade from the boat and a cool breeze.

"So Steven you're a gem right?" Wallace asked as he casted his line.

"Well I'm half Gem," Steven said as he carefully tried putting a worm on his hook.

"Do you have any powers?" Wallace asked interested.

"Well I do, but I can't really control them, other than the bubble," Steven explained sounding a bit weary.

"Bubble what's that?" Wallace asked excitedly. "Can you show me?"

"Well," Steven struggled with the decision; Wallace looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

"Wait what," Anders asked finally hearing their conversation.

Steven formed his bubble around him which knocked Wallace and Anders to the ground. "Oops sorry," Steven said with a sheepish smile.

Wallace got back up on his feet. "This Gem stuff is awesome," Wallace said as he poked a bubble.

"Yeah, but I wish it could help me catch a shark," Steven groaned.

"Kid you shouldn't be so reliant on that gem stuff," Twentieth said finally talking after being silent for hours. "Sometimes skill is more," Twentieth threw his harpoon, it gracefully flew through the air. "Important," The harpoon hit a fish; he reeled in a giant three foot long fish.

"That was awesome how did you do that?" Steven asked surprised.

Twentieth spun his harpoon in his hand. "Like I said kid sometimes skill is more important and I am the most skilled man in the world," Twentieth said with a cocky smile.

Anders rolled his eyes; he narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath suddenly a fish bit down on his hook. Anders effortlessly rip the fish out of the water smacked it down on the deck.

"We'll be eating like kings tonight," Pequod exclaimed happily. "They sure are biting out here how did you find out about this spot Anders?"

"A creepy toddler stared at me for like an hour then suddenly punched me in a gut with a paper having this location on it there was a picture of a lot of fish on it so I checked it out," Anders said casually.

"Was the kid about this big," Steven put his hand out to under his forehead. "Had pale skin, soulless eyes, and a unique haircut?" Steven asked very interested.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Anders asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason," Steven gulped

Meanwhile back in Beach City…

"Wa Wa Wah Wah Wah Waha?" Yellowtail asked his son Onion. (Translation: Onion have you seen the chart for my secret finishing spot, I need it to warn people that a shark was spotted around the area.)

Onion merely shrugged.

Back on the boat the group had stopped fishing with a total of thirty fish. Anders deboned them with the wunder boner, Wallace laughed at the name of the handy device his dad bought off a 90s infommercial. Marcus was still asleep on his wheel chair. Pequod's radio played music as they lounged around the boat. A shadow swam towards them quickly under the water. Pequod was leaning on edge of the boat and Twentieth was sharpening his harpoon. The shadow slowly raised as it continued to charge, Steven noticed a white fin pop out of the water.

"Look guys a shark!" Steven yelled excitedly.

"What?" The rest of the men said confused.

A giant white cross of a shark and a whale leapt out of the water, a pure white gem was on the beast's forehead. The hybrid gem crashed back into the water and then ripped a through a piece of the boat that was holding Pequod, the beast started to swallow him.

"I always knew I would go out like this!" Pequod cried out in despair.

"I'm not losing around pilot!" Anders ripped off his shirt and pulled out his combat knife. "With my knife I stab at thy!"

Ander leapt onto the beast back and repeatedly stabbed it while Pequod screamed in terror. Twentieth sighed and aimed his harpoon for the beast's gem. Marcus took the harpoon and mouthed not in front of Steven. Twentieth growled aimed for the beast's rear instead, he hit it dead on. The hybrid yelped in pain and spit Pequod out back on the deck and bucked Anders off on to the deck. Anders groaned while Pequod sobbed. The corrupt gem started to jet through the water and pulled the boat in tow, the sudden jolt slammed Greg and Marcus in the fish guts and bones. Twentieth tightened his grip and Anders helped. Wallace broke the lock to the dynamite and pulled out the box.

"Hey Steven you said you wanted to catch a shark right?" Wallace asked breathlessly Steven nodded his head. "Well here's your chance," Wallace pulled out a stick of dynamite.

Steven looked up at Wallace with stars in his eyes. They quickly tied the stick to a fishing pole and lit it up, Steven casted the line and was able to land the stick into the corrupt gem's mouth. Wallace held on to Steven as they reeled the corrupt gem closer to the boat. They dynamite blew up, smoke and soot covered Steven and Wallace. The gem floated over to Steven he bubbled it and showed it to the men.

"Hey guys I caught a shark," Steven said weakly.

"Yay," Wallace weakly cheered.

They collapsed on the deck with the rest of the men. "Can we eat a gem, because I really want to eat a gem," Pequod growled.

"Same time tomorrow?" Anders asked as he stared at the setting sun.

"Sure why not," Twentieth said nonchalantly.

They piloted the boat the beach by the temple. Pearl noticed the boat on the horizon and walked outside to greet them.

"Hello how did the trip…" Pearl stopped short and stared at the group.

Each one of them was holding a bucket of fish, but Anders and Twentieth were shirtless, Pequod was drenched and covered in slobber, Greg and Marcus was covered in blood and reeked of guts, and Steven and Wallace was dirty and reeked of gun powder.

"What happened?" Pearl asked dumbstruck.

"Nothing, other than me catching a shark!" Steven proudly raised the bubble in the air.

Before Pearl could speak again. "We're staying here tonight no objections," Twentieth growled.

A/N…

I have been waiting to write this chapter for suck along time. It was so fluffy I love it! I had all my merc babies in it; I love it when I can do that. Please review, follow, favorite, and have a nice day.


	22. Marble Madness

Marble Madness

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders sat in his makeshift office and stared at the video chat on his Traveler's Deck, Marcus appeared on the other end.

"So how is the research going?" Anders asked with a yawn.

"No luck on figuring out what is Planet Buster, Shattered Shards is going along nicely, and our stealth program will be done by the end of the week," Marcus said proudly.

"Hmm what about Peridot?" Anders asked leaning back in his chair.

"We have destroyed twenty of those Marble robonoids she sent, and capture seven, we are currently reserving engineering two of them," Marcus sent pictures of the robonoids being taken apart. "We also intercepted her signal we have figured out how to reserve it on new gem technology," Marcus pulled up a video showing them being able to remotely shutdown one of the robonoids. "We're also conserving the goo just in case."

"What about Peridots as Gems?" Anders asked interested.

"They are nothing more than low-grade maintenance workers or tacticians their fighting capacities are low, but their intelligence is great, their common weapons crossbows for those few that did fight. The one scanned though is interesting, it differs from the Peridots we have hauled up here it seemed weaker like a lot of the features were taken out as well as the elements in their Gems formation is different," Marcus said interested. "I would love to see what makes them tick directly."

Anders merely went "hmm", a loud boom was heard. "Ugh," Anders groaned.

"This one is in your area, can you deal with it?" Marcus asked annoyed.

"Yeah of course," Anders said tiredly.

Anders grabbed his shotgun and ran outside with the Gems who just ran out of the temple. The Gems leapt on to the Beach while Anders ran beside, he waved to the kids as he passed. Steven waved to him happily while Connie only waved meekly. Garnet jumped towards the large robonoid and stopped it with her gauntlets.

"Pearl, Amethyst, Anders!" She yelled as she blocked it from advancing.

Amethyst and Pearl leapt into the air and went slamming into the robonoid; Anders shot its side making some of the goo leak. Pearl stabbed it making it blow apart and the goo went flying everywhere. Steven protected Connie with his bubble; the goo hit Anders covering him from head to toe, he sighed depressed.

"You okay?" Steven asked taking down her bubble.

"I love hanging out at your place," Connie said amazed.

Anders shuffled to Garnet and leaned on her, some of the goo dripped on her. He sighed tiredly; Garnet patted him on the back.

"Pearl, do you think this was-," Steven was cut off by Pearl.

"One of Peridot's Machines? Yes I think so, only... we've never seen one this big before," Pearl said going into deep thought.

"Or this gooey!" Amethyst yelled covered in goo.

"Amethyst, we need to be careful we don't know what this stuff is," Pearl scolded.

Amethyst snickered and looked at Pearl mischievously. "Oh no - Don't you dare get that stuff on me!" Pearl yelled backing away.

Amethyst spread her arms out in a hugging position. "Goop hug!" Pearl freaked out and ran back, Amethyst chased her.

"It's not goop, it's goo!" Anders yelled with a sigh.

"Come here Pearl, I love you!" Amethyst yelled still chasing her.

"Peridot. Is that the Gem you told me about? The one that's trying to come to Earth?" Connie asked interested

"Yeah. We stopped her before but, I guess she can still shoot stuff here from space," Steven shrugged, he then walked over to Garnet.

"Which is very annoying!" Anders groaned dramatically.

"So…what do you think it was doing here?" Steven asked Garnet.

"We destroyed it," Garnet said picking up a piece of the destroyed robonoid. "That's all that matters," Garnet said tossing the piece aside.

Steven nodded and went "hm". "Goop hug!" Amethyst yelled getting Garnet and Anders covering the two even more.

Pearl walked over to the hugging trio covered in goo, she looked at Garnet bashfully. Garnet pulled her in all four of the in a goo hug, Anders rolled his eyes and sighed happily. Later on Anders sat in his office watching a TV show on his laptop, while Steven used the phone. Anders yawned and laid back in his chair, he tried to take another nap when suddenly a loud boom was heard and his Traveler's Deck buzzed. He slammed his head into the desk as the Gems ran out of the temple. Anders grabbed his shotgun and shuffled alongside them.

"Something entered the atmosphere," Garnet pointed out.

"Yup," Anders groaned.

"There it is," Amethyst pointed out.

"It's another one of those things!" Pearl groaned.

"It's on Mask Island!" Garnet said.

Anders was already on the warp pad. "Let's go already!" Anders sang.

The group warped to Mask Island. The robonoid wandered around aimlessly crashing into trees towards the warp.

"Is it…looking for a warp?" Pearl asked confused.

"Who cares let's guy shoot," Anders yawned. "I need to go home and take a nap."

They effortlessly destroy the robonoid, goo splattered all over them.

"What are these things even trying to do?" Steven asked covered in goo.

"We're…we're not sure," Pearl said with a sigh.

"But that doesn't matter now," Garnet said.

Steven moaned and they returned to the temple. Later Steven was talking on the phone with Connie while Anders napped on the couch. He softly snored wearing his third outfit of the day, when his Traveler's Deck buzzed waking him up and making him fall off the couch, he groaned and didn't get up. The Gems rushed out of the temple.

"Ugh another that like the fifth one this week!" Amethyst groaned annoyed.

"Twenty third to be exact," Anders said with a yawn.

"We'll find it in the desert," Garnet said running to the warp pad.

"Sorry Connie got to go talk to you later," Steven said quickly as he hung up the phone.

With annoyed looks on their faces they warped to the desert. The saw the robonoid standing by the warp pad, the gem's leapt into action. Anders hung back realizing he forgot his shotgun and only had his micro pistol.

"Stop! Coming! Here! You! Stupid! Little! Balls!" Pearl cried out stabbing the Robonoid with each word.

"Yay go team do it," Anders cheered halfheartedly.

"Yeah let's get crazy!" Amethyst cheered as she wrapped her whip around the ball.

"The war in Somalia was less tasking," Anders muttered under his breath.

Steven failed his arms. "Guys, guys, stop!" He said getting the Gems attention. "How many more of these things are you gonna have to fight?"

"As many as we have to Steven," Anders said trying to play it cool.

Then Pearl snapped (Much to Anders disappointment). "We don't know! They just keep coming and coming and we don't even know what they are! - We don't know anything!" Pearl cried stressed out.

"That's okay - I don't know anything all the time, it's like my whole life. But I have you guys to tell me about tell me about Gem stuff, Connie can explain what familiars are, Dad tells me weird dad stuff, and the mercenaries a bunch of war and Gem secrets behind your backs," Steven said inspirationally.

The Gems passed a glare at Anders, before refocusing their attention at Steven. "But nobody knows what these things are here to do," Pearl said with a sigh calming down.

"Well we're on the verge of being close to figuring it out," Anders said meekly.

"You're on the verge of everything," Garnet shot.

"Well it probably knows," Steven pointed to the robonoid.

"What?" Pearl asked confused.

"We could follow it to see where it goes," Steven suggested.

"Are you nuts?!" Amethyst yelled quite over dramatically.

"Who knows what could go wrong?" Pearl asked rhetorically.

"We can't keep fighting these things forever - Well, we can...but I don't want to. Let's do it Steven's way," Garnet ordered.

"Yeah let's follow its funky flow," Steven said waving his arms like noodles.

"I really shouldn't have let Marcus show him Dance Nights 3 Just set Me Free," Anders groaned.

"Actually he already saw the first two," Garnet informed him.

"Oh that poor child," Anders said with a sigh.

"We're dead," Amethyst said as they climbed on top of the Robonoid.

"Alright big guy mush!" Steven said the robonoid bolted forward towards the warp pad.

The Gems and Anders screamed as the robonoid ran forward. The robonoid stood on top of the warp pad and warped. The appeared in the kindergarten, Anders stared at the robonoid and the surroundings. He finally had a serious expression on his face and reached for his micro pistol.

"The Kindergarten…" Garnet said sounding breathless.

"Oh, why here? This site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago! That's it! It's confirmed. These things are up to no good!" Pearl summoned her spear and was about to stab it.

Steven stopped her. "Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here? Can't we just... see where it wants to go?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Garnet…" Pearl looked up at her leader.

"We're doing this Steven's way," Garnet said simply.

Pearl sighed and made her spear disappear. Anders still tightly held onto his gun. The robonoid jumped onto ground level and walked through the kindergarten.

"What does it want here?" Pearl asked looking down at the robonoid.

"Maybe it wants to see where Amethyst came from," Steven suggested meekly.

"Maybe it should mind its own business," Amethyst muttered under her breath angrily.

"I don't like this at all," Pearl said with a glare.

"I actually agree with Pearl on this," Amethyst said she then turned to Anders who had a grim and serious expression on his face. "And I think Anders does too," She said slightly intimidated.

"Aww can't you guys feel his funky flow, this guy's a funk master," Steven said patted the robonoid.

"How do you know what funk is?" Anders asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steven shrugged. "I can't believe we're doing this," Pearl groaned.

The robonoid stopped, Garnet grabbed Steven and Anders and the gems leapt off the robonoid. The robonoid turned into a pyramid shape and floated into a large hole. The pyramid slid down the hole, Steven stared at it with his pupils as stars. Steven jumped down the hole and slid down the hole. The Gems and Anders looked at each other and nodded at each other. They slid down the hole and joined Steven on top of the pyramid. They makeshift elevator stopped at the bottom of the shaft in a large room with multiply wires and screens inside of it. Anders quickly pulled out his Traveler's Deck and stared to scan the setting. A glowing control panel arose and the robonoid turned into a hand, the Gems and Anders fell on the ground due to the change. It floated to the panel and placed its hand shape on top of it. The large screen started to show static, then suddenly Peridot appeared on screen. Anders started to track and take apart the signal. Peridot looked left and right across the room and groaned at the room in disgust. The Gems and Anders hid out of sight.

"Established Gem Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten," Peridot reported to herself, Anders started to record her.

"It's Peridot," Amethyst whispered.

Anders took out his micro pistol and gripped it tightly. "Is she trying to reactivate the kindergarten doesn't she know that would destroy all life on Earth?" Pearl asked no one in particular.

"Why don't we ask her," Steven said casually.

"Shh - Steven, we're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions," Garnet said in an authority tone.

"Well technology you guys don't understand we actually cracked a lot of their code," Anders added sounding slightly smug.

"Really sounds like a…" Steven trailed off.

"Ok - here's the plan: We can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven stays here," Garnet ordered.

Anders nodded and held his pistol at the ready. Steven suddenly got up and walked towards Peridot. The Gems whisper shouted his name, but he ignored them.

"Now accounting for all operational Injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter," Peridot babbled on.

Two spots on the floor begin to glow white, and two large green hand constructs emerge from them. The hands activate a pair of panels on the ceiling which causes cylinders to eject from the ceiling. Anders stared at the process interested.

"Ugh, this Gem Tech is simply archaic," Peridot complained.

"I don't know it seems pretty cool," Steven said nonchalantly.

A tense silence took hold; Anders held his gun at the ready. Peridot abruptly canceled all she was doing and stared at Steven.

"Hi! I'm Steven," Steven beamed happily.

"There appears to be an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten," Peridot noted.

"Daww, I'm not that bad if you get to know me," Steven said cutely.

"And how many more Stevens are present in this area?" Peridot asked inquisitively.

"Oh, just me," Steven said modestly.

"That's a relief. So tell me - Have Stevens replaced humans as the dominant species on Earth?" Peridot asked looking at him.

"Oh no - there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Anders, Twentieth, Marcus, Wallace, Pequod, Onion... I think... lots of people," Steven answered listing off a group of people.

Peridot took note of this and went "hmm". "So now that I answered your question can I ask one?" Steven asked politely.

"Just picking up where we left off," Peridot said simply not caring.

Anders appeared in front of Steven, Steven leapt back startled having no clue how Anders appeared. Peridot stared at the new comer with minor interest.

"Excuse Miss Peridot I am Commander Anders Q. Sherman of the T.O.U mercenary forces, I commander the special opts. division as well and co-command Gem activity on Earth, it is my duty to record you're reason to be on Earth so could you be more specific about you're mission?" Anders asked standing up straight and respectable his tone oozed of authority and confidence.

"I have no reason to disclose this information to you," Peridot said snidely.

"Actually you do, this is not a Gem controlled planet there forth these actions are deemed wrong, Gems with exception of the Crystal Gems cannot operate on Earth any and all Homeworld actions are considered an act against the peace that came from the Homeworld's retreat in the war," Anders said with a glare.

"For a human you seem rather well informed on Gem interactions," Peridot scoffed. "But I don't have to listen to a human's orders."

"That is only the being of my knowledge on Gem affairs I know about the colonization, the kindergartens inner-workings, Gem science, the rebellion, the war, and even about Black Opal," Anders said his glare becoming more fierce.

Peridot's monitor faces away from Steven and Anders. Peridot raises a hand above Steven and forms a fist, then attempts to crush him. Garnet appeared out of nowhere and caught the fist and threw it.

"A gem!" Peridot yelled out in surprise.

Amethyst and Pearl jumped up. "Ah! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet!" Peridot yelled angrily.

"That's because we destroyed it," Pearl said blushing.

"You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth... wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again? Is this your bizarre icon?" She showed them the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker. "Uhrooh! Why do you keep destroying my things?!" Peridot cried out angrily whining.

"I regret showing her respect," Anders said with a glare.

"Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!" Pearl yelled proudly still blushing.

"The Crystal Gems," Peridot repeated confused.

The hands went slamming down into the ground, the Gems and Steven abruptly went leaping into the air and Anders simply rolled on the ground dodging them. Anders pointed his handgun at the power source.

"Stop! How dare you? I'm doing this one way or another. You're just... making it... really... difficult!" Peridot complained throwing a temper tantrum.

Anders shot the power source. "I'm," A loud buzzing noise stopped her talking making it sound like gibberish.

"Guess she got lost in translation," Anders tried to quip.

"That one doesn't work on all levels," Amethyst face palmed.

The Gems and Anders then turned to Steven. "Okay, I might have went a little bit too far this time," Steven said nervously.

"Well, Steven you weren't completely wrong. We learned something new because of your decisions," Garnet said encouragingly.

"Alright!" Steven said happily.

"But yeah, this was a pretty bad idea," Garnet said reverting to her normal tone.

"Aww man," Steven sighed.

Anders walked into the R&D lab and stood next to Marcus who was watching a red dot float through space on a screen.

"We were able to figure out their location and figure out how long it will take for them to get here," Marcus informed him seriously.

"What's the plan?" Anders asked still staring at the screen.

"One infiltrate the ship and steal as much data, files, information, and mission reports as possible, two destroy the ship, and three kill the Gems aboard, we are currently trying to figure out how to remotely disable their ship and technology," Marcus said taking one of his pills.

Twentieth sat on create behind the two holding a recently shined revolver smoking a cigarette. "And I'll be up there with you," Twentieth said with a smirk.

A/N…

You all know what's next…The Return. There will be an OC introduced in that chapter, but he will be unimportant to the story and he won't even survive Jail Break so don't get attached to him. The return is the moment I've been waiting for. Anders and Twentieth fucking shit up in space. I'm excited, The Return/Jail Break coming to you whenever. Please favorite, follow, and review have a nice day!


	23. The Return and Jail Break

The Return/Jail Break

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MOTHER TRUCKERS (EXPECT FOR ANDERS AND THE MERCS) I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET HERE

Anders, Twentieth, Pequod, and Marcus stood in the R&D lab looking over a giant holographic screen. Displayed on the screen was the beach in front of the temple, the kindergarten, and a large dot flying through the air towards Earth. Scientist sat at multiply computers at the ready.

Marcus cleared his throat. "According to our information the Gem ship shall enter Earth's atmosphere today around seventeen hundred hours, we do not know how many Gem's will be on the ship though. Due to its flight patterned we have predicted that it will land in front of the temple where the gems will no doubt incept it. We will use the Gems as a distraction to infiltrate their ship," Marcus explained showing holographic images to show his predications.

"Wouldn't attack the ship head on alongside the Gems be a better option I'm sure they would appreciate the help," Anders suggested meekly.

"No way fighting against an enemy head on with all these uncertainties would be a suicide mission," Twentieth brought up assertively.

"Understood sir," Anders nodded.

"As I was saying upon reaching the ship I should be able to open a door way and let you in, but that is all I can do, until you insert my program into their ships system," Marcus slide a computer chip to Anders. "Put that in your Traveler's Deck and get it into their server room, you can track it through the ship's signal," Marcus instructed. "Twentieth your mission is place the bombs and kill as many Gems as possible, but do not leave or blow up the ship until we gathered all the information we can from the Gems, you have permission to shatter them," Twentieth smirked and nodded.

"What if the Gems manage to defeat the Crystal Gems quicker than expected and try to get to the kindergarten?" Pequod asked looking over the kindergarten hologram.

"That's where you come in, you and fifty other soldiers will lying in wait with a prototype of project Shattered Shards, as soon as they leave the ship activate Shattered Shards and attack them," Marcus ordered.

Pequod nodded. "Are you sure Shattered Shards would work?" Anders asked concerned.

"It is a risk I'm willing to take it may do nothing to them or it may be the key to are victory," Marcus sighed rubbing his forehead.

Anders inserted the chip into his deck. "So where is the stealth system?" Anders asked interested.

Marcus finally brightened up. "Ah yes it is new technology so be careful with," Marcus wheeled himself over to Twentieth and Anders he handed them both a computer chip. "This will allow you to project a large holographic barrier around you that automatically changes to any possible setting, by constantly scanning the surroundings."

Anders and Twentieth inserted the chips. "The ship would obviously have escape pods so you can get out using those," Marcus assumed nonchalantly.

"I never dreamed of this day," Twentieth said aloof. "I never expected to be fighting against invading aliens, I never even thought I would live to this age, it's a little bit amazing if you put a little bit of thought into it," Twentieth chuckled. "It's like a movie," He shook his head. "How ridiculous."

"Yeah tell me about it," Anders agreed with a sheepish smile.

"I think it funs nothing like blowing up monsters with a Blackhawk," Pequod chuckled earnestly.

"Only if my quote on quote colleagues could see my now," Marcus smiled fondly. "They would be bowing at my feet begging for forgiveness knowing that I would be the only one that can save them," Marcus said almost sounding menacing.

"Yeah buddy sure," Pequod said slightly creeped out.

"Now I'll be here heading the mission, all the rest of you split up," Marcus ordered.

The three other mercs saluted and dispersed. Anders was wearing his normal uniform and Twentieth actually wearing his uniform under his trench coat. Soldiers stood at the ready saluting as the two walked. The compound was alive with preparation, guns were being ripped out of the armories, helicopters and their one jet fighter were being fueled and armed, elite squadrons patrolled and marched across the concreate base, snipers dressed in red rock ghille suits flocked to the helicopters alongside Pequod, bombs designed by Wallace and Marcus were given to Twentieth. A tense wind flew through the tropical setting, it was a beautiful day the sun was shining, birds was tweeting, yet it only made the circumstances feel direr. Twentieth revolvers were hung at his sides and Anders shotgun was hung on his back, the two stepped on a warp pad and teleported to the warp just outside of Beach City. They walked through streets of Beach City only gaining a few passing glances. The citizens were oblivious of what loomed over the horizon. Children were playing, teenagers were loitering, and the business owners went over normal business. Anders and Twentieth climbed to the top of the giant hill overlooking the city. They stared at the ocean waiting, Twentieth sat like a monk and placed a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it up. He closed his eyes seemingly meditating while Anders observed the sky with binoculars. The smell of Twentieth smoke mixed with ever looming scent of rose buds that the town always seemed to have. Anders observed the Gems sending Steven off with a smile, he ran towards his father. As soon as Steven was gone, the Gem's expression turned grim, Anders frowned.

"Twentieth do you ever regret what you have done?" Anders asked breaking the silence.

Twentieth stopped meditating and ashed his cigarette into the air. "Hmm," He said solemnly. "I can't say that I have," Twentieth shrugged casually. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking about my life lately, before the T.O.U and how I betrayed the Gems what if some wrong happens again, what if Wallace and Pepper get involved, what if something happens Steven or the Gems?" Anders asked hollowly.

Twentieth pondered the question and closed his eyes once again, after a moment he opened them his sharp dark yellow eyes got Anders attention. "Anders we cannot deal on our pasts, nor allow ourselves to be trapped in the fear of the future, we must live life for what it is and understand that our future is made of nothing, but our choices, if we allow regret to control us then you can never truly live in the moment. I would have gone insane a long time if I let my regret control me. We have all made what we may have deemed a bad decision, but it is your still decision you must live with it. You have done great things Anders in the T.O.U and your private life, you are much more than the punk I first received, you have grown to be something great," Twentieth mused closing his eyes again.

Anders stared at his boss wide eyed. "Thanks," Anders said surprised.

"No problem," Twentieth said nonchalantly going back to his meditation.

"I got another question?" Anders said looking over his boss.

"Go ahead shoot," Twentieth said with a yawn.

"Are you a Buddhist?" Anders asked noting the meditation.

"No," Twentieth responded obviously wanting to go back to his meditation.

"Ok," Anders shrugged going back to recon.

The two sat at the hill for hours as people went on with lives. The sun slowly set and Twentieth got up. A cold gust of wind blew through the city and the world seemed to stand still. Waves stopped clashing with the shore and a lavender glow covered the sky, suddenly a loud boom echoed through the sky. Twentieth and Anders heads darted up and saw a giant hand shaped ship flying towards them. The sky changed color and birds scattered cawing in terror. Anders pulled out his Deck and took photos of the ship as it approached. Windows shattered and panic took hold. The hand seemingly pointed at them. The Gems gathered in front of their temple and fired a laser from the light canons, to no avail. Anders sighed and Twentieth pulled out another cigarette. They sat and watched the ship getting closer and closer, the city evacuated. Anders watched the Gems tearfully send Steven of with Greg, Anders frowned and then shrugged. Pearl and Amethyst danced and formed Opal the ship was less than a mile away from touchdown.

Twentieth threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "Go time," He said as he activated his stealth field.

Anders nodded and followed suit. The two ran down the hill and through the empty city. A cold breeze sent a shiver down Anders spine as they arrived at the beach. A loud roar echoed through and out of a portal came Steven riding on top of lion. The shock defused Opal, Twentieth and Anders leapt into the water just as the ship touched down. Anders stared at the ship with his eyes widen by shock, Twentieth merely rolled his eyes at the spectacle. They swam behind the ship and pulled out grappling hook and shot a line to the top of the ship. Anders and Twentieth climbed to the top of the ship. Anders scanned the ship and watched what was happening on the beach. On one of the ship fingers stood four gems two he recognized as Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, the other two were a giant bulky orange gem with long white hair and a skinny tall fabulous looking black gem with stylish robes and armor, his body seemed to glow and sparkle. Anders placed his Traveler's Deck over the door.

"Ok Marcus get to work," Anders whispered.

"On it," Marcus started the program.

Twentieth looked over the four Gems like a hunter analyzing their prey. "Anders do those Gems have any certain weaknesses I can exploit?" Twentieth asked seriously.

"Peridots are nothing impressive you could probably kill with two bullets, Lapis is only strong when around water she doesn't like direct combat so she might try to one, the orange one is a Quartz type Gem they are nothing more than brutes just aim for the head and keep a big distance though," Anders handed his shotgun to Twentieth. "You may need that, the black one is an Obsidian, but this one seems," The Obsidian looked at his reflection in his katana and styled his hair not caring about the Crystal Gems in front of him. "Fruity," Anders shrugged.

Twentieth went "hmm" and observed the confrontation. The pointer finger raised and pointed to the Gems on the beach. Energy gathered in the finger and glowed brightly, Twentieth still remained unimpressed while Anders gulped. A large beam fired out of the finger towards the Gems.

"No!" Anders yelled, Twentieth tackled his commander just as the door opened, they fell into the ship.

Rose's shield formed and started to block the beam, the Homeworld Gems stared at the sight in surprise, Obsidian dropped his katana and a large smile stretched across his face. "How beautiful," He whispered memorized by the sight. "Such a wondrous ability, if Rose did have something it was style," He said admiringly happily clapping.

"You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!" Jasper yelled at Steven surprised.

"Now do you believe I needed an escort," Peridot shot.

"Fire a barrage! Widespread!" Jasper ordered angrily.

"Aww I wanted to keep them as pets," Obsidian sighed halfheartedly.

Peridot swipes a finger right across her monitor. Garnet pushed Steven out of the way. The ship cuts a line across the beach, causing an explosion with Pearl and Amethyst getting caught in it and got launched away. The smoke clears, revealing Steven to be safe.

"Yay the doll survived can I keep him now?" Obsidian asked placing a finger on his chiseled chin.

"Now's not the time Obsidian," Jasper growled annoyed.

"But he is so adorable," Obsidian pouted.

"He is Rose Quartz!" She yelled at the disappointed Gem.

"Still he would make a great pet," Obsidian said still pouting.

Jasper groaned and walked over to Steven. "Rose, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?" Jasper asked glaring at a scared Steven.

"Don't hurt him!" Lapis cried concerned.

"Oh darling, you know we can't promise you that," Obsidian said with a chilling smile. "Now why didn't you tell me about this cutie during our integration?"

Lapis shuddered. "It wasn't relevant to the mission," Lapis stuttered out.

"Oh dear, I think you were just trying to keep him all to yourself," Obsidian said walking towards her. "Don't you know how long we've been waiting to see if Rose was still alive, right Jasper?"

"Yeah, forget the mission!" Jasper announced to Peridot's surprise.

"What!?" Peridot cried confused.

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this... thing," Jasper uttered in disgust.

"Oh Jasper treat poor by nicer, we wouldn't want him to be afraid of us, yet," Obsidian chuckled.

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Uh…" Steven stutter staring the group.

Suddenly Garnet leapt out of the water and charged towards them. "Good," Jasper said with a smirk, she summoned her weapon.

The two clashed blows. A powerful shock wave filled the beach launching back sand. Obsidian rolled his eyes and muttered "uncivil brutes," as Garnet and Steven flew back. Garnet stabilized and charged at Jasper once again, Jasper smirked once again pulled out a destabilizer. Electricity flowed through the device; Jasper stabbed Garnet with it making her poof. Her Gem stones fell on the ground.

"For a shameful disgrace she sure knew how to move," Obsidian mused.

Jasper glared at Steven. "I was there, you know. At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this...?" She lifted Steven by his shirt. "This is sick!" She yelled disgusted.

"Let go of him!" Pearl yelled charging.

"Oh the Pearl is worried how sad," Obsidian said sarcastically as he checked his nails for dirt.

"I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined! You have failed!" Jasper yelled as he head-butted Steven in the eye knocking him out.

"How dare you!" Pearl cried out seething with anger.

"No Steven!" Amethyst yelled worried

"Ugh I always hated Pearls," Obsidian groaned, he then glared at Amethyst. "Almost as much as I hate defects."

Obsidian sighed dreamily and summoned his katana. "Jasper I shall with these deal with these…failures," Obsidian said disgusted.

"By my guest," Jasper said as he she walked back towards the ship with Steven and Ruby and Sapphire Gems.

Pearl and Amethyst glared at Obsidian who obviously didn't care about them. "We're not afraid of you," Pearl said tightly gripping her spear.

"The statement is shared, but look on the bright side of this," Obsidian said with a dreamy smile. "At least your demise will be glamorous."

Obsidian seemed to sparkle as he said those worlds. Pearl and Amethyst charged at him, he yawned spun his katana. Amethyst swung her whip towards him, he effortlessly avoided by spinning into the air. Pearl shot a beam of energy at him, he merely sighed and gracefully dodged the blast. His own katana was covered in a black energy. He slashed the air and slash of pure sparkling black energy flew through the air at an extreme speed. It easily cut off Amethyst head and Pearl in half, poofing them.

"Hahaha that's what you get for challenging an elite," Obsidian said with a bow as their Gems hit the sand.

Obsidian picked up their gems and hummed a song as he joined the rest of the Homeworld Gems on the pad to the ship.

Anders walked through the seemingly endless corridors of the warship; he gripped his handgun tightly as he observed the settings. He tapped and into their communicators and overheard what was happening on the beach a mixture of relief and worry filled his mind. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Footsteps echoed through the ship and cold draft blew. Suddenly the ship shook and moved, but instead of the direction of the Kindergarten, it pointed itself upwards towards the sky. The sudden change in direction made Anders fall into a wall, he grunted annoyed. The ship finally stabilized and started to the climb through the sky, Ander stood up and looked out a nearby window, he saw them pierced the clouds. Anders contacted Twentieth.

"Did you feel that sir?" Anders asked in a whisper.

"Yeah we just took off didn't we," Twentieth said with a sigh.

"Yes we have, but we're not going the Kindergarten, we're heading into the space," Anders said breathlessly.

"I guess we're the first mercs to go into space," Twentieth chuckled.

"Yeah," Anders smiled meekly.

"Don't worry just keep to the normal plan, the T.O.U has a control of a satellite just as long as they don't get past the moon our plan should go fine," Twentieth informed him.

"By have control do you mean we just hacked into a cellphone satellite don't you," Anders sighed.

"Bingo," Twentieth hung up on Anders and stared at the bombs he placed around the store room.

Twentieth sighed and walked out of the store room. He stared at the prison cells decorating the walls; he threw a bomb into one of the cells. A holo field disguised the bombs. He body ached a little and he felt tired, he pulled out a bottle of pills and popped one them. He ran a hand through his short cut white hair and stubbly beard of the same color. You could barely notice his small wrinkles. He heard footsteps, he ducked behind a wall and pulled out on of his revolvers.

"Through them in those two cells," A lavish and flamboyant voice ordered.

"Yes sir," Peridot's voice groaned annoyed.

Twentieth peeked his head out of cover and saw Pearl and Amethyst gems being thrown into two cells. Obsidian, Lapis, and Peridot walked off and left the Gems behind in their cells. Twentieth stared at the sight and rolled his eyes and continued his journey. He followed the group in silence; they led Lapis to a cell and pushed her into a cell.

"Wait I'm not supposed to be here I'm the informant!" She cried as Obsidian and Peridot turned their backs.

"Yes that was before the mission changed, now you are nothing, but a civilian on looker therefore you must be detained until we return to Homeworld and as well as punish you for giving Homeworld officials in adequate information," Obsidian informed her as they walked past Twentieth leaving her behind in a cell.

Twentieth glared at the depressed Lapis and stared at his revolver, he put away and simply put a bomb on the wall. "She is just a civilian in this case," He muttered. "But still she caused a lot of trouble."

Anders walked down a long corridor and finally the opening to the server room. He looked up and down the hall and went through the doors, surprisingly he found it unguarded. He walked over to where the signal originated from and activated the computer chip.

"Hey Wallace get over here!" Marcus yelled from his computer.

"Yes sir," Wallace said as he walked over to his boss.

"Watch this," Marcus chuckled as he tapped a button.

Suddenly multiply screen showed camera footage around the ship as well as the ships controls. "You know how you showed me that video game about the hipster hackers with the obnoxious music and retro art," Marcus said as he was about to press a second button.

"Yeah…wait did you?" Wallace asked wide eyed.

Marcus simply chuckled and pressed the button. The ship suddenly stopped short making the Gems and the mercs go crashing into the walls, the lights on the ship blinked and changed colors in a strobe light esque fashion, and loud techno music blared through the speakers. A black gem was strutting to the music as he patrolled.

Wallace burst out laughing. "Oh it gets better," Marcus commented.

Peridot growled annoyed by the ship's sudden technical problems. "What is it now?" She growled angrily as she glared at the screen over the control panel. "This mission has been nothing but a constant stream of annoyances!"

Peridot scream and leapt out of her seat. Peridot was startled by the sudden appearance of four skeletons on the on the screen and loud screeching noise and hollowing laughter filling the control room. Suddenly the words "Boo! Hacking You!" appeared on the screen. A loading bar appeared on the screen with over 10% was complete. Peridot gasped and rushed to the control panel once again, as soon as she placed her hands in the panel, it shocked her. She yelped in pain, but continued to try and repel the program.

"Marcus," Twentieth and Anders groaned annoyed as the chaos took over the ship.

Twentieth placed another bomb when suddenly his Traveler's Deck buzzed. He opened it and saw a large map of map of the ship where everyone was pointed out by little dots. He noticed Obsidian walking towards a large room that Twentieth was by, Twentieth smiled and stared at a surprise he had in his bomb bag.

"First target," Twentieth smiled.

Black Opal walked into an open room and stared at the surroundings. Despite initially enjoying the changes on the ship such as the lights and music it was starting to annoy him. Suddenly an old human male appeared out of thin air in across the room. He yawned and stared at Obsidian.

"Oh my how could such a disgusting being exist," Obsidian gagged.

"Strange about to say the same to you," Twentieth quipped bored.

Obsidian eye twitched annoyed. "As if I care about a comment from an insignificant piece of dirt like yourself has to say," Obsidian chuckled. "But why is a human here anyways?"

"Simple," Twentieth pulled out one of his revolvers and aimed for Obsidian. "To kill you."

Obsidian smiled largely and burst out laughing he was nearly brought to tears. "A frail, disgusting, fowl smelling, creepy old man like yourself killing me," Obsidian mocked. "If you hadn't known I'm an elite, a true warrior, a soldier fellow Gems fair, here I'll give you a chance to run go on get," Obsidian made a shooing motion with his hand.

Twentieth fired, Obsidian barely dodged, the bullet grazed hair, Obsidian glared at a bored Twentieth. "How dare you old man!" Obsidian yelled pissed off.

Twentieth held up his middle finger and Obsidian gasped and charged. Obsidian summoned his katana ran across the room, as soon as he reached the middle of the room a loud explosion range. A cloud of smoke covered the room, Twentieth stood completely still, he aimed his revolver forward. The smoked and in its place stood an astonished Obsidian, hundred among hundreds of bits of shrapnel lodged into his body. Obsidian whimpered and groaned in pain, he fell on to his knees. Twentieth yawned and fired another round at him. Obsidian dodged and gathered a black energy in his katana; he slashed the air and sent a beam flying towards Twentieth. The slash was slowly and messy due to the pain, Twentieth easily. Obsidian charged tried to slash the elder with a downward slash. Twentieth grabbed Obsidian's right arm as he swung, stopping the attack, he then shot the arm completely off. Obsidian roared in pain and he leapt backwards. He's eyes were burning with rage and his expression feral. Obsidian summoned another katana and faultily tried to attack Twentieth again. The swings, stabs, and cuts were messy, unprecise, random, and spastic Twentieth dodged the attacks with ease.

"How could I be losing to an old human like you, I am an elite!" Obsidian cried out seething with unbridled hatred.

Twentieth got behind the Gem and shot his other arm off and kicked Obsidian down into the ground. "You dare call yourself an elite, all I see is a child failing around angrily. Have you ever seen a war, in fact how long has it been since you society even had to fight. You have no clue how to fight against a veteran like me, I've seen horrible things. Comrades die in ditches, I've had my best friend blood splatter on my face, I've fought against hundreds of soldiers. Sometimes the things I've seen haunt me. But those horrors made me stronger, I evolved, they rarely bother me anymore, you haven't experienced that yet, until you have you can never be an elite. You're just another slave for a backwards society run by shit eating aliens," Twentieth said cold and menacingly, his form was unbreakable, and tension hung in the air.

"How dare you talk about the diamonds like that!" Obsidian yelled quickly going on his feet trying to kick Twentieth. "No one can insult my master!"

Twentieth dodged the kick and cut Obsidian's leg off with a combat knife, Obsidian's eyes opened wide in horror, he fell back on to the ground unable to get up, he looked up and Twentieth remorseless, his face void of all emotion. "Master, that's one thing I really hate about you're society. You are nothing but a slave, you are an elite because they told you, you were an elite, they built your personality, you have no free will. There is no desires, no freedom, no strength, no individuality, you don't even exist per say. You will never achieve anything in that society, because you are completely expandable. I hate people like you," Twentieth pointed his gun towards Obsidian's gem, he shot straight through it.

Obsidian's gem shattered apart as soon as the bullet impacted. Twentieth pulled out a cigarette and a single match, he placed the cigarette in his mouth and lite it up. He walked over to a window showing the Earth.

"What a beautiful sight," He mused as he watched the Earth turn.

Peridot was kicked out of the system again. With every failure the shock grew more painful and the laughter grew louder. The skeletons on the screen danced and mocked her, the music drove her to the brink of insanity, screen kept displaying annoying messages. The loading bar was at 85% and about to tap into the mission data at 92%. The door behind her opened and closed, she stared at the sight annoyed, but just sighed. She looked back at the screen.

"Darn it what's going on!" Peridot cried as the security system was being ripped apart remotely, their files were being stolen, the ship stopped moving, and their mission data was being taken as she spoke, she desperately tried to stop the hacker, but to no avail. "This system should be impenetrable!"

Suddenly she felt a cold blade being shoved through her ribs. She turned her to the left and saw nothing looking back at her; she looked down and saw a combat knife. Out of nowhere she was punched out of her chair and arms and legs were suddenly tied up by ropes. Suddenly Anders appeared in front of her holding the knife.

"You, you were the human at the Kindergarten, how did you get on board!?" Peridot yelled through the pain.

"Isn't it obvious you let us in," Anders chuckled; Peridot looked up at him in shock. "You're signal from the robonoids was the perfect way to get inside the ship, it is your fault that we are currently taking over the ship," He became more serious. "I always wondered what Gems were like, not the Crystal Gems, what real Gems were like. And everything I thought was true, you're snide, cocky, ignorant, nothing more than drones."

"No you're wrong! I would never be so careless, I would never let a clod like you be able to do this," Peridot yelled mixing fear, anger, and being nervous. "You clods shouldn't capable of doing this!"

"Don't underestimate Earth you clod," Anders shot back with a smirk, suddenly his expression darkened. "Look though if I'm being honest, most humans are nothing, but harmless. I'm different, I know Gems I know what they want, and I know the evil and devastation they can cause. But it's no match to what humans can cause. You see war, war never changes mankind doesn't care about how much destruction comes from their actions as long as they win and achieve their desires. Gems haven't experienced what human war is like. We don't care about what is logically hell when you get down to it World War I started because a bunch of assholes wanted to screw over another bunch of assholes and so on and so forth. The Gems may get the scars of battle, but they never learn how pitiful it is. When I was a young teen I was nothing more than a thug, a mugger, a scumbag, and an all-around terrible guy, I raised hell," He then frowned, a depress expression took over his face and sighed. "I one of the worse guys you could meet, I was a bad guy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Peridot asked nervously shaking.

"I like to tell my life story give them something to think about before I send them off, so they learn something," Anders frowned. "I don't want people to make the mistakes I did, I like to send people off with what little wisdom I amassed."

"You keep saying send them off how does that apply to me?" Peridot asked confused.

"It varies I told my son my life story, but in your case," He leaned down and whispered. "There are bombs all over the ship," He said menacingly.

A shiver went up Peridot's spine. "What about the other beings on the ship and you're life?" She asked panicked. "You don't want to die!"

"We already hacked into the escape pod system, we're just waiting for all of our friends to get here," Anders saw Garnet reform through a security camera and started to attack Jasper, Twentieth admiring the planet he loved, and Steven saving Pearl and Amethyst, he smiled happily. "And that won't take very long."

Anders leaned back and watched Peridot try to break out of the ropes to no avail. Anders noticed a destabilizer and took it hiding it under his shirt. The spat out clod repeatedly as she squirmed, Ander sat in her chair and watched the security camera footage. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven burst into the control room.

"Peridot surrender now or…" Pearl stared at Anders and the already tied up Peridot in surprise.

"Hello guys miss me?" Anders asked with a smile.

"Anders!" Steven yelled happily as he ran up to the man.

Anders picked up Steven in a hug. "How did you get here?" Steven asked with a smile.

"We snuck aboard the ship to help we've been the ones causing all the chaos little buddy," Anders said putting down Steven.

"That awesome I'm glad you came," Steven said excitedly.

"Garnet may be dealing with Jasper, but we need to deal with Obsidian quickly," Pearl brought up.

"Don't worry he's already dealt with," Twentieth affirmed suddenly appearing behind Pearl.

"Oh great there's even more of them!" Peridot whined angrily.

Pearl leapt back and sweat dropped nervously. "Twentieth I did expect you," Pearl chuckled awkwardly.

"No does, hello favorite," Twentieth said waving to Amethyst.

"Yo," Amethyst said simply.

Anders watched Garnet throw Jasper into the core. "Hey Twentieth did you place bombs are the ships core?" Anders asked meekly.

"Yeah of course why do you ask?" Twentieth said confused.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea," Anders groaned.

The sudden impact to the core made the bombs around it go off. The chain reaction made the bombs around the ship blow across the ship. The download crashed and stopped at 91%. The ship shook violently and Steven held on to Pearl. Peridot scooted across the ground head-butted the ground making an escape pod form over here and shot her away. Anders and Twentieth stared at the technology moderately surprised. Garnet came bursting through the doors.

"Garnet!" The group yelled in unison.

"We got to go!" Garnet ordered.

"What about Lapis?" Steven asked concerned.

"Uhhhhh," Twentieth stuttered out.

"There no time!" Garnet yelled.

The ship came crashing down into the temple and a ball of fire and explosions. Its parts scattered across the beach. Green fire covered across the ground. Lion leapt through the rubble, he ran to a pile and blasted it apart, revealing the mercs and Gems safe inside on of Stevens's bubbles.

"Hmm we're alive," Twentieth said realizing his surroundings.

"Nice one," Garnet complemented Steven.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!" Steven said to Garnet ecstatically.

"I forgot that was a thing," Twentieth shrugged.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire!" Amethyst said surprised.

"Oh no! We were going to wait to introduce you, Garnet your plan," Pearl said disappointed.

"We were waiting for you birthday," Garnet informed him.

"It's ok I can pretend I didn't know," Steven suggested.

"I don't think you'll be forgetting this experience anytime soon," Anders chuckled.

"I was thinking this would be way worse," Twentieth joining in on the laughter, when suddenly Jasper burst out of the rubble. "I stand corrected."

Twentieth pointed Ander's shotgun at the Gem, Jasper fell on to her knees. "Don't think you won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd," Suddenly the rubble next her shifted and Lapis emerged, realizing where she was she tried to fly, but Jasper caught her. "Come here brat! Don't fly off so soon!"

"Lapis!" Steven cried out worried, he tried to run to her, but Pearl and Amethyst held him back.

"Listen to me Lapis fuse me with me," Jasper ordered with an insane look on her face.

"What!" Lapis yelled confused.

Twentieth tried to fire and the gun was jammed due to the impact. "Fuck," Twentieth growled as he looked for his revolvers.

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper dropped her on the ground. "These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes."

A menacing look over took Jaspers face. "Lapis don't do it!" Steven cried on the verge on tears.

Lapis offered her hand to Jasper. "No!" Steven exclaimed freaking out, the two started to dance.

Twentieth saw his revolvers and rolled to them. He grabbed them just as the giant formed; he shot two rounds into the giant stomach. The bullets didn't even make her budge. Malachite glared at Twentieth.

"I'm going to need a bigger gun," Twentieth said simply.

Malachite cackled and formed a water arm over the Gems and mercs. Suddenly the water changed into shackles trapping Malachite. More and more shackles formed trapping the giant woman/monster/thing. The water started to drag the shocked fusion to the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Malachite asked in Jaspers voice.

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner! And I'm never letting you go!" Malachite cried in Lapis voice as more shackles appeared and pulled her into the water quicker.

The shackles and arms pull her into the ocean, their face shifted and changed look for a brief second as they were pulled underwater. "Lapis!" Steven cried.

"Let's stay on this miserable planet together forever!" Malachite cried in Lapis voice before completely disappearing.

"Yikes they are really bad for each other," Garnet said nonchalantly.

"I call dibs on all the space junk," Twentieth said as equally nonchalantly.

Steven's phone rang, he picked it up. "Uh…hello," Steven said dumbstruck.

"Steven I got your message are you ok!? What's going on!?" Connie asked through the phone concerned.

Everyone remained silent. "Steven…?" Connie repeated confused.

Pearl hugged Garnet, Amethyst stared at the sea dumbstruck, Twentieth lite up another cigarette, and Anders flopped into the sand on his back.

A/N…

GUNS, EXPLOSIONS, LONG WINDED SPEECHES, AND HACKING! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET TO THIS POINT BABY! Lets dance! Whoo, I got to thank you all especially everyone that reviews every review keeps me going, special thanks to OMAC001 and Apex Fire for their reviews. I always have wonderful time writing. Also if wanted I can have Obsidian come back through some convoluted stuff I thought of if you guys want him back. I loved writing every single thing Twentieth and Obsidian did in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this super special awesome chapter. We still got a long road ahead! Please favorite, follow, and review and most of all have a fabulous day! *Dramatic pose*


	24. Merc Day

Merc Day

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect Anders and the mercs)

Steven was tossing in bed; he awoken by the sound of a person moving around the house. Steven quietly got out of his bed still in his pajamas and looked out the window, the mercs who taking the remains of the Warship were gone, their trucks and tools remained though. He gulped nervously and saw that the door of the Beach House was open, boot prints made out of water and sand were around the door.

"Could've Peridot found us?" Steven asked himself nervously.

He suddenly heard something drop on the ground; he leapt into the air startled. He looked at the warp pad and saw Anders picking up a camera and putting it in a large bag.

"What's he doing?" Steven asked interested.

Anders stood on the warp pad and activated it. Steven walked to warp pad and activated it following Anders. Steven appeared on the warp pad outside of the T.O.U complex, he saw Anders walking through the unguarded gates. Steven followed both interested and confused; the complex was completely dark not a single light was on. Steven wandered in the darkness lost; he saw figures running around the darkness speaking in hushed whispers. Figures stood on the roofs looking down at their surroundings; suddenly a lone firework flew through the sky from the middle of the complex and exploded. Steven stared at the sight surprised when suddenly multiply lights that strung across the roof tops of the buildings going over the streets lite up, bonfires were started on the roofs of the buildings, the streets, and the barracks, loud joyous yells and music started to play and stretch across the complex, the figures were the mercs in street clothes.

"What's happening?" Steven asked confused yet still excited.

Mercs walked down the street singing in varying languages, drinking, dancing, and talking, a large bald buff man with strong bulky body wearing a red flannel shirt and blue jeans saw Steven. "Hey who brought child?" He yelled in a thick Russian accent.

"No one brought me here, I came by myself," Steven explained.

"Hmm our security must be terrible if child can get in on anniversary," The Russian laughed. "But it not matter!"

The Russian laughed boisterously and Steven joined in happily. "Come, come small one we have much celebrating to do!" He yelled in his constantly happy voice.

"Ok Mister…" Steven trailed off waiting for a name.

"Rasputin," Rasputin chuckled.

"So what's going on anyways?" Steven asked as they passed a group of drunken Irishmen singing and dancing with a few women.

"Today is our "Twentieth"," Rasputin snickered; Steven snickered as well knowing the joke. "Anniversary we promised we have big celebration if we make it to this point we bring our wives and party all night! Like American disco!"

Rasputin disco danced much to Steven amusement. "This is just like a big carnival," Steven said happily as he passed the mess hall, which was barbecuing food.

"Yes we even have bearded women," Rasputin said playfully.

"Really?" Steven asked confused.

"Yes we call her my wife!" Rasputin quipped proudly.

Steven chuckled meekly. "So Rasputin what do you do around here?" Steven asked as they wandered around aimlessly around the celebrating complex.

"I doctor I love taking care of tiny things," Rasputin said happily as he pounded on the chest with one of his large fists.

"I would've have never guessed," Steven said earnestly surprised.

"No one ever does, everyone think Rasputin big strong man, but really I'm tiny girly man who is pacifist," Rasputin joked with a chuckle. "Come I must show you to Twentieth he would eat you up."

"Oh I know Twentieth he's awesome," Steven said admiringly.

"Oh very very good friend of Twentieth is friend of Rasputin!" Rasputin cried joyously. "Come small one let us find friends!"

Steven walked alongside Rasputin, people waved to the giant happily as they passed, some even hugged him. Steven stared at the celebrations awestruck, people song in multiply languages, some songs sad and somber others were joyous and fast paced. Everywhere they turned they were met with a different celebration from men singing drunkenly to parades of dancing. The smell of food, drinks, and gunpowder from random fireworks filled the air. People sat in the streets staring at the celebrations; they waved to Steven as they passed. A passing merc picked up Steven and spun him in the air and put him down then ran off. Rasputin laughed as Steven dizzily stumbled around. Rasputin and Steven walked towards the command center. Steven saw in the middle of the crowd was Anders and some woman (Pepper, Steven hasn't met her yet.) in the middle of some elaborate dance number, he clapped and whistled at them Rasputin did the same. The two didn't hear them due to how enthralled they were. They walked over to Twentieth, Marcus, Wallace, and Pequod who were sitting around a bonfire happily chatting. They noticed Rasputin and waved.

"Rasputin!" The four yelled happily.

"Hello sir," Rasputin said with a smile.

"Cheers to the man that saved our asses more time than I can count!" Pequod cheered raising his drink in the air sounding slightly buzzed.

The four raised their drinks, Rasputin blushed gratefully. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods usually you would be in a giant brawl by now?" Twentieth asked finishing his fifth bottle still not even remotely buzzed.

"Well I found something you may like," Rasputin said playfully, he picked up Steven raised him above his head. "A small child!"

"Wow I can see my house from here," Steven chuckled meekly.

"Rasputin you kidnapped Steven," Wallace said playfully as he took a drink from his mountain dew.

"What no I found small child wandering around complex confused so I took him under wing and we flew here," Rasputin explained as he put Steven down.

"Welcome to the circus Steven," Twentieth said with a smile.

"You…you've…you've," Marcus burped loudly. "Fluffy bananas," Marcus finally slurred passing out after only having half of his bottle.

"Ha small old man can't handle tiny drink," Rasputin laughed playfully.

"This is really amazing do you guys always do this?" Steven asked amazed as another firework was sent off.

"No we promised we would to a big celebration only the "Twentieth"," Twentieth chuckled. "Anniversary useless we just have a big dinner and a day off."

"If I were you guys I would do this every year," Steven said with a smile.

"We all wish we could small one, but we can't live life like party always, we work dangerous job and if we party like this often it wouldn't feel so special, this make us appreciate that we still here that we survive as long we did," Rasputin mused as he pulled a drink and sat in a lawn chair.

"Yeah I guess so," Steven shrugged. "So can I join the party?" Steven asked bashfully twiddling his thumbs.

The group stared at Steven for a second in complete silence, Steven gulped nervously, they suddenly started to burst out laughing. "You're already here Steven we can't do anything to stop you now, take a seat," Wallace said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Steven cheered happily leaping into the air.

"This is why I like small ones boundless energy," Rasputin clapped.

"So want a soda or something?" Wallace asked as he looked through a cooler.

"Pearl doesn't let me drink soda," Steven sighed sadly.

Wallace looked around. "I don't see Pearl come on take one," Wallace urged.

"But Pearl," Steven pouted denying the offer.

"Oh come on just-!" Wallace was interrupted by a quick blow to his head.

"Small one no wants sugary drink he respect parent wish," Rasputin scolded Wallace.

"Yeah lay off the kid, he's been through a lot lately," Twentieth sighed. "You doing okay kid?" Twentieth asked interested.

"Yeah of course, but my pajamas smell now," Steven said with a disgusted face.

"It could be worse than that you could end up like that squad leader over there," Twentieth nudged his head to the left.

Steven turned to the left and saw a man crying with a large throw up stain on his shirt. "Eww," Steven winced.

"It's funny because he is the butt of the joke around here he had his ass woop by Black Opal twice, cut out of the Judgement Day, and we kicked him off of fishing trip for a petty joke!" Pequod yelled drunkenly.

Pequod stumbled around and fell flat on his face. "I originally had a southern accent, but it was cut out once it was planned I grew up in a city I now have a Brooklyn accent," Pequod cried still not getting up.

"What is he talking up?" Steven asked confused.

"Tiny blonde man gets even more dumb when drunk," Rasputin shrugged.

"My middle name is Quwantanamo!" Pequod yelled slurring his words.

Wallace kicked him down the hill. "I'm not going to deal with that joke all night," Wallace groaned annoyed.

"All day," Twentieth correct nonchalantly. "It's o' one hundred hours in the am."

"What does that mean?" Steven confused.

Suddenly Steven saw Anders throw Pepper into the air, she spun in the seemingly flying. Anders easily caught her in his arms and they stared at it each smiling happily. Anders passionately kissed her on the lips. They broke the kiss and started laughing, Anders delicately placed her on the ground her feet. She wrapped her arms around one his and leaned her head on his shoulder. The two smiled and whispered to each other as they walked over to the bonfire. They saw Rasputin and ran over to him.

"Raspy!" Pepper cheered hugging him tightly.

"How you doin' big guy?" Anders asked playfully slapping the giant on his back.

"Very good," Rasputin said smiling rubbing his back.

Pepper returned to Anders side and kissed him on the neck giving him a slight hicky, he shivered. "Ugh," Wallace groaned in disgust.

"You're too good for me," Anders said playfully.

"I know I am," Pepper said equally as playful.

Pepper and Anders sat in the same and chair and embraced each other when suddenly a high pitched squeal. "Rose you're alive," Anders said leaning up dumbstruck.

"Uh honey," Pepper pointed to a smiling and blushing Steven.

"I was close," Anders shrugged.

"Is that?" Pepper asked her eyes opening wide.

"Yup that's little Steven," Anders chuckled.

Pepper squealed as well and ran and hugged Steven. "He's so big and cute," Pepper chuckled.

"Oh you say that about all the guys," Anders said with a smirk and a playful eye roll.

"Wait are you Anders wife?" Steven asked putting it together.

"I am give yo' Godmother a hug!" Pepper yelled happily.

Steven finally returned the hug. "Whoa you're a lot different than I expected?" Steven chuckled.

"And you're exactly how I imagined you," Pepper said putting him down.

"How did you get here Steven?" Anders asked surprisingly calm.

"I followed you on the warp," Steven said ashamed.

Anders sighed. "It's ok," Anders shrugged. "Do the Gems know you're here?"

Steven shook his head and Anders sighed once again and got up. "Well I guess I got to take you home," Anders said disappointed.

Steven frowned and stared at his feet sadly.

"Aww does he have to go?" Pepper asked pouting.

"Yes small one is very fun," Rasputin added on happily.

"Come on Anders I'm fine with the kid being here," Twentieth shrugged as nonchalant as usual. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"I can watch the guy as you go get hammered and do other things," Wallace sent his parents the sly brow.

Anders sighed and furrowed his brow. "You wouldn't let me even get to the gates would you?" Anders asked with a smirk.

He was met by a chorus of head nods. "I guess you're staying Steven," Anders said with the same smirk.

"Yay!" Steven cheered happily.

"Small one stays this call for good time dancing!" Rasputin said disco dancing.

Anders returned to his wife side and picked her up again. She chuckled as he carried her back to the dance floor. Twentieth leaned back into his chair and opened his eighth beer and stared at the stars. Rasputin continued dancing while Pequod was slurring swears from the bottom of the hill. The celebration roared through the complex. Wallace opened another can of soda and stared at his dancing parents, he noticed Steven staring out into space lovingly deep in thought.

"So do you have someone special little man?" Wallace asked Steven as took a drink from his can.

"What why do you ask?" Steven asked nervously trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Aww little man got a little crush," Wallace said cutely making a kissy face.

"Stop it," Steven said blushing as red as a tomato.

"It's ok little man cause you got you're big bro Wally to give you some love tips," Wallace said cheesy.

"Really?" Steven asked surprised.

"Yeah I've had plenty of girlfriends," Wallace lied through his teeth.

"Really who were they?" Steven asked interested.

Wallace stared at the sky unable to speak. "Let's just go back to partying little man," Wallace chuckled awkwardly trying to change the subject. "Because we got a whole entire day to do that!"

"Yeah let's live it up!" Steven yelled excitedly putting his hands in the air.

A whole entire day later the Gem were pacing around the Beach House frantically trying to figure out where Steven was. Suddenly the warp pad lite up and a slightly drunken Anders appeared carrying a sleeping Steven on his back. He stumbled through the house.

"Anders where have you two been!? And why do you two smell so terrible?" Pearl asked pinching her nose.

Anders ignored her and placed Steven on top of his bed and stumbled down the stairs. "Anders pay attention," Pearl said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Anders stood on top of the warp pad and disappeared into the warp stream.

A/N…

I ain't got nothing to say for this chapter I just felt like I needed to write it.


	25. Keeping it Together

Keeping It Together

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

"We need to track down Peridot. We found her pod. We know she's out there somewhere. She came to Earth with a job to do and odds are, she's still gonna try to do it. That's why I've gathered you here," Garnet said seriously.

"Yes the mercs having been combing old Homeworld Gem outposts across the world searching for her," Anders added on in a similar tone.

"I thought it was so you can help me fold all this laundry!" Steven held up one of his shirt.

Anders placed a military folded shirt into his pile of shirts; he picked up one and suddenly clutched his nose. "I think this one was from the party," Anders groaned.

"That too. The chore wheel idea you had fell apart fast," Garnet added while folding a shirt.

"It wasn't my fault," Amethyst defended herself quickly.

The group looked over to the chore wheel on the fridge where all their names where crossed off and replaced with Pearl. "I still don't understand why I'm part of this mess," Anders said disgruntled folding another shirt.

"As long as you live here you can pitch in, you still haven't cleaned that desk of yours," Pearl said disgusted.

Anders looked at the desk which now had a giant web of red tape and posit notes on the temple wall. "Everything there is important and services a purpose," Anders said dismissingly.

"Like what?" Pearl asked skeptically.

"That is yet to be determined," Anders said quickly.

"Humans should stop wearing clothes, be a lot funnier," Amethyst said roughly throwing a shirt on to a pile.

"Hey! I'm a civilized part human, thank you very much. Clothing is a must. Hm... This is a lot. I bet this folding would go faster if Ruby and Sapphire were here!" Steven said looking up at Garnet with a hopeful look.

"I'm sure they would be happy to see you again Steven, but I'm not unfusing for laundry," Garnet said dismissing him kindly.

"How is the old red and blue doing?" Anders asked finishing all the shirts in his pile.

"Better than ever," Garnet said with a small smile.

"Garnet, you don't think Peridot would come looking for us, do you?" Pearl asked slightly worried.

"We weren't her priority. She was sent here to do something in the Kindergarten," Garnet said.

"But we shouldn't factor in the chance of an attack as a possible, I'm thinking we start putting defenses down around town," Anders said seriously.

"We wouldn't want to scare the humans and she is just by herself, she can't do that much," Garnet assumed.

"It's better to be paranoid, then ignorant, never underestimate a foe," Anders said squinting his eyes dramatically.

"Do you think there is a chance of her reactivating the Kindergarten?" Pearl asked breaking Anders train of thought.

"Mmm... If she gets it back up and running, the injectors will turn back on," Garnet said going into thought.

"Injectors, what are those?" Steven asked confused.

"You've already seen them. Well, you've seen them disabled. If Peridot reactivates them," Pearl starts projecting a hologram from her gemstone. "They'll pick up right where they left off, planting Gems in the crust of the Earth, where they'll incubate and suck the life right out of the ground, we can't let Peridot restart Gem production here, if we do, the entire planet will become..." Pearl trailed off nervously.

"A shell of itself," Anders said seriously.

Garnet nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, we'll stop her. C'mon, Crystal Gems," Garnet said getting up.

"No and Anders," Anders said with a playful smirk.

"You already got the star commander," Garnet said with a smirk.

Anders chuckled softly and grabbed his shotgun while the Gems and Steven talked. His tightly wrapped his bandana around his head and joined them. They warped off to the Kindergarten, Anders stared at the setting and a shiver went down his spine.

"I hate this place, it always gives me the chills," Anders said activating the flashlight on his gun.

"Well, nothing looks activated. In fact, in fact it doesn't look like anything's budged since the last time we were here," Pearl said activating her Gem's light.

"You're right. But just because Peridot hasn't been here yet, it doesn't mean she won't come," Garnet said looking over the surroundings.

"Should I put some members of the T.O.U security force down or some traps?" Anders asked hating how exposed the area was.

"Maybe," Garnet said with a nod. "But for now we should check through the perimeter."

Anders saluted. "Got it ma'am," Anders said with a cheeky grin.

"At ease soldier," Garnet said playfully as they split up.

Anders walked alongside Garnet. "You're really pulling out the leader chops here," Anders said sounding slightly surprised.

"Hmm," Garnet shrugged.

"You've really stepped up," Anders said hesitantly. "You act more like a leader than Rose from what I've seen."

"No one could ever replace Rose," Garnet said simply.

"What was she like before, you know during the war?" Anders asked carefully.

"She was decisive, strong, skilled, passionate, a great leader," Garnet said aloof. "She radiated everything we stood for."

"Hmm," Anders said nodding sympathetically.

"Why did you join the T.O.U?" Garnet asked much to Ander's surprised.

"Why do you ask?" Anders asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You asked me a question only fair I get to ask you back," Garnet shrugged.

Anders sighed heavily. "Well in my youth I wasn't the greatest guy, I was a two-bit thug I even spent a few weeks in juvie," Anders said with a frown. "My criminal record was long and I showed no sign of getting my life in track, I wanted to join the army like my dad and his dad and so on, but my record wouldn't let me. I was lost and broke, I had nowhere to go, and I felt like a disgrace," Anders said depressed. "But one day I was walking through the streets casing a TV store when on the TV screen I saw Twentieth fighting in Colombia, only fifty soldiers, no support staff, just them and their guns, it was something out of a movie," Anders said slightly awestruck. "A fifty year old man fighting like Rambo, he was interviewed shortly afterward, he was unshaken by the events, he spoke about the T.O.U and how the world won't stop him, how he would stand unshaken against any force, how the T.O.U shall be the true army for the free. I never wanted to become a slave, a brick in the wall, and in the T.O.U I had a chance to become my own man and leave my past behind," Anders mused aloof.

Garnet was about to say something when she noticed a green dot in the distance. "Peridot!" Garnet yelled angrily.

"God green damn it," Anders growled charging forward.

"Oh great," Peridot growled, suddenly a bullet went flying through her hair, she looked up and saw Anders with a glare on his face pointing the shotgun at her, Peridot looked back at him in terrified.

"Missed me?" Anders asked with a small smirk. "Well I won't miss you ever again."

"Oh I get it," Steven said nodding.

Peridot screamed as another bullet flew past her head and started to run. "Why the hell am I using a shotgun from this range?" Anders asked himself confused as he started chasing her.

The Gems chased her to wall and surrounded her Anders smirked and aimed. "Nowhere to go," Amethyst taunted.

"We got you now," Pearl assured.

"Just give yourself up now Peridot and tell us why you are here," Anders ordered placing a finger a on the trigger.

Peridot head darted back and forth; she suddenly ran towards the wall and started scaling it. "Hahaha take you Crystal Cl-," Peridot yelped as bullet hit the wall next to her.

Peridot laughed at them mockingly. "Ha! You missed!" Peridot laughed.

"Pearl your go," Anders said putting his gun in its holster on his back.

"Gladly," Pearl summoned it her spear and threw it upwards.

The spear flew right above Peridot. "Ha! Perhaps you clods require better optic receptors!" Peridot mocked happily.

"Oh dear God she reminds me of Marcus when he tries to talk trash," Anders face palmed as the spear hit an injector above Peridot making it fall on top of her.

Peridot shrieked as the injector hits her and fell on the ground harshly. "Do you think she's hurt?" Steven asked worried.

"She better be, she's making me waste ammo," Anders growled annoyed. "I feel like a freaking Tempest Trooper with how I'm shooting."

Peridot emerged from the rubble. "Nope," Amethyst quickly grabbing Peridot with her whip.

Peridot suddenly generated electricity through the whip and electrifying Amethyst. "Hot whip!" Amethyst cried dropping the whip.

Peridot's fingers formed into a makeshift helicopter blades and flew off the ground. "God damn it," Anders growled as Peridot flew off.

"I'm going to bop her good," Amethyst said summoning her whip again.

"I'll help!" Pearl said summoning her spear.

"Hurry Garnet!" Steven said about to run off.

Garnet grabbed him by the back of his shirt. ": If Peridot's mission was to reactivate the Kindergarten, the injectors would be on. Look," Garnet pointed to the injectors around them. "They're not," Garnet explained.

"We should check out the console room perhaps I could find more mission data there," Anders said walking towards the collapse injector over the hole, Anders pulled out a grenade and pulled out the clip, he then rolled it under the injector. "Fire in the hole!"

Anders ducked behind a rock as the injector blew apart. "As Wallace would say, boom," Anders said looking over the destruction.

"Come on let's go," Garnet said sliding down the hole with Steven.

Anders joined in on the sliding as the two in front of him talked. "Is the strong part of you Ruby and the wise part of you Sapphire?" Steven asked interested.

"It's all of both. When two gems combine, it creates something greater than the sum of their parts. That's why I'm so great," Garnet said nonchalantly.

The three finally slide to the bottom. "What's it like to stayed fused all the— Whoa. I don't know how but... this place is even creepier than the last time we were here," Steven said shaken a little bit up.

"That's what I'm saying," Anders sighed pulling his shotgun off his back.

"Yes something is going on," Garnet assured out of nowhere.

"It looks like she pulled these out of the walls. Something strange," Garnet pointed to multiply panels on the ground.

"I wonder which one of these hold the access panel?" Anders asked looking at the wall.

Suddenly a noise came from a dirt pillar, Garnet walked towards it. "What was that?" Anders asked staring at the pile.

"Is…is something there?" Steven asked nervously.

A creature with multiply limbs and random colors fell from the ceiling. "Holy shit on a shingle," Anders said surprised, he then covered his mouth.

More creatures fell from the ceiling, Anders growled and started shooting at them, one grabbed his arm. "Let go of me you mutant!" Anders yelled kicking it into a wall making it poof.

Anders shot another one making it poof, just as Garnet punched one and grabbed its gem. "What are they?" Steven asked scared.

Anders drop kicked one into the ground as he was reloading. "Don't know don't care," He growled annoyed.

Steven noticed Garnet looking at the gem she poofed. "What is it? It looks like... two gems shards, stuck together," Steven said wide eyed.

Garnet grunted disgusted and threw away the shard. "Is that…what these things are? Gems…stuck together?" Steven asked confused and frightened.

Garnet gasped. "Garnet what's wrong?" Anders asked as he fended off another wave with his shot.

"Garnet," Steven said worried.

The dirt pillar exploded and a mutant made out of a cluster Gem shards broke out. The shards tried to escape and screamed flashing and tried to change form, but to no avail. Garnet breathed heavily agitated. Anders blasted apart another incoming mutant.

"Garnet. Uh, Garnet. What do we do?" He suddenly got grabbed by a cluster gem. "A! Please, talk to me! Ah!" Steven summoned his shield and started fending off the Gems.

"I am having flashbacks to Black Opal!" Anders yelled as he shot the Gems off of Steven's shield.

"Ugh!" A mutant knocked Garnet's off revealing her shocked and fearful expression, tears rolled down her face. "These were Crystal Gems, shattered into pieces. They were buried together," Garnet said frightened and shocked.

Anders eyes opened wide. "Wait Black Opal," Anders said dumbstruck.

"I still don't know who that is," Steven cried confused.

"They were forced together... They were forced to fuse! This is wrong! Uh, uh, I'm sorry," Garnet started to defuse.

"Garnet no!" Anders yelled as a mutant grabbed on his shotgun. "Let go of that you piece of shite," Anders kicked it into the ground.

"No! No, Garnet, you're coming undone! Garnet! Garnet!" Steven started to push another hand away with his shield. "Garnet! Please, what's the matter?!" Garnet defused further. "This isn't like you!" Steven cried terrified.

Garnet started to fuse back together and regained control. Anders blasted the mutants off Steven shield and then reloaded. Garnet pushed the mutant and slammed it into a wall making it poof, she quickly bubbled it. Anders looked around and saw all the mutants were gone. Anders sighed and pulled out multiply metal canisters and started collecting the shards.

"We did it!" Steven yelled happily, Steven stared at the silent Garnet confused. "Garnet?"

"So this is what Homeworld thinks of fusion!" Garnet/Ruby suddenly said surprising Steven.

"Oh no," Anders muttered under his breath.

"We couldn't have known they would do this..." Garnet/Sapphire trailed off sadly

"This is where they've been. All the ones we couldn't find. They've been here the whole time!" Garnet/Ruby yelled angrily.

"Both you and I know that's impossible," Anders growled.

"Rose couldn't have known," Garnet/Sapphire said desperately.

"This is punishment for the rebellion!" Garnet/Ruby yelled seething with rage.

"It's not our fault!" Garnet/Sapphire sobbed.

"Enough!" Anders yelled getting their attention. "Look at what you're doing to Steven," Anders pointed to the boy.

Garnet looked over at the worried and slightly frightened boy. "S-Steven," Garnet stuttered out.

"Garnet, we lost Peridot. Her fingers were too fast for us," Pearl said more fragment mutants appeared, one started to climb on Amethyst. "What are these things?" Pearl asked grabbing one of the mutants.

"Put them down!" Garnet ordered, Pearl nervously threw the hand away. "We need to poof and bubble all of them. We can't let any escape."

Garnet poofed the hand. "You ok little man?" Ander asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright…it's just I never thought Garnet could act like that," Steven said slowly calming down.

"Even the strongest people have their weakest moments Steven, no one is invincible," Anders sighed.

Later Anders sat in his makeshift office staring at one of the fused together shards. "Just what the heck are you planning you monster?" Anders asked with a glare.

Hundred thousand miles under the Earth surface, a large cluster of Gem shards fused together glowed in its large chamber.

A/N…

We all know what's coming next. Unless you still have something to catch up on, if that is the case I hope you are enjoying the series so far. Anyways I was having problems writing this, I think it's because of the shows slow beginnings and sometimes off pacing. But when the ball gets rolling it rolls all the way home. Oh by the way I now have a Wattpad account under the same name Triblast28, please go over there and read my original work and leave you thoughts I need feedback desperately. Good news I have every an idea for almost every upcoming chapter, the next chapter is called Photobook it's going to be similar to Log Date 7-15-2 where it is going to be shorts about the Mercs life sometimes with the Gems sometimes without, it will mainly be humor, just to give you a rough idea, don't worry though the stories will be original and told in a flashback format. Also I planned out what I may do with Peridot and Lapis once they reformed, I have a small idea called Adjusting to Earth Culture where the Mercs help the two understand Earth better. Anyways please tell me what you think about the chapter, please leave a review, a follow, a favorite, and have a nice day. AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD, THE STORY IS CALLED FUSE! Bye have a nice day.


	26. Photobook

Photobook

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Raul and the mercs)

Steven and Pepper sat in the living room with an array of arts and crafts supplies surrounding them. Their clothes and faces were covered in glitter, the room reeked of hot glue and a generic pop song played on the radio.

"Careful," Pepper said as Steven was drawing something.

Steven started to squint his eyes. "Careful," Pepper repeated.

"Done!" Steven yelled through the marker he was using in the air.

Pepper picked up the picture of a grumpy looking figure with bandana and another figure holding dynamite. "It's the third best picture of Anders and Wallace I've ever seen," Pepper said happily. "Nice work Steven."

"Yeah I got awesome art skills," Steven said proudly.

"I'm going to put this in my scrap book," Pepper said walking over to a box; she started to dig through the box and grabbed out a black book. "Hey Steven look what I found!"

"What is it?" Steven asked interested.

Pepper slammed the book on the table in a dramatic making paper fly through the air. "The T.O.U photobook that I was supposed to burn," Pepper said happily. "It has a bunch of pictures from when Anders in the early years I think there is a few pictures of the Gems in it."

"Can I take a look?" Steven asked with star eyes.

"Well I was supposed to burn this to cover all loose ends, but I don't see why I can't show it to you," Pepper said opening the book.

Steven scanned the photos and saw one where Anders and a disgusted Pearl were standing next a few cans with bullet holes through them, on the photo the words "Bullseye" was written. "What's that one?" Steven asked interesting.

"Ah well…" Pepper started.

 _Bullseye_

Anders drank a can of soda. "I still can't understand why you drink such a disgusting thing," Pearl said staring at the soda disgusted.

"Eh I can't drink beer at base so this is the next best thing," Anders shrugged finishing off the can.

"What's beer?" Pearl asked confused.

"I'll put it on the list of things you have to try," Anders sighed; he then pulled out his Traveler's Deck and activated the radio. "Hey Pequod I got a target for you."

Anders threw the can into the air and a bullet instantly pierced through it, the can landed in front of Anders, he picked it up and whistled. "Nice dead center," Anders said staring through the hole.

"How did that happen?" Pearl asked surprised.

"Pequod doubles as a sniper, he's really good at it," Anders said simply.

"I can't even see him," Pearl said astonished.

Anders grabbed another can. "Here comes another buddy," Anders threw the can up.

The bullet pierced through the can, soda sprayed out of the can, the can landed directly on Pearl's hand drenching her in soda. "Ugh!" Pearl cried out disgusted while Anders chuckled.

Pepper moved on to a photo of Garnet giving a thumbs up to a terrified Pequod and Rasputin, smoke was floating around and cinder marks were on Garnet, on the photo was "Having a Blast" written on.

 _Having a Blast_

"Easy Rasp this is sensitive equipment," Pequod instructed.

Rasputin easily lifted the device he was holding. "I hate dealing with Marcus inventions; they give me chills, what is this one even?" Rasputin asked staring at the turret like device.

"An automated rocket turret," Pequod said casually.

"I hate robits, ever since American movie about evil machines taking over world," Rasputin said glaring at the machine. "I'm watching you over made toaster."

Suddenly the machine started to beep and glow red, it spun hitting Rasputin making him drop the device on the ground, suddenly the turret fired at Pequod, he narrowly dodged it. "The machines are revolting we need Arnold ridiculous last name!" Rasputin cried running for cover.

The two ducked behind a concreate barrier, the turret stared down the barrier while Rasputin shivered. "I hate robits, evil toasters," Rasputin groaned.

"Do you think it stopped?" Pequod asked nervously.

Suddenly a loud explosion rang through the hanger. "What was that?" Rasputin asked nervously.

"You don't think it got anyone do you?" Pequod asked terrified.

"I hope not, check," Rasputin ordered.

Pequod gulped and looked up, he saw Garnet covered in soot standing on top of the destroyed turret, then she saw him and gave him a thumb up. Rasputin and Pequod looked at her terrified.

"Oh hey what happened here," Steven pointed to a picture of a large amount of soldiers chasing after Amethyst with the words "Damn it Amefield".

"Oh that was hilarious," Pepper chuckled. "It starts like this…"

Anders walked into the mess hall and got into line. "Hey Bill," Anders said with a yawn.

"Jagshemash Anders what a fine breakfast hour to see you in," Bill said happily.

"What you said," Anders said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh howdy boss," Pequod said walking in and joining the line. "So what slop are they serving us today?"

"No slop, our last raid in Africa gave us enough cash to actually afford real food for a while," Anders said slightly happy.

"Damn I haven't had real food for at least a month," Pequod said astonished.

"Tell me about I'm the boss of this hole I can't even get shit," Twentieth said joining them in line.

The soldiers saluted quickly. "At ease," Twentieth ordered with a yawn.

"I hope there is no lamb in the breakfast," Bill said slightly worried.

The group stood completely still waiting for the line to move for the next ten minutes. "Ugh what's the hold up?" Pequod groaned as his stomach growled.

"One sec I'll check," Twentieth said. "Move you assholes or my boot will go so far up your ass you'll taste the sole!"

The soldiers instantly scattered in fear, Twentieth looked forward and saw no one in the kitchen, no food set out, and nothing being cooked. "Hey where is Jack and his boys?" Twentieth asked confused.

"We have no clue sir I got here first and the kitchen was empty," A squad leader said stepping forward.

"I need food, I haven't eaten in days," Marcus cried rubbing his stomach. "Or slept, buts that as important."

"Well food can't just up and disappear," Twentieth said annoyed.

Suddenly a loud burp was heard from behind the counter; the soldiers approached and surrounded the counter, Twentieth placed a finger on his lips making them go silent. He looked over the counter and Amethyst in cat form cleaning herself of the crumbs she was covered in, next to her was a knocked out chef. She turned to her human form once noticing the mercs.

"Oh hey dudes, man that was some great found this guy can sure cook," Amethyst said stretching. "I think I'm almost full."

A dark aura radiated off of the mercs as they glared at her. "Hey what's the problem?" Amethyst asked nervously.

A knife was suddenly thrown at her; Amethyst looked up and saw the mercs started to brandish weapons. "Well I can tell when I'm not welcomed later guys!" Amethyst said quickly she then leapt out of the window.

"After her!" Pequod yelled seething with rage. "Brooklyn rage!"

The group chased her outside leaving Marcus and Twentieth behind. "I hate these aliens," Twentieth growled angrily.

"I found a ration box!" Marcus yelled happily, he quickly opened the box and ate some, he instantly spit it out. "Who is the cruel sadist that makes this stuff?"

"How did Amethyst escape?" Steven asked slightly concerned.

"They got too hungry and gave up," Pepper said simply.

"Oh thank goodness," Steven said with a breath of relief.

Steven turned the page of the photo album to a picture of Anders riding on top of a horse watching the Gems trying to do the same with a disappointed look on his face; Pepper was sitting on top of the porch laughing. Two old people were in the house yelling at the TV and smoke raising out of an outhouse, written on the picture Bronco Busting.

"What was happening here?" Steven asked confused. "And is that mom?"

Pepper snickered. "Oh this was great…" Pepper started.

 _Bronco Busting_

"Why do we have dress like this?" Pearl asked confused looking at her rancher's clothes.

"I like it, it reminds me of the 1800s," Rose said happily.

"It was so disgusting back then, don't you remember how humans threw their excrement in the streets," Pearl said shuddering at the thought.

"And why did we have to get up this early?" Amethyst asked rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I wanna watch TV."

"I hate being around these cows," Garnet said glaring at the cows.

Suddenly Anders rode up to them wearing both a Stenson hat and his bandana. "Ok while you're on my land, you're going to pitch in on the workload, we got fifteen cows that need to go out to pasture and we're a few hands short," Anders said sternly. "Which means y'all are going to saddle up and help me."

"But it's our time off," Amethyst groaned lazily.

"It's actually my time off, you free loaders just followed me home," Anders said with a glare.

"Oh come on it might be fun, I've actually never ridden a horse before," Rose said excited.

Pepper rode up to them with four horses in tow. "These fellas are Butterscotch, Sugar Stick, Chocolate, and Taffy," Pepper said introducing the horses.

"Why are they all named after candy?" Pearl asked looking at the horses.

"I was drunk and hungry when I bought them," Pepper said simply. "Which one do you want?"

"I'll take Butterscotch it seems the cleanest," Pearl walked up to the horse and suddenly was sneezed on by it. "I instantly regret my decision."

"I'll take Sugar Stick he looks wild," Amethyst ran up to the large horse, she tried to hop on, but to no avail.

Garnet walked up to Chocolate and hopped on, she slowly slide off the saddle and fell on the ground. "Ow," Garnet said neutrally.

Rose walked up to Taffy and started petting him. "Aww he's so adorable," Rose said happily, Taffy then bit down on Rose's hair. "Oww hey stop that," Rose said trying to break away.

Pepper rode to the porch and got off her horse, she watched the Gems amused. "This will be dumb," Anders sighed face palming.

"Hey guys I got on!" Amethyst yelled happily hanging on the side of the saddle, sudden Sugar Stick started bucking. "Whoa!"

Amethyst was bucked off and fell into a well. "That was awesome can I do it again?" Amethyst asked with a smile.

"Taffy won't let go of my hair," Rose cried still trying to get away.

"I'm covered in germs," Pearl said desperately trying to get the horse snot off her clothes.

"Are we done yet?" Garnet asked bored now just lying on the ground.

"Are you all children?" Anders yelled annoyed.

"Anders shut up! Your mother and I are yelling at the news!" An old man yelled emerging from the house.

"Sorry I'll try to be quieter!" Anders yelled back.

"Thank you! Who are your friends?" His father asked still yelling.

"They are not my friends, they are the aliens that I'm charge of!" Anders yelled back.

"Oh they are Canadians, that's why they look so weird! Have a nice day!" His father slammed the door.

Suddenly the smell of gunpowder and smoke can from the outhouse. "Uh honey where is Wally?" Anders asked nervously.

"Still in bed last I checked," Pepper said confused by the sudden question.

"Fire in the hole!" A young Wallace cried running out of the outhouse.

The outhouse blew up in an array of fireworks, the horses ran off in terror as Pepper and Amethyst laughed at the chaos. Taffy accidently ripped out the chunk of Rose hair he was chewing on. While Rose yelled in pain making Pearl chase after the horse in anger, Anders groaned and faced palm.

"Hey Pepper who is taking all these photos?" Steven asked confused.

"Oh the T.O.U photographer," Pepper said simply pointing to the person that suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Howdy I'm Thurston, but you can call me Tri," He said taking a photo of the two.

A/N…

I enjoyed writing this chapter. Good news, I got a friend to edit this now, bad news, I can't get in contact with my creative co-consultant, good news I'm now working on four projects, bad news I'm working on four projects. Good news there maybe a new fusion in the future of this project, bad news it won't be for a long while. Please favorite, follow, review, and have a nice day.


	27. Cry for Help

Cry For Help

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs)

Anders, Steven, and Amethyst sat in Steven bedroom watching an episode of Crying Breakfast friends. Anders watched the show perplexed, a pear, a spoon, and a piece of bacon was crying over dropped ice cream.

"I don't get this cartoon, man, why don't they just eat that ice cream off the floor? They don't have to cry about it," Amethyst said confused.

"Or buy a new one, or not cry at all," Anders groaned annoyed by the constant crying.

Suddenly the TV started glitching. "Thank God," Anders said with a breath of relief.

"Aww, not again, it was doing this yesterday," Steven pouted disappointed.

"Hang on I got this," Amethyst grunted as she got up and started kicking the TV set; "How about now?"

The TV started vibrating. "It's never done that before," Steven said surprised.

"Rasputin was right the machines are revolting," Anders said wide eyed, the screen then started to show Peridot; "Never mind it's just something that is revolting."

"This is Peridot transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned crystal system colony planet Earth, to Yellow Diamond. My mission has been compromised, my escort and informant," Peridot raised two fingers; "Are gone and I am now stranded! Please send help!" Peridot cried desperately.

Anders pulled out his Traveler's Deck and radioed. "Hey Marcus I'm going to need your to track a signal," Anders said with a sigh.

Lion appears out of a portal right beside the Communication Hub. Anders and the Gems leapt off Lion's back and Steven popped out the animal's mane gasping for air. Anders walked around tracking the signal with his Deck.

"Ok here is where the signal is coming from, a few boys at the base are even getting it," Anders whistled impressed; "If I was a betting man I would say it's broadcasting all along the east coast to Cuba."

"Another reason to shut it down quickly," Garnet said seriously.

"Are you ok buddy?" Steven asked while petting Lion's mane.

"It looks like Peridot somehow repaired the Communication Hub. Well, at least some of it," Pearl shrugged looking over the shoddily rebuilt structure.

"It is impressive how she pulled this out in three weeks, she got some drive," Anders said earnestly.

"So you guys just got to wreck it up again right," Steven looked at Amethyst; "You should form Sugilite!" Steven said happily.

"Sugiltie," Anders repeated confused.

"Oh she is the giant super tough fusion of Garnet and Amethyst," Steven informed the merc.

"A fusion of Garnet and Amethyst…ugh," Anders shuddered unsettled by the thought.

"Yeah... Well, it's up to Garnet, I guess, so what do you say shall we mash it up?" Amethyst asked with a wide smile, Anders noticed a scared expression on Pearl's face.

"No," Garnet said stoically.

"But, don't we have to be huge like last time?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Last time was a disaster. Last time we fused, Sugilite went berserk. It's because of her that we can't even warp here anymore," Garnet took off her visor; Anders raised an eyebrow in surprise; "I can be brash, you can be reckless. And we can both get carried away. So, for the time being," She put back on her visor and Amethyst reflected in it. "Sugilite is benched. What we need now is to be careful," Garnet looked at Pearl and Steven gasped. "It's you and me, Pearl. Let's fuse," Pearl looked at her astonished and begins to tear up. "Don't cry Pearl," Pearl tried to not cry and quivers as she strongly breathes in through her nose. "Let's do this," Garnet said with a slight smirk.

"I'm right behind you," Pearl said sniffling.

Steven runs around them. "Woo-hoo! Fusion! Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!" Steven chanted happily.

Anders sighed and sat the pre-teen down on the left side of Lion; Anders sat on the right side. "Just get done with it quickly, I wanna take a nap," Anders said with a yawn as Amethyst walked over to them.

The three watched the two danced and a giant pillar of light formed. "Goood evening, everybody!" Sardonyx cheered happily as she emerged from the pillar.

"Wait a second…" Anders went into deep thought and stared at the giant woman.

"One Black Opal flashback later," Sardonyx quipped as she strutted over to the three. "This is the lovely Sardonyx! Coming to you live from the soon-to-be-former Communication Hub! How are y'all doin' tonight?" Sardonyx asked excited.

"Great," Amethyst said sarcastically.

"Giant woman!" Steven gasped.

"Holy sugar honey ice tea!" Anders yelled suddenly. "You were the one that wacked Black Opal into the ocean!"

"It's so nice to be remembered especially by the great commander Anders," She then brought two hands down to Steven. "Oh my stars!" Steven jumped into her hands as she lifts him up to her face. "If it isn't Steven Universe! We finally meet. So, what do you think?" She spins her torso a full 360 degrees with her other pair of hands touching her hair. "Was I worth the wait?" Sardonyx looked confused, then ecstatic. "Oh what am I saying of course I am!"

"Oh dear God she is an egomaniac," Anders groaned with a face palm.

"Wow, you're so articulated!" Steven said amazed.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest little charmer!" She brought a pair of hands to Steven's face and starts squeezing him lightly. "I could literally squish you right now! It would not be hard," Sardonyx giggled happily.

"I'm glad I was dying last time I met her," Anders said annoyed.

"Tell me about," Amethyst said glaring at the fusion.

"No stop," Steven laughed as he was getting squished.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here. You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately," Sardonyx started laughing.

"Fusion joke!" Steven said happily while joining in on the laughter.

Anders face palmed due to the pun. "Just hurry up and destroy the tower!" Anders yelled tired of the fusion's antics.

"My, my aren't you being quite impatient commander," Sardonyx summoned her war hammer. "But I guess I can take requests."

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your war hammer?" Steven excitedly as Sardonyx put him back on the ground.

Sardonyx thought for a moment. "Hmm smash is the word that one would use to describe what someone else might do," Amethyst scowled. "Now, the proper words used to describe yours truly are," Sardonyx leapt into the air and hit a column of the Hub and it then slid through the Hub and landed on the other side. "Specific!" She swung again hitting more columns. "Intelligent! Accurate! Faultless!" She then jumped into the moon light. "Elegant," Sardonyx said gracefully, she knocked more columns away. "Controlled! Surgical! Graceful" She leapt to the top of the tower and prepared the final blow. "And…powerful!" She stopped mid swing. "But yes, occasionally, I am known... to smash" Sardonyx lightly tapped the top column making it rocket to the ground.

Anders covered his eyes due to the sand flying around. "Did you need to monologue about how great you?" Anders asked annoyed.

"All part of the business dearie," Sardonyx said as she landed gracefully on the ground, she spun her hammer making it disappear in a cloud of light dragonflies. "Now, just remember everybody. If you ever have need of the lovely Sardonyx, let Pearl and Garnet know, I'll be there in a flash," She leaned down to the group. "Literally."

Sardonyx winked and defused leaving behind Garnet and Pearl in their dance position, they suddenly started to giggle and Garnet spun Pearl. "Thank god," Anders sighed.

"Woo!" Garnet cheered happily.

"Woo!" Steven cheered as well, he ran over and joined the two in a group hug. "You guys were amazing!"

"We were? Oh well that's good!" Pearl cheered happily

The three continued to talk; Amethyst slouched down with a disappointed look upon her face. "Is something wrong Amethyst?" Anders asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Everything's alright," Amethyst muttered dismissingly.

A faint frown was on Anders face. "You're a terrible lair bucko," Anders sighed while shaking his head.

"What are you talking about," Amethyst shot him a venomous glare.

Anders merely shrugged and walked away.

Another day passed, Garnet and Steven were sitting up in his room watching Cry Breakfast Friends and Anders was doing gun maintenance. He picked up a hunting rifle and popped the shells out the chamber and started taking it apart. Amethyst then walked in.

"Good afternoon," Anders said still enthralled in his gun.

"Hey Amethyst!" Steven shouted happily while waving to her. "You're missing Crying Breakfast Friends!"

"That's ok, I'm fine," Amethyst opened the door to the fridge and started digging through it.

"But it's really good so far," Steven said.

"Not really," Anders and Garnet said in unison.

"Don't worry I'm recording it for later," Steven said as the TV suddenly started to glitch, so the green menace reappeared on the screen. "It's the signal!"

"Peridot!" Garnet growled angrily. "Pearl! The signal is back!"

"Again?" Pearl asked confused.

"We need to get back out there," Garnet quickly stood up.

"Right. Steven, where's Lion? Amethyst, get your head out of the fridge!" Pearl ordered off. "Anders come-,"

Pearl turned around and saw Anders already wearing his battle uniform and all the guns were put back to gather, not to mention sparkling clean. "Eight point nine seconds, new record," Anders said dully as he looked at a stopwatch.

The Gems (excluding Garnet) stared at him amazed. "Alright let's go," Garnet said casually.

Once again the Gems reappeared at the Communication Hub. Anders broke away and started wandering around the Communication Hub; he pulled out his Traveler's Deck and pressed a button on the holographic screen.

"Inspection mode activate," Anders said as a large blue holographic bubble formed over him.

The bubble scanned the columns and the surround area. "These columns weigh at least three hundred seventy five grams and are twenty meters high, Peridot was quiet for a month before this place was set up, unless she has some sort of secret mecha or psychic powers I doubt she could put this back together so quickly," A floating notepad copied every word he said and the Traveler's Deck recorded him. "Perhaps those gadgets on her arms have a few features on them?" Anders asked himself, he then walked over to an infrared trail in the sky; Sardonyx started taking down the tower once again. "This isn't from any human vehicle for sure, it's too low for any plane or helicopter and there is no gas trail, the Gem Warship did give off a similar signature when it flew, perhaps Peridot found some Gem ship left on Earth and used that as a tool to rebuild this? But if she had a ship why didn't she leave the planet?" Anders watched Sardonyx knock the tower apart once again. "Show images of the Communication Hub from yesterday at o' two hundred hours," A holographic picture of the Communication Hub just as the Gems left the area, the columns landed in the same place as yesterday. "Fast forward through photos," The images changed and at seven am a blurry small object appeared in the picture, then the picture changed to an empty landscape. "Darn it," Anders growled annoyed, suddenly a column landed in front of Anders. "Watch where your throwing those things you big child friendly swear word!" Anders yelled while shaking his fist in the Gem's directions, he then went back to work. "To much inclusive data, but one thing is for sure," Anders shut down the bubble. "Peridot didn't do this," He then stared at the Gems just as Sardonyx defused. "But only a few things on Earth are capable of this and I think I'm looking at the suspects."

A few moments later the Gems were walking back to Lion. "Hey where is Anders?" Steven asked his head darting around trying find the mercenary.

"I don't know he disappeared as soon as we got here," Pearl said as she placed a finger on her chin.

"It's Anders I'm sure he can take care of himself," Amethyst said obviously sounding like she wanted to go.

"I found something," Garnet picked up a note.

"What does it say?" Steven asked curiously.

"Work. Blow up terrorist. Left early. Need money. Be back whenever," Garnet read off the note.

"He seriously didn't write it like that," Pearl said dumbstruck and astounded, Garnet handed her the note. "Oh my goodness he did."

"Come let's go already," Amethyst moaned already on top of Lion.

The Gems got upon Lion and disappeared into a portal. Anders appeared out of his holo-field.

"Hour one of the stake out begins," Anders said opening a box of rations.

Hours passed, Anders listened to music and ate from a box of rations. His guns were laid out next to him, he started to polish and clean his guns as he waited. He heard a loud roar; he leapt into the air surprised. He grabbed his assault rifle and aimed for the source of the noise, he watched Steven and Amethyst appear out of one of Lion's portals. He watched them set up closely, he chuckled at their simple telescope and hiding place. He went back to cleaning his guns from the safety of his holo-field. He noticed a cactus that looked like Peridot and threw a knife into it. He groaned bored and lied back into the sand, he resisted the urge to sleep. He closed his eyes briefly. Suddenly he heard the low hum of a vehicle; Anders bolted up and looked around. He watched Peridot's escape pod fly right over his head, his eyes widened and he grabbed his sniper rifle. He placed a clip into the rifle and watched the ship put the Communication Hub back together. The escape pod flew to the top of the tower and a single figure stepped out. Anders looked through his scope and saw Pearl overlooking the ruins. His grip weakened and he frowned.

"Never expected you to be a traitor," He said breathlessly, he watched Pearl reenter the escape pod and continue her work, he closely watched the ship. "I won't do you in like this…it's beneath you."

He sat back down into the sand and dropped his rifle; he activated the Traveler's Deck radio function. "I need a favor done…" Anders started tiredly.

Eventually Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst left and the sun started to rise, Anders dozed off. The Gems arrived at the Communication Hub right on schedule and walked up to the base of the Hub. A nervous expression was upon Steven face. Pearl and Garnet took their positions

"I can't believe Peridot is giving us so much trouble! But it hardly matters, right Garnet? We can disable this tower as many times as we need to, together!" Pearl said sounding quite awkward. "Okay? Okay. I'm ready. Are you ready?"

"I know what she's doing," Amethyst said slightly depressed as the two took their dance positions.

"All she's doing is causing us trouble," A disembodied voice said startling the Gems.

The Gems looked around; suddenly Anders appeared he was leaning against a column. "Anders when did you get here?" Pearl asked surprised.

"I haven't left, sorry about lying, but had an important job to do," Anders sighed. "I staked out the Hub overnight, so did Steven and Amethyst," Pearl sweated nervously. "And I found out some interesting information, Peridot didn't rebuild this place over the last three nights…" Anders frowned. "It was Pearl," Anders threw down his Traveler's Deck and it showed a video of Pearl rebuilding the Communication Hub.

Garnet looked at Pearl in shock. "I'm sorry... I-It's just... so much fun being Sardonyx with you," Pearl stuttered nervously.

Garnet dropped Pearl. "That's why I couldn't see us finding Peridot," Garnet said venomously.

"Wait let me explain!" Pearl cried out terrified.

"You've been fixing the hub!" Garnet yelled seething with anger as Pearl backed away.

"It really was Peridot! T-The first time...," Pearl defended weakly.

"You tricked me!" Garnet shouted still maintaining the same level of anger.

"No! No, no, no, no! We just needed a reason to fuse! I just wanted to share a few more victories with you!" Pearl said desperately.

"Those weren't victories!" Garnet yelled dismissingly.

"Wait, Garnet! You know, we're so much weaker than you! Fusing with you is like our one chance to feel... stronger!" Amethyst said warily.

"Don't defend her! Peridot is out there somewhere and Pearl's been distracting us with...nothing!" Garnet yelled furiously.

"Garnet-," Pearl was interrupted by Garnet.

"That's enough!" Garnet pointed at Amethyst. "Amethyst fuse-," A bullet was fired at their feet.

Smoke rose off of Anders shotgun barrel and everything went silent; the Gems stared at the commander. "No more fusions, we are doing this my way," Anders pulled out a detonator, he pressed the button.

Multiply explosions went off at once and the tower started to fall. Fire engulfed the land and sky.

Once again Anders, Amethyst, and Steven were watching Cry Breakfast. Anders blocked out the episode and stared into nothing. Suddenly Pearl walked into the Beach house, and Garnet warped in. The two walk by each other without making eye contact, Anders watched Pearl.

"Who's the traitor now?" Anders asked rhetorically with a bitter taste in his mouth.

A/N…

I'm so sorry it took this long for it to come with school starting back up, writer's block, all the extra work, my cabin fever acting up it's just been hard to write. But hopefully I've gotten over all that mess and can start writing again. I hope it will all work out. Also I got a retcon; I'm changing how Black Opal was defeated the first time in Judgement Day, now Ander's threw a knife at Black Opal Gem which shattered him the first time. Well please review, follow, favorite, and have a nice day.


	28. A Day in the Life

A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs).

Anders and Steven appeared on top of the warp pad outside of the T.O.U complex. Steven had his hamburger backpack on.

"So Anders why are we here again?" Steven asked confused.

"Things at home have just been so tense lately and I don't want you to be around that mess until Garnet and Pearl make up, so I thought you could be at the merc complex with me for a little while," Anders explained warmly.

"Thanks Anders, I really don't like it when they are fighting," Steven said meekly.

"I understand," Anders said nodding his head.

"Hey Anders I got a question, why couldn't we just stay at your house?" Steven asked remember the farm house. "I could help with the cows."

Anders chuckled. "As much as I like my home I'm still on the clock Steven and plus the house is being fumigated and I don't want you stay with Pepper at her father's house," Anders shuddered terrified.

"What's wrong Anders?" Steven asked concerned.

"In-laws are scary Steven," Anders said simply.

Steven nodded his head. "I don't get it," Steven said after a moment.

"Never mind that let's just go," Anders sighed.

The two walked through the gates and started going through the complex. The T.O.U flag flew over the complex as always. The two walked into the meeting complex and into Anders office. Anders stared at his clean office confused.

"How am I supposed to find anything," Anders cried panicked. "Where are my sticky notes, where are my files?"

"Umm maybe in that cabinet," Steven pointed to the file cabinet in the corner of the room.

"No that's where I keep my comics and CDs," Anders said stiffly.

"Your what?" Steven asked perplexed.

"Nothing!" Anders cried out embarrassed.

Steven looked at the blushing commander confused, but shrugged it off. As Anders pulled open a secret trap door in his floors Steven walked over to his desk. Steven sat in Ander's chair and noticed one of Anders bandanas and a medal. Steven snickered and tied it around his head and put on the medal.

"Alright you better listen up I'm Commander Steven," Steven said playfully in an authoritative voice.

Anders noticed the boy and chuckled; he then stood up and saluted. "Yes Commander what do you need me to do sir?" Anders asked trying to hold back his snickers.

"Well," Steven paused. "I don't know I haven't had this much power before, what would you do?"

"Well I would make the private run and grab me coffee or something like that," Anders suggested happily.

"I don't like coffee though, do we have hot chocolate?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Well I think we," Suddenly Anders Traveler's Deck buzzed, he picked up the device and read the message. "Oh me oh my, Steven I got to run!" Anders suddenly emptied his pockets and threw a balled up piece of paper at Steven. "That's your schedule it will tell you when lunch is and stuff I got go the Middle East won't evacuate itself!" Anders yelled as he ran outside of the office. "Stupid Bush!"

Steven slowly processed what had happened. "Wait what?" Steven yelled confused, a few moments passed and everything went silent. "Ok Anders always plans these things out," Steven unballed the paper and read it. "I don't know where any of these places are," Steven groaned disappointed.

Steven got up and walked outside of the office and down the hall. "Maybe I could find Rasputin or Wallace and they could help me," Steven sighed wearily.

Suddenly a loud explosion rang through the air, Steven leapt into the air startled. "Maybe I could find him over there," Steven said as he ran outside.

Steven ran through the busy streets of the complex. Soldiers ran passed him, guard patrols paced around, and others drove around in jeeps. Steven tried asking them where he was, but most of the ones he met didn't speak English and the others were too busy. Steven sighed and sat down in the back of a truck.

"Oh just where am I," Steven sighed sadly, suddenly the truck started driving. "Whoa wait stop I'm back here!"

"[What was that?]" A man asked from the front seat. (Those brackets mean they are speaking in a different language.)

"[I don't know, Wallace might have been sleeping in the trunk bed against,]" The other man shrugged.

"[I swear that bomb genius of ours,]" The first man sighed.

"Please stop!" Steven cried nervously, suddenly the truck stopped making Steven trip on to the ground scrapping his elbows and back of his leg. "Oww," Steven moaned distressed.

Steven looked around and saw a large white building with a red cross on the side. Steven held his windows as he walked through the automatic doors. He watched people in lab coat, medical scrubs, and nurse's shows walking by. Injured people were driven around on gurneys by nurses. Steven stared at what looked like a stereotypical hospital waiting room. Steven stumbled around confused and accidently backed into the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A nurse asked from behind the desk.

"Umm is there a Rasputin or Wallace here?" Steven asked nervously.

"The head of the medical staff doesn't just see-," Just as the nurse was speaking a loud voice interrupted her.

"Nurse why must you spread rumors like that," Rasputin walked in, he was wearing a lab coat, pink medical scrubs, and nurses shoes. "Why if it isn't little man Steven!"

Rasputin laughed and swooped up the small child in a tight hug. "Small one what brings you to this neck of the complex?" Rasputin asked fondly.

"Oh well I was looking for the mess hall, but I didn't know where it was so I got lost," Steven said meekly.

"I'm so sorry that had happened, but it is good now, you know have great guide Rasputin with…" Suddenly Rasputin gasped dramatically. "You have wounds!"

"Oh yeah I fell off one of those trunks and scrapped my elbows and hurt my legs," Steven said rubbing his elbows.

Rasputin put Steven done. "Well I can't let this be!" Rasputin declared proudly. "As a doctor I must tend to these wounds come small one," Rasputin held Steven hand and the two started walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Steven asked confused.

"Just into one of my examination rooms we can't let those wounds get infected," Rasputin said as they walked into the examination room.

"Whoa," Steven looked around the room. "I've never been anywhere like this."

"You've never been in a hospital!" Rasputin said surprised. "[Bless this boys soul]," Rasputin placed Steven on top of the exam table; he then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some bandages and rubbing alcohol. "How often do you have a checkup?"

"Umm, uh I haven't been to the doctor in like four years," Steven struggled to remember.

"Well that can't be and as a Good Samaritan I can't let it continue, from this day on you will come to Rasputin for check up every year!" Rasputin established proudly.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Steven said bashfully.

"No it is my duty, many people trust me with their lives even if they aren't in the T.O.U. I have been Wallace doctor for years and I was the one that delivered him. I take care of people long after they left the T.O.U. I spend my free time treating people in my motherland. I would gladly be your doctor," Rasputin said with a warm smile.

"Well thank you," Steven said returning the smile.

Rasputin dabbed a cloth in the rubbing alcohol. "Take a deep breath, this may sting a little," Rasputin said hesitantly.

"I go on Gem missions I-," Rasputin rubbed the wound, Steven inhaled sharply. "Ok maybe it stings a little," Steven said wearily.

Rasputin chuckled and continued to work, after a few moments Rasputin finished cleaning the wounds and placed the bandages on the small wounds. "There we go like Americans say ba da bing ba da boom," Rasputin struggled to say.

Steven snickered. "We don't say that," Steven said with an eye roll.

"Next you say that Water Gate wasn't found out by sweet dumb man," Rasputin chuckled.

"Wait what's Water Gate?" Steven asked confused.

Rasputin shrugged. "Sir! We got a big problem a fire broke out on the air field we need you!" A nurse shouted as she burst through the door.

"On my way, get the scatter the emergency responders and prepare as many rooms possible," Rasputin said as he ran out of the room.

"Wait what about me?" Steven yelled confused. "Oh I hope those people are alright, wait maybe I can help."

Steven ran out of the room and into the lobby. "I hope my healing spit is back," Steven said hopefully.

"Hey Steveman," A voice said from behind the boy.

Steven turned around and saw Wallace sitting behind him. Wallace had a black eye, had a chunk of tissue paper up one of his nasal tunnel, a bloody lip.

"Oh my Wallace what happened?" Steven asked worried.

"Nothing Steven just some badass training, you should see my sparring partner, they're doing even worse," Wallace said proudly.

"Oh ok," Steven shrugged.

"So little man why are you at the complex, have you come here to learn how to be awesome like me," Wallace said egocentrically. "Here's your first lesson, cool guys don't look at explosions."

"No it's nothing like," Steven went silent for a second and then frowned. "The Gems just have been fighting a lot lately and Anders thought it would be a good idea for me to take a break from that."

Wallace frowned as well and nodded understandingly. "Yeah I get it, no one likes seeing their paternal figures arguing. Whenever my mom and dad argued I was terrified. My dad is way too stubborn and my mom is way too emotional, but they always make up, they rather be with each then against each," Wallace said kindly. "Especially at night," Wallace winked slyly.

"What does that mean?" Steven asked confused.

"Eh never mind that, just remember no one can stay mad at anyone forever. If they do they lose an important part of themselves," Wallace mused.

Steven nodded. "Oh hey Wallace I didn't mean to end up here, could you give some directions to the barracks?" Steven asked as he pulled out his schedule.

"Oh yeah sure what you got to do is take a right down street number 14, then go down -8 street-," Wallace started as he pulled out his Traveler's Deck.

"Oi Wally! Let's go back to sparring!" A girl yelled from walking down the hall.

Suddenly Wallace smiled and bolted up. "Sorry Steveman duty calls," Wallace said as he ran down the hall.

"Wait Wallace's where do I go after negative eighth!" Steven yelled desperately, Steven then sighed. "Maybe I can find my way from those directions," Steven shrugged lousily.

Steven walked out of hospital and down the street. He wandered through the winding complex roads. His stomach groaned hungrily and he moaned in despair.

"I'm so lost," Steven moaned as he flopped against an old fashion white stone building, suddenly the smell of food being cooked came from out a second window.

Steven walked up to the door and gulped; he walked inside and started to follow the smell of the food. "Maybe they are nice and would give you some food," Steven hoped desperately.

He walked up a flight of stairs that was covered in blue carpet. At the top of the stairs was an open white door. Steven walked into a cozy living room that contained two blue lazy boys, a brown leather couch, a few random standing lamps, a large radio, a book shelf filled to the brim with books and old box TV. The radio was playing.

" _Day after day_ ," A low, old, and slightly gravelly voice sang along with the radio.

Steven looked at multiple flags from different groups and countries hung up on one of the walls. " _Alone on a hill_ ," The voice continued to sing, Steven stared at a wide array of medals hung in a frame. " _The man with a foolish grin is keeping perfectly still_ ," Steven noticed a gun rack holding a few antique rifles. " _But nobody wants to know him_ ," Steven continued to walk through the living room like area, staring at pictures of Twentieth ranging from different ages meeting with people, standing in dramatic settings, on the battlefield, and shaking hands with political officials. " _They can see that he's just a fool_ ," Steven walked over to a china cabinet, not holding any plates or china, instead pictures labeled family. " _And he never gives an answer_ ," The pictures were group photos of the T.O.U, the Irish flag, one was at Ander's farm house, one with a little girl in an old village, a black and white photo of a large amount of children (Twentieth a kid as well), one with Rasputin in a soup kitchen, and in the lab with Marcus. " _But the fool on the hill_ ," Steven looked at one final picture that was in black and white, it was labelled Connor and Mr. Hess, 1937. " _Sees the sun going down_ ," Mr. Hess was a large buff man with muttonchops and bushy goatee, he was bald as well, next to him was a war hammer he was leaning on. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black apron over it, black pants, and something that looked like shoes. " _And the eyes in his head see the world spinning round!_ " The song turned to its musical interlude.

Steven walked into kitchen where Twentieth was standing over a pot of stew. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black loafers.

"Hello Steven did you enjoy my photos?" Twentieth asked casually.

"Huh!" Steven yelped surprised.

"What did you think I didn't notice you, I'm a highly trained soldier, you got to get up pretty early in the morning to get the drop on me," Twentieth smirked. "So what do you need?"

"Well I was supposed to find the barracks, but then I got lost, and wandered into the hospital and then got even more lost. And then I got hungry and I smelt the food so yeah," Steven fumbled out embarrassed.

"It's ok, I bet Anders had to run out and forget to give you a map," Twentieth chuckled as he turned away from his stew.

"Yeah how did you know?" Steven asked surprised.

"He can be so predictable at times. Whenever he gets wrapped up in his work it's near impossible for him to break out, he thinks military. I remember when he was some dumb punk trying to act tough, now look at him the perfect jarhead," Twentieth reminisced fondly. "Not that I don't appreciate it, he is the best special ops. Commander I've ever had the pleasure of working with."

Steven stared at the pot of stew. "So what are you cooking?" Steven asked interested.

Twentieth wiped off his hands with a kitchen rag and pulled out a seat at his small hand carved table. "Oh just some stobhach," Twentieth said simply.

Steven took a seat with Twentieth. "Stobhach?" Steven repeated confused.

Twentieth got up and pulled out a wooden bowl and poured some of the stew into it, he placed the bowl in front of Steven. "Go on eat, its good, a family recipe," Twentieth instructed.

Steven picked up a spoon that was on the table and stared at the steaming bowl of broth, potatoes, mutton, carrots, parsley, and onion. He took a spoon full and blew on it to cool down as Twentieth walked to the open window. Steven stared at the meal skeptically and took a sip. His face brightened and started to eat more. Twentieth chuckled as he smoked a cigarette.

"This is really good!" Steven exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I spent most of my life perfecting that dish; I remember serving it to my younger siblings, you remind me of my littlest brother Riley," Twentieth said nostalgically. "Bless his soul," He then said with a heavy sigh.

"So can you cook anything else?" Steven asked as he was finishing up the bowl.

"Bunt cake, turkey, a whole lot of things," Twentieth shrugged as he ashed his cigarette. "Wanna help me with a chore?"

"Sure it's the least I can do," Steven said happily.

"Good, there is another pot of stew down stairs, grab it and help me carry it to the mess hall," Twentieth instructed as he put a lid on top of the stew pot. "I'm going to serve it to some soldiers."

"Oh yeah sure, but I don't know where that is," Steven said sheepishly.

Twentieth walked over to a coat rack and grabbed his leather trench coat. "You'll just have to follow me," Twentieth explained simply as he put on the coat.

"Oh ok sir," Steven said with a mock salute as he ran off.

Twentieth grabbed the stew off the stove and started walking into his living room while carrying the pot. He stopped and stared at the picture with Mr. Hess, Twentieth earnestly smiled, the picture seemed to smile back.

"Twentieth is something wrong?" Steven asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"No nothing at all," Twentieth said as started walking again.

A/N…

I found my spark again; I loved writing this fluff with Twentieth. It was amazing. Twentieth has lived a long and grand life and I feel like that song fits him better than any hard rock song or anything like. Also think about Mr. Hess, it's an interesting name right. *Wink, wink nudge, nudge*. I loved it. My inspiration has been fleeting lately and I feel like chapters like these bring it back. We will also be getting a few merc chapters in a row. Well please review, follow, favorite, and have a nice day.


	29. QUICK IMPORTANT QUESTION AN

A/N...

IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR THE NEXT QUESTION WHO DO Y'ALL WHAT STEVEN TO FUSE WITH SOON WALLACE OR ANDERS


	30. Call Me

Call Me...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and the mercs, and our guest star)

Anders sat at his desk reading over files and papers. His desk was back into its chaotic state of scattered papers, sticky notes, empty coffee mugs, and the dust. Anders groaned and placed a file on a pile of papers. Dust flew off the pile of papers and into the air, Steven who was sitting at a smaller table drawing inhaled the dust and sneezed.

"Could I hav-," Steven was interrupted by Anders pulling out a tissue box from the second drawer of his desk. "Oh thank you!" Steven said happily as he wiped his nose.

Anders simply nodded and continued muddling through his paper. Steven moved the tissue box away when suddenly a photo fell off the bottom of the tissue box. Steven looked at the back of the photo and saw the words "Me and the Gang, 1985", Steven looked at interested and grabbed the photo and stared at the picture. The picture was of a teenage Anders wearing a leather jacket, gray under shirt with a flaming skull on it, blue jeans, and work boots. He sitting on top of the roof of a black 1969 dodge charger with a V8 engine, a beer bottle was in his hand. Next to him on the ground was a man with ash brown hair, aviator sunglasses, and the same outfit as Anders, he looked similar to Pequod. Lean against the back doors to the car was a Mexican teenager with olive skin tone and greasy hair that was slicked back and dressed in the same style. The last was an Asian teenager with spikey jet black hair, he was also wearing the same clothes as the rest, but he was also wearing Anders bandana. Behind them looked like the slums of Empire City. Steven also noticed a shotgun that was in the back seat of the car. Steven looked up at Anders who was drinking a cup of coffee stilling going through his paper work.

"Anders is this you!?" Steven suddenly yelled out waving the photo in the air.

Anders slightly leapt out of his seat surprised. "Is that a gun? Are you drinking beer? Where were you? Who are these people?" Steven asked frantically.

Anders grabbed the photo from Steven hand and looked at it, then sighed. "It nothing important Steven it's just a picture of me and a few old friends," Anders said dismissingly as he shoved the picture into his pocket.

"Who are they," Steven asked carefully, trying to hide how curious he was.

"Morpho, Rodriguez, and Chato," Anders said simply, sounding slightly depressed.

"So that car was nice," Steven said sensing Anders didn't want to talk about them.

Anders suddenly smirked and chuckled fondly. "Nice," Anders repeated with a skeptic eyebrow. "It was more than nice, it was the bomb. We had it completely tricked out, man. Diablo handled like a dream. I have him up in storage back at the farm house, I'm thinking about bringing him out soon," Anders said happily. "Ah man I could give you a ride in it; it will be the ride of your life."

"Diablo," Steven repeated confused.

"That's what we called the car, it was the devil of the streets," Anders reminisced fondly. "It tore up the streets, roared, and sometimes fire came out of the exhaust, it was awesome."

"Are you sure it is safe, I mean it's a pretty old car," Steven said nervously.

"Steven that beast survived two shootouts, got away from the police twice, ten drag races, and four decades, it's pretty much indestructible," Anders said proudly.

"So how did you guys get it?" Steven asked curiously.

A nervous expression took over Anders face. "I-I uh forget," Anders said nervous and dismissingly as he pulled on the collar of his uniform.

"Uh ok," Steven said awkwardly.

An awkward silence took hold when Anders Traveler's Deck buzzed. "Oh thank god," Anders muttered under his breath. "Hello Marcus," Anders said as he picked up.

"Hello Commander we have found a gem technology storage temple in the jungles of-," Marcus was suddenly interrupted.

"Hello Marcus!" Steven shouted happily.

"Oh is that little Steven how are you?" Marcus asked excited.

"I'm doing good," Steven replied simply.

"Ah! That's wonderful, I'm doing quite nice myself, oh I have a great idea Anders take Steven with you on the mission, it will be fantastic," Marcus boasted happily.

"Well," Anders hesitated. "How high is the danger rating?"

"Only a three you should be fine, I'll send a squad to back you two up just in case," Marcus said simply.

Steven looked at his Godfather hopefully, Ander sighed. "Ok radio Pequod for a pick up, tell him to expect two passengers," Anders said as he got up.

"Yay!" Steven cheered happily.

Anders opened the third drawer to his desk and pulled out a taken apart assault rifle, handgun, and shotgun. "Now just remember to stay close to me at all times," Anders said as he easily put the guns together.

"Yes sir," Steven saluted.

Anders sighed and put his guns on his person as well as a tactical vest. "Let's go little bud," Anders said as he walked out of his office, Steven followed.

As soon as the two got outside a helicopter lowered in front them. "Pequod you know this isn't a landing zone!" Anders yelled annoyed as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"I think some dust got in my eyes," Steven said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't want y'all to wait get on in," Pequod said over the radio as the helicopter doors slid open.

Anders picked up Steven and climbed into the chamber. "Now this is the 7:20 to flavor of the week alien adventure land taking off, the travel time is will be seven hours, there is no inflight movie," Pequod listed off sounding like an airplane pilot. "And an angry Twentieth is approaching from the rear so we are taking off!" Pequod yelled nervously as he made the helicopter rise.

The helicopter flew over the ocean and into a jungle setting. Pequod landed outside a stone temple in the middle of a dirt clearing in the humid jungle.

"Now don't forget your lunch," Pequod said as Steven and Anders leapt out of the helicopter.

"I got it right here!" Steven waved a brown paper towards the cockpit.

"Good!" Pequod said as he flew off.

"Hmm the squad should be coming in a few hours, let's do some recon until they get here," Anders instructed as he pulled his shotgun off his back and held it.

"Ok," Steven nodded. "So what do you usually find here?"

"Gems placed multiple temples designed for storage on a lot of their colonies until they were finished. These temples were much easier to build, they get built in large quantities, so they are usually the easiest to find. What we find ranges on what type of temple it is, sometimes its weapon storage, other times it art or murals," Anders explained as they walked into the entrance. "This temple in particular is technology based."

They walked into a long corridor of glowing green panels and lights. "This place looks awesome," Steven said amazed, his pupils turning into stars.

"Eh seen one ancient alien temple seen them-Fluff nuggets!" Anders yelled as the ground shifted and formed a long slide like shaft.

"Whoooooooo!" Steven cried excited as they slid down.

"I hate this part of my job!" Anders yelled annoyed.

The two were dropped into a large glass cube of water. They were surrounded by dead fish and muddy water. Anders pulled out his hand gun and shot at the glass breaking it, the two were taken out of the glass by a large wave.

Anders coughed out some water. "Can we do it again!?" Steven beamed happily.

"Steven I would rather fight in the Gulf War again," Anders sighed as he pulled off his bandana and wringed the water out it.

"You never told me what the Gulf War was," Steven said suddenly remembering.

"Never mind," Anders said as he got up and put his bandana on again.

"Ok," Steven shrugged.

Anders looked around and saw multiple devices, hand panels, and screens scattered through the room. The devices were taken apart, wires were thrown everywhere, random screens were active, and tools were scattered around the floor. Anders walked over to one of the screens and plugged his Traveler's Deck into the hand console under it. He scanned through its systems.

"Hmm something has been here recently," Anders said seriously.

"You don't think it was Peridot do you?" Steven asked nervously.

"Unless the Gems are interested in making a space ship and construction drones I doubt it was anyone else," Anders sighed bitterly as he unplugged his Traveler's Deck.

"Do you think she is still here?" Steven asked looking around.

"We will have to see," Anders said as he looked around. "Where is my shotgun?"

Steven shrugged indecisively. "Oh sugar honey iced tea," Anders face palmed. "Seems like we will just have to make do with this," Anders looked down at his handgun.

"I'm sure we will be fine," Steven said hopefully.

Anders didn't say anything; the two started walking down to another set of doors in the room and entered a corridor styled the same as the one upstairs. The two walked alongside each other, Steven hummed a song. Anders started to hum with him.

"So Anders do you play any instruments?" Steven asked interested.

"A harmonica," Anders said simply as they took a left.

"Really?" Steven said surprised.

"Yeah I can play a bunch of songs on it," Anders said sounding slightly proud.

"Maybe you should join one of me and Connie's jam sessions," Steven offered warmly.

Anders smiled and chuckled. "No I don't want to intrude on your time together," Anders winked together.

"Why did you wink?" Steven asked confused.

"Steven I have the romantic styles of a chair and even I can see something between y'all," Anders chuckled with a smirk.

Steven blushed embarrassed and pushed Anders elbow. "She's just a friend," Steven said dismissingly.

Anders laughed boastfully. "Whatever you say bud," Anders said with an eye roll.

"Anderssss," Steven whined still blushing.

"Aww you remind me of me," Anders chuckled.

"What does that me-," The two walked through a set of large automatic doors.

Something crashed into the ground, Steven and Anders looked up and saw Peridot surrounded by five large robots (Similar to the robots she made in Back to the Barn). The two groups stared at each other for a moment in an awkward silence. Peridot was standing above a broken crystal cube.

"So, I'm going to shoot at you now," Anders said simply.

"I predicted that outcome," Peridot sighed. "But did you predict this outcome!" Peridot pressed a button on the screen in front of her and the robots charged towards Anders and Steven. "Ha! This victory shall be mine!" Peridot cried happily while laughing.

Anders grabbed Steven leapt behind a large wall dodging a charging robot, suddenly a large robot fist broke through the part of the wall above their heads. "You fools you can't escape my masterfully designed robonoids that easily!" Peridot laughed mockingly.

Steven ran off while Anders shot at the robot fist above their head, it didn't even make a dent. "Do you think your primitively designed weaponry would be even able scratch their armor!" Peridot mocked smugly. "Are you monkeys still using materiel projectiles?!"

"How does that knife wound feel!?" Anders yelled annoyed as he ran away, dodging the third robot that swung a fist towards him.

Peridot yelped terrified and held her ribs. "That…does not matter as of now, I have the advantage now, and I have no reason to fear you!" Peridot yelled dismissingly. "In fact I'll take my leave now to show how much I don't fear you," Peridot said as she ran out of the doors on the other side of the room.

Steven dodged the fourth robot charging at him, but suddenly the fifth robot towered above him and raised its fist in the air. "Oh no!" Steven yelled scared, he summoned a large version of his shield above his head.

The robots fist slammed down into the shield, it then repeatedly started hitting Steven's shield. Anders rolled away from the first robot and shot at the third robot, the bullets didn't even phase it. Anders growled just as the second robot appeared in front of him holding a sharp crystal, it slashed at Anders. He narrowly dodged, but the front part of his battle uniform was slashed down the middle. Steven's shield started to crack and the fifth robot continued to slam its fist into the shield.

"Anders help!" Steven cried terrified.

Anders gasped and ran towards Steven. He leapt off the ground and tackled Steven, the two started rolling and twirling through the air. They seemed to float, suddenly the two were covered in a bright white light and Steven's gem glowed. Their forms merged and the robots watched blinded. The glowing light hit the wall making it crack slightly and soon a human form took shape. The figure stood up and rubbed a hand on the back of its head. The light broke away like glass and a tall man stood in its place. He had slightly tan skin and stood at, at least six foot eight. His eyes were a dark chestnut brown, the seemed old and calm. He had long bark brown hair that curled upwards with curly sideburns that were the same color, it was still held down by Anders war torn bandana. He had on Anders jungle camo battle uniform pants and boots, Steven stair shirt looked like an undershirt due the battle uniform being slashed down the middle. This man walked forward and cracked his neck; he looked up at the robots and sighed.

"So this is this fusion stuff," The man said eventually. "I got to say it is…different than I first expected…and I feel different than what I thought I would feel like…," The man said softly. "But I got to say this is something that's very new, that's for sure," The man shrugged with a smirk. "Like a rush you know, guess I can't be called Steven or Anders anymore, I guess I'm technically someone else," The man said confused. "How about y'all call me Sanders from now on dig it?" Sanders asked while making the finger gun to the robot.

Robot number one suddenly charged forward, Sanders sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his pant and rolled his eyes. He easily front flipped over the robot.

"Whoa buddy let's keep it easy, we don't wanna start any unwanted stress do we, look I'm not in the mood so how about we call off the fight and chill bro, you dig it?" Sanders asked coolly with a chuckle.

Robot number two swung at Sanders the crystal, Sanders suddenly formed Steven's shield over his right arm and blocked the attack, it made the crystal shatter. "Oh hey brother I've been meaning to talk to you about my clothes, I mean look at this I look like Madonna if she joined the army, I mean seriously what am I going to say when I get to base bro," Robot number two punched the shield and Sanders sighed. "Why must everything be done the hard way?" Sanders asked quietly, he suddenly summoned a second shield in his left hand.

Sanders made his first shield disappear and quickly threw his shield towards Robot number 2. The shield sliced through the body of the robot, ricocheted off the wall behind it and flew back cutting off the arm of the robot; Sanders caught the shield effortlessly and stared at it amazed. Robot number 2 body slid off its lower half and on the ground.

"Whoa brah, I wasn't expecting that man, I thought blunt force trauma at worse, but not that deadly Captain USA stuff man, sorry dudes," Sanders said putting his hands up. "Guess you guys ain't cool with that?"

All four of the remaining robots charged towards Sanders. Sanders slide between a crack between robot four and three and rolled on the ground. He summoned his shield and threw it at the cluster of robots. It cut through robot four and one mid-section making them fall apart, it then ricocheted off a wall and back to Sanders hand. Five and three turn around towards Sanders, five fired a beam towards Sanders. Sanders looked at the incoming beam surprised and quickly formed a bubble around him. The beam hit the bubble making it pop and Sanders fly back. He hit the wall again and groaned annoyed, Five started to charge another while Three rushed forward. Sanders quickly formed a shield, sweating vapidly; he breathed heavily and threw the shield before collapsing on his knees. The shield hit the floor and bounced upwards, it cut through Three's legs. Five fired its beam again, it flew forward and hit the shield, deflecting the beam and firing it back at Five. The beam hit Five blowing it up and the shield disappeared. Sanders chuckled meekly and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Man I told those dudes not to start stuff, but what do they do, they start stuff," Sanders chuckled. "Man this fusion bizz is draining, is the first time," Sanders tripped as he tried to stand. "Always this weird," Sanders finished saying, he finally got up and stretched. "And I bet that mystical magical shield stuff wasn't that good for me either," Sanders walked out of the doors that Peridot ran out of. "Man I feel weird," Sanders placed a hand against a wall for balance. "Wait who exactly is feeling weird?" Sanders suddenly asked growing confused. "Who exactly is "I" in this situation," Sanders asked confused, he looked down at his free hand. "Calm down please!" Sanders begged nervously. "Is there two or one, wait do the other two exist anymore?" Sanders asked nervously, he started sweating more. "I am still in here, I am still me, do I remember others, do I, do I," Sanders started repeating terrified as he looked at both of his hands, a bright white light enveloped their form and started to shift and move.

It broke apart and Anders and Steven fell on the floor, Anders was covered and sweat and a nervous glint was in his light brown eyes. "Oh my," Anders muttered as he rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

"Anders are you ok?" Steven asked concerned, he ran over to the merc.

"I'm fine, I just freaked out right there, I'm sorry, no offense to you Steven, but that fusion stuff is trippy, I was afraid that I lost myself for a second," Anders said meekly as he sat back up.

"It's ok, we didn't plan this, you had no clue what it was going to be like or let alone it was going to happen," Steven said as he patted Anders on the back.

"Yeah, but we were pretty cool right?" Anders chuckled weakly.

"Yeah we were awesome, that shield stuff was so cool and Sanders was just so chill!" Steven exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," Anders nodded. "Let's not use that as our main tactic ok?"

"It's ok I understand, my first time was really surprising too," Steven smiled warmly.

"Yeah ok, let's try to find Peridot and meet up with the squad ok," Anders said as he got back up.

"Yeah ok," Steven smiled.

"I hate what happened to my uniform, I look ridiculous," Anders glared at his cut open shirt. "Wait Steven take my phone," Anders tossed Steven his phone. "Take a picture and send it to the contact Peppa."

"Umm sure," Steven said confused as he took a picture.

Pepper took a sip of her tea when he phone buzzed; she looked at the photo that just sent. "Nice," Pepper said while nodding her head.

A/N…

The end of this chapter was brought to you by the line "If you don't have anything better to say, it's best to end it on a joke,". This chapter was great, Sanders was amazing to write and I will bring him back, Anders was just uncomfortable because he doesn't understand fusion and never been through it before. The reason why Sanders's shields can cut through stuff, is I don't know. In other news I'm here to say we have reached over 5,000 views! I got to thank everyone for their support, views, reviews, favorites, and follows! You all are wonderful fantastic people, you are great! Thank you all!


	31. Turn The Lights Off

Turn the Lights Off

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect Anders and any associated ocs)

Anders and a tired Steven walked into Steven's private bunk house. Steven stumbled down the room and flopped into his bed. He sighed happily and hugged his blanket while Anders smiled and pulled up a chair.

"You did good today Steven you were able to summon your shield three times and hold them through our sparring match," Anders said proudly as he ruffled Steven's hair.

"Yay," Steven cheered happily not removing his head from blanket.

"But we got to work on your stamina if you want to make more; we should also work on your core strength if you want to endure heavy assaults," Anders said pensively while cradling his chin with his hand. "Tomorrow training sensation while we built around endurance training, how do you feel about running a few laps around the island?"

Steven only groaned in response which made Anders chuckle. "You're just like all the young recruits," Anders said fondly.

"Do you treat all your recruits like this?" Steven asked tiredly.

"Well I didn't make you run the obstacle course under scorched earth if that's any consultation," Anders teased playfully.

"How does Wallace do it, how did you do?" Steven asked half-heartedly.

"A whole lot of determination," Anders said simply, Anders than looked around and leaned down. "You did so good I decided to get you a gift," Anders whispered.

"Really!" Steven instantly brightened up.

"Yeah," Anders pulled out a comic book from under his uniform. "The latest Winged Rodent Man comic straight from the store."

"Awesome! Thanks Anders," Steven smiled happily.

"Well goodnight bud, I got to meet up with Wallace," Anders got up and left.

Steven waved good bye and got up. He changed into his pajamas before lying back down.

"Oh this is going to be great," Steven said giddily as he opened the comic, suddenly he felt his eye lids get heavier. "Noooo body, I don't wanna sleep now," Steven groaned tiredly, he then yawned. "I'm not falling asleep," Steven yawned once again. "Yet," Steven said right before falling asleep dropping the comic on the ground.

Steven eyes opened up fiercely, he looked around and saw he was in a completely different place then before. Surrounding him were Brownstone townhouses and dark alley ways. Pieces of trash, paper, and food littered the street; in the distance was the glow of Empire City skyscrapers. A faint glow came from the street lamps that were spread sparsely down the street. Steven was floating above the cracked and pot hole filled street.

"Where am I?" Steven asked confused as he looked around. "Am I in a dream again or someone mind, it isn't Lapis again that's for sure."

Steven floated down the street and looked around; the streets were almost completely empty, he thought he saw a few people hiding in the shadows of the alleys. "This is defiantly isn't like the Empire City I heard of, maybe I'm in New Jersey," Steven said perplexed, suddenly a newspaper flew through his body and on to the ground, he looked at it. "1987! Maybe I went back through time!" Steven gasped panicked. "Ok calm down Steven you apparently time traveled before, what would you do," Steven flashbacked. "That only makes it more confusing," Steven groaned while holding his head.

Suddenly the sound of an engine roared from down the street. Steven looked down the street and saw two red headlights in the distance. Suddenly a black 1969 dodge charger came into review, it left a trail of smoke in its wake. Fire seemed to come out of the exhaust and blower. The windows were tinted black, but Steven could roughly make out three figures in the car.

"Wow is that Ander's car?" Steven asked amazed, his eyes suddenly widened in terror. "And is it heading straight for me!" Steven screamed in terror, he flinched and took a defensive stance.

The car drove through Steven. Steven briefly saw Morpho at the wheel gripping it angrily and yelling at Rodriguez, Rodriguez yelling something in Spanish as they drove, in the back seat was a crying Anders and Chato was lying down his head elevated by Anders lap, Steven noticed the lower section of Chato shirt was covered in blood. Chato was sweating and looking pale, the white leather seats had drops of blood on them, it slowly leaking on the black floor. And in an instant the car was gone, leaving a confused and terrified Steven behind in a cloud of smoke.

"What was that!" Steven cried out distressed, it felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. "Was that Anders, what was happening, did I just witness a crime in process?" Steven asked panicked. "I have so many questions," Steven groaned annoyed.

Steven tried to follow the car, but he suddenly blinked and once again the scenery changed. This place was much more calming, a cool breeze blew through the patches of long grass that were scattered through the badlands. The smell of wildflowers and coal was in the air. In the distance was a small village by a large mountain. Gray clouds peacefully drifted through the sky, black smoke floated alongside the clouds. A dragonfly lazily flew next to Steven, a rattle snake slithered through the tall grass. Steven looked around confused; he then saw a single figure in the distance.

"Umm hello mind telling me where I am!?" Steven yelled desperately, he then face palmed. "Of course he can't hear me."

Steven floated over to the figure. "I've seen him before," Steven said as he got closer while squinting his eyes. "Isn't he called Mr. Hess," Steven said while trying to remember.

Steven at Mr. Hess, who was mediating in the middle of a patch of gravel, Steven stared at the giant of a man sitting in front of him, even while sitting he was at least seven feet tall. Another thing Steven noticed was a cut in his apron and white shirt revealing what looked like a brown gem. Steven eyes widened in surprise, and then the grass next to them rustled. Mr. Hess opened one of his eyes and chuckled as he got up. A young boy stepped out of the tall grass; he was wearing short brown wool shorts held up by brown leather suspenders and a white dress shirt along with his brown shoes on top of his head was a flat cap. He spoke Gaelic in a rather rude tone; Mr. Hess only chuckled and wrapped the boy in a hug. The boy merely rolled his eyes as Mr. Hess put the boy on his shoulders.

"Oh you little rascal you," Mr. Hess chuckled broadly; his voice was warm, strong, kind, and cheerful.

"I'm not some foolish child," The boy pouted.

"So you say my boy, but you'll always be my fool," Mr. Hess beamed happily.

"You should be more attentive, you were almost found for skipping out on work," The boy said sounding slightly concerned. "All you do with is sleep in this field."

"Not sleep Connor, train, my mind is a wonderful tool I can't let it dull," Mr. Hess explained patiently.

"What do you mean by train?" Connor asked confused.

"While it may just look like I'm sleeping, I'm becoming one with the world, finding peace, and expanding my mind," Mr. Hess explained softly. "You could meditate with me one day, maybe it will solve your temper," Mr. Hess teased playfully.

"I don't have anger issues!" Connor yelled angrily. "I just don't enjoy people that are foolish."

Mr. Hess laughed while Connor rolled his eyes. "My boy one day you shall find your peace and finally become strong," Mr. Hess said warmly.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked confused, he then sighed. "Never mind I'll never get a straight answer out of you."

"Are you finally learning how to play my game?" Mr. Hess asked while wiggling one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Ugh, I'm making dinner tonight for my family do you wish to join?" Connor asked nonchalantly.

"And have some of your stobhach, of course!" Mr. Hess beamed happily.

Steven watched Mr. Hess and Connor go through the tall grass towards the village. "I often dream of happy times do you do as well?" A voice suddenly asked from behind Steven.

Steven yelped in surprise and turned around saw Twentieth sitting on top of a rock. "Twentieth how did you get-," Steven blinked.

The sound of a trumpet blared over the loud speakers across camp. Steven woke up with a jolt, still feeling tired. He looked around and saw that he inside of his bunk house, he groggily got out of his bed and picked up his comic off the ground and placed it on top of the foot locker at the edge of his bed. Steven walked over to the bathroom and stared at his reflection, he had bags under his eyes and red streaks in the whites of his eyes. He groaned and splashed some water on his face slightly waking him up. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door; he peaked out of the frame of the bathroom door.

"Steven I'm respecting my parameters as a commanding officer by knocking first, but I'm coming in anyways to reaffirm my status," Anders said as he kicked open the door.

Steven briefly saw a young crying Anders instead of the adult he was used to, Steven shook his head and he saw normal Anders. "Oh hey Anders," Steven said groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

Anders frowned and walked over to his Godson. "Are you ok Steven you look sick," Anders said as he leaned down to Steven's sized.

"No I'm fine, just a bit tired," Steven yawned.

Anders chuckled meekly. "You didn't stay up reading comics all night did you, Pearl would kill me if she knew I gave you the comic and that happened," Anders said seriously.

"No just a bad dream I guess," Steven shrugged dismissingly.

Anders frowned faintly. "What was it about?" Anders asked caringly.

Steven gulped nervously. "Well I think it was back in after something went wrong, I was lost and alone in Empire City and I saw this newspaper that said I was in 1987, I thought you were in it, well a young you and there was this bleeding guy and your two other friends were yelling, all of you were in that car," Steven listed off nervously.

The frown on Anders face became prominent. "Oh I, uh see, how about we skip out on mourning training, you're obviously not up to it, just get some rest ok," Anders said as he quickly turned around and walked off.

Steven watched Anders sadly. "What happened in that dream?" Steven asked with a sigh, suddenly his stomach growled. "Ok food first, big questions later."

Steven changed into his normal clothes and walked out of his bunk house. Steven walked down the streets of the complex to the mess hall. As he was walking into the mess hall he saw Twentieth meditating on top of the building. Steven stopped and stared for a moment. He briefly saw Mr. Hess, he then blinked. Steven continued to walk.

"Steven could you speak to me after you finish your meal," Twentieth said suddenly, not breaking his mediation.

Steven slightly leapt in the air surprised. "Oh umm yes sir," Steven said as he ran inside the mess hall.

A strong gust of wind made Twentieth trench coat flap in the wind. Steven slowly climbed up the leader to on top of the mess hall. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and walked over to the meditating Twentieth.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Steven asked slightly nervous.

"You weren't feeling well I could tell that from a mile away, what's wrong?" Twentieth asked simply still not open his eyes.

"Oh it was just a bad dream," Steven said trying to act nonchalant.

"Was seeing Mr. Hess that bad?" Twentieth asked with a faint frown.

"What how did, wait what?" Steven stuttered out confused.

"You're not the first being that has entered my mind Steven, did you ever wonder why I recruited Marcus and funded his research on Gems, well I guess you didn't know that part, to make a long story short I have had previous encountered with extraterrestrial objects that have gained access to my mind," Twentieth explained casually finally opening his eyes.

"Did you know Mr. Hess was a Gem!?" Steven blurted semi-excited.

Twentieth chuckled. "Mr. Hess is not the object of our discussion Steven, I wish to know what's wrong with you, and I doubt it was seeing Mr. Hess that drained you so fiercely, mind telling me what exactly is bothering you?" Twentieth asked interested.

"Well when I was dream hopping I guess we can call it that, I saw something that Anders dreamt of; at least I think it was his dream. There was an injured person and they were driving away all panicked. I had no clue what was going on, then it was all over in an instant. And when I woke up, I felt really tired, almost sick," Steven explained meekly.

Twentieth nodded and went silent for a minute. "What do you want the answer of first, what Ander dreamt of or why you are currently not feeling well?" Twentieth asked after a moment.

Steven inhaled sharply. "I guess why I'm not feeling good would be easier to answer," Steven shrugged.

"Well despite not being an expert in extraterrestrial powers, that more of Marcus's department literally, I would make an educated guess that this is just a new ability that you have obtained and like any other new power it will be draining until you can properly master it, I can also guess since your mind was technically awake you didn't get any proper sleep while doing it," Twentieth explained simply, he then suddenly sighed. "The Anders issue is more complicated, it would be rude for me to disclose private information about him, especially about those times. But what I can say is Anders wasn't the greatest person in his youth, he experienced a lot and lost a few friends along the way. The one you saw was probably one of them."

"Why would he dream of something like that?" Steven asked faintly.

"Anders doesn't have control of what he sees, sometimes people experience something that shocks them so deeply it leaves a strong impression in their mind, they start to relive the experience and it could seep into their dreams. It common for a person that lived a life like Anders to experience it, he doesn't have real PTSD as far I know, but some of the stuff he's experienced would defiantly leave an impression. A loss of a friend can be something that hurts quite bit," Twentieth mused while closing his eyes.

Steven said nothing, but nodded. "Uh Twentieth if you don't mind me asking where is Anders right now?" Steven asked while twiddling his thumbs.

"In the training fields," Twentieth said simply. "I can radio a driver for you if you wish."

"No, I think I can get there myself," Steven said as he ran to the ladder and climbed down.

Steven ran through the complex and to the training fields. Anders watched over a group of sparring soldiers when Steven suddenly ran over to him.

"Anders!" Steven yelled getting the mercs attention.

Anders looked over and saw Steven running towards Anders with his arms out. "What's up little bud?" Anders asked confused.

Steven suddenly leapt up, and then wrapped Anders in a hug. "You're a great guy," Steven said kindly.

Anders returned the hug, confused. "I don't know what brought this on Steven, but hey I needed it today," Anders chuckled fondly. "You know I had a bad dream too tonight…" Anders started, he then noticed Steven was asleep, Anders chuckled and smirked. "You got five minutes off make use of it!" Anders yelled at the mercs as he walked off to a jeep.

A/N…

I honestly have nothing to say right now. Expect that my laptop is temporally out of commission right now, I will try to be back as soon as possible.


	32. Friendship

Friendship

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and any associated OCs)

The warp stream glowed; its light covered the galaxy warp. Peridot stared at it confused until it suddenly revealed the Crystal Gems and Anders. Peridot leapt backwards in surprise and held her side.

"Ah ha! Look I was right! My plan worked perfectly!" Pearl cried out happily while pointing at Peridot.

"Hmm I don't even need to glare at this point," Anders said nonchalantly.

"Good morning," Steven said politely with a wave.

"What!?" Peridot screeched surprised, Anders covered his ears annoyed. "How did you know I'm here!? And how are you two still alive!?" Peridot asked both irritated and angry.

"We got a super-secret to track and we'll never tell you how, even if you ask nicely," Steven said while sticking out his tongue out and pulls eyelid down. "And on how we survive Anders and I-."

Anders interrupted Steven by placing his hand over. "Shh let's not tell them our secret technique yet," Anders said playfully, trying to cover up the fact he was still a tinge bit uncomfortable.

"Oooh," Steven nodded in agreement.

"Secret technique, Peridot trying to kill you both what exactly happened on your vacation?" Amethyst asked interested.

"I can't say if I did I would give away my secret technique," Anders said with a blink.

"Did you just try to wink?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Wait that isn't winking?" Anders asked now also confused.

Peridot slowly tried to shuffle away with an awkward expression upon her face and slowly raised her hand up. Anders noticed this and quickly threw a knife at her; it hit her directly in the side.

"Owwww!" Peridot screeched in pain. "How did you land it in the exact same place," Peridot groaned in pain as she held her side.

"Did you really think es-," Anders started to say confidently.

"Escape is futile Peridot!" Pearl cried out over dramatically while interrupting Anders.

"Don't you Gems and human have anything better to do than annoy me!" Peridot yelled out angrily.

"Nope we're gonna-," Amethyst started while brandishing her whip.

"Prepare to be annoyed!" Pearl yelled interrupting Amethyst.

Now both Anders and Amethyst had an annoyed glare, Peridot pulled the knife out of her side, she winced in pain. "I don't have time for this!" Peridot yelled irritated, her fingers rearranged into a blaster and a small energy ball started to form. "This planet has an expiration date, and I'm not gonna stick around to find out when!"

"Wait what?" Anders said confused and wide eyed.

Peridot fired the small energy ball, the force of the blast knocked Peridot flat on to her back, Anders stiffed a laugh. "Just like Wallace when I gave him his first Remington," Anders said fondly. "Oh sugar honey ice tea!" Anders yelled suddenly remembering the danger.

Anders leapt away from the warp pad just as the energy hit the pillar standing above the warp pad. The pillar broke apart and the debris started to fall on the Gems. Anders eyes widened worried, Steve suddenly formed his shield over their heads protecting them from the incoming debris. Anders exhaled in relief.

"Nice work soldier," Anders said as he got up and brandished his handgun.

Peridot slowly got up and laughed nervously realizing the gun was pointed directly at her. "Oops," Peridot said meekly, trying to hide her fear.

Anders was about to fire when suddenly Pearl knocked him over while charging towards Peridot. "That's it I'm taking her out!" Pearl shouted as she charged forward.

Anders glared at her as he rose back on to his feet. "That's what I was just about to do!" Anders yelled annoyed.

Peridot fired a lime colored beam which trapped Pearl in a sphere shaped stasis beam, she then swung Pearl away. "Ha! Sorry back you're heading the wrong way!" Peridot said mockingly.

Pearl hit Steven making his shield disappear; Garnet quickly manifested her gauntlets and caught the debris. "Annoying brat," Anders growled.

He opened fire and shot off three rounds. Peridot eyes widened as the three bullets went through her torso. She fell on the ground crying out in pain.

"I know what death feels like," Peridot cried while going through antagonizing pain, she desperately tried to hold back her tears.

Anders stared at his gun and her dumbstruck. "You're pretty durable," Anders said slightly amazed.

"I know!" Peridot groaned while rolling around on the ground in pain.

"Don't worry guys I'll finish this!" Amethyst charged at Peridot and used her spin dash attack.

Peridot narrowly rolled out of the way of the attack. Amethyst crashed into the pile of rubble that once was the Homeworld warp, Amethyst popped her head out of the rubble and coughed out dust. Peridot quickly started to scuttle around wildly just as Anders started to shoot at her again. Peridot scuttled around on her fingers in a wild and unbalanced pattern.

Anders glared at her irritated. "You spiderbot mother fluffer!" Anders yelled as he reached into his ammo bag for another clip.

"Nyehehehe! No so easy to shoot at me now!" Peridot said mockingly, as she landed on a warp pad, she tried to activate it, but it didn't work. "Doesn't anything work on this cruddy planet!"

"I do!" Steven yelled as he formed his shield and threw it at her.

"Huh?" Peridot said confused just as the shield smacked her in the face.

Anders realized his bag was empty. "Fudge," Anders growled with a face palm. "Pearl what happened to my ammo!"

"I had to empty your bag to make my tools fit, I'm sorry," Pearl apologized embarrassed.

Anders threw his gun at Peridot cracking her visor and making her even more dazed. "You aren't ever allowed to barrow my stuff again!" Anders yelled scolding her like an annoyed parent.

"Amethyst catch!" Garnet yelled as she threw the piece of debris.

Amethyst grabbed the pillar debris with her whip and hurls it at Peridot. "Destroy!" Amethyst cried out happily.

The pillar smashes into the warp, completely destroying it, and the force of the impact launches Peridot into the air. Anders took this chance to retrieve his handgun while muttering "Very expensive".

Pearl started to run towards to Peridot. "I got her, I got her," Pearl said as she ran.

Garnet removed her gauntlets and began to move backwards trying to catch Peridot. Pearl and Garnet collided into each other, while Peridot managed to avoid landing on them through use of her helicopter fingers. Anders glared at her and contemplated throwing his gun once more.

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled angrily.

"Huh?!" Pearl uttered out confused.

"Get off me!" Garnet growled seething with rage.

Peridot continued to fly away as the two got up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Pearl repeated blushing with embarrassment, she than ran over to help Garnet, but Garnet got up by herself and grimaces.

"Wow. This is just sad. I almost feel sorry for you," Peridot said mockingly.

Peridot did the same mocking expression as Steven did before, and then warped away. "Why am I the only responsible adult here," Anders sighed disappointed with a face palm.

"Bye have a great weekend," Steven waved goodbye, everyone looked at Steven incredulously. "I mean I hope her weekend is not so great."

Anders sighed once again while resisting the urge to fall back on his back and nap.

The Gems and Anders once again warped back to the beach house.

"I'm gonna change, I reek of failure," Anders said sounding both tired and distraught as he walked into the bathroom.

He walked inside of the bathroom to change out of his uniform while the Gems discussed their system to track Peridot. Anders sighed as he left the bathroom (A/N… I just realized I hadn't explained what exactly Anders wears around the Beach House so here's that real quick. A button up long sleeved forest camo colored shirt which he never buttons up, a white tank top under that, khaki pants, and work boots. The bandana is still on of course.). He walked down the hall and into the living room, he stared at the near empty room, only Anders and Pearl were in the room. The others were long gone, Pearl sat diligently next to Peridot's escape pod waiting for it to activate. An awkward silence was in the air, Anders being the man he is ignored it and awkwardly shuffled over to his desk. It had unfortunately been cleaned while he was out on vacation. He pulled out a file and started to review the papers inside it.

"So where is everyone else?" Anders asked after a moment.

"Oh who knows, hopefully they won't delay us from capturing Peridot," Pearl said with a tired sigh.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Anders asked skeptically.

"I'll sit here for all of eternity if that's what it takes," Pearl established seriously.

Anders closed his file and got up from his chair, his dog tags jangled as he walked over and sat down next to Pearl, Pearl looked at him confused. "Is this really out catching Peridot?" Anders asked bluntly, yet having a calm and cautious tone.

"Of course what else would it be about?" Pearl lied terribly.

Anders shook his head and sighed. "Look Pearl I got a question for you," Anders said stiffly while maintaining the tone.

Pearl looked at him nervously for a brief second. "Uhh what about?" Pearl asked confused.

"Have you completely forgiven me for stealing every bit of information you and the other gems had stored?" Anders asked suddenly.

Pearl looked at him shocked. "Well…uh… you see-," Pearl started nervously.

"If I were to give back every little bit I stole would you forgive me?" Anders asked calmly.

"I…uh-," Pearl stuttered out nervously.

"Answer my question Pearl, I won't hate you for being honest," Anders said seriously.

Pearl sat in silence for a moment; she held knees against her chest while thinking, Anders sat there with a stoic unchanging expression patiently. "I have not and I don't think I ever will completely forgive you," Pearl said quietly after a few moments.

Anders took a deep breath. "I understand," Anders said simply much to Pearl's surprise. "You have your reasons; you were the most loyal to Rose and the Crystal Gem's by extension. I directly betrayed you and tried to cover it up with a dumb ass rant trying to justify my actions. I admit I was pretty dumb in those days and I hadn't really had a grasped of the emotional spectrum, but that will never justify what I did," Pearl looked at him slightly shocked. "Now think about what you did to Garnet. You betrayed her trust, hurt her feelings, and used petty excuses as an excuse. You did exactly what I did on a smaller scale. Even if you caught Peridot it won't fix anything," Anders established grimly.

"Well I have to try," Pearl said sharply with a glare.

"The only way to fix is to talk about," Anders explained simply.

Pearl and him sat in silence once again. Suddenly the escape pod activated making both Anders and Pearl leapt into the air in surprise. She runs over to the escape pod and placed her hands in the touch screen her eyes turning into static. Steven walked inside the Beach House.

"Hey guys what-," Steven said casually as he walked in.

"Suit up soldier we got a mission," Anders interrupted authoritatively as he grabbed his shotgun and cocked it.

"Yes sir!" Steven yelled going into a mock salute much to his own surprise.

Anders stiffed back a laugh. "One week in the army and they already got it programmed in ya," Anders snickered with a smirk.

Amethyst and Garnet ran in just as Pearl projected a holographic globe with a dot appearing in Northern South America. "It's Peridot, she's using the warps right now," Pearl informed them, she points to the dot in South America. "This is where she is. We got her for sure this time," Pearl said confidently as she strode over to the Warp Pad. "If she thinks she's got the upper hand, then she's got another thing coming. And that's us!" Pearl announced proudly.

Anders inhaled sharply. "Yeah probably," He muttered under his breath.

Garnet joined Pearl on the pad seemingly tense. "Well... at least Pearl's optimistic," Steven shrugged with a meek grin.

"It won't help. She can hand Peridot over on a silver platter, but it won't make up for the stunt she pulled to get Garnet to fuse with her," Amethyst lamented sounding a bit depressed.

Anders felt like saying something, but settled for a sigh as he joined the Gems on the Warp Pad. The five warped to the outside of an ancient Gem ship covered foliage in the middle of a jungle.

"Reminds me of how we met," Anders said distantly.

"Woah," Steven said amazed.

"Ha! She's desperate. Look at this! She's cornered herself in there!" Pearl yelled happily.

"Mmm," Garnet shrugged.

"We've got her just where we want her," Pearl squawked giddily.

"What is-?" Steven started.

"Excellent question, Steven!" Pearl interrupted excitedly. "What we see before us is an ancient interplanetary Gem vessel," Pearl projected a depiction of the ships approaching and landing on Earth from her gem. "Homeworld Gems used these ships to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the warp pads were built. But these ships landed here so long ago that there's no way they can be functional. Peridot's running out of options!" Pearl cried out victoriously.

"Pearl! We can't waste time, let's focus on the task at-," Garnet yelled annoyed.

"Ah, yes! The task at hand! No more dawdling, let's go get Peridot!" Pearl shouted as she ran ahead.

Anders shook his head while Steven and Amethyst looked at each other apprehensively. "Hey Anders," Steven said getting the Commander's attention.

"Yeah little buddy?" Anders asked as the group started walking after Pearl.

"Is Pearl going to be alright?" Steven asked nervously.

Anders paused and sighed. "No way in hfil," Anders said simply. "Pearl is trying her hardest to make up for her choices, but nothing is being resolved. She hurt Garnet real bad, not amount of gifts or dedication can fix what she did. They haven't even tried to resolve their issues. I understand that emotions aren't exactly the Gems strong suit, but this is ridiculous," Anders sighed depressed. "If the unit can't function properly then what's the point of having this team?" Anders asked rhetorically.

Steven looked at the ground disappointed, Anders winced in regret. "Hey cheer up little buddy, there gonna make up, even if I have to force them to sit down and talk," Anders said with a smile.

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Sure they may have all of time to work it out, but I sure as hfil don't," Anders said with a robust chuckle.

Steven smiled faintly and chuckled as well. The group walked into the ship and stared at its worn and plant covered state, they approached a moss covered control panel. Anders whistled impressed.

"It's more of a greenhouse than a space ship," Steven said as he looked around.

"Looks like Earth won this battle," Amethyst lamented morosely.

"Ok let's start a scan of the ship before Peridot finds out we're-," Anders could tell his back was suddenly lit up, he sighed disappointed. "She knows we're here."

Anders turned around and looked at Peridot's face which was on a large projector. "You all are as dumb as dirt!" Peridot cried out victoriously.

"At least I'm made out of the stuff," Anders said with a glare.

"What!" Peridot yelled not hearing him.

"You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!" Pearl yelled at her.

"What could you speak up there is some gunk on the communicator!" Peridot yelled back still not hearing them.

Steven cleared his throat and wiped the communicator clean. "She said 'You're the dull one if you think you can fly this!'," Steven repeated in a similar tone.

Peridot laughed mockingly. "Fly!? I'm not using this vessel to fly! I'm using it to trap you!" The entryway closed behind them. "Isn't this nice... no more Crystal Gems running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things... looks like I've got you just where I want you. How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you clods!?" Peridot shouted at them both angry and proud.

"Or did you just trap yourself in with me?" Anders asked back.

"Wha…what?" Peridot asked suddenly getting nervous, she suddenly growled. "I have no reason to fear you now! I'm in complete control now, so why don't you just face annihilation! Hyah!" Peridot flamboyantly smashed a button that was off screen, nothing happened. "Huh…hyah!" Peridot smacked the button again, an annoyed and frustrated pout over took Peridot's face.

"Want me to call tech support?" Anders as he snickered.

"Shut up!" Peridot yelled embarrassed. "Just," She pounded the button again. "Give," Button once again. "A moment!" Peridot smashed the button one last time making the ships defense systems activated and lasers popped out of the walls. "Aha! It works now you can just," The lasers started firing in a spastic pattern at the gems. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Peridot screeched loudly as the lizards fired.

Anders effortlessly dodged the random spray of blasts as he ran to the hallway to the side of the room. The Gems followed him while being under Steven's shield. Anders beat them to the hallway by three minutes.

"Wow Anders how did you get here so fast?" Amethyst asked impressed.

Anders merely shrugged. "Last time I clocked in I could go roughly sixty kilometers per hour," Anders said casually. "I'm just fast."

"Ugh, three shields in one day, it's much more draining then you think it would be," Steven said tiredly as he leaned against a wall.

"But it is a great improvement, see that heavy stamina training is paying off," Anders said proudly with a smirk. "Starting tomorrow will continue with it, by the end of the week we might be able to bring it up to five shields a day."

"Noooo," Steven groaned tiredly.

"What does this training in-," Pearl started to ask when suddenly spikes popped out of the floor and ceiling.

"Ah! Spikes!" Steven cried out surprised getting a second wind. "We gotta get out of-," Before he could even finish the sentence Anders was already blazing a trail down the hall.

Anders effortlessly dodged and jumped over the incoming spikes. "Who the heck designs death traps like this?" Anders asked annoyed as he leapt over another spike. "They are so inefficient!"

"Just keep running dude!" Amethyst yelled terrified as she narrowly avoided an incoming spike while they tried keeping up with the striding merc.

Eventually the group reached the end of the inefficient hall of death. "I swear the Mayans were way ahead of Gems when it came to death traps," Anders growled annoyed.

"Sorry they didn't meet the standards of your demise, but that will soon be fixed," Peridot said suddenly appearing behind them.

"Peridot!" Pearl yelled viciously as she charged forward.

"Pearl! Don't just…," Garnet just gave up and growled in frustration.

Pearl leapt into the air, spear in hand. Anders eyes widened when he realized where the blow would land.

"Pearl no!" Anders yelled while reaching his hand out.

Pearl's spear went straight through Peridot's head, revealing it to be a hologram. The hologram separated upon the hit, but just reformed.

"Heheheh, you idiot!" Peridot taunted happily.

Pearl grunted in anger and started to repeatedly slice apart the hologram. Garnet and Anders face palms in perfect sync as they walked over to her. Eventually Pearl gave up her futile efforts and fell onto her knees panting.

"Pearl, stop this isn't helping," Garnet scolded disappointed.

"I have to do something! I can't believe I walked us right into Peridot's trap. This is all my..." Suddenly Peridot's hologram disappeared and the ship started to shake. "Fault," Pearl said confused, suddenly the ground opened up causing them all to fall.

Anders eyes widened in shock and he felt air empty out of his lungs. "Oh God," He muttered under his breath. "This is going to be how it happens," He said terrified. "I'm going to die like this," Anders swallowed a lump of fear and sighed. "I'm sorry Pepper," He said depressed and took a deep breath. " _He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright,_ " Anders sung as he closed his eyes only feeling the wind going against his body. " _He checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight! He had to sit and listen to those awful engines anymore! 'You ain't gonna jump no more!'_ " Anders shouted out still maintaining the tempo. " _GORY, GORY ,WHAT HELLA OF A WAY TO DIE, GORY,GORY, WHAT A HELLA OF A WAY TO DIE,GORY, GORY, WHAT HELLA OF A WAY TO, HE AIN'T GONNA JUMP NO MORE!_ " Anders scream sung as he continued to fall, suddenly he stopped short.

Anders heard no splatter and didn't feel his bones break, though there was an aching pain in his midsection. Anders slowly opened his eyes and found himself hanging on a branch growing out the side of the wall by his stomach. He chuckled in relief and sighed happily. He reached for his Traveler's Deck, but it fell out of his pocket. He watched it fall to the bottom of the hole, his face paled once again.

"Garnet, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, anyone," Anders uttered out nervously. "Fuck," Anders looked around for a grip or anything he could climb down with, he found nothing. "Double fuck," Anders groaned disappointed, suddenly he heard the flutter of wings; he turned around and saw a Woodpecker landing on the branch. "Triple fuck," Anders said once again nervous, the Woodpeckers soulless eyes stared at Anders. "Hey buddy, I'm Anders, I'll give you a cracker if you don't do what I think you're gonna do," Anders bargained, the Woodpecker only cawed and started pecking at the branch, in an instant it snapped and the Woodpecker flew away. "I'll get my vengeance in the afterlife you bird!" Anders shouted enraged.

Anders once again fell down the hole. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes once again. This time he landed in something warm and strong, he felt around still with his eyes closed.

"Hello Anders," Garnet said suddenly.

Anders leapt into the air surprised and fell out of Garnet's arms on to the ground. "Hello Madam Garnet," Anders said still not getting. "It sounds you are doing much better."

"How can you tell?" Garnet asked with a smirk.

"You are back to four word sentences and speaking in near monotone, that is one of the shapes you can be in," Anders said not moving a single inch.

Garnet merely went "hmm". "Do you want help getting up?" Garnet offered her hand.

"No, I'm just laying here contemplating my life," Anders said with a sigh.

Eventually Anders got up and the five continued their journey in a much better state. They followed the sounds of a raving Gem to find Peridot. The five stood in front of the door to the control center. The Gems looked at Anders and he smirked, he pulled out a block of what appeared to be C-4 from one of his pouches and placed it on the door.

"Be careful here this one is a family recipe," Anders said as he ducked in cover and pulled Steven into it with him.

"Oh come on how bad can it-," Amethyst started to say, Anders pressed the detonator and the whole entire wall was blown apart, Amethyst face was covered in soot and Peridot stared at the scene in shock. "That was awesome!" Amethyst cried throwing her arms in the air in celebration.

The Gems and Anders charged in through the remaining smoke. "Peridot surrender!" Garnet said authoritatively.

"The Crystal Gems are gonna get yet yooooooo," Steven said while striking a pose.

"We need to work on your Jo pose," Anders said to himself.

Peridot's hearing was still ringing due to the explosion as well as her vision was a bit blurred, she slapped herself in the face to psychic up. "You really think this is the end!?" Peridot asked snapping back into reality, she formed her arm canon and pointed it at the Gems and Anders. "Hahahaha... this, this is only the beginning... of my escape!" Peridot cried as she shot a blast into the ceiling making a large hole.

"Did anyone hear what she said?" Pearl asked slightly embarrassed.

"What!" Amethyst screamed out.

"And that's why we always wear ear plugs while playing with dangerous explosives Steven," Anders said as he took his ear plugs out.

"And now I know," Steven said nodding his head.

"What are you all saying!?" Peridot yelled annoyed. "Well it doesn't matter. I'd love to stick around and watch another one of your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy, clods!"

Peridot started to laugh and fly off, but she was suddenly weighed down by Steven. "I caught a Peridot!" Steven said proudly as he grabbed onto her leg.

"Hey! Get your touch-stumps off me, you Steven!" Peridot tried to shaking him off, he bit her in retaliation. "Hey!"

"Steven!" Anders yelled as he charged forward. "Don't whip him around like that he might get whiplash! Pearl would kill me if that happens," Anders grabbed Steven's legs. "And plus no shakes around my Godson like that!" Suddenly Anders was lifted up as well. "How strong is the lift strength on those?"

Suddenly Amethyst grabbed onto Anders legs. "I have no clue what's going on, but I like!" Amethyst yelled happily.

Suddenly all three were lifted up. "This is just like a bumblebee," Anders growled annoyed.

"Don't worry I got you!" Pearl cried as she grabbed onto Amethyst.

Garnet grabbed onto Pearl to make sure she doesn't get taken away as well. "Let me go you dirt hugging clods!" Peridot yelled furious.

"Sorry Peridot, but your flights been canceled!" Garnet said with a smirk.

"Noooooo!" Peridot growled out annoyed, she ejected her legs making the Gems and Anders fall back into each other; Peridot took this chance to fly off. "You'll pay for this, Crystal Gems. I'll get you back, just you waaaaait!" Peridot yelled as she flew out of sight.

"Team Homeworld is blasting off once again," Anders said with a tired groan.

All five had a dazed look on their faces, Pearl stands up and looked at the sky with a determined expression. Steven walked up beside her.

"Pearl…?" Steven said hesitantly.

"It's okay, Steven, next time," Pearl held up Peridot's foot. "We'll get the rest of her, right Garnet?"

"It's a good step ahead," Garnet punned with a smirk.

"Ha foot joke!" Steven said laughing, Garnet and Pearl joined in.

Amethyst sighed heavily and smiled. "Finally," She said as she fell back.

Anders passed out with a thud and loudly started to snore.

A/N…

I'VE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD. HAHAHA I THE GREAT TRIBLAST ONCE AGAIN HAVE RETURN TO DELIVER YOU THIS STORY. It is wonderful to be back, repairing my lap top was a pain. Back now I can finally go back on my random and spastic schedule which I don't even understand. I've also been working on a Mad Max inspired AU based around this story. Similar to the police AU I have in my Overwatch fanfic (if anyone from here reads that). Writing this chapter was a blast. Also in other news I might be turning my Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke in a story, it shall take place in an AU version of the story based on my gameplay and experience, if I do ever write it. Oh but yeah it's just great to be back. Well please follow, review, favorite, and have a great day!


	33. A Long Drive

A Long Drive

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Expect Anders and any other related OCs)

Anders jogged into the beach house barely breaking a sweat. He patiently jogged in place waiting for Steven to follow suit. He heard harsh wheezing noise coming from down the steps.

Anders rolled his eyes. "Come on Steven it was only a fifteen kilometer run we haven't even got to the hard part yet," Anders said with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say," Steven said finally appearing on the porch; he was covered in sweat and looked tired. "I'm still just a kid. Can we rest please," Steven begged hopefully.

"We just had a rest a half hour ago Steven," Anders said sternly.

"Can I get another one," Steven begged with puppy eyes.

Anders sighed and face palmed. "Just go and shower up, we will start some sparring in a half hour," Anders ordered slightly annoyed.

"Noooooooooooo," Steven groaned as he walked over to the bathroom, he suddenly stopped. "Is it no holds barred?" Steven asked apprehensively.

Anders nodded yes. "Nooooooooooo," Steven continued to groan as he disappeared into his bathroom.

"I don't understand why you don't just skip straight to the combat training," Pearl said making her presence known. "I did that with Connie and it went great."

Anders turned around and found the Gem preparing dinner in the kitchen. He noticed Twentieth stobhach recipe on the counter, Anders decided to not bring it up.

"After you brain washed her with a song," Anders said with an eye roll.

"Oh hush," Pearl said dismissively with a pout. "Though I must say your training has greatly improved Steven's mission performance."

"We do training similar to this at the base; we don't rush our recruits into CQC training or battle prep. It is better to condition their bodies so it makes the future training much easier, while at the same time we can weed out the weak or find recruits with a brighter future than a foot soldier. Steven definitely has potential, by his fourteenth birthday I can promise he could be on the same fighting tier as Amethyst or maybe even you Pearl, but I don't want to over sell myself."

"I doubt a few month of your training could match up to thousands of years of fighting experience Commander Sherman," Pearl said with a playful chuckle.

"That may be true, but I do believe my fighting experience out matches yours by eons," Anders replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps we should organize a duel to see who the stronger warrior between the two of us one of these days," Pearl said returning the smirk.

"Yes the traumatized knight vs the emotionally distant commander, fight of the century," Anders said slyly, the two then started to laugh, Anders eventually sighed tiredly and stopped. "Our friendship is weird."

"We're friends now," Pearl said widening her eyes in confusion.

Anders face palmed and sat down on the couch. Suddenly his Traveler's Deck buzzed much to his surprise. Anders activated the holographic screen and noticed he got a new message. He read through the mission request with a bored expression when suddenly his phone buzzed. He put down his Deck and pulled out his phone, he looked at the message that popped. He paused for a moment and sat in silence after reading it, a blank expression was on his face. He gripped his phone tightly and read the message again. This time a forlorn smile was on his face and a nostalgic glint was in his eyes. Anders put his devices away and got up from the couch.

"Hey! Steven something important came up I have to run out I won't be back until tomorrow, so I got to cancel on the training session!" Anders shouted down the hall.

"Oh ok Anders well I hope you stay safe, it's so bad we have to skip sparring!" Steven shouted back faking disappointment.

"Don't worry Steven I'll spare with you instead," Pearl said happily.

"Thank you Pearl," Steven now said with actual disappointment.

Anders chuckled and walked over to the Warp Pad, in an instant he disappeared into the stream.

(Using this to break the story apart)

"Yo Steven where's Anders, he should be taking part of this torture too," Amethyst said with a pained groan as she threw her playing cards on the ground.

The four sat gathered in the living playing "Life in Stereotypical Soap Opera" the board game. "I don't know he said he would be back by now," Steven said confused as Pearl placed her piece on a square with a sleeping person. "Aww sorry Pearl you landed on the startling coma square your character gets written out of the game for a turn."

"I don't understand how you even got this game," Pearl said grumpily due to her loss of a turn.

"Pepper gave it to me as a Life Day present," Steven said with a shrug.

"Life Day I haven't heard of that human holiday before," Pearl said surprised.

"Apparently it came from a terrible movie special Anders and her fell in love with when they were dating and they've been celebrating it since then," Steven explained while moving up a couple of squares, he landed on a square with lip stick on it. "Yay my make-up artist got a raise so I look extra beautiful today, I go forward three squares!" Steven cried out happily as he moved forward.

"When is Anders gonna get here, he could at least shot the board in anger like last time, that would brighten this up," Amethyst said with a pout.

"Though I'm seriously doubting my future vision as of now, I believe Anders shall be arriving soon," Garnet said stoically as she moved forward. "I ask for a raise, I get canned and forced to start with a new actor."

Suddenly a loud engine roar and an even louder car honk came from outside of the Beach House; the Gems looked over in the direction of the door startled. "Oi Gems come on out I got a mission for us!" Anders yelled from outside.

The four (With the exception of Garnet) looked at each other confused. Eventually they walked outside. They looked down and saw Anders wearing a black leather jacket, a camo under shirt, old beaten blue jeans, and biker boots, a smile was on his face and his bandana ends flapped in the wind. Behind him was his Diablo (The 1969 Dodge Charger), its engine still roaring and smoke rose out of the exhaust. Anders was casually leaning against the car as he looked up at them.

"This is why I was doubting my future vision," Garnet said simply.

Amethyst looked down at him amazed. "Anders where did you get the ride and when did you become cool?!" Amethyst yelled out excited and surprised as she leaned off the railing of the porch.

"I've always been cool, I just can't show it since I'm grown up," Anders explained with a smirk. "On the matter of the car it's a story I'll tell later and preferably when Steven's not around," Anders said apprehensively.

"I don't like the sound of that," Pearl said worried.

"Wait that's Diablo!" Steven said amazed.

"You named your car Devil?" Pearl asked growing even more nervous.

"Well I can say I did have a hand in naming it, but I can also say it's not exactly mine either," Anders said sheepishly with a shrug and meek smile.

"You are not easing my troubles pal!" Pearl cried out nervously.

"So what's the mission?" Garnet asked sensing they needed to change the topic.

"A hidden Gem temple was discovered a couple of kilometer north of here along with a couple of corrupt Gems, the temple was discovered after a farmer heard loud angry scream coming from the woods which has lead me to believe that good old Dorito head might be around those parts. I thought that we head up there launch an investigation, catch a few of those Gems, and hey might even nab Peridot while were out there. So I brought my car from storage to get us there," Anders explained casually.

Pearl looked at the car nervously. "Not to insult your mode of transportation Anders, but that car is quite old and I heard that old human cars aren't that safe I mean does it even have seat belts, why couldn't we just Warp there or maybe your pilot friend could give up a ride or-," Pearl started to list off while twiddling her thumbs.

"Pearl let me stop you there. One there are no Warps remotely close to the town we are heading to, the nearest one is one hundred kilometers away. Two I'm not calling Pequod away from his vacation just to shuttle us to a town up north. And three cars from the 1960s were built like tanks if we were to get into a car accident me and Steven would get more damage than the car would," Anders interrupted as if he already knew Pearls concerns.

"Well…" Pearl said still a little bit worried.

"Come on Pearl please," Amethyst begged hopefully.

"Anders already promised I could ride in it," Steven added on equally hopeful.

Pearl sighed in defeat. "Fine we can ride in the death trap," Pearl said disappointed in her lack of will.

"Pack your things Steven we got a long drive ahead of us," Anders said as he started to walk to the trunk and open it.

"Ok Anders!" Steven yelled as he ran inside.

"Whoa it's a .44 Auto Mag I haven't seen one of these since 83," Anders said amazed as he pulled it out of the trunk.

"You hide weapons in your car?" Pearl asked meekly.

"Pearl I have hidden weapons across the Beach House, my office at the T.O.U, my farm house, and Pequod's helicopter is this really a surprise?" Anders asked back.

"Our friendship is indeed weird," Pearl said with a sigh, Anders nodded in agreement. "I was once ran over by a car like this before," Pearl said after a moment.

"Hurts like hfil right?" Anders asked knowingly.

"Humans do know how to make durable vehicles," Pearl admitted trying to hide her slight embarrassment.

"What tapes do you have?" Garnet asked suddenly appearing behind the two.

Anders and Pearl leapt into the air startled; he turned around a looked at her meekly. "Tapes?" Anders asked surprised.

"I noticed your car has similar device as the one in Greg's van," Garnet pointed to the radio with a built in cassette tape player. "Though I don't believe this type of car would have one."

Pearl started to look at the car more in depth. "Yes this one is very different from the one that ran me over, I know for sure they don't have four doors," Pearl established while placing a finger on her chin decisively.

Anders chuckled and placed a hand on the hood of the car. "This car is much more than any other car on the face of the Earth, we took a lot of it apart and rebuilt it in our image, heck some parts we made from scratch, others we jacked from unfortunate cars, and we even redid the paint job ourselves. Getting the engine was a pain in the rear, but luckily we knew a guy that owned a chop shop. The blower and flames out of the exhaust weren't my idea, but it really tied together the devil theme. So ridiculous," Anders reminisced fondly with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Who is we?" Pearl asked slightly hesitant.

Anders chuckled once again. "I have secrets too Pearl," Anders said simply.

"Unlike you I can respect that," Pearl said with a playful eye roll.

"Oh how you wound me," Anders said sarcastically as he held his chest.

Pearl snickered slightly. "Do you have any tapes that aren't metal, classic rock, or rap?" Garnet asked already sitting in the passenger seat and digging through collection in the glove box.

"I have like two Prince tapes," Anders said with an unsure shrug.

"Found 'em," Garnet said sounding slightly happy.

Within seconds Prince was blaring from the surprisingly loud speakers. "Garnet you better turn that down when Steven gets in the car we can't let his ears get damaged-," Pearl started to scold as she got in back.

"Sorry Pearl I can't hear you over the Golden Experience," Garnet said faking ignorance.

"Anders should I bring MC Bear Bear how long will we be up north!?" Steven yelled down while waving the stuff animal in the air.

"I wonder what leather taste like?" Amethyst asked hungrily as she buckled herself in the backseat.

"Garnet are you even listening to me?" Pearl asked realizing she might have been scolding at nothing.

The only response was Prince becoming more deafening. "Wait my tooth brush I should bring my tooth brush to never know the next time I might need to brush my teeth!" Steven said astonished as he ran back inside.

"I'm hungry can we stop at a gas station," Amethyst groaned annoyed.

The talking, complaining, and music started to overlapping each other. "This is going to be a long drive indeed," Anders said with a sigh.

(Break)

"Ok what are the rules of riding in Diablo?" Anders asked sternly as he adjusted his mirrors, his irritated expression was prominent on his face.

Anders sat in the driver's seat, Garnet in the passenger seat, Pearl and Amethyst in the back seats by the window, and Steven sitting between the two in back. The music was finally turned down as well.

"One no eating inside the car or eating the car," Amethyst said with grumpy pout.

"Two if the radio starts to annoy Anders it's off or turned down," Garnet said stiffly.

"Three no asking about the origins about the car, weapons in the car, or any criminal activity that the car may have been part," Pearl listed off while staring at what she believed to be a closed switchblade.

"And four have fun!" Steven cheered out happily.

"Four wasn't one of the rules, but it was nice of you to add it on," Anders said as he shifted gears.

"Thank you," Steven said with a smile. "I'm so excited I haven't been in any car other than dads van."

Anders chuckled smugly. "Steven this car is one hundred times better than your dad's van will ever be; you are riding in a legitimate," Anders smirked and pressed play on the cassette player making rock music come out of the speakers. "Highway star!"

Anders slammed the gas pedal and Diablo rocketed forward. Pearl screamed in terror as it launched off the ground sending sand flying through the air in its wake. Diablo roared past the Big Doughnut waking Lars up from a nap in the process. The car burned rubber as it sped down the small streets of Beach City. Many hats were lost in Diablo's tail wind. Anders shifted gears as he drifted on narrow turn with ease. He had a calm expression on his face despite the fact they were already going past 60mph (or roughly 97kmh). Garnet resisted the urge to jump out the car and sit on the roof due to Anders taste in music. Pearl screamed as she slammed into the car door on her side, she was repeatedly bashed into due Anders obsession with pulling sharp turns and Amethyst pushing Steven into her. Speaking of Amethyst her mad laughter of enjoyment was seemingly the only thing louder than the music. Steven awkwardly fumbled from his middle seat feeling a little bit sick.

"Anders!" Pearl cried out nervously.

"Oh Pearl I forgot you were a gear head too," Anders said nonchalantly as they reached 93mph (or roughly 150kmh). "You picked up that it took 6.7 seconds instead of the normal 5.4 seconds to reach 60mph, yeah we sacrificed some speed and acceleration when we modified the coupe body type to what we have here today. Another thing to note instead of the top speed which is roughly 143mph(or 230kmh) theoretically speaking of course we got toned down to 137mph (or 220kmh), but it is the best we could've done with a V8 engine. Now if we had a 440 hemi or a custom engine that would be different story heck a 440 hemi might even bust us over the theoretical speed of a V8 engine, but that was never my field of expertise, I was more of a driver than a mechanic you know," Anders explained casually as they blasted past the welcome to Beach City sign.

"As much as I would like to speak specs, that is not the current problem!" Pearl yelled nervously realizing that they were breaking the speed limit.

"What do you mean out run the cops!?" Pearl cried out terrified as they drifted on another turn.

"Rule three, rule three!" Anders yelled in response.

"I'm gonna barf!" Steven cried out sickly, his face now the color green.

Anders slammed the breaks, leaving tire marks in its wake as it skid to a stop. "Not in my car!" Anders yelled as he grabbed Steven from his seat and ran out the car while carrying Steven.

Anders placed Steven down in the grass.

(Break)

"You got it all out little buddy," Anders asked meekly as Steven got up.

"Ugh I think I see my breakfast," Steven said in disgust.

"Maybe you should chew it more," Anders said with a meek smile.

"Really Anders?" Steven asked disappointed.

"Yeah to soon," Anders admitted ashamed. "If I knew you had suck weak stomach I would've took it easier."

Steven chuckled slightly embarrassed. "Yeah I couldn't even handle the tea cups at Funland," Steven admitted blushing with embarrassment.

Anders eyes widened in surprise. "I guess I might have to cancel that trip to Twelve Flags my family was gonna take you on," Anders said slightly disappointed.

Suddenly Prince blared from the speakers again. "Let's go already!" Amethyst yelled in a sing song voice.

"Turn down Prince and I'll be there in a second," Anders yelled back with a sigh. "Come on little buddy I'll let you dig through my tapes for something you like."

"Yay!" Steven said excited as he ran back to Diablo.

(Break)

Diablo smoothly cruised down the winding country roads. It drove past large fields of corn, pastures of cows, and long abandoned barns. The moon's light seemed to reflect off Diablo's jet black hood and chrome colored blower. The engine growled softly and the red headlights warm glow covered the road ahead of them. Garnet managed to find a third Prince tape to listen to as they drove. The music was much quieter than before. Steven slept peacefully in his place in the back seat, tightly clinging to MC Bear Bear. Anders held the stirring wheel with only one hand, still effortlessly driving.

"Anders are you sure you don't want me to drive, I don't believe it's good for humans to skip out on sleep even when they are your age," Pearl said noticing the bags under his eyes.

Anders chuckled well naturedly. "Pearl you've worried enough on this trip, just stop please. I know I worried us when we started to drive," Anders admitted with a tired sigh.

"Worried us, the only one you freaked out was Pearl, I think it was fucking awesome," Amethyst said happily.

"Amethyst don't swear!" Pearl yelled flustered.

Amethyst only rolled her eyes in response. "On the matter of sleep I can go at least five days without sleep, seven with caffeine pills," Anders established as they glided down the road.

"I must say you are quite talented driver, I believe that even I would have troubles pulling the maneuvers you were preforming earlier," Pearl reminisced slightly surprised.

Anders shook his head. "That was nothing; I'm the second best driver when it comes to dealing with this devil. You should've seen it when Morpho had the wheel, that was amazing. If there was ever a God of Driving he would be it," Anders said fondly.

"Morpho," Pearl repeated thinking the name sounded familiar.

Anders sighed forlornly. "This reminds me of my youth, cruising down the streets of Empire City, no clue what trouble I was gonna get into, but hey I knew was going to get into some type of trouble. Morpho at the wheel, Rodriguez messing with God knows what, and Chato…Chato just sat in back despite how laid back the guy looked, he could mess you up. Sometimes we brought Pequod along for ride, the kid was excited each time. The only other nine year I know that would be so ecstatic riding around in a muscle car loaded with guns is my own son," Anders said with a suppressed snicker. "Have you ever wanted to go back in time, like you know your life was terrible, you knew the stuff you were doing wasn't the greatest, but the people around you made it fantastic. I'm not saying I'm not happy now. I got a wonderful and brilliant son, my wife is the greatest women I ever known, I don't deserve to have some as amazing as her, and everyone in the T.O.U feels like my family, their much better than my ma and pa were. Though I do owe pa a thanks for getting me in the T.O.U, but for a short time when I was there…I felt like nothing, just a hollow shell wandering through the battlefield. I mean Chato died, I hadn't met Marcus or Pepper yet, and Twentieth hadn't taken an interest in me yet. I guess should be more happy, yet I still miss the old days. Just riding down the street with my gang…it was much simpler," Anders reminisced distantly; in the corner of his was a tear.

The tape ended and the only sound was the engine. The four sat not saying a word for a few moments.

Garnet noticed the tear. "Are you alright?" She asked sounding ever stoic.

Anders realized the tear and wiped it away. "Sorry this car always makes me feel nostalgic," Anders said dismissively wanting to change the subject.

"This by far the most emotional state we've seen you in, I do think these emotions stem from something more than simple nostalgia," Pearl said reassuringly.

"Well I did put all my feelings out, just now, I'll leave you to interpret them, I have no clue how to," Anders said trying to ignore the statement.

"Anders, if you haven't picked up on it yet, we might be worse than interpreting emotions than you are," Garnet said with a smirk.

"Wow them I'm more a Crystal Gem then I thought, I'll need more Star patches if that's the case," Anders said with a smirk.

"I could help you find a place for them, I had trouble deciding where to put the stars in the first place as well," Pearl offered happily.

"If we're finally discussing your clothes, it time for an upgrade you dress like you were spit out of the nineties," Amethyst pointed out.

"Oh yeah I should I take fashion advice from the dancing pastel trio," Anders said with an eye roll.

"I think you're just jealous because we look cooler than you," Garnet said stiffly.

"I shouldn't be taking that from someone who wears a visor," Anders said playfully.

"You've been wearing the same bandana since we first met," Garnet said in response.

"It's in memoriam," Anders said dismissively.

"Of what your fashion sense," Amethyst shot back.

Anders sent a chilling glare in her direction. "Ok took it too far there I got it," Amethyst admitted nervously.

(Break)

"I'm hungry," Amethyst groaned annoyed.

"I have to use the bathroom," Steven winced impatiently.

"Come on guys towns only another hour away can't y'all wait?" Anders asked as they drove through an empty field.

"Please," They begged simultaneously.

Anders noticed a Gas Station up the road, he sighed. "Fine we can stop there," Anders said as he drove forward. "We are a little bit low on gas anyways."

Diablo pulled up to a gas pump and Anders, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven stepped out. "Ok Pearl you know what to do right?" Anders asked nervously.

Pearl nodded. "Yes I put this into the fueling hole of Devil," Pearl waved the nozzle in front of his face.

"Ok and what type of fuel do you get?" Anders asked still a bit nervous.

"Premium since you said Diablo is better than any cheap ride that it shares the Earth with," Pearl repeated bored.

"Good and when it clicks it's done," Anders said.

"Come Anders lets go," Steven said as he ran inside.

"I'm gonna get my munchies!" Amethyst yelled as she ran in after him.

"Wait I have to pay for Amethyst eating habits," Anders said wide eyed in terror.

Ander ran inside just as Steven entered the bathroom and Amethyst started to grab six bags of every flavor of Chaps available. Anders looked around and realized there was no clerk behind the counter and no terrible ear grating elevator music playing. He looked down at the ground stared at the floor tiles, noticing that they were more cracked than usual. He walked down the aisles seeing random object thrown on the ground.

"Hmm I've seen 8/12's in better condition than this place, that's impossible though," Anders said in disbelief.

"Guys we have a huge problem!" Steven yelled as he ran out of the bathroom.

"What?" Anders asked worried.

"There's no soap in the bathroom, how am I going to wash my hands properly?" Steven asked worried as he stared at his hands.

"Oh I was actually worried for a second," Anders sighed in relief.

"Yo we got a problem here," Amethyst said as he leaned on the counter.

"What they ran out of your favorite flavor?" Anders asked annoyed.

"No, the clerk is knocked out," Amethyst said casually as she pointed to a pimply teen.

"Great," Anders said actually happy.

"How is that great?" Steven asked confused.

"We don't have to pay for gas," Anders said simply. "Wonder what punched his lights out though."

Suddenly the ceiling started to rumble and a Gem mutant came crashing on top of a rack of Aero cookies. "Sometimes the universe provides its own answers," Anders said regretfully. "And that's why we don't ask questions that have nega-," Anders was interrupted by the mutant tackling him.

"Anders!" Steven yelled surprised. "Don't worry I'll help you!" Steven summoned his shield and threw it at the mutant.

The mutant scoffed and glared at Steven with its soulless eye, Steven gulped in response. In a second Amethyst whip wrapped around the mutants multi-colored torso. She smirked and launched it into the air and smashed it into the ground. The mutant grabbed the whip with its four arms and started to spin, Amethyst was lifted into the air as the mutant. It formed a miniature twister, Steven formed his bubble for protection while Anders ran outside.

"Pearl grab my auto mag!" Anders yelled as he watched the gas station get torn apart.

Pearl nodded and opened the trunk. "Is this it?" Pearl asked as she grabbed a sawed off shotgun.

"Fine throw it here!" Anders said with a groan.

Pearl threw the gun towards Anders who caught it with easy just as Amethyst was launched out the window. Anders watched her crash into gas pump making the fuel inside it leak out. Anders turned around and held the sawed off with one hand. Steven ran around the gas station throwing bags of marshmallows and packs of beef jerky at the mutant.

"Steven maneuver six!" Anders ordered authoritatively.

Steven nodded and summoned his shield and threw it on the ground. He leapt on top of his shield and rode it like snowboard as it slid out of the gas station. The mutant followed in hot pursuit, Steven slid past Anders who had the mutant in his sights. With a single powerful blast he blew the mutants head off making it poof. Steven stopped sliding inches away from Diablo. Anders walked inside the gas station and found the tape that held the security footage; he shot it, effectively destroying any trace that they were there.

"Steven I never thought you could use your shield like that," Pearl said proud. "I must say it could have great advantages."

Steven blushed. "Aww thank you, but half of the maneuvers are thought up by Anders," Steven said bashfully.

"Give yourself credit kid, I just help you perfect them, there's no way I could think up half the things you do," Anders said with a confident smirk as he walked outside.

"Well thank you," Steven said cheerfully.

(Break)

Diablo rolled up to a large gray brick building in the middle of a small town. It had four garage doors and the roof was painted red. In the middle of building were two glass doors with a faded open sign hung on the door. The large flashing neon sign attached to the roof read out "Grease Monkey Mechanic".

"Why are we here-," Pearl started to ask.

A skinny Hispanic man with slicked back black hair and handle bar mustache ran out of the doors. He was wearing a gray mechanic coveralls with oil stains splattered all over and brown work boots, his skin was a dark olive color.

"Anders you ugly son of a bitch just what are you this late, you were supposed to get here a half hour ago!" He yelled cheerfully.

Anders smiled and got out of the car. "What the heck is with the mustache man you look like your trying to pose as a French men," Anders said with a chuckle.

"Unlike you mister stubble, I have style," The man said with a smirk as he finally reached Anders.

The fist bumped and chuckled. "Rodriguez Roberto, long time no see," Anders said happily.

A/N…

Nyehehehe, yes this chapter shall be a two parter, before we get our lovely little slice of pie. The next chapter shall include more car lingo, Rodriquez foul mouth, hunting for Peri, and battling against corrupt gems while riding in cars. Fun fact the 1969 Dodge Charger is my dream car, so writing about it in this feels pretty fulfilling. I got to say this chapter was pretty simple, but I enjoyed writing it. And well I hope you enjoy reading it. Time periods I worked on this 7pm to 7:30pm, 2am to 3:30am, and lastly 5:30pm to 7:30pm. I don't have much to say as of now so I'll leave you be. Please favorite, follow, review, and have a great day.

Other Triblast28 works if you want to look them up

Rocketing Forward (A Pokémon Yellow Nuzlocke)

Boom! Headshot (An Overwatch fanfic)


	34. Rest Stop

Rest Stop

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Anders and all associated OCs)

Rodriguez smirked and sat on the hood of Diablo. "So what brings the great commander Sherman to my humble aboded?" Rodriguez asked cheerfully. "Because the last time I checked the constitution said I don't have to give you shit if you ask for food or home for free, but you Americans are so fickle about it, I'm surprised you haven't just took it out of the glass case and piss on it at this point," Rodriguez said with a playful chuckle.

Anders smirked happily. "Well remember when I told you about the aliens and-," Anders started to explain.

Before Anders could finish his sentence the Gems excluding Steven got out of Diablo. "Anders why are you speaking to this human shouldn't we be out tracking Peridot?" Pearl asked

A flatterous glint shone in Rodriguez emerald green eyes. "Hola senoritas," Rodriguez said his Spanish accent becoming more prominent. "Anders mi hermano why didn't you tell me you had such beautiful ladies in your company. Judging from your exotic features, I guess you are the aliens I've heard my friend Sherman describe, but his words could never match seeing your beauty in person," Rodriquez schmoozed with flirty grin.

Anders noticed the uncomfortable on Pearl and Amethyst face, he could also feel a dark aura radiating from Garnet, quickly before Rodriguez's could open his mouth to say more Anders smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow what the hell pendejo," Rodriguez said annoyed while rubbing his aching his head.

"You were obviously making them uncomfortable," Anders pointed out equally annoyed, he than leaned down and whispered. "Trust me that was much less painful than anything they could do."

Rodriguez rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine I will lighten up, I shall roll back the old Rodriguez charm," Rodriguez said sarcastically.

"Just be serious you puto," Anders said with a face palm.

"Did you just call me a puto!" Rodriguez yelled back offended.

The two started to bicker in Spanish much to the Gems confusion. "Ahem," Pearl cleared his throat politely getting the two men's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation, at least I believe it's a conversation, but what is exactly going on?" Pearl asked slightly embarrassed.

Anders sighed while Rodriguez smiled meekly. "The man right next to me is Rodriguez Roberto, a very close friend of mine and a person I've always considered my brother," Anders said growing slightly more cheerful.

Rodriguez smirked and gave them a wave. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you, despite not knowing why we are meeting," Pearl said still confused.

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you as well miss, I apologize if I came off, as well a creep, the noble Spaniard blood inside me curls at the thought if I did offend you," Rodriguez said earnestly apologetic.

"Is he always like this?" Amethyst asked Anders in a whisper.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," Anders said fondly. "Look the reason why we are up here is because well Rodriguez asked me up here so he can work on Diablo and that the disturbances were in the same area, I thought I could kill two birds with one stone," Anders explained. "So while we are up here do you mind if we turn your auto shop into a makeshift command center."

"Of course!" Rodriguez announced grandly. "Anything for you my friend," Rodriguez said with a smile. "Go settle yourselves in while I bring Diablo in so I could start working."

"Thanks hermano," Anders said happily as he walked towards the auto shop, the gems followed.

Once they were out of Rodriguez ear range. "Your friend was quite interesting," Pearl said struggling to find the right words.

Anders chuckled fondly and smiled. "He is a flamboyant, flirty, foul mouthed, doesn't quite understand the recourse of what he says, and to top it off he is a Spanish immigrant trying to pose as a gentlemen," Anders listed off simply. "And that's why we got along so good, I was always the quiet brutish jerk that couldn't tell rage from depression and he was flamboyant big mouthed idiot that wouldn't know an insult from every day conversation. He was just another extravagant idiot," Anders explained. "Heck that's how is for most of the people in my life, they are always so fantastic you all, Pepper, Wallace, Twentieth, Rodriguez, damn I'm lucky to be surrounded by weirdos like yourselves."

"Anders that actually sounded like a complaint," Pearl said practically stunned.

"He's learning," Garnet said playfully.

"Oh shut up," Anders said blushing.

(Break)

Rodriguez watched Anders and the Gems walk into auto-shop before going to Diablo. The Spaniard chuckled before whistling a jolly tune; he walked over to Diablo and got in. He noticed that the keys were still in the ignition.

"Estupido," Rodriguez groaned. "Anders forgot to take the keys out, though I would be the dumb one because I would try to get into the car without the keys, ok uni-," Rodriguez started to self-scold until suddenly Steven's head popped up in the space between the driver's and passenger's seat.

"Hey haven't I seen you before?" Steven asked staring at Rodriguez.

"Oh taco!" Rodriguez yelled out surprised and shocked. "A street urchin trying to steal my car, karma and irony does exist!" Rodriguez shouted out still shaken up. "Don't shank me!" Rodriguez yelled as he fell out of Diablo.

"Oh no!" Steven shouted worried, Steven squeezed between the little space and plopped on to the driver seat, he looked down at Rodriguez who was groaning in pain. "Oh I'm sorry are you…," Steven eyes widened in surprised as he realized Rodriguez left was detached from under his coveralls. "Your leg!" Steven cried out pointing the leg.

Rodriguez groggily leaned up, he looked at his leg and then Steven. "Oh hey, hey don't worry little guy," Rodriguez said concerned not wanting to make Steven worry, he pulled up the legs of his coverall revealing two black colored prosthetics almost perfectly replicating real legs. "See no harm down, they always fall off, I never put them on properly, see hey please don't freak out, I'm no good with screaming kids," Rodriguez said desperately trying to calm Steven.

Rodriguez had a nervous and awkward smile on his face. "Uh ok," Steven said also feeling the awkward tension.

Rodriguez chuckled lightly. "Oh geez, I'm sorry about the shouting and screaming and the leg falling off, oh boy I have been terrible at first impressions today. Look since we got off on the wrong foot, how about I reintroduce myself, I'm Rodriguez Roberto," Rodriguez said holding his hand out.

Steven took Rodriguez hand and shook it. "Steven Universe," Steven said simply, suddenly Steven eyes widened in shock once more.

Rodriguez looked at the kid nervously. "Uh chico is something wrong?" Rodriguez asked concerned. "It looks like you've been kicked in the back of the head by a mule."

"Oh my gosh you're Rodriquez! You knew Anders when he was little right?" Steven asked excited.

Rodriquez looked at the boy confused. "Well he wasn't that little when I first met him, he was what twelve," Rodriquez said struggling to remember.

Steven leapt down from the car to get closer to Rodriquez. "What was Anders like when he was little? Did you all really drink? How did you get this car? Why is Anders crypt about everything? What was it like in the eighties? Do you know what the Gulf War was?" Steven asked quickly.

"He was a dumb punk, yes we drank, if I told you how we got this car I would go to jail, Anders is just trying to be mysterious to make him look cooler, it was the best of times it was the worst of times and I still think Regan should've got shot sooner, and no I do not know what the Gulf War was," Rodriquez listed off completely unfazed. "Wait a second why did I tell you all that!" Rodriquez shouted confused. "Santa Maria I've been interrogated by the police way too often," Rodriquez groaned and face palmed. "Just why are you here chico?" Rodriquez finally asked. "And what's with the all the Anders questions?"

"I'm Anders godson," Steven said sounding slightly proud.

"Another godson, I have no clue why people trust him with their children, I swear at this point with all the people calling him Godfather you think he's running the mob," Rodriquez quipped slightly chuckling.

Rodriquez practically saw the reference fly over Steven head. "Huh," Steven said confused.

Rodriquez sighed and noticed his left leg rolled away slightly. "Hey chico mind giving me a leg up," Rodriquez tried another quip now with a smirk.

Steven realized the joke. "Should I laugh or not?" Steven asked cautiously while slightly resisting the urge to laugh.

"Well if I do get angry and you'd have to run you would have a leg up on me," Rodriquez said now smiling.

Steven finally laughed. "I don't know about these puns I think you maybe legging behind," Steven said calming down to a chuckle.

Rodriquez now started laughing. "That's a good one, but seriously I need my leg go fetch for me," Rodriquez said with a tired sigh.

"Oh ok, just give me a second," Steven said running after the rolling leg.

"Ai ai ai, what a weird kid," Rodriquez said laying back.

(Break)

"Ok Steven what are these tools?" Rodriquez asked the young man.

The two were sitting in front of a stained mat with multiple tools laid out; behind them was Diablo near completely taken apart. The garage doors were open letting in the warm summer breeze into the rust scented auto-shop. The star shone clearly in the night sky, the air was barely polluted in this small town. The neon signs flicked on and off, Rodriquez made a mental note to repair them while Steven analyzed the tools.

"Ok that's a wielding iron," Steven pointed to the first tool mat. "That's nail gun, that's a monkey wrench, that a picture of Just You Beaver…" Steven said confused by the pictures sudden appearance. "Why is he here?"

Rodriquez burped. "Cause Steven he's one of the biggest tools in the universe," Rodriquez explained simply.

"Ok," Steven said confused, Steven continued to looked at that objects placed on the mat. "Is that a Glock!" Steven yelled out surprised by the gun.

"What generation?" Rodriquez asked quickly.

"Third generation, specifically a G22 RTF2," Steven answered instantly much to his own surprise and terror. "Ahhh! Why do I know that!?"

Rodriquez burped again and threw away the beer can from his pocket. "Anders," Rodriquez said nonchalantly.

"Why did you put a gun with your tools?" Steven asked still confused and panicked.

"Steven it has a much more cooler feature than being a gun, it can also light up my cigarettes," Rodriquez said as he picked up the handgun.

"Oh so it's just one of those novelty lighters," Steven said calming down.

"What no," Rodriquez said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and threw it above his head. "It is completely real," Rodriquez closed his left eye and stuck out his tongue a little bit then fired, the bullet hit one of the ends of the cigarette lighting it up, Steven watched the bullet fly into a hole filled ceiling and the cigarette gently land in Rodriquez mouth. "Still got it," Rodriquez said proudly before taking a drag.

Steven eyes were widened impressed. "How did you hit it, I don't even think Anders could do that," Steven said amazed.

Rodriquez puffed out a cloud of smoke then chuckled smugly. "Maybe in his younger years, but not anymore, you see Steven I'm what call a crack shot I'm pretty goo-no I'm pretty amazing with a handgun, I am appropriately named "The Fastest Gun in East"," Rodriquez said egocentrically.

"Really, like in those old cowboy shows," Steven said his pupils turning into stars.

Rodriquez smirked and stood up and crouched liked a cowboy about to draw. "Yeah just like a cowboy," Rodriquez said sticking his gun in his pocket. "It's high noon partner," Rodriquez said terribly faking a southern accent, he pulled is gun out and fired blindly.

"OOOOH!" Pearl cried from over where the bullet hit.

Rodriquez eyes widened and he looked at his gun. "Oh tacos," Rodriquez said as his face paled. "I just killed an alien," Rodriquez said shakily. "AHHHHHH!" Rodriquez screamed out. "I'm not going to jail! Anders told me what juvie was like and I can only assume jails even worse! Oh mother I'm going back to Spain!" Rodriquez cried out nervously.

"Uh what's wrong with Anders brother?" Pearl asked confused, appearing behind Rodriquez and next to Steven.

"He thinks he shot you," Steven informed her.

"Oh the bullet missed by a mile, I was just surprised," Pearl explained simply watching the Spaniard panic.

"I should've listened to Chato, he always said "Rodriquez your gun tricks are gonna ruin your lives," and I said "Oh shut up you bastard and watch me shoot this bird," and there are no birds to shoot," Rodriquez sighed depressed. "I really don't wanna go back to Spain, the food there stinks and the cars are even worse."

"Rod something what are you doing with your death trap?" Pearl asked staring at Diablo.

Rodriquez turned around dramatically and flamboyant. "Petite alien you live!" Rodriquez said surprised. "Are you bullet proof?"

"No you just missed," Pearl said as she looked over the car, the hood, engine, doors, wheels, windshields, and blower were removed.

"I highly doubt that," Rodriquez said with a slight glare, Rodriquez than sighed and got up. "I'm completely redoing Diablo, I was able get a few bullet proof windows that are tinted properly so I'm going to replace the windshield with those the same goes for the windows in the doors so I had to take those off to completely redo that, I'm getting rid of the blower so I need to replace the hood with one without a giant hole in it, I'm giving it a customized engine that I made myself I'm saying I could get it to go over the theoretical speed of a V8 version, I haven't tested my engine on a car like Diablo yet, but it worked pretty good on the other cars I was working on, I was also able to find racing grade tires so I decided it might be nice to replace the old tires with those ones, and I also plan to touch up on the paint job," Rodriquez explained as he walked around the car.

"How does one find tires of that quality?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"Through means I can't explain," Rodriquez said dismissively.

Pearl walked over to an engine placed on a large cart. "Is this your engine," Pearl said slightly impressed.

Rodriquez smirked. "Si senorita, it was at one point a 440 hemi, but I reworked it, the 440 hemi wasn't originally designed for muscle cars even though they can be put in. So I just changed it up quite a bit, theoretically I could boast Diablo speed up to 155 mph (or roughly 249 kmh) which in turn gives it crazy horse power. At the same time it brings the acceleration speed back to normal. The only possible downside I can think of because of this engine is that it'll be too much of a boast and handling would be much harder, but since Diablo was already a bit heavier than the average charger of its time I'm sure Anders would be able to handle it. Best case scenario which I doubt is possible my modifications could make it lighter and the power behind the engine would make the extra weight of Diablo less of a problem," Rodriquez explained as he looked over the engine. "Though Diablo and other muscle cars in the case of racing are better on a straight away, Diablo always had some extra weight in the back due to its customized body type which we always used for our advantage during street races. More weight in the back led to better drift control. Let me tell you nothing makes a man pee himself than watching a heavy as heck charger drift almost effortlessly down a turn," Rodriquez said with a chuckle as he patted Diablo.

"With your knowledge on this automobile it does seem like you chose the right career," Pearl complimented earnestly impressed.

Rodriquez sighed and leaned against Diablo. "Oh please, this is nothing compared to what I really wanted to do," Rodriquez said with a sigh. "Eh, but I'm too old for those dreams," Rodriquez said sounding slightly depressed.

"Pearl what are you doing here and Steven what are you doing up this late?" Anders asked walking into the garage from outside.

"Wait how late is it?" Steven asked confused.

"Midnight," Anders said simply.

"That late oh no where can I sleep?" Steven asked Rodriquez concerned.

"I have a military grade bunker in the basement sleep there," Rodriquez said waving a hand towards the basement door.

"Oh thanks," Steven cheerfully as he ran towards the basement.

"Pearl you still haven't answered my question," Anders reminded her.

"Oh I finished searching through section four," Pearl said simply.

"Ok move on to section six with Amethyst," Anders said with a tired sigh.

"Isn't that the junkyard?" Pearl asked worried, Anders nodded; Pearl pouted sadly and walked off.

Rodriquez walked over to Anders. "Some aliens," Rodriquez said with a playful smirk.

"They are more like over emotional teenagers," Anders said with a worn smile.

Rodriquez threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "Luckily we know all about that subject," Rodriquez said with a chuckle.

The two shared a brief laugh. "You still got the shooting range set up on the roof?" Anders asked looking over at his friend.

"Do you have a six pack?" Rodriquez asked back, Anders pulled out one from behind his back. "Alright let's go a shooting," Rodriquez said with a chuckle.

(Break)

A bullet made the full beer can explode. Rodriquez chuckled and blew the barrel of his handgun as if smoke was coming off it. The two men sat stood on top of the roof of Grease Monkey Mechanic where bottles, cans, and any other junk that could be a suitable target were placed on top of crates. Anders got up off the lawn chair he was sitting on and pulled out his auto mag. He shoot another beer can making it explode, the hit was so powerful it sent the remaining shards of the can flying off the roof.

Anders shook his hand violently. "Man the kick on this thing is insane, I'm gonna say it, not even the recoil on the Deagle is this bad," Anders said as he put the auto mag in its holster.

"You shitting me, no way in hell that can be worse than the Deagle," Rodriquez said as he shot an antique vase. "I think it's just because the grip is weird."

"I don't like the barrel either, the overall design is weird," Anders said as he shot a tequila bottle. "It looks like an awkward cross between a magnum and a M19."

"So how's life treating you?" Rodriquez asked as he reloaded his glock.

"Eh it's alright got a strange extended family, parents finally stopped crashing at my house, Wallace is an ace cadet in the T.O.U, and me and Pepper will be going a vacation soon," Anders said casually as he shot Dimeback lunchbox and a Crying Breakfast Friends DVD case. "It's going good for me, how about you?"

"Eh I'm stuck in the boonies, not a hot chick in sight, I only get to work on mini-vans, and I semi-hate the job I have," Rodriquez said as he shot the picture of Just You Beaver.

"So you are the average thirty year old going on forty," Anders said simply.

"Si," Rodriquez said with a groan. "My life would be way different if my factory didn't blow up and I lost my legs, I would be building real muscle cars, real engines, and real chick magnet mobiles. All the ladies would be flocking to me, oh man that would be the life, I would get to rub elbows with the hottest celebrities as they beg me for my latest hot rod. Maybe I would even sign a deal with DASCAR," Rodriquez said with a chuckle. "Carajo! I would've made tanks, did I show you my tank designs?"

"They were good," Anders remembered slightly impressed, Anders shot a cow skull.

"See!" Rodriquez cried out dramatically. "I would've sold 'em to your army half price," He paused. "Actually no not half price tanks are expensive as hell to make, so pull price even for you," Rodriquez shot a toy car.

"So how long until Diablo rework done?" Anders asked as he reloaded.

"Eh 'bout two days, one and half if I work through the night," Rodriquez said as he shot a beer can. "Oh mi amigo you know what we should do once the car's done," Rodriquez said happily.

"What?" Anders asked confused.

"Drag race, I'm sure we can piss off a soccer mom enough to go against and heck your alien family friend things would get a kick out of it," Rodriquez said happily.

"I'm not going drag racing with the gems, Steven could barely handle a drift," Anders said dismissively.

"Ok so about this, I stay with y'all for most of the drive back to Beach Town Village, but we stop overnight in Empire City while the aliens are sleeping we drag race! And then I'll take the train home," Rodriquez suggested confidently.

"We aren't drag racing anytime soon," Anders said with a sigh.

"But that isn't a no to drag racing in general," Rodriquez said happily.

"Fine if a situation in the future pops up where I will have to drag race, I will call you and we shall drag race," Anders said annoyed.

"Victoria!" Rodriquez cried out happily as he leapt into the air.

Anders face palmed at the Spaniards display.

(Break)

Peridot cackled manically as her finger dealies pressed multiply holographic buttons on the console she was at. Peridot stood alone inside a pale white colored Gem control room with multiply green glowing lights and random consoles. In the middle of the room was a large cannon that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie with a big crystal stuck onto the top of the barrel. It was pointed out the large gap in the temples cave and towards the moon.

"Finally my plan is complete!" Peridot screeched happily.

"Which is?" The voice next to her asked inquisitively.

"Isn't it obvious, I plan to use this ancient Gem transport system to beam myself to the moon so I can gain access to the Diamond Base built on it where I shall contact Yellow Diamond so I can be rescued!" Peridot shouted deviously. "And those Crystal Clods and their brutish human will be none the wiser," Peridot snickered at the thought. "While they are here stuck on this lump of dirt searching for me I'll be long gone!"

"And how does this transport system work?" The voice asked interested.

"Well you see," Peridot walked over to the canon. "This device has the ability to temporally disable my psychical form while I'm still kept active from a mental stand point, my light construct and gem gets absorbed by a small tractor beam from there I am placed in the crystal at the top and get fired. The immense energy built in the barrel is what fires the crystal, the energy is so powerful it can reach the moon or send me free flying through space, hopefully not the latter. Upon hitting the moon the crystal shall shatter releasing me and I shall instantly reform. And from there the rest of my plan shall be extremely simple!" Peridot explained proudly with a beaming smile. "Did you know this use to be the earliest form of the warp pads?"

"No, but if it's so old then why would it be on Earth?" The voice asked confused. "I thought this planet was only colonized five thousand years ago?"

"Yes I wondered that at first as well," Peridot brought up as she walked over to the console where her fingers were working. "Until I started to go through the usage records, it was used a transport system for instantly sending quartz into battle, due this device ability to allow gems to maintain their mind even while in gem form it was highly useful."

"I would bet, you know humans have something similar," The voice said casually.

"How so?" Peridot asked with a scoff. "Those awkward balls of dirt couldn't tell a touch stump from an optic receiver let alone find a way to make Homeworld technology."

"Well that's why I said something similar, we just found a way to drop our soldiers into battle from air," The voice explained.

"Wouldn't that leave them completely open for assault?" Peridot asked confused and skeptic.

"Yeah," The voice admitted ashamed. "Say how are those wounds?"

Peridot chuckled deviously. "While they did hurt upon the many moments they were inflected I feel no pain as of now, in fact the repeated stab wound is more of a pouch now, if that dumb boob of a human tries to assault me again with a dagger and even more foolishly attacks the same place I shall feel nothing!" Peridot cried out victoriously.

"Hmm good to know," The voice acknowledged.

Suddenly Peridot was stabbed in her other side and judo flipped into the ground, Peridot groggily looked up and saw Anders pointing his auto mag towards her. "How when what?" Peridot stuttered out confused and terrified.

"I was the one talking to you, in fact I was standing next to you for the past ten minutes," Anders said surprised he could do it. "You are very un-aware of your surroundings."

Peridot growled viciously. "Well were you aware of this!" Peridot started move her arm and charge up her hand-canon, but before she could even aim Anders shot her arm. "Owwww! That one really hurt," Peridot cried out in despair.

Anders threw some C-4 on the cannon and put ear plugs in. "You're gonna go temporally deaf again," Anders said simply as he pulled the detonator out of his pocket.

Anders pressed the button on the detonator just as the gems leapt down from their hiding place. "I'm surprised that worked," Pearl admitted happily. "But I guess capturing Peridot has become-."

"Cover your ears!" Anders yelled panicked.

Steven quickly duck and covered while covering his ears. "Why?" Amethyst asked confused.

The C-4 went off blowing the cannon up and the floor under it, Anders face palmed disappointed and took out his ear plugs. "Why do you never listen?" Anders asked with a groan.

"What!" Amethyst yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why can't I hear you clods!" Peridot yelled annoyed.

"Steven you are literally the best one here," Anders said on the verge of tears.

"Thanks," Steven said not sure how to react.

Suddenly a loud roar came from the hole that was made by the explosion, only Steven and Anders heard it. "I think something bad it going to happen," Garnet said monotone.

Suddenly four giant corrupt gems leapt out of the hole, each had a similar to house cat but their heads looked like buds. The bub like heads split up into four parts to reveal their gems and giant rows of teeth.

"So that's where the corrupt gems were hiding," Anders said amazed.

"So that's where the corrupt gems were hiding," Pearl said shocked as she summoned her spear.

"What are those!?" Peridot cried out terrified.

One of the corrupt gems dashed forward moving at an extreme speed, in less than a second the corrupt gem were next to Anders and Peridot. Anders back flipped away nearly dodging the swing from the corrupt gem, Peridot was hit instead, the blow sent her flying out the large hole in the temple and the mountain surface. Anders saw dust fly into the air when she finally hit the ground, he stiffed a chuckle. The other four gems leapt out of the hole and started running towards town.

"Ok is everyone's hearing back?" Anders asked nervously as he pointed his gun at the remaining corrupt gem.

"Never gone dude," Amethyst said as she summoned her whip.

"Ok does anyone have a plan?" Anders said as he backed away from the growling corrupt gem.

"We hit it," Garnet said as she punched her fists together summoning her gauntlets.

"Ok think logically her I'm faster than Steven and Amethyst and equally as fast as you Garnet and judging how fast those other five were going we are clearly out classed in the speed department," Anders pressed a button on his phone as he cocked his auto mag.

"Why does that matter?" Amethyst asked confused.

In an instant the corrupt gem was next to the gems. "That's why," Anders said with a growl as he fiercely turned around and fired.

The corrupt gem smacked Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven into a wall; Pearl leapt away dodging the attack. The bullets hit the feline monster in the ribs getting its attention. "Steven are you ok!?" Anders yelled out worried as he started to run.

Steven groggily gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry Anders I'll help," Pearl leapt into the air with her spear raised, only to get smashed into the ground by the corrupt gems tail.

"Fudge, fudge, fudge!" Anders chanted as he was chased by the feline.

Suddenly a loud car honk and a roaring engine came from a corridor. The feline turned around confused and looked down the corridor. A flash of fire coming out of the exhaust revealed a sleek jet black 1969 dodge charger barreling down the corridor. Diablo crashed into the corrupt gems legs making it trip over and fall on the ground, there wasn't even a dent in the cars bumper. Before the corrupt gem could get up Diablo did a half doughnut and came face to hood with the gem. The car rocketed forward running over the bud that made the feline head making it poof.

"Perfect timing," Anders said relieved.

Rodriquez step out of the driver's seat and out of the car with an AK-47 hanging off his back. "Oi all you pendejos! Get in the cars on the double! Rapido! I saw those alien monster freak things running to my town, I can't let 'em kill those soccer moms if they die I can't trick 'em into thinking their mini-vans are fine, but really they ain't!" Rodriquez slid across the hood of Diablo into the passenger's seat. "Anders you drive!"

The gems and Anders started to run to the car. "Rodriquez why are you here?" Pearl asked confused as Anders grabbed the gem and put it into one of his containers.

"Anders had me as back up incase this all got screwed up, I got his text and boom! I'm here now," Rodriquez informed them. "Hey can you throw you're alien technology at 'em?"

"If you asking me if I can throw my spears at them, then the answer is yes," Pearl said confused by the sudden question.

Diablo hood popped open. "Ok you stand in there and throw your spears at the big cats, I can't shoot 'em all," Rodriquez ordered seriously.

"But that is highly-," Pearl started to say, Anders glared at her. "Fine I'll do it!" Pearl said annoyed.

Garnet leapt onto the roof of Diablo. "I'm gonna jump on one if you get me close enough," Garnet said to Anders.

He nodded and got into the driver's seat as everyone else took their places. "Wait how fast will be going?" Steven asked nervously as he got in back with Amethyst.

Anders and Rodriquez looked at each other. "Shite he gets motion sickness if we go over forty miles per hour," Anders whispered to Rodriquez nervously.

"Don't worry I got this!" Amethyst announced proudly, she karate chopped Steven in the back of the neck, he groaned in pain still awake. "Huh, he's not knocked out?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Chica that only works in movies," Rodriquez said disappointed, he gave Steven a barf bag. "Use this in case of emergencies, because we aren't stopping."

"Three corrupt gems to round up," Anders said as he reeved Diablo's engine.

"A tank pretty much full of gas," Rodriquez said as he put a clip in his AK.

"Not enough ammo," Anders said as he looked as the duffle bag next to the gear shift.

"It's dark as heck out and we are tired as hell," Rodriquez groaned.

"What are they doing?" Pearl asked confused.

Amethyst shrugged. "Hit it," Rodriquez said happily.

Anders slammed his foot down on the pedal and Diablo started to burn rubber down the corridor. The red headlights came on and in a matter of seconds they were going past sixty (mph) which was very unpleasant for Steven's stomach. As the boy in back started to turn green, Pearl screamed in terror due to the high speed, those screams and complaints were ignored by the driver. Diablo flew out of the gem temple, the gracefully flew above the dirt roads under it, Anders switched gears as Diablo hit the ground. Diablo sent dirt and dust flying in its wake. The car effortlessly drifted into the pavement streets and started to drive to town going even faster than before. Anders switched gears as he glared at the road in front of him. Skid marks filled the pavement as Diablo went over eighty miles per hour, the smell of rubber was prominent in the air. Pearl coughed annoyed while Amethyst laughed; she took off her seat belt and started to bounce around the back seats. Diablo did a sharp turn and started rocket down main street. The roar of the engine mixed with the loud screeches of the feline esque corrupt gems started to wake up the sleeping residences of the small town. Out the rear view mirror Anders saw one corrupt gems running up a street, Anders quickly pulled off a one eighty and started to drive after the feline foe. Pearl held onto the trunk for dear life while Garnet merely stood there and took it. Diablo effortlessly followed the corrupt gem, Anders tapped on the roof of Diablo two times getting Garnet's attention, she stood at the ready. Diablo drove up next to the corrupt gem easily matching the speed of the corrupt gem, Garnet grabbed Pearl and leapt on top of the corrupt gem. Anders pressed down on the accelerator leaving the two behind.

"There goes our spear thrower," Rodriquez said with a disappointed pout.

"Let's be honest we are much better off without 'em," Anders said as he drifted another time.

"Guys look!" Amethyst pointed to Steven while laughing, Rodriquez looked back and saw Steven head deep in the bag. "He's barfing his lungs out!" Amethyst cried amused as she came smashing into roof of Diablo knocking herself out.

Steven passed out due to sickness, Rodriquez grunted annoyed. "There goes chica and chico," Rodriquez said tiredly. "How do you deal with it?"

"A lot of coffee, time at the shooting range, and hiding in my office at work," Anders said simply as he went over 120mph (roughly 193kmh).

Rodriquez rolled down his window and put on safety glasses. Diablo started to drive up to the third corrupt gem. Diablo slipped under the feline's hind legs, Rodriquez stuck his AK out the window and unloaded a clip into the corrupt gem stomach. It poofed as Diablo rammed through its front legs. Diablo left the gem behind in a cloud of exhaust. The car burned rubber down the street and started to chase after the final corrupt gem that was attacking a Galaxy Bucks The feline esque monster hissed at Diablo and started to run down the street at top speed. Anders slammed the accelerator and hit 153mph. The corrupt gem swung its tail at the incoming car; Diablo barely dodged the frantic swings. Rodriquez stuck the front half of his body out the window and aimed for the corrupt gems left hind leg. He fired wildly only a few spastic bullets hit the leg, but the damage was enough to make the corrupt gem fall. It hit the pavement and started roll, its bud opened to roar, but before it could even finish its final cry Diablo rammed straight into the stomach of the corrupt gem. Diablo broke through the stomach leaving a giant hole, it did a one eighty to face the corrupt gem and fire spewed out of the exhaust as the corrupt gem poofed. The two men in the front seat leaned back and shared a laugh.

"That was accelerating is it always like this?" Rodriquez asked excited.

"Well we never got to do it with a car before," Anders said with a smirk.

"From this day on you shall only kill those aliens with my car, I decree it!" Rodriquez said faking authority, he then started to laugh.

"Come on let's go and collect th-," Anders started to say happily.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the air, the two men's face paled and panicked expression took hold. "Drive puto drive!" Rodriquez cried out terrified.

Ander's slammed his foot on the pedal and started to burn rubber down the street.

A/N…

Another chapter BITE ZA DUSTO! I'm proud of this one; I've been dying to write some car combat scenes. Happy holidays by the way, I'll be taking a vacation from writing for a little while just until New Years pass. Also here is how my writing schedule normally works now first I work on Rocketing Forward, then Boom! Headshot, and then this baby. This chapter really made me think about who would voice Anders, I always imagined him sounding like a kinder Bruce Willis. I also finally have an AU that I like for this story that I may or may not be premiering soon. Winter this year has sucked so far, hopefully it isn't as bad as it is for you as it is over here. Stay warm, stay safe, have some happy holidays and as always have a nice day!


	35. Catch and Release

Catch and Release

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or any of the characters (Expect for my OCs)

Anders sat on the couch attempting to read his book in the dark, an annoyed scowl was on his face. He growled annoyed and threw the book away, he leapt into when he heard a loud yelp.

"Sorry Lion!" Anders yelled embarrassed before letting out an exasperated sigh, his stomach growled. "Oh quiet you," Anders scolded his scowl still present, he then heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. "Did you wash behind your ears?" Anders yelled through the house.

"Yes!" Steven yelled back.

"Your face!" Anders yelled.

"Yeeessss," Steven said slowly showing how nervous he was.

Andes sighed. "Get back in there," Anders ordered sternly.

"Do I have to use that aloe stuff, it burns!" Steven whined disappointed.

"If it hurts it works, you don't want pimples do you?" Anders scolded assertively.

"No," Steven said as he sighed in defeat.

Anders heard the bathroom door close, he got up and walked to the coat rack, he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. "Steven I'm going to run to the Big Donut I'll be back in five make it ten if I have to hassle that hipster jerk," Anders said as he put his Auto Mag. in it's shoulder holster.

"Don't mess with Lars!" Steven begged from the bathroom.  
"We'll find out if I do it or not if I'm back in ten minutes or less!" Anders yelled as he walked out of Beach House.

"Anders pl-ow it burns!" Steven yelled with a whimper of pain.

Anders whistled casually as he walked down the beach. He stopped and took a deep breath enjoying the salty air. He smiled and stretched.

"I love watching this place it feels like a vacation, I almost feel young again," Anders said with a half smile. "And how quiet it is, maybe I should buil-," Anders started to say happily when suddenly a loud scream pieced through the quiet night sky. "Is that one of my children?" Anders asked himself skeptically.

"Stop struggling you lumping clod!" A second much more nasally voice yelled annoyed.

"Yup that's one of my idiots and one of my children alright," Anders said as he started to dash down the beach.

Anders pulled out his Auto Mag. and kicked in the door the Beach House. "Ahh! Not again!" Peridot yelped terrified as she and Steven disappeared into the warp stream.

Anders looked over the Peridot Escape Pod and saw that she went to the Galaxy Warp. Anders pulled the hammer of his gun down and walked onto the warp pad. With a press of a button on his Traveler's Deck he was off. Anders casually whistled as he traveled through the stream, he appeared in front of Peridot who had a very terrified expression on her face.

"Anders!" Steven shouted happily as he ran towards the mercenary.

"Howdy Steven stay behind me," Anders said as he walked forward, he looked over Peridot and saw she was barely using the arm he shot her in last time. "So the round stayed that's good, I guess that Auto Mag. is living up to it's claim of being the most powerful handgun in the world, that or you're not smart enough to remove the bullet," Anders said with a cocky smirk as Steven ran behind him.

Peridot snarled angrily. "I'm tired of you primitive walking mound of dirt insulting me!" Peridot yelled furiously as she charged her hand canon and pointed it towards Anders, as she took aim she realized Anders was gone.

She felt a finger tap on her shoulder and she turned around only to be greeted by a steel toe boot to the face, Peridot went flying through the air and crashed into the column. "Steven the secret to fighting is momentum always keep moving," Anders instructed casually.

Steven nodded in agreement while Peridot angrily climbed to her feet, her visor fell apart and the shards of it fell on the ground. "Ok you are much faster than my hypotheses on human's had led me to believe, but that does not matter when I can prevent you from moving entirely!" Peridot yelled triumphantly as she fired her tractor beam.

Anders fired a round of his Auto Mag. "Oi I can do that to," Anders said calmly as he watched the bullet fly towards Peridot's throat. "But the way how we are doing it is completely different. So what do you want to catch me or the bullet."

Peridot's eyes darted back and forth from the bullet to Anders, a cold sweat run down her forehead. "The materiel projectile!" Peridot yelled as she caught the bullet with her tractor beam, she sighed in relief and let down her guard. "That's was close I nearly-" Peridot started to say cheerfully, when suddenly the butt of Anders Auto Mag was bashed against her head and knocked her into the ground.

She rolled onto her back and saw Anders towering over her his gun pointed at her chest. "I'm not sure if I told you this when you first arrived, but I'm telling you now, don't underestimate Earth," Anders said intimidatingly.

"Let me go you don't understand what's coming," Peridot stuttered out in terror getting Steven's attention.

"And I'll be happy to hear all of your desperate lies in interrogation if I ever decide to let you see the sun again , but you crossed the line when you kidnapped Steven so for

the moment you need to be punished for it," Anders said menacingly with a cold expression on his face.

"Wait I don't want to be here when the cluster-!" Before she got to finish her sentence Anders unloaded the last four rounds in the Auto Mag into her chest poofing Peridot.

"Anders do you think she was saying something important?" Steven asked worried.

"Probably something about a second invasion or something," Anders blew the smoke the barrel of his Auto Mag and put it in his holster, he looked down and saw Peridot's limb enhancers on the ground. "But at the moment I'm more interested in these," Anders said as he picked the limbs. "Maybe we could reverse engineer them and try to replicate the-," Anders said with an appraising look.

"Yo Anders!" Amethyst screeched at the top of her lungs.

Anders leapt into the air startled and accidentally dropped the limb enhancers into the ocean. "What were those?" Pearl asked interested as she walked over to the merc.

"Whatever they were the fish got 'em now," Amethyst said casually shrugging her shoulders.

Anders looked down at the ocean devastated. "When, when did you all get here?" Anders asked distantly.

"I saw you fighting Peridot so we warped over we got her five seconds ago," Garnet said unsure.

Anders nodded his head slowly, he then fell onto his knees. "We could've used those!" Anders shouted devastated at the sky. "I'm gonna get them I'm not passing up the chance for gosh darn laser cannons!"

Anders threw off his jacket and started to run towards the edge of Galaxy Warp. "Oh no you don't the water is too cold and they've sank too deep," Garnet said as she picked up Anders, he awkwardly flailed in her arms trying to escape. "Whoa he's a fighter," Garnet said with a playful chuckle.

Out of the corner of his eye Anders saw Steven looking at Peridot's gem.

(Break)

Anders and the Gems walked into through the broken front door. "Anders did you have to kick the door open?" Pearl asked slightly annoyed.

"Steven was in danger it was a necessary casualty," Anders said dismissively as he placed the pizza box he was carrying on the kitchen counter.

"But now we have to replace it," Pearl scolded pointing to the broken hinges.

"I'll get Pepper to fix," Anders muttered annoyed. "She's good with tools and stuff."

"Oi Anders get me a slice," Amethyst said as she leapt on to the counter and sat down.

"Yeah I'm starving, I can't believe how hard it was to find a pizza joint," Anders said as he opened the pizza box and pulled out his combat knife. "Squares or triangles?"

"Triangles and I want a big slice," Amethyst said seriously.

Anders nodded and started to cut the pizza with his knife. "Garnet you want a slice?" Anders asked look up at the stoic gem.

"It won't matter in a second," Garnet said indifferently.

"Oh come on Amethyst won't eat it that fast," Anders said with an eye roll.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Garnet said with a sigh.

Suddenly Peridot ran into living room laughing maniacally. "Freedom is mine!" Peridot screeched happily.

Anders whistled getting her attention, Peridot turned around and saw the group gathered in the kitchen. "Don't count your chickens until they hatch," Anders said simply with a casual glance towards the stunned Gem.

Peridot stuttered and walked backwards scared. "Look uh, um, uh another planet for you to betray!" Peridot yelled nervously.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and Amethyst ate the pizza box in one gulp, Anders glared at her angrily. "I haven't eaten all night Amethyst!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

Amethyst shrugged. "Retreat!" Peridot shouted running towards the front door.

Garnet leapt in front of the door making Peridot stumble back. "Hey Peridot ribs up," Anders said as he threw his knife at her.

"Not again!" Peridot yelled as she ran up the stairs narrowly escaping the knife.

Anders opened the silverware drawer and stared at the wide array of kitchen knives. "I can do this all night," Anders said nonchalantly as he pulled out another knife.

"We'll see!" Peridot yelled as she ran into Amethyst.

"Hey," Amethyst said as she tightened her grip on her whip.

"Ahh!" Peridot grunted as she fell onto the ground.

"Get her!" Garnet yelled as she charged forward.

Anders threw a knife which hit Peridot's butt, she let of a high pitch screech of pain as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Forty love," Anders said with a shrug as he leapt over the counter and walked towards the bathroom.

"You may have won the war Crystal Clods! But the battle isn't over yet!" Peridot shouted triumphantly from behind the door.

Anders sighed tiredly. "I'm to hungry for this I'm getting my chainsaw," Anders said as he started to walk off.

"Should we tell her it's a bathroom?" Pearl asked unsure.

Amethyst shrugged. "Eh," She said half-heartedly.

Anders started to dig through a trunk full of weapons, Anders pulled out a stick of dynamite. "No," Anders said as he threw the stick away, Steven walked passed the merc. "Steven how did Peridot escape?"

Steven stopped nervously and the Gems walked over to Anders makeshift office. "Steven where did you come from?" Pearl asked confused.

Steven inhaled sharply. "The temple," Steven admitted ashamed.

"Why were you there?" Pearl asked concerned.

"I was letting Peridot out of her bubble," Steven said growing more ashamed.

"Knew it," Anders said with a disappointed sigh.

The Gems reeled back shocked. "Steven why would you do that?" Pearl asked shocked and confused.

"Because she knew something, something she was scared of!" Steven shouted defensively.

"Duh, homegirl knows we're gonna beat her into a green pancake," Amethyst said sassily as she punched the palm of her other hand.

"No, not cause of us. Cause of something called the Cluster," Steven said before letting out a shudder.

Anders raised an eyebrow interested. "The cluster that's new," Garnet remarked as she crossed her arms. "Anders you got anything on it?"

"Just a short file that Black Opal left behind, something about it being his greatest weapon, his perfect creation, though that was it, I have no further insight," Anders chimed in a with a disappointed sigh as he turned away from his weapons trunk.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Pearl asked inquisitive and slightly nervous.

"No that's all," Steven finished with a frown.

"That's right you dirt bags!" Peridot yelled victoriously from the bathroom. "You don't even know what's coming!"

"Seriously I have to have a chainsaw in here somewhere," Anders muttered frustrated as he continued to dig through the trunk.

"I'm tired of playing these games," Garnet declared as she walked back over to the bathroom. "Alright, no more fighting. Let's just have a civil conversation."

"As if I would negotiate with you, filthy war machine!" Peridot shouted rudely.

Garnet made a smacking sound with her lips and summoned her gauntlets. "Okay let's kick her butt," Garnet decided simply.

"I found a hatchet!" Anders beamed happily as he pulled out the tiny axe. "This'll be just like The Brightening."

"Wait!" Steven shrieked making the two pause.

"Yeah! Destroy me again, and have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble!" Peridot yelled quickly.

"We have other ways of making you talk Miss. Dot, one of which is repeatedly stabbing you in the rib cage with a wide array of knives," Anders asserted with a glare at the bathroom door.

Peridot yelped nervously. "Anders we can't do that!" Pearl scolded in disgust. "Wait can we?" She asked quickly.

"No it's against the quite a few laws, maybe I can sneak it in under the Patriot Act though," Anders reasoned while he stroked his stubble.

"See what you can do, but until then we can't do anything to her while she has this information," Pearl said with a sigh of defeat.

"This is gonna be tricky," Garnet said going into thought.

"I'm going to print out the Geneva Convention she's technically under them right now and I'll have to read it to her!" Anders spatted out angrily as he walked over to his laptop.

(A few moments later in the kitchen)

Anders drank his coffee angrily as he watched the sheets print. "Freaking four o'clock in the damn morning, haven't ate in twelve damn hours, stupid green asshole," Anders mumbled under his breath as he drank his coffee bitterly.

"Wait, so we're just gonna let her live in my bathroom?" Steven asked worried.

"Well yes Steven where else are we going to keep her on a leash?" Pearl asked with a chuckle, she then placed a finger on her chin and went hmm.

"I'm printing out the Patriot Act too and you three have to sit with me through the reading," Anders glared at the Gems menacingly.

"But whhhhhyyyyy," Amethyst moaned exasperated.

"Simple I'm tired and angry and none of you would dare to oppose me in this state," Anders said sharply.

"He's right," Garnet said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hold on!" Steven yelled getting their attention. "We're forgetting the most important thing here, where will I go to the bathroom while she's here?"

"Just go in the ocean like a fiiiisssh," Amethyst explained coolly.

"What no!" Steven yelled out embarrassed.

"Yes Amethyst we have some dignity we will do it in holes in the woods and shower with buckets of water and fully clothed," Anders said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That's even worse!" Steven blushed flustered and then stormed off.

"Hey we are lucky to have those woods it's better than getting your cheek chaffed by the sand!" Anders pointed out, he sighed disappointed. "Kids these days, ok who wants to read the first convention?"

"Oh I think I was there for that signing!" Pearl piped out happily.

Amethyst flopped on the floor making a loud groaning noise.

(Break)

"Ok what page of the Patriot Act are we on?" Anders asked tiredly as he looked through his piles of paper, he was barely awake.

"Umm page two," Pearl said as she flipped through her pile of paper.

A collective groan can from Amethyst and Anders. Anders, Pearl, and Amethyst were lying next to or leaning on to Garnet, the four of them huddled together in the corner of the hallway.

"We've been reading for two hours how, how is this possible?" Anders stuttered out confused.

"We would have gone faster if Amethyst went through the second protocol quicker," Pearl nagged.

Amethyst made a weak hand motion toward Pearl. "Is she trying to flip me off?" Pearl asked more confused than offended.

Anders closed his eyes. "I'm just resting my eyes, I need it," Anders mumbled before starting to snore, his head fell on Garnet's shoulder.

"Aww he sounds like a kitten," Garnet said amused with a smirk.

"What have you been saying I haven't been listening!" Peridot shouted confused.

A/N...

I dearly apologize from my lack of posting, but I've been having a rough couple of week first I was taking a break from writing over the holidays until January first then my laptop Blocky broke and I spent two weeks trying to fix it, then I gave up and had to find a new one, them my exams started, and I still haven't ordered my new laptop. But don't worry I got my sisters MacBook and google docs, I may have lost every single bit of work I had, but hey I can fix it. Also now that I'm using doc I'm realizing how many mistakes I made, so I think my story quality shall improve. Now the notes from this chapter, I just wanted to write something simple to return. I loved writing the dialogue in this chapter, one does not fuck with a hungry and tired merc. And now we are moving on to my second favorite part of the show, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PERIDOT REDEMPTION ARC. I get to write a chapter that's nothing but Anders and Peridot probably, I'm unsure on if it will happen and if it does what would the two be yeah keep your hopes up. It's good to be back and people please as always follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day!


	36. Back to the Barn

Back to the Barn

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except for Anders and my other OCs)

Anders warped into the cave of the Beach House whistling casually, he walked over to his desk and put down the duffel bag he had slumped on his shoulder and started to remove the contents. He put down a picture of him and Pepper getting married, Wallace's fifteenth birthday where a large amount of mercenaries were gathered, and a group picture of him, Steven, and the Crystal Gems together. He looked at the Gems picture slightly disappointed his eyes were closed, he sighed and started to walk over to the kitchen. As he turned the corner he found Peridot standing in the middle of the living room. Their eyes met and an uneasy silence took hold, Peridot sweated nervously with her cheeks puffed up, Anders stared at her blankly. Anders pulled out his combat knife.

"No!" Peridot screamed as she fell on the ground and covered her sides defensively. "This form is new and I do not require an weapon holster in it!"

"Anders stop," Garnet said stoically, Anders looked over to the kitchen and saw her and the rest of the gems gathered in it.

Anders spun his knife and put it back in it's belt holster. "Why is she out of the bathroom?" Anders asked as he walked over and joined the Gems.

"She has finally decided to talk," Pearl informed him with an eye roll as she watched Peridot get up embarrassed.

"Knew the three bean salad I ate would break her," Anders quipped playfully.

"Dude nasty," Amethyst said with an amused chuckle.

"Ok Peridot I'm ready!" Steven said as he ran into the living with a book over his body.

"Took you long enough Steven," Peridot scolded annoyed. "Ahem, ahem as it seems I have no other option, I have conceded to reveal some important information to you Crystal Gems and their pet savage."

Suddenly a bottle cap hit Peridot's head, the Gems looked over and saw Anders casually drinking a soda. "What," He asked nonchalantly.

Peridot growled annoyed and snapped her fingers, Steven turned around and showed a crudely drawn picture of the Earth, Peridot quickly smacked it with a fly swatter. "This-!" Peridot started to say dramatically.

Steven teetered back surprised. "Woah!" He said as he tried to regain his balance.

Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Is the Earth. At the very center of the planet's core lies the Cluster, it is capable of completely destroying the Earth!" Peridot announced flamboyantly.

Anders spat out his soda surprised. "Yes the is a perfect reason to spit out you hydration erasers, rotate," Peridot ordered casually, Steven turned around and showed a drawing of the Earth's core and the Cluster, Peridot pointed at it. "This is the Cluster. A massive artificial fusion composed of millions of Gem shards," Peridot started to explain.

"Anders could I borrow your soda?" Garnet asked randomly.

Anders handed her the soda with a distant expression on his face. "Thank you," Garnet took a sip and spit it out, she then proceeded to give it back to Anders.

"If I am allowed to continue, it has laid dormant for thousands of years within this planet's crust. When this Gem activates and takes its form, the result will be catastrophic. Now!" Peridot hitted the box once again.

Steven went back to the Earth picture and started to bob up and down. Suddenly a green snake looking sock puppet burst threw the box while Steven made growling noises. The Crystal Gems gasped surprised, while Anders held back a snicker.

"Bwwwwwaaaaah!" Steven roared trying to be menacing.

"What is that?" Peridot asked while squinting her eyes.

"It's the Cluster," Steven said using the puppet as a mouthpiece.

Peridot swatted the puppet with her flyswatter. "It does not look like that. But it is real, and it can activate at any moment!" Peridot shouted passionately.

"Bwwwaahh," Steven said in a hushed tone.

"What a cluster," Amethyst quipped sarcastically.

"I feel Black Opal laughing at me from beyond the grave," Anders growled in a disgusted tone.

"This abomination must be stopped," Garnet asserted strongly.

"But how?" Pearl piped in. "We'll need to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth," Pearl said starting to go into deep thought.

"Great I'm now I'm in a Cave Caveson comic," Anders mumbled with a sigh.

"Everyone quiet!" Peridot shouted getting their attention. "I wasn't finished speaking! What we need is to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of Earth," Peridot asserted.

Pearl glared at Peridot, Amethyst chuckled and smile at Pearl, but Pearl only glares back which made Amethyst stop nervously. "Didn't Pearl just say that," Anders pointed out, Pearl smiled slightly.

"The Pearls words don't matter to me," Peridot said dismissively, Anders growled Peridot annoyed. "The machine will need to withstand up to 360 gigapascals of pressure and temperatures of nine thousand degrees," Peridot informed them as she started to pace around.

"Fahrenheit, calculus, or kelvin?" Anders asked as he pulled out his Traveler's Deck.

"What?" Peridot asked dumbstruck.

"Never mind," Anders said as he rubbed his temples.

"We mustn't waste time. We need to start finding parts for this machine immediately," Pearl said in a dire tone.

"Yes, obviously," Peridot said with an eye roll. "We'll start by dismantling all devices in this dwelling," Peridot said as she ran into the kitchen and leapt on the microwave. "This primitive radiation concentrator should come in handy!" Peridot grunted as she ripped the microwave from the cupboards.

Anders snickered. "That reminds me of the seventies," Anders remarked nostalgically, suddenly the nostalgic smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of sudden realization. "Wait I'll have to pay for the replacement Peridot stop!"

Peridot grabbed the landline. "This primitive vibration transmitter could possibly serve a function," Peridot exclaimed as she smashed the phone on the counter splitting it in half.

"That's enough kiddo!" Anders scolded as he walked over.

Peridot leapt onto the fridge and started to shake it. "This instant chilling device could provide a vital function in the cooling system," Peridot made the the fridge shake faster and start to fall.

"No!" Anders yelled dramatically as he ran forward, there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

Steven and the Gems watched Anders run towards the fridge confused, the fridge and Peridot fell on the ground exposing a hole in the wall. Pearl walked over to the hole and found piles of comics, mangas, movies, and a rocket launcher with a stockpile of missiles. Amethyst looked over at Anders who was blushing beet red and snickered. Pearl leaned down picked up a few comics.

"The Incredible Super Guy, Green Flashlight, The Blur," Pearl read off disappointed. "Anders I thought a man of your age would've outgrown these childish things."

"Why are you focusing on those things what a about the rocket launcher," Anders tried to change the subject pitifully, he was still blushing furiously.

"Anders that is expected of you at this point, I'm surprised you didn't try to hang it over the door," Pearl remarked nonchalantly.

Steven walked over and grabbed one of the movies. "Pulp Friction, could I watch this Anders?" Steven asked hopefully.

"No!" Anders yelled quickly as he snatched the movie out of Steven's hands.

Peridot picked up a manga and opened it. "What strange code are they using to write, are these things supposed to be humans, wait can humans really blow things up by poking it!" Peridot yelled out terrified and confused. "Is this secret to how humans survived! Tell me!"

Anders pulled out a flashbang. "All those that want to keep their hearing and vision intact shall put away my stuff and forget this has happened," Anders ordered forcefully.

"Is that a wea-," Peridot started to ask.

Anders started to pull on the pin as Steven put his hand over Peridot's mouth. "Come Peridot let's put Anders stuff down," Steven said with a sheepish smile and meek chuckle.

(Five minutes later)

"So where can we go to work on this drill, the T.O.U can provide materials, but I don't think Peridot would be safe there between Twentieth and Marcus," Anders explained as he put a child's leash around Peridot.

"Why do I have to wear this infernal contraption!" Peridot screeched angrily as she failed her arms about.

"Because I don't want you to wreck anymore of the house," Anders asserted with a glare.

"What's you're afraid she'll find something more embarrassing," Amethyst taunted with a wink.

A knife grazed Amethyst's cheek. "Wanna repeat that puma, because while I have ran out of knives, I still have plenty of bullets," Anders hissed menacingly.

"Yeash dude no need to go overboard!" Amethyst exclaimed annoyed, throwing her arms in the air exasperated.

"Stop this nonsense we have much more important things to do," Garnet ordered stoically.

"Like Anders was originally saying we need a place that would be safe for her to work in, unfortunately and we have complete access to and I do not wish to stay in that hanger again," Pearl said with a shudder of disgust.

Steven started to stroke an imaginary beard as he thought. "Wait what about the barnyard," Steven exclaimed excited.

"My farm is more of a ranch if anything," Anders pointed out, Peridot started to run towards the TV, Anders tugged on the leash making Peridot stop in her tracks and fall on the ground. "Just like Wallace, but dumber," Anders said with a fond chuckle as he watched Peridot squirm on the ground angrily.

"I hate you so much!" Peridot screamed furiously.

"Feelings mutational kiddo," Anders remarked as he walked over to Peridot and helped her up.

Pearl glared at the two annoyed and looked back to Steven. "Wait do you mean Greg's barn?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, there's all kind of stuff we could use to make the drill there!" Steven pointed out happily.

"Eh it'll save me five bucks," Anders shrugged as he carried Peridot on his shoulder, she repeatedly slapped his back in a fit of rage.

"You're such a clod!" Peridot wailed childishly.

Anders eye twitched annoyed. "Let's head there now, she needs some off leash time," Anders remarked suppressing his anger.

"Yes once I am released you shall feel my true fury!" Peridot remarked confidently.

Anders sighed as he felt the barrage of slaps continue. "Hey Anders how many kids do you have now?" Amethyst asked with a snicker as they walked onto the Warp Pad.

"One direct spawn, ten godchildren, and four dumb aliens, so fifteen in total," Anders retorted tiredly as they warped away.

(At The Barnyard)

Pearl wheeled the chalkboard outside of the barnyard and Steven started to doodle on the chalkboard, Peridot ran forward, but was tugged back by Anders. "Errr you clod!" Peridot snapped at him annoyed as she tried to remove the child's leash.

Anders leaned down to her level. "Listen kiddo, this isn't Homeworld-," Anders started to say parentally.

"Obviously, if I was on Homeworld I wouldn't be surrounded by clods such as yourself," Peridot muttered angrily.

Anders growled exasperated. "As I was saying, don't expect this place to function like Homeworld, things are much different, now I am going to let you off this leash and allow you to run free like Old Yella, but like Old Yella I'm not afraid to put you down," Anders explained slightly menacing.

"I do not understand the reference, but I understand the aggression," Peridot shuddered slightly shaken.

"Good, now I'm gonna go and get real supplies, and if you try something remotely bad, finish my threat," Anders remarked nonchalantly.

"You'll put me down like that Old Yella spiecemen," Peridot uttered nervously.

"Yes indeed," Anders said as he removed the leash. "Now don't fuck up."

"I can't do it if I don't know what it is!" Peridot yelled as she ran towards the barn.

"Just like Wallace, I had to give him the don't fuck up speech too," Anders remembered fondly. "Though there were less death threats," Anders suddenly realized. "Oh dear I'm leaving them alone without a responsible adult, whenever that happens someone nearly dies and they all are crying, and Peridot's there!" Anders ranted shocked. "Calm down Commander, nothing to fear, I mean they only got a barn full of auto parts the worse thing they can do is rig up some go-carts," Anders said with a calming chuckle as he walked away, he pulled out his Traveler's Deck and walked to the Warp Pad, in the distance he heard a loud crash and the sound of gears.

(Later at the Barnyard)

Anders warped back to the outskirts of the barn. "So we will be expecting our shipment tomorrow?" Anders asked seriously.

"Yes including two our contingency plans," Marcus informed him over the Traveler's Deck.

"I think that a miniature Shatter Shards would be too extreme, wouldn't the acid work just fine by itself?" Anders asked slightly nervous.

"The acid could destroy this Cluster, if our estimates are correct and Black Opal's acid is potent enough, but the Cluster is huge as our estimates have led us to believe the acid might be too slow and only halt the growth, it would still do critical damage to the mantle and crust permanently changed our lives, if the drill fails and the acid is too slow, Shatter Shards is our only hope," Marcus admitted slightly saddened.

"I know, but we can't just Stage One, we'll have to use it at its full power and that would destroy the Gem's if they were piloting," Anders whispered sounding both sad and scared.

"Maybe we will have to hijack the drill from them and send a human pilot to deal with the Cluster," Marcus suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah, but it feels a bit dishonest," Anders admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Anders did you forget who you are? A lot of your job is straight up spy work," Marcus remarked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, but Steven's my family and the Gem's our kind of like his family, and I tend to draw the line at lying to my family, a man has to have some morals," Anders mused with a shrug.

"That's something that very few men in our career would say, I respect you for it Anders, but remember, you won't have any family if we fail, I'm sorry about the position you're in, but hijacking the drill seems like the best option for us," Marcus reasoned with a sigh.

Anders adjusted his bandana and started to rub the material. "Seems so," Anders muttered as he hung up, he continued to feel the old, beaten, rag for a while until he heard a loud crash coming from the Barn. "God damn it Peridot!" Anders yelled as he ran forward at his top speed.

In less than three minutes Anders was in front of the Barn. He stared at two broken up robots in front of the Barn. A dumbstruck Peridot was standing on top of the green robot, while a teary eyed Pearl was walking away from a wrecked bird looking robot surrounded by cheering Crystal Gems. He continued to look around and saw round piles of rubble and craters. He took a deep breath and disappeared, suddenly Peridot felt something poke her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw Anders towering in front of her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Peridot cried terrified as she fell off her robot, she looked up and saw Anders was gone.

Peridot was lifted off the ground by her hair, she flailed awkwardly trying to escape the grasp of her captor. "Oi clod explain, you get a minute or poof," Anders asserted sharply.

Peridot felt a chill run down her back. "Well you see this is all that Pearl's fault, she is so defective she didn't even realize I was her superior! When I tried to relay my genius plans for making the drill, she tried to insert her own ideas, and she's a Pearl! Then Steven thought he could make some robot contest to determine which ideas should be used in the construction of the drill, and even though I won, they just ignored me and didn't give me proper praise!" Peridot screeched out quickly and angrily.

Anders looked at his watch. "Forty five seconds, impressive," Anders dropped Peridot to the ground. "So why exactly are you better than Pearl?" Anders asked as he leaned against Peridot's robot.

"Simple, she's a Pearl," Peridot pointed out like it's obvious.

Anders nodded. "And you're a Peridot, what's the big deal," Anders asked nonchalantly as he pulled out his flask.

"No you're not from Homeworld, you see on Homeworld Pearls are nothing more than indentured servants made for looking pretty," Peridot explained smugly.

"So what about our Pearl, does she stand there and do nothing, just looking pretty?" Anders asked as he walked over to Pearl's robot.

"Obviously not she was too busy trying to compete against me," Peridot mentioned with a huff.

"And what did you think about her robot, be a hundred percent honest with me," Anders remarked as he turned around to face Peridot and took a sip of his flask.

"It preformed make better than I originally thought that it would, but in the end it was no match for my mechanical prowess," Peridot bragged happily.

"Peridot you have used that design of robots before right, when you used them against me and Steven a couple of Earth months ago," Anders said as he looked over Peridot's robot.

"Yes it was best suited for combat I still wonder how you survived," Peridot remarked sharply.

Anders nodded patiently and then patted Pearl's robot. "Now think about Pearl's robot, do you think it was suited for combat?" Anders asked tentatively.

"Of course not!" Peridot shouted knowingly. "Her robot was built for quick movement and delicate tasks, it could be used for transportation."

"So it was essentially having a laser fight against a defenseless ship," Anders assumed simply.

"Yes exactly!" Peridot yelled happily.

"Now Peridot do you think that you will be fighting the Cluster head on?" Anders asked calmly.

"Well of course not that would be stupid," Peridot pointed out with an eye roll.

"But your robot and by extension your designs are based around charging into the fight head," Anders chimed in simply as he walked back over to Peridot.

"Well yes but-," Peridot started to say.

"Peridot do you know how temperatures are measured on Earth, do you know how far we are from the core of the Earth, do you even know the types of metal we have around here?" Anders asked as he leaned down to her level.

"You se-," Peridot stuttered out trying to think of something to say.

"The answer to all my questions are no," Anders interrupted simply. "Peridot, you seem smart, but you lack critical info, you don't even know what the plant under your feet are called. You need Pearl's help and knowledge so you can improve yourself and the drill further. There hasn't been a single invention on Earth created by one man as far as I know. Earth isn't like Homeworld, Pearl isn't just a Pearl, Amethyst isn't just an Amethyst, even though I'm a Sherman I'm not like any other Sherman. On Earth nothing is too similar, you need to learn that, if you don't then maybe after the drill is finished, you won't be staying on Earth," Anders explained earnestly and father like.

Peridot growled annoyed. "I do not require a speech for some lowly clod, maybe I was a bit short sighted in writing off the Pearl, I shall she if you wishes to help if that would please you," Peridot pouted as she walked away towards the Barn.

Anders stood up straight and chuckled as he watched Peridot walk away. "Man I'm spending way too much time around kids nowadays," Anders remarked as he took a sip of his flask, suddenly his phone rang. "This is Commander Sherman speaking," He said as he picked up the phone.

"Honey DDCC Comics are rebooting their universe!" Pepper yelled over the phone.

"What, how, what, tell me more!" Anders yelled flustered.

A/N…

I have no social life updates to give except for the fact that I have been watching a lot of trippy music videos. Now time this chapter's notes, ok let's start with Anders hidden stash of nerd stuff, Anders never had a proper childhood, he spent most his younger years in a private school, then his teenage years in Chato's gang, he repressed a lot of his childish desires and likes. Now he embraces it, while in secret, the only people that know about Anders longing to have a second chance of being a proper kid is Pepper, who is happy to join in his nerd stuff. Two Anders calling Peridot kiddo and be father like, well it's rather simple, Anders doesn't see Peridot as a threat anymore, he sees an angry child both in size and personality. During the time between the prequel saga and when we joined the main plot of the show, Anders stopped being a merc temporarily and focused on taking care his family and Wallace, during this time period his slowed down, adjusted to having feelings, and became a strong parent. Even though the time he spent away from the T.O.U was short due to financial concerns it really changed his outlook on life. When he saw tiny Peridot, he was reminded of an angry five year old Wallace throwing a temper tantrum, so his fatherly side took over. Now the T.O.U stuff and Shatter Shards, yeah Anders is starting to include the Gems as family, he can't imagine his life without the Gems and Steven now. Now please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day. Now time for an AU bit.

New Neighbors

(Please don't use this AU it is in tandem with the main story)

"What are you looking at Steven," Rose asked cheerfully as she walked over to her four year old son.

"There's a lot of cars at the old house!" Steven yelled as he pointed out the window.

Rose pulled the frilly curtains of her living room bay window and stared at the white colonial style mansion that stood in the middle of the street. Rose always thought that the mansion was out of place in small suburban street which was many filled with small ranch houses. She smiled as she saw at least six different cars and a rather large moving van parked in front of mansion.

"We must have new neighbors, Steven let's welcome them to the neighborhood," Rose said cheerfully as she ran a hand through her long dyed pink hair.

"Do you think we should give them a plant?" Steven asked as he stared at Rose's garden that was under the window.

"Sure a little welcoming gift, put on your sandals Steven," Rose said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ok mom!" Steven yelled as he got up and sumbly ran away from the living room.

Within in five minutes minutes Steven and Rose walked hand in hand out of the house. Steven held a small little fern against his chest as he struggled to keep up with his mother's large strides. Rose chuckled and smiled as Steven bobbled along, the two crossed the street and walked up to the moving van where a large buff bald man wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black work boots, and wrapped around his waist was an olive green long-sleeve shirt. was taking out a small box. He gave the box to an arabian teen who ran the box inside the mansion, the bald man turned around and saw Rose. Rose stared at the man surprised, he was taller than her, which very few people could say. The bald man smiled widely.

"Hello mister…" Rose trailed off waiting for the man to say his name.

"Rasputin," He replied cheerfully in his strong russian accent while giving her a slight bow.

Rose smiled politely. "A rather large family you have here Mister. Rasputin," Rose remarked slightly amazed as she counted a group of eighteen teenagers and children of varying races and genders.

"Yes many brothers and sisters, I'm happy to have them," Rasputin declared with a warm smile.

"Are any of the children yours or did you adopt some of them?" Rose asked interested.

Rasputin suddenly bursted out laughing. "No! None mine I'm not old enough," Rasputin remarked amused.

Rose stared at him dumbstruck. "How old are you?" Rose asked confused.

"Eighteen," Rasputin informed her casually.

"Really?" Rose asked amazed. "If your not their parent or parents, who is?"

"No one, we have Twentieth he is guardian, but no parents none of us," Rasputin admitted nonchalantly.

"You don't have any parents?" Rose asked slightly heart broken.

"Yes they still in the motherland, but that not matter I have Twentieth and siblings just as good," Rasputin shrugged his large shoulders, he looked around. "Did you not come with child?"

Rose suddenly leapt into the air surprised, she looked around for Steven. "Steven where are you!" Rose yelled terrified.

"Calm down, one of siblings probably saw him," Rasputin walked over to the drive way.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked worried.

"If not we help you search, Twentieth wouldn't mind," Rasputin told her reassuringly.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, Rose leapt in the air startled. "God damn it Anders!" A teenager with a strong spanish accent yelled suddenly.

Rasputin and Rose looked over towards a black 1969 Dodge Charger where two teenagers and Steven were standing. One teenager was spanish was oily slicked back hair wearing the same outfit Rasputin, but without the long sleeve and the other was had long brown hair held down by a brown bandana, some stubble where his sideburns should be, and wearing the same outfit as the boy teenage boy, but with the long sleeve on.

"What?" Andes asked distantly.

"The gun puto!" The spanish teenager yelled annoyed.

"That racoon looked very dangerous Rodriguez," Anders spat back bitterly. "And who are you calling a puto you joto."

Rodriguez gasped offended and the two proceeded to bicker in Spanish, while the two bickered Rose noticed the handgun in Anders shoulder holster. "Steven get away from him!" Rose shouted concerned as she swooped Steven up into her arms.

"But mommy he saved me from the racoon," Steven defended quickly.

"Yes Steven, but you know you shouldn't be around people with guns, where is this Twentieth does he know that, that young boy is carrying a gun?" Rose asked slightly put off.

"Everyone here is trained and has a licenses to use firearms except for the littluns," An old gravely voice said from the front porch.

Suddenly every child snapped into attention and salute, Rodriguez and Anders even stopped bickering. Rose looked around confused, a man emerged from the shadows of the porch. The man was old, he had bland short gray hair and lightly tanned skin. Despite being up there in years he was still very fit, his intimidating looks didn't match the brown hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and socks and sandals he was wearing. The man walked forward towards Rose as he walked forward he lite up his cigarette, Rose backed away to the strong smell of his cigarette.

"Alright at ease soldiers enough gawking get back to work we got a lot of rooms to fill and I don't want to supervise you through the night, Roberto Sherman go put the cars in the garage," Rodriguez slide across the hood of the charger and Anders ran towards an offroad jeep. "Rasputin set up your medical office I got feeling that someone will get a splinter and throw a fit before noon," Rasputin chuckled and walked into the mansion, the old directed his attention back to Rose. "And what do you want with me Mrs. Rose Quartz Universe?" The man asked as he blew out some smoke.

"How do you know my name!" Rose yelled startled.

"Bus bench," The man replied simply as he pointed to a bus bench with Rose's picture printed on it.

Rose chuckled slightly flustered. "Oh I forgot about that," Rose admitted meekly.  
"How's the school board race going for you?" He asked casually.

"Wait how do you know-!" Rose started to yell, the man pointed to the bus bench again. "Oh I'm sorry I'm just a bit jumpy, are you Twentieth?"

"Yes I am," Twentieth replied with a bored yawn.

"Is that your real name?" Rose asked skeptically.

"What do you think it's my stripper name?" Twentieth asked back sharply.

Rose blushed flustered. "Mommy what's a-," Before Steven could finish his question Rose put her hand over his mouth.

"There are children present," Rose scolded Twentieth.

"Yup they sure are," Twentieth replied with a shrug. "Now what do you want?"

"We just wanted to give you a welcome to neighborhood gift, Steven where is the fern?" Rose asked quickly and nervously.

They heard a whistle from behind them, Rose turned around and saw Anders holding the fern. "It's very nice bush, I'm sure one of the kids would like it," Twentieth complemented casually.

Rose looked around and saw that the cars were parked in the garage and the moving van was near empty, nobody but Anders, Twentieth, Rose, and Steven were outside. "How did you-," Rose started to asked slightly shaken. "Nevermind, I'm happy that you liked our gift, but we gotta run, have a nice day Mister. Twentieth," Rose said as she quickly walked away still cradling Steven in her arms. "We sure got some interesting neighbors don't we Steven."

"I think they're nice!" Steven yelled happily.

Rose turned around and saw no one outside of the mansion. "Hopefully they are," Rose said with a slight shudder.


	37. Sherman and Kiddo

Sherman and Kiddo

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or any of it's characters (Except for my OCs)

Anders looked over to the blueprints to the drill and let out a strained growl. He pinched the bridge of his nose and typed in some numbers into the calculator. He looked over at the calculator and inhaled sharply while reeling back in surprise. He put both of his down at the table and gripped it tightly as he looked down in despair.

"I could retire off of the cash we're spending on this," Anders grumbled sadly.

"Sherman!" A loud nasally voice yelled behind him.

"I could probably buy the hearing aid I'll need after this too," Anders muttered under his breath annoyed before he turned around and looked at Peridot. "What is it kiddo?"

"Well you see after me and Amethyst endeavor to retrieve the actual drill, I had made an important discovery, you see while Earth power sources are an admirable solution, but they simply won't be enough to power the drill for it's complete journey and I doubt there will be refueling station underneath the surface of this crummy planet, which has led me to the logical conclusion of having you salvage ancient gem technology to find a suitable power source," Peridot explained in great depth while pacing around the barn.

Anders right eye twitched. "Ok you want me to use even more of my resources on a project that T.O.U is already spending over three million US dollars on, a project that may fail completely I would like to add on, because you couldn't rig up the V8 to space tech, but you somehow could make a mech out of duct tape and sheet metal," Anders exclaimed suppressing a great amount of anger.

"Yes I'm glad that you understand the situation so well, I expect results as soon as possible," Peridot remarked as she walked out of the barn.

Anders right eye twitched rapidly. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Anders screamed as he threw the table next to him.

"Do you think we should check on him?" Steven asked worried from outside the barn.

"No it's good for him," Pearl remarked slightly shaken by the constant yelling.

A coffee mug went flying past their heads. "And it's much safer for us out here," Garnet remarked unphased.

(The Next Day)

"Gather around everyone!" Anders yelled from in front of the barn while he impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

The Gems looked over to Anders confused and walked over to him. "What is it Anders?" Garnet asked slightly interested.

"I'm going to give you all a status report on what's been going on," Anders said remarkably calm.

"He's probably going to make me the head engineer, we all know I am truly his favorite," Peridot whispered to Pearl smugly.

Pearl rolled her eyes annoyed. "Actually Garnet is my favorite and if she had the skills I would trust only her to build this thing," Anders remarked casually.

"Whoo," Garnet cheered emotionlessly while Peridot frowned.

"Now going back to the status report, in this month we only got a forth of the drill down, spent over three million dollars, Garnet has chased every single cow out of every near by pasture," Anders glared at Garnet who only shrugged in response. "Amethyst has been scaring the farm folk by shapeshifting into Bigfoot."

"To be fair I had a perfectly good reason to do it!" Amethyst interrupted with a few snickers.

"Which is?" Anders asked turning his glare to her.

"It's fun!" Amethyst yelled before breaking out into complete laughter.

Anders let out a quiet grumble and rubbed his face exasperated. "Moving on Pearl is the only other adult and has yet to disappoint me, Steven has been living off of Cookie Cat Planetary Bite cereal for the last week because somehow we've been losing rations left and right, Amethyst," Anders returned his glare to the Gem.

"I don't mind it's delicious!" Steven yelled her defense happily.

"But it's not healthy! And you haven't washed your face since we got here, I think I see a whitehead," Anders brought up as he pointed to Steven cheek.

Steven gasped shocked and covered his cheek with his hand. "What do I do!" Steven cried out.

"I don't see a second head spouting out of his extra skin," Peridot remarked confused.

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "So here is today's agenda Peridot and I will be going off to the Middle East one of my least favorite locations in the world to find an ancient Gem engine, Garnet and Amethyst you shall be getting those cows and putting them back in their right places before the hillbillies come around with their shotguns, Steven you are going to be picked up by your Dad to get stuff from the house and go food shopping you'll find some extra spending cash in your right sandal and the picture of Connie you keep in your bedroom," Anders explained calmly.

"Wait a second," Steven sat on the ground and took off his right sandal, he pried open his sandal and the sole fell off along with a stack of dollars, Steven grabbed the cash and quickly counted it amazed. "There's one hundred dollars here!" Steven yelled out surprised.

"Anders when did you do that?" Pearl asked dumbstruck.

"Like last year the day after I first arrived at the Beach House," Anders remarked with an unsure shrug. "I do that for all my shoes in fact the boots I'm wearing right now have a hidden compartment holding a micro pistol and two hundred US dollars," Anders continued casually. "Now since we all have our orders let's go," Anders finished as he started walking towards the warp pad.

"Wait Anders you didn't tell me to do anything," Pearl said confused.

"Simple you've been the hardest working person here with the exception of me, you deserve the day off," Anders explained simply.

Pearl blushed surprised. "Oh um thank you," Pearl told him.

"No problem," Anders proceeded to grab a grumpy Peridot up and hold her under his arm as he walked.

(Later inside a warp stream)

"What's wrong?" Anders asked tiredly as he looked down at Peridot.

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "I can not believe you favor the war machine over me, I have proven myself much more valuable than it," Peridot remarked sharply.

"I swear am I day care supervisor," Anders muttered under his breath. "Peridot most of your value comes from being an agreeable P.O.W and that you are building the drill for us, in every other situation short of emotional comfort Garnet is the person I trust the most, mainly because she's stable, not an idiot, and hasn't attempted to kill me," Anders explained tentatively.

"While those statements could possibly be true, you haven't given her a second designation like you have given me!" Peridot pointed out strongly.

"And I've given Amethyst the second designation of dumbass, but that doesn't so pleasant does it?" Ander asked back patiently.

"What's an ass?" Peridot asked confused.

Suddenly Anders started snickering. "Say that again," Anders said between snickers.

"What ass?" Peridot asked even more confused.

Anders started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop you're killing me kiddo," Anders wiped away an imaginary tear from one of his eyes.

"Oh please if I was trying to kill you, I would be something much more effective," Peridot piped in nonchalantly.

"Like what?" Anders asked with a smug smirk.

"I would leap upon you and grab your oxygen provider and make you beg for mercy!" Peridot shouted attempting to be menacing.

Anders chuckled. "Kiddo I could kill you with an arm tied behind my back," Anders remarked casually.

"Don't patronize me," Peridot glared at the chuckling commando.

The two warped into the middle of a large desert. There was not a sign of life for miles around and the sun already started to beat down on Anders making him sweat. He took off the top of his battle uniform and warped it around his head. The white tank top he was wearing already had sweat marks on it. Peridot covered her eyes due to how bright it was and growled.

"Where are we?" Peridot asked annoyed.

"Hell," Anders replied simply.

"What?" Peridot asked now both annoyed and confused.

"Sorry I fought here before," Anders remarked with a shrug as he started to walk forward. "Come on let's go we got half a kilometer to go, we can cover it in less than a half an hour if we're fast enough."

"You still haven't told me what any of those things mean," Peridot replied sharply.

Anders grunted exasperated. "A half hour is thirty minutes of Earth time, there are sixty seconds in a minute, there is sixty minutes in an hour, there are twenty-four hours in a day or one thousand four hundred forty-four minutes," Anders explained patiently.

Peridot helded her head and grumbled. "Why do you humans have so many terms for something so simple?" Peridot asked rudely.

"Why are you Gems so ignorant to human ideals and culture?" Anders asked back sharply.

"Because we don't like interacting with primitive species," Peridot shot back smugly with a smirk.

Anders unleashed a stream of grumbles and curse words under his breath while Peridot cackled. The two continued to walk across the desert, Peridot asking questions about the random things they passed, Anders tried his hardest to ignore her. He looked up at the vultures circling and sent them a silent prayer to swoop down and take Peridot away.

"Anders!" Peridot yelled suddenly.

"I'm not going to explain why those birds are circling us again Peridot, I am food ok!" Anders yelled annoyed as he turned around to face her.

Anders eyes widened in surprise as he found a snake wrapped around Peridot's leg trying to bite her. "This creature is attacking me destroy it!" Peridot screeched terrified.

"Peridot I'm not going to shoot a snake, it's not even hurting you," Anders remarked with a sigh as he continued to walk through the sand.

"But it feels weird," Peridot moaned loudly.

"Why are you such a child?" Anders asked through gritted teeth.

"For your information I am million years older than you!" Peridot yelled furiously shaking the snake off her leg.

"Really you've been around that long and you still haven't matured, guess those years don't mean anything without wisdom," Anders shot back coldly.

"How dare you!" Peridot screeched as she leapt forward towards him like a cat.

Anders caught her by head and slung her over his shoulder, she flailed her arms wildly pound her tiny fists into his back, Anders growled annoyed. "I swear should've been a Preschool Teacher," Anders muttered under his breath tiredly.

"I hate you so much!" Peridot screamed frustrated.

"Whatever you say kiddo, whatever you say," Anders remarked with a sigh as he continued to walk forward.

(Later)

Peridot pitifully slapped Anders back one last time. "And that," Peridot grunted exhausted. "Why are you so durable?" Peridot growled tiredly.

"Why are you so weak?" Anders asked back sharply.

"I'm not weak with my limb enhancers I would destroy you!" Peridot shouted getting a second wind.

The tiny fists of fury started to pound on his back again. "Kiddo those weren't much help last time we rumbled, you just aren't a good fighter," Anders pointed out simply as they entered a large desert village.

Anders looked at the ghost town, most of the houses had gaping holes through their walls, others were just piles of rubble. Not a single house was in remotely good condition, long abandoned possessions and objects were scattered all across town. He stood in the middle of a path that led to a large tower in the middle of town, he looked over at the tower and sighed, bad memories become more prominent. A strong gust sent sand flying in their faces, Peridot made a loud spitting noise and wiped the sand out of her face as Anders put her down.

"Ugh it seems that you humans aren't even able to maintain your colonies correctly," Peridot spat disgusted by the state of the village.

"Eh it wasn't always like this," Anders remarked with a distant shrug as he walked past the crumbling homes, he unstrapped the P90 he had at his side and held tightly as he walked forward.

"How would you know, did you command over this location previously, if that's the case it's no surprise they fell apart then," Peridot commented rudely as she picked up the remains of a water jug.

Anders stepped in some age old bullet shells. "Nah I fought in a war here once," Anders commented as he scanned the area.

"Wait you humans have wars! How primative us Gems only had one war in our entire existence," Peridot remarked proudly.

"Because you're in a totalitarian regime where they crush thoughts of resistance from birth, here on Earth we are allowed to have thoughts, freedoms, and desires," Anders explained with a heavy sigh. "No matter the cost, sure it may lead to negative interactions, but sometimes it's needed, you can't fix all problems with peace talks no matter how hard you try," Anders expressed bitterly.

"Then what's the point of living if it is going to be completely united and peaceful?" Peridot asked confused.

"The point is to be free and be able to have our own beliefs, sure there will be people with negative beliefs, some that might set humanity back quite a bit, but we have always been able to put ourselves back together and work to fix our mistakes and improve, humanity is always changing for better or worse, but over the course of my life I've only saw it changed for the better," Anders mused wisely with a small smile. "There's always going to be hardships and these wars are the biggest ones, but I believe one day we'll be able to them completely, heck I don't even mind losing my job if that's the case," Anders remarked with a short chuckle.

"I thought your job was to watch over the Gems," Peridot stated as she put some bullet shells in her water jug.

"Eh that's one part, but most of my job is fighting in wars for cash, a mercenary," Anders told her casually.

"What's that?" Peridot asked as she picked up a small tattered bunny doll, she stared at it confused.

"Ok imagine a group of Quartz, there your version of soldiers right, breaking away from the Diamonds and saying we'll fight for ourselves and profit from it. The Diamonds allow these group of Quartz's to live and provide them goods for dealing with conflicts for them," Anders described wondering if he was making sense.

"But there can't be that many wars that they can participate in seeing how the Diamonds have their own army," Peridot remarked skeptically.

"Yeah in most normal circumstances, but here on Earth the UN made a big treaty in '97 where a lot of major countries had to take apart big parts of their military, this led to a rise in mercenary work especially after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, most of the last war was fought by mercs, most mercenary companies started forming collocations during the war so we could appear more impressive. The T.O.U my mercenary company is a parent company due to how long we've been operating and how well-trained we are, by ourselves we got about two thousand people including support staff, but do to the collations we have about seven thousand ready to work with us," Anders explained as he sniffed the air.

"I would be impressed if what you weren't doing a duty for greedy clods," Peridot commented stoutly with a pout.

"Hey I can fight for myself and keep my family afloat, that's all I-," Anders started to explain defensively when suddenly he heard a loud roar and something sharp pierced his back. "Oh!" Anders shouted angrily.

He quickly picked Peridot up and ran behind a house for cover at top speed. "What was that!" Peridot screeched in surprise, she looked over at Anders back and saw a sharp gem shard lodged in his back covered in blood. "And what's that stuff!" Peridot yelled terrified as Anders put her down. "It's red and coming from inside you! Is that what you are made of," Peridot suddenly moaned groggily. "I think I'm going to be sick," Peridot remarked as she became greener.

Anders reached behind his back and pulled the shard out letting more blood come out. "Youch that hurt," Anders growled through gritted teeth, Anders took his battle uniform off his head and wrapped it around his wound, he looked at the gem shard and then the shaken Peridot. "Ok what is attacking us is certainly not human seeing how it didn't go for my vitals and fired these things at us," Anders muttered to himself as he popped his head out from cover.

He looked up towards the tower. It cast a shadow over the street they were once on and a deathly silence followed. Anders back ached and he felt the blood leave his body, sweat slowly dripped down his brow as he tightly gripped his P90. The sun shone on the roof of the tower revealing a large beast laying on all fours. It's legs were similar to a gecko and had no head. It's skin and the sharp crystals on it's back changed color as more of the sunlight shone on it. Anders eyes widened as it's mouth opened revealing a single gem in the middle of it. The corrupt gem let out a loud roar that echoed through the abandoned village, after a moment the shards on it's back started to shake. It moved its body towards where Anders and Peridot were hiding and fired multiple gem shards off it's back. Anders quickly grabbed Peridot by the arm and ran into the opposite direction, he turned his head and saw the shards pierced through the wall they were behind like nothing, he slid through the doorway of a small hut. He dropped Peridot on the ground and looked out the doorway, he saw the corrupt gem slowly regrowing the shards on it's back. He went back into the hut and saw Peridot quivering in the corner.

"What was that!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Anders tackled Peridot down and covered her mouth. "Do talk or move in the slightest," He hissed quietly.

Another loud screech echoed through the village, Anders held his breath nervously, a few moments passed, he let out a sigh of relief and let go of Peridot. "What was that for," Peridot growled furiously.

"That thing detects even the slightest motion through echo location, I bet your quivering was what gave us away in the first place," Anders replied casually.

"You still haven't told me what that thing out there is," Peridot pointed out sharply with a glare.

"A corrupt gem, a rather territorially one in fact," Anders remarked as he slowly moved towards the doorway.

"A corrupt gem?" Peridot repeated confused.

"Yeah monstrous versions of y'all, ain't too pretty right," Anders spat bitterly as his wound stung.

"We don't become those things, you're mistaken, I've never seen one on Homeworld!" Peridot defended strongly.

"Maybe it was Homeworld that created these things, maybe Homeworld just doesn't want you to know," Anders countered simply.

"Stop trying to make me paranoid!" Peridot shouted angrily.

"Not all governments are honest Peridot, especially dictatorships," Anders remarked with a glare.

"What do you know about Homeworld!" Peridot yelled offended.

A loud roar echoed through the village making the two freeze, after a few movements Anders moved his pinky slightly, he let out a breath of relief as nothing happened, he looked over at the shaken Peridot and sighed. "Look kiddo we can sit here and argue about whose planet is worth all day, but it isn't going to amount to anything," Anders started to say calmly.

"It'll amount to you admitting that Homeworld is in fact the superior planet!" Peridot interrupted quickly.

Anders muttered a couple of swears underneath his breath before continuing. "Like I was saying, we're above this petty arguing and we can't let it led to our demise, that thing will probably kill both of us before we reach the outskirts of this town," Anders explained as he took off his boots and socks. "We need to get that power source and eliminate that thing, we need a plan," Anders slowly shuffled over to the doorway and motioned for Peridot to follow him.

Peridot followed him begrudgingly. "While my intellect is far superior combat situations are you field of expertise what do you recommend?" Peridot asked with a pout.

"It's a plan that you won't like," Anders remarked with a sharp inhale.

"I already hate it," Peridot expressed broadly. "What is it?"

"Well next time it roars I'm going to throw you across the street into cover, you're going to fly through the air and try to attract the corrupt gem's attention, don't stop screaming until you've reached cover, when it fires at you it'll be exposed and I can get closer to it, the P90 is a powerful gun, but not suit for long range combat," Anders explained as he peaked out the doorway.

"So you want me to got out there and nearly die!" Peridot shouted surprised. "Those shards could pierce through my Gem!"

"And they could pierce through my heart if we mess up, look we got to take the risk or be stuck here forever," Anders finished dramatically as he started to walk out the doorway.

"Wait what are you doing?" Peridot asked confused. "I haven't agreed to your plan!"

"So what I'm still gonna risk it," Anders shot back as he stood in the middle of the door frame. "I've made my last stand here before, I can do it again, it won't be the first time I'm doing it alone," He held his P90 tightly and looked at the tower.

"But you could die," Peridot said dumbstruck.

"Eh, life and death situations are my bread and butter, I don't phased by them," Anders shrugged simply.

Peridot looked at Anders nervously while Anders started walking up through the village, he watched the corrupt gem closely as he grew closer, it opened it's mouth and Anders gulped, foolishly he pulled the trigger on his gun and fired a round at the corrupt gem, it didn't even leave a crack in the shards, his eyes widened in fear when suddenly he heard Peridot. "I hate this so much!" Peridot screeched at the top of her lungs as she ran around in the middle of the street moving as spastically as possible.

The corrupt gem unleashed it's roar and growled in Peridot direction, the small gem quickly ran into cover. Anders dashed forward and watched the corrup gem fire it's shards, they gracefully flew through the air nearly hitting Peridot. Anders noticed every bit of it's skin exposed and quickly took the chance to unleash the whole entire clip upon the corrupt gem. He didn't stop firing until he heard the empty clicking sound of his gun. He froze for a moment waiting for a sudden roar, all he heard was a gem hitting the sand. He chuckled in relief and quickly picked up the corrupt gem.

"Oi kiddo it's safe to come out now!" Anders yelled happily.

"I can't believe I followed that idiotic plan," Peridot grumbled as she stomped over the merc.

"I think you just wanted to save my life," Anders commented with a smirk.

"Oh please my life would be a thousand times easier without you," Peridot remarked as she started to pout.

"So you say kiddo," Anders chuckled playfully. "Come on let's find that engine thing and go, I got sand in my wound and it hurts like a motherfucker."  
"What's a motherfucker?" Peridot repeated confused.

Anders started to laugh uncontrollably as Peridot groaned.

A/N…

I had a great time writing this chapter, I love writing Peridot and Anders interacting. Peridot is easy to write because she reminds me of a fusion between me and my sister, the smart stuff being mi and the loud yelling stuff being my sister. Oh I can finally got caught up and saw Room For Ruby and yeah I'm freaking out. I used to love you Navy, but that is now replaced with cold hatred, and that hatred stretches for the whole entire Ruby Squad. Broke up redemption wish for Ruby Squad replaced it with wanting the Famethyst going to Earth. So anyways please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day, time for the AU bit.

Ice Cream

A rock flew through the open window of Anders bedroom and hit him in the head. He growled annoyed and stuck his head out the window, he looked down and saw a small teenage girl wearing an obnoxiously green sweatshirt and gray sweatpants with socks and sandals, her triangle shaped hair danced awkwardly in the wind. Anders sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sherman I am watching Steven and we want ice cream," She stated sternly.

"And what does that have to do with me Peridot?" Anders asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Simple we do not have a mode of transportation to go the store, I need you to drive us there," Peridot remarked simply.

"Just walk I'm not wasting my gas on an ice cream run," Anders started to walk back into his room.

Steven ran over to Peridot. "Peridot did he say yes?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but I still have my final contingency plan," Peridot remarked smugly as she pushed her glasses up. "Anders how about we got to Knight's Burgers, I think that girl you like works there!"

A tense silence took hold for a moment followed by a loud groan. "Fine you win kiddo, give me moment to get my wallet!" Anders yelled flustered.

"Yes!" Peridot and Steven shouted viciously.


	38. It Could've Been Great

It Could've Been Great

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of the characters associated (Though the mercs and any other OCs are my property and require my permission to use)

Anders laid back on the hillside watching the sunset, he yawned lazily and pulled out his harmonica. He calmly blew on the slots playing a slow quiet tune; the sweet smell of wild flowers hung in the air and cool breeze. Steven started to play his ukulele trying to match the tune Anders was playing. He closed his eyes and continued to blow letting the music take him.

"Steven!" Peridot yelled as she ran towards the group lounging on the hill.

Anders played a sharp high note shocked by Peridot's shout, he growled angrily and looked over at Peridot and Steven. "Hi!" Steven exclaimed happily

"Why did we stop working on the drill?" Peridot wailed annoyed. "Why are you all sitting here doing nothing, I expected this from the Crystal Clods, but not you Sherman."

Anders blew an unholy sounding noise on his harmonica making Peridot cover her ears, he smiled pleased. "Anders please," Pearl muttered as she rubbed her temples.

Peridot grumbled. "Why are we wasting time, this planet could be blown to smithereens by the Cluster at any moment!" Peridot yelled annoyed.

"Well can't we appreciate this moment?" Steven asked simply. "Working hard is important, but so feeling good."

"What are you talking about!" Peridot shouted annoyed as she turned on the power drill.

"Hey!" Steven played a cord on his ukulele. "Anders what is that a C?"

"Yup, but about a blow E for me," Anders remarked as he tried to mimic the sound.

"The drill?" Peridot remarked confused as she made the drill buzz.

"Yeah!" Steven yelled happily, Peridot made it buzz again at a higher pitch Ander blew on his harmonica. "Now we're making music."

"Music?" Peridot repeated confused.

"Steven teach her," Anders remarked as he licked his lips and placed his harmonica against his lips.

(One musical montage later)

Anders looked up at the drill. "We spent two months and over twelve million dollars on that, during a summer I could've been on vacation," Anders remarked naturally with a blank expression on his face. "Can it, can it even fit all of us."

"Why does that matter it looks awesome," Steven cheered happily.

Garnet gave Peridot a pat on the back making the small Gem leap into the air surprised. "Nice work," Garnet remarked with a small smile.

The Crystal Gems laughed and Steven hugged Peridot. "We really did it didn't we," Peridot muttered slightly surprised.

"We," Steven gasped

"Could've spent two month farming, watching old sitcoms, buying comics, cuddling with my wife," Anders listed in a hollow tone. "We didn't even put racing stripes on it, not to mention the countermeasures," Anders eyes suddenly widened. "Wait the countermeasures. Peridot can it fit-!" Anders yelled shocked, before he got interrupted.

"Wait I need to check on something!" Peridot yelled as she ran behind the drill.

"Kiddo I have a very important-," Anders started to say concerned.

"Coordinates, we need the exact coordinates of the Cluster before we start to drill," Peridot remarked interrupting the mercenary once again.

"There's a Diamond Base that might hold that information," Pearl said getting Anders attention.

Anders head snapped in Pearl's direction. "Diamond Base," He repeated very interested.

"Keep it in your pants Anders," Amethyst quipped with a chuckle.

Anders blushed flustered, both Steven and Peridot were very confused, Pearl cleared her throat awkwardly. "As I was saying this Diamond Base will be quite difficult to reach," Pearl explained.

"How come?" Steven asked confused.

"Because it's not accessible by any warp pad," Pearl raised her hand towards the moon. "And it's on…"

"The moon!" Steven finished excited his pupils turned into crescent moons.

"That's right Steven the moon," Pearl nodded simply.

"How are we gonna get to the moon?" Anders asked. "The T.O.U doesn't have a spaceship."

Steven gasped. "I got an idea!" Steven ran over to Lion. "Lion! Can you make us a super special warp to the moon?" Steven asked hopefully.

Lion stretched and yawned ignoring Steven. "What's with that strange creature?" Peridot asked confused.

"Come on, we gotta stop the Cluster," Steven groaned. "If we don't it'll destroy the Earth! No more fun times with your pals, no more Lion Lickers… no more naps," Steven remarked unsure; Lion got up and roared his eyes glowing white. "Guess it was naps."

"Guess I can cross riding a magical lion off of my bucket list," Anders shrugged as he climbed on top of Lion and held on to Garnet for balance.

Lion ran forward and roared creating a patrol. Anders eyes widened as they entered the multi-colored warp stream.

"Pretty cool right?" Steven asked Peridot, who only screamed in response.

"Man I haven't seen stuff like this since that Phish concert back in 1988," Anders remarked as he looked around.

"Were you-?" Amethyst started to ask surprised.

"I was in a gang Amethyst, if it was bad I probably did it," Anders told her simply.

"Sweet," Amethyst started to chuckle. "You know I still-."

"Not in front of the squares and kids," Anders interrupted feeling Pearl's sharp glare.

Lion roared creating more portals, they went flying through them growing faster. "Go Lion go!" Steven cheered as the final portal opened.

Lion and the Gems went slamming into the wall of the Moon Base, Anders moaned groggily and rubbed his head. "Hey I can breath, yay I'm not dead," Anders remarked as he weakly stood up.

"Lion are you alright?" Steven asked concerned.

Peridot started to crawl out of Lion's mane. "Arrgh get me out of this furry fre-," Anders quickly grabbed Peridot. "Thank you Sherman," She stuttered surprised.

"No problem kiddo," Anders put her down and patted her on the head.

"Was that some sort of attack?" Peridot looked up the mercenary confused.

"It seems we made it," Pearl activated her Gem's light.

"It doesn't look like the moon," Steven remarked surprised.

"Hey look over here I think I found a door!" Amethyst yelled getting their attention, she pressed down on the wall and the doors open.

Anders quickly held his breath and started to swim through the air. "What are you doing?" Peridot asked confused.

"Oops sorry," Amethyst moved her hand away from the wall making the doors close.

Anders let out a sigh of relief and started to float around peacefully. "Trying to avoid death," Anders answered looking down at Peridot.

Steven leapt into the air and started to float. "Hey look at me," Steven started to chuckle. "I'm a moon boy!"

"I should've brought Darkside of The Moon," Anders muttered disappointed as he gently floated higher.

"Wait I'm gonna join you guys!" Amethyst yelled as she leapt up, but barely got off the ground.

"Moonboy quadruple backflip!" Steven yelled happily.

"Steven just take this chance to chill, I dreamed of this when I was little," Anders chuckled as he lazily floated around.

"Hey! Why can't I be a Moonboy!" Amethyst yelled with a pout.

"We're Gems, we're a space-faring race designed to conquer other worlds. Our physical forms adjust automatically to the gravity of any planetoid," Peridot informed her casually.

"Ahh lame," Amethyst groaned annoyed.

"I was bouncing on the Moon one day," Steven sang before crashing into a wall, Steven looked up and stared at the mural on the wall. "Who's this supposed to be?"

"Blue Diamond, she's awful," Anders commented sharply.

"Can't disagree with ya," Garnet remarked with a shrug.

"Yes while Blue Diamond maybe lame, I wonder if," Peridot scanned the wall looking at the murals, she gasped excitedly and pointed to another Diamond. "There she is!" Peridot cheered happily as she ran other to the mural.

"Who?" Steven asked confused as he walked over to her.

"Behold!" Peridot cried out excited. "Yellow Diamond! Isn't she magnificent?"

"If you consider space tyranny chic hot," Anders remarked casually.

"So who are the Diamonds, they seem like a pretty big deal," Steven said ignoring Anders comment.

"Are you joking me! The Diamonds are the Gem matriarchs! Together they make up the Great Diamond Authority that governs Homeworld and all the outlying colonies! We live to serve them!" Peridot yelled joyously.

Garnet walked over to Peridot and cleared her throat while looking down at the smaller Gem annoyed. "Yeah they are great leaders aren't they," Anders agreed sarcastically. "Let's not forget their fantastic achievements like regular genocide, destroying species before they even exist, sucking planets dry of their resources, ruling with an iron fist, sacrificing citizens for their own goals, and showing little regard to all other beings except for themselves. Man I haven't heard of leaders that fantastic since Hitler," Anders ranted keeping his sarcastic tone.

A tense silence took hold. "Yes the Diamonds do have their flaws," Peridot stuttered out awkwardly. "But we obviously didn't come here to discuss these matters, let's find those coordinates," Peridot said quickly changing the subject. "I think there is a control room up there let's take a look!" Peridot ran across the room.

"Yeah," Steven quickly followed her.

The Gems walked over while Anders floated towards them. "Hey Anders do you think you can get higher?" Amethyst snickered a little.

"Nah not without some spacegrass," Anders chuckled.

"Hey only whenever it feels right," Amethyst added on before bursting out in laughter.

"Finally we're bonding!" Anders cheered with a smile.

"Would you two be quiet!" Pearl snapped annoyed.

"Ok I think I got this looks a bit different than the rest," Peridot pressed down on a panel on the ground making the stairs raise.

"Why is the switch on the floor?" Anders asked confused. "And why stairs, I mean the Gems were super advance yet they didn't have their own version of an elevator. Every ruin we go to there is an obscene amount of stairs. And wouldn't the stairs be a giant pain to climb due to the varying sizes and shapes of Gems, like there are Gems that are the size of my hand getting up stairs that were designed for Diamonds must've been impossible to climb or did they have Gems that were designated for the task of carrying smaller Gems up big sets of stairs. If that's the case what about when large Gems had to go down stairs for Ruby-sized Gems or even smaller, wouldn't it be extremely painful and tedious to go up and down on? Maybe they have special stairs that change size, but that would be a waste of resources when it would be much easier to make a warp pad that can only go up and down floors or you know some sort of elevator?"

Everyone looked up at Anders dumbstruck. "Anders where did that come from?" Pearl asked slightly stunned.

"It's been on my mind for about nineteen years," Anders remarked with a shrug.

"Maybe they just like stairs," Steven commented casually.

"Maybe," Anders sighed and started swimming through the air.

The Gems followed him up the stairs, Peridot started to giggle excitedly. "This is so incredible. Only the most elite of the elite can enter these sanctums. We are literally walking in the very footsteps of the diamonds!" Peridot shouted giddily.

"How they walked up these stairs is beyond me," Anders spat still annoyed.

They entered a room with a glowing orb in the middle of it. "What's that?" Steven asked interested.

"Not what we came for," Garnet replied sharply before aggressively walking up the rest of the stairs.

The Gems followed her while Anders stayed behind, he floated over towards the Orb and scanned it with his Traveler's Deck. "Hmm," He muttered under his breath as he took a few pictures.

"Anders come on!" Garnet shouted.

"Ok, ok I'll be there in a sec," Anders flew after them and into the top floor, Anders finally landed on solid ground and walked over towards the console in the middle of the room.

Steven looked out of one the windows, he stared at the moon awestruck. "We really are on the moon," He marveled amazed.

"Yup pretty spectacular," Anders added on as he stealthily attached his Traveler's Deck to the console and activated it. "We're one of the few humans that have had this honor Steven," Anders leaned against his Traveler's Deck, hiding it behind his leg. "Appreciate it," Anders remarked simply as the Traveler's Deck started to remotely transmit.

Peridot ran over the console and clapped happily with a large smile on her face. "Oh my goodness! This looks like it could be brand new! I mean it's a relic by today's standards, but, golly! It's so elegant, so simple, so perfect!" Peridot cheered amazed.

Anders started to snicker. "Golly," He muttered.

"So how do you turn it on?" Amethyst asked as she walked over.

"I have no clue," Peridot admitted disappointed.

Steven sat on the chair in front of the console and pressed down on a hand shape button which turned the console on. "Hey it has one of those glowing hand dealies," He remarked surprised.

Anders smirked as the Traveler's Deck started to steal data from the console. "You can't sit there!" Peridot yelled suddenly.

"Why not?" Steven asked confused. "It's really cool."

"That chair is only for the most elite Gems, you can't go around sitting where an Elite would sit," Peridot countered nervously.

"Well they aren't here now, right?" Steven asked with a mischievous smile.

Peridot glanced around spastically then quickly sat on the chair, she started to chuckle joyously. "Rebel, rebel," Anders sang with a small smile. "How you feeling kiddo?"

"This is by far the best moment of my existence," Peridot shuddered euphorically.

Anders chuckled happily. "Congrats kiddo," Anders patted her head.

Steven grabbed a white crystal. "Hey what's this doodad for?" Steven asked interested.

"Put that back!" Peridot screeched making Steven quickly slam it back into place, she let out a sigh of relief and started to mess with the console. "Ok let's see here," The chair they were sitting in became closer to the console and the screens started to change. "Gotta find the right file... aha! Cluster, Cluster where are you, Cluster? Aha! There's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours, Amethyst," Peridot complemented smugly.

"Uh thanks?" Amethyst remarked confused.

"But where's the Cluster now?" Pearl asked concerned.

"Hang on... there it is! It's embedded deep into the mantle, relative to the barn it's roughly two thousand five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should be all set," Peridot said with a smile.

"That's it then, mission accomplished," Pearl remarked happily.

"Great let's try to end that thing as soon as possible," Anders sighed and smiled.

"Now let's get out of here this place is giving me the creeps," Amethyst said with a shudder.

"Wait does this thing have any games?" Steven suddenly asked.

"No, no, no, no this wasn't used for games!" Peridot replied sharply, making Steven frown. "It was used for planning a colony. Here let me show you," Peridot made a map of Earth appear. "So here is a map of all structures that were originally built on Earth. All told, this probably only accounts for maybe, five percent of what was originally planned."

Anders raised an eyebrow interested. "So what would Earth look like if the plan actually went through?" Anders asked as he looked down at Peridot.

"Let me see," Peridot started mess with the controls again, in an instant a version of Earth with holes going through it and rings surrounding it appeared. "Ta-da! A finished Earth colony. Wow, look at this! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a Galaxy Warp in each facet, efficient use of all available materials. What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great!"

Anders and the Gems looked at the picture in shocked silence. "You, you think this would've been great?" Anders asked still shocked.

"It's completely wrong!" Garnet shouted furiously.

"What do you mean it's perfect," Peridot countered confused. "Look at it."

"We're looking at it," Pearl replied dazed.

"And this plan stinks!" Amethyst yelled fiercely.

"If this plan went through, it would've guaranteed the annihilation of the human race before it even began," Anders growled trying to hold back his anger.

"But think of the good it would have done. The Gems that would have been made, our Empire expanded," Peridot defend strongly.

"But why though, why did the Gems need to expand, your society is immortal, you do not need to have future generations, you can't die, I understand the need of being social, but all you needed was the right amount of Gems to work on Homeworld and make everything functional and that would be it," Anders countered with a glare.

"And imagine all the destruction this plan would've caused, hundreds of species wiped out, Rose Quartz started the war because she wanted to prevent this, she believe all life was precious and worth protecting," Garnet added on seething with anger.

"Well if she wanted to protect it she did a lousy job! There'd be no cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth, so thank you, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet!" Peridot yelled furiously.

Anders nearly lunged forward, but suddenly Garnet grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "You, listen to me," Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Don't talk about things you do not understand."

"Garnet, stop! Please! It's not worth it. We're done here, let's just... go home," Steven said with a depressed sigh.

Anders kicked the Traveler's Deck off the console and picked it up off the ground without anyone noticing. "Yeah let's go before we kill each other," Ander remarked as he slide the Traveler's Deck into his pocket.

"Fine," Garnet threw Peridot on to the ground and smashed the console.

Peridot watched the Gems and Anders walk away. "What did I say? I'm just stating a fact. The Rebellion didn't really save Earth, it just delayed the inevitable," Peridot remarked confused.

Steven opened his mouth to say something, but then Anders turned around and face Peridot. "Yeah, but that delay allowed new species to pop up, new creatures to learn and make mistakes, new ideas, new chances, a clean slate, it allowed brave men and women to exist, allowed empires to rise and fall, allowed new schools of thought to be made, it created a new future ripe with possibilities, nothing last forever Peridot. Earth will end Cluster or no Cluster, humans may end cluster or no cluster, but the Gems can also end, we all delaying the inevitable at the end of the day, but as long as we exist we're gonna keep delaying that inevitable for as long as we can," Anders mused stoically.

He turned around and kept walking, but Peridot didn't follow. "Peridot!" Steven yelled.

"What I'm coming!" Peridot yelled before following.

Anders didn't look back at her, he only sighed and leapt into the air, enjoying the feeling of being comfortably numb.

A/N…

I'm sorry about this chapter being shorter than usual, funny story. I accidentally wrote a chapter that took place after It Could've Been Great and Message Received during this week and had to completely delete it because of how critical these episodes were. So yeah,also I'm sorry with how inconsistent my posting is, it just that it's hard to manage with everything I'm working on, it gets me rather stressed out. Anyways please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day.

Twentieth and Rose

"Mister Twentieth!" Rose yelled cheerfully holding something from behind her back.

The old man groaned annoyed from his place on his front porch as he watched the woman step on to his front yard. "What do you want hippie," He spat as he felt tempted to reach for his rifle.

"Oh I was just wondering if you could come to the-," Rose started to say cheerfully.

"I'm not gonna fund one of your peace on Earth kumbaya circle singing gluten free woodstock festivals," Twentieth remarked dismissively.

"Come Twentieth, it's just a block party," Rose groaned annoyed.

"Sure that's what you want me to think, you attract me with promises of red meat and beer then before you know it, boom! Al Gore documentaries, tofu platters, and starving african children I will have to adopt," Twentieth growled bitterly.

"Don't you like to adopt children?" Rose asked confused.

"Yes I am currently trying to adopt my twenty-first child," Twentieth told her slightly proud.

"Congratulations," Rose smiled earnestly.

"Now stop trying to feed my ego my children will be home soon and I don't want them to give you pity money," Twentieth commented sharply.

"Please Twentieth everyone else is pitching in and," Rose pulled out a plate of brownies from behind her back. "I brought you these."

Twentieth looked at the food with an appraising look, he got up and looked over at his house. "Anders or Rodriguez I need either one or your expertise!" He yelled. "Darn it they aren't here," Twentieth got off the porch and walked over to Rose. "Fine I'll give you some money, but if these brownies are laced with an illegal substances I shall end you," He pulled out his wallet and gave Rose a couple of hundreds before taking the brownies and walking away.

Rose sighed. "Nice talking with you," Rose said as she waved goodbye.

"Don't lie you hated it!" Twentieth yelled before walking inside.


	39. Announcement

Dear readers due to a lose of passion, laptop issues, lack of time, increase in school work, work related issues, problems with money, and major writers block I've decided to go on a temporal hiatus until I feel like I can write again, I've recently be going into oneshots and so on trying to find my creative spirit again, but I haven't really got it. I feel awful doing this, I'm not going to abandoned these stories, I already did that to one of my previous ones and I won't do it again, but for an unknown period of time I won't be properly writing. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm failing all of you, I love writing for all of you, I love how many of you read my stories, but I just can't write, I'm sorry. Please have a nice day.


End file.
